Through The Veil Of Time German Version
by Shelune
Summary: Fortsetzung zu A love born from steel.
1. Mai 2006

**Through the Veil of Time**

**- Durch den Schleier der Zeit.**

Anmerkung: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu „A love born from steel", demnach ist natürlich wieder Mainewriter die Autorin. Ich übersetze nur. Viel Spaß.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 1

Mai, 2006

Jack stand in der Küche und räumte gerade die letzten Lebensmittel seines Einkaufs fort, als das Telefon klingelte. „Lazy L, hier ist Jack.", sagte er.

„Hey Babe.", hörte er Ennis' Stimme durch den Hörer.

„Dir auch Hey.", antwortete Jack und grinste in sich hinein. „Wo bist du?"

„Unten im Stall.", erwiderte Ennis.

„Du faule Sau!", lachte Jack. „Warum rufst du an?"

„Ich rufe an, weil ich dieses gottverdammte Handy habe, für das wir so viel Geld ausgegeben haben, und ich finde, dass es auch benutzt werden sollte.", sagte Ennis. Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Außerdem ruf ich an, weil ich einen Wunsch fürs Essen hab: Sandwichs mit Erdnussbutter und Marmelade."

„Erdnussbutter und Marmelade?", rief Jack aus. „Ich bin grad vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen und hab etwas Aufschnitt gekauft gekauft. Ich wollte dir gegrillten Schinken und Käse machen!"

„Guck mal auf den Kalender", erwiderte Ennis.

„Jack warf einen Blick auf den Kalender, der neben dem Telefon an der Wand hin. Es war der 15. Mai. "Oh, wir haben den 15. Mai.", sagte er. "Don-Wroe-Tag."

"Genau, Babe.", antwortete Ennis. Jack konnte sein Grinsen heraushören.

„Okay, dann gibt es eben Erdnussbutter und Marmelade mit Chips und Bier. Wann kommst du zum Essen?", fügte er hinzu.

„In etwa 15 Minuten.", sagte Ennis. „Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen.

„Gut, dann bis gleich.", erwiderte Jack.

„Liebe dich, Babe.", sagte Ennis, um das Gespräch zu beenden."

„Ich dich auch.", gab Jack zurück und legte den Hörer auf."

Jack musste lächeln, als er den Kalender ansah und über Ennis nachdachte. Ennis, der noch immer keine Uhr trug und ständig fragte, wie spät es war, schien eine kleine Stelle in seinem Gehirn zu besitzen, die die bemerkenswerte Fähigkeit hatte, wichtige Daten zu speichern. Er wusste alle Geburtstage ihrer Kinder und Enkel und meist war Ennis es, der Jack daran erinnerte, eine Karte oder ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Ennis hatte außerdem einen Speicher für jedes einzelne erinnerungswürdige Datum ihres gemeinsamen Lebens und verband jedes mit einem kleinen Ritual, mit dem sie es feierten. Don-Wroe-Tag zum Beispiel beinhaltete ein Mittagessen mit Erdnussbutter- und Marmeladensandwichs und außerdem einer Wiederholung von einprägsamen Erinnerungen an diesen lange zurückliegenden Tag. Später, so wusste Jack, würde Ennis einen Erdnussbutter-Blowjob erhalten.

Jack grinste immer noch vor sich hin, als er die Zutaten zum Essen zusammensuchte. Er erinnerte sich an den lange zurückliegenden Tag in Riverton, als sie Ennis' Dinge eingepackt hatten. Jack hatte ein Gebetbuch mitgenommen und alle Postkarten darin gefunden, die er Ennis je geschickt hatte, um ihre Angelausflüge zu planen. Jack war überrascht gewesen, sie nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen und hatte so gelernt, wie romantisch und sentimental Ennis eigentlich war. Dieser sentimentale Charakterzug an ihm bestand auf all die vielen Rituale.

Jack strich Erdnussbutter auf die Brotscheiben und dachte immer noch über Ennis und seine Daten nach. Viele der Jubiläen, die Ennis so schätze, kamen aus ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Sommer in Quanah 1976. Natürlich gab es da besonders wichtige Daten: ihren Hochzeitstag am 4. Juli, den Tag, an dem Hal Lawrence gestorben war (24. August) und den Tag, den Ennis liebevoll „Tag der Mimosen" nannte – der 28. August, an dem Tom Lawrence Ennis mitgeteilt hatte, dass er von Hal die Farm erben würde. Aber da dieser Sommer der vierzigste Jahrestag von vielen dieser Daten werden würde, hatte Jack das Gefühl, dass Ennis auch die weniger Bedeutenden aufbauschen würde, wie etwa den „Brown Palace Hotel Tag" (25. Juli), an dem Ennis Junior und Jenny für ihren dreiwöchigen Besuch abgeholt hatte. „Der ist was Besonders.", würde Ennis dann sagen, „Weil ich so glücklich war, sie nach so vielen Wochen des Vermissens wieder zu sehen." Jack blätterte eine Seite um und berührte den Kalender mit dem Finger. Wie wär's mit dem „Ich-bin-gerade-wiedergekommen,-habe-Junior-und-Jenny-in-Riverton-abgeliefert-und-bin-so-geil-wie-die-Hölle-Tag"? Das wäre wohl der 16. August. Und dann am Ende des Sommers würde der "Der-Scheißkerl-Norm-Crocker-ist-tot/Die-Einweihung-des-Bettes-Tag", der auf den 15. September fiel, kommen. Jack mochte diesen Tag ganz besonders und er wusste, dass Ennis das auch so sah.

Jack machte die Sandwichs und legte sie auf eine Platte, dann kippte er eine Tüte Chips in eine Schüssel. Er ging ins Esszimmer und stellte beides auf den Tisch, dann kam er in die Küche zurück, wischte die Brotkrumen auf und stellte die Gläser mit Erdnussbutter und Marmelade in den Kühlschrank zurück.

Er schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, dass Ennis zum Haus hinüberkam. Groß und schlank, den Rücken gerade und mit seinen nur ganz leicht angegrauten Schläfen, war Ennis für Jack noch immer so gutaussehend wie an dem Tag, als seine Augen ihn zum ersten Mal vor Aguirres Wohnwagen erfasst hatten. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann und musste lachen. „Dreiundvierzig Jahre lang liebe ich diesen Mann nun schon und dreißig Jahre lebe ich mit ihm zusammen.", dachte er. „Und jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn ansehe, fühle ich mich wieder wie ein verliebter Teenager."

Ennis kam durch die Hintertür, zog die Stiefel aus, ehe er ins Haus kam und ließ sie auf der Treppe stehen. Er hatte ein paar Pantoffeln neben der Tür stehen, die er sich über die Füße zog, bevor er in die Küche kam. Ennis war es, der normalerweise den Küchenboden putzte und hatte vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass er sich selbst nur mehr Arbeit machte, wenn er den Schlamm und den Dreck aus dem Stall mit hinein schleppte.

Jack musterte Ennis. Er liebte seine Bewegungen, sein Aussehen. Ennis grinste ihn an. „Essen ist fertig.", sagte Jack. "Ein Gourmet-Essen von E&MS, dazu eine Schüssel Salz- und Essigchips und ein feines Budweiser Lager, serviert in einer dünnhalsigen, braunen Flasche."

„Verarschst du mich, Jack Mistkerl Twist", fragte Ennis lächelnd, während er die Küche durchquerte.

„Wer, ich?", fragte Jack und tat ganz unschuldig. "An so einem besonderen Tag wie dem Don-Wroe-Tag? Niemals!"

Ennis lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste Jack. "Ich liebe dich, Babe.", sagte er. „Einen fröhlichen Don-Wroe-Tag."

Jack lächelte. „Dir auch einen fröhlichen Don-Wroe-Tag, Liebling.", erwiderte er.

Auch wenn Jack Ennis ein wenig aufgezogen hatte, verstand er die Bedeutung des Don-Wroe-Tages. Dies war der Tag gewesen, an dem Ennis ja zum „süßen Leben" gesagt hatte und als sie sich entschlossen hatten, gemeinsam ein Leben aufzubauen. Der Name stammte von ihrem letzten „Angelausflug", als Ennis eine Hütte von seinem Freund Don Wroe organisiert hatte. Sie waren samstags angekommen, am 15. Mai. Jack, der seit einem Monat eine Krise gehabt hatte, hatte am Abend des 16. Mai einen furchtbaren Zusammenbruch gehabt. Ennis hatte den Rest der Nacht in einem Stuhl gesessen und seine Möglichkeiten überdacht, über sein Leben und ein mögliches Leben mit Jack sinniert. Schließlich hatte er seine homophoben Ängste ausgeklinkt und einem gemeinsamen Leben zugestimmt. In den folgenden Monaten hatte er dann festgestellt, dass es die beste Entscheidung gewesen war, die er hatte treffen können.

Am 4. Juli war ihr Hochzeitstag, doch Don-Wroe-Tag war der Start in ein neues Leben gewesen. Der 4. Juli wurde zu einer öffentlichen Feier mit Freunden und Familie aber der Don-Wroe-Tag war privat und sie nutzten die Zeit, um über ihr Leben nachzudenken, wobei sie ihre Liebe zueinander mit Worten und Taten bestärkten.

Sie hatten sogar mal vorgehabt, in Don Wroes Hütte zurück zu kehren. Fünf Jahre, nachdem sie nach Quanah gekommen waren, hatte Ennis Don kontaktiert und sich die Hütte eine Woche im November für einen Jagdausflug geliehen. Als sie jedoch dann dort waren, fanden sie die Hütte zu bewegend und die Erinnerungen zu frisch – für Jack außerdem zu schmerzhaft – als dass sie es hätten genießen können. Sie brachen den Trip rasch wieder ab, gaben Don die Schlüssel zurück und fuhren in den Süden nach Estes Park, wo sie ein paar Tage im Rocky Mountain National Park verbrachten und dann nach Quanah zurückkehrten,

Mit der Zeit waren die schlimmen Erinnerungen an diese Nach verblasst und Jack konnte zurückblicken und es als schöne Zeit akzeptieren. Das Tattoo, was Jack auf seinem rechten Oberarm trug, war sogar ein direktes Andenken an diesen Tag: das abgewandelte Zeichen der Circle E Ranch, erinnerte an etwas, was Ennis zu ihm gesagt hatte – „Ich hab dich gebrandmarkt, Cowboy." – während ihres 24stündigen Liebesmarathons. (Auf Ennis' Kalender war dieser 17. Mai der „Ich-ficke-dir-das-Hirn-raus-Tag")

Das Tattoo war entstanden, da Jack im Sommer 1976 gesagt hatte, dass er eines mit Ennis' Namen drauf haben wollte. Ennis hatte geglaubt, er würde scherzen, doch Jack hatte es vollkommen ernst gemeint. Er stellte es sich als ein Lasso vor, mit Ennis' Namen in der Mitte. Er hatte sich sogar ein paar Entwürfe hergestellt. Aber als es dann hart auf hart kam, hatte Ennis ihn gebeten, seinen Namen rauszulassen. „Es ist einfach zu persönlich, Jack.", hatte er gesagt. „Ich weiß, dass die Leute wissen, dass wir zusammen sind, aber was wenn wir mal… weiß nicht… in einem Hotel mit Pool sind oder irgendwo wo Fremde sind… das wäre mir peinlich." Der Kompromiss war dann das Circle E Ranch Tattoo, mit dem Jack am Ende sogar zufriedener war. Es war von Ennis' Tochter Jenny entworfen worden – ihre gemeinsame Tochter, wie sie mittlerweile fanden – die eine Künstlerin war und in Massachusetts lebte. Das Design war unwerfend und ungewöhnlich und jeder, der es sah, fand, es sei schön.

Jack rieb abwesend über die Stelle, wo das Tattoo saß und Ennis bemerkte es. „Circle E Ranch, ich hab dich gebrandmarkt, Cowboy.", lächelte er und sie setzten sich an den Esstisch.

Jack nahm sich ein Sandwich und ein paar Chips, dann begann er das Ritual, indem er sagte: „Diese Sandwichs schmecken gut."

„Camping-Essen.", erwiderte Ennis. „Das schmeckt in den Wäldern immer gut."

Jack lächelte. "Naja, dieser Teil, En, macht keinen Sinn hier in Quanah. Wir sind nicht im Wald, sondern auf einer Farm in Texas."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", sagte Ennis. „Aber spiel mit, ja?"

Jack lachte. „Gut, aber überspringen wir den Selbstmordscheiß und kommen direkt zum schönen Teil, okay?" Er hielt kurz inne, um sich an die richtigen Worte zu erinnern. „Ich will dich, ich will dich ganz, für alle Zeit. Ich will dich in meinem Leben. Ich will, dass du mein Leben bist."

Ennis sah ihn mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Jack, das will ich auch."

„Oh Ennis.", sagte Jack sanft und erinnerte sich an die Worte. „Sei nicht so grausam."

„Ich bin nicht grausam, Jack, ich sage dir die Wahrheit. Ich liebe dich Jack, so einfach ist das."

Jack fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, wie immer bei dieser Erinnerung. „An diesem Punkt, Cowboy.", sagte er sanft. „Weiß ich nicht mehr weiter. Reichen dir ein paar Tränen für heute?"

Ennis nickte, seine Augen waren ebenfalls glänzend und feucht. „Jap, ein paar Tränen reichen." Er griff mit der Hand über den Tisch hinweg und verschränkte seine Finger mit Jacks. „Ich liebe dich, Cowboy. Das hab ich immer und werde ich immer."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Jack leise.

Sie saßen eine Weile einfach da, sahen sich an und fühlten die Gegenwart des anderen. Dann schüttelte Ennis den Kopf, lächelte Jack zu und nahm sich ein weiteres halbes Sandwich. Er biss hinein. „Also, können wir jetzt feiern?"

"Glaub nicht.", sagte Jack. "Um eins hab ich einen Ausritt und hast du heute Nachmittag nicht noch ein paar Reitstunden?"

„Ja, du hast Recht.", erwiderte Ennis. Eins ist dieses Phillips Kind, ein widerlicher kleiner Kerl."

Jack grinste in sich hinein. Aus irgendeinem Grund beschwerte sich Ennis heimlich am meisten über die Kinder, die er beim Reiten am meisten mochte. „Sag sowas nicht, En.", sagte Jack mit nur einem kleinen Anflug von Missbilligung in der Stimme. „Diese Kinder sind unser Einkommen."

„Naja, sie mögen unser Einkommen sein, aber manchmal könnte ich wegen ihnen die Wand hochgehen.", erwiderte Ennis. Er hörte sich ernst an aber Jack sah, dass er lächelte und wusste, dass dies alles noch ein Teil derselben witzigen Unterhaltung war, die sie jeden Tag ihrer dreißig Jahre geführt hatten. „Weiß du, Jack", fuhr Ennis fort, „wenn ich das damals gewusst hätte, wäre ich doch Baumwollfarmer geworden."

„Hm, Cowboy, aber wenn du Baumwollfarmer geworden wärst, könnte ich dich doch nicht mehr Cowboy kennen und wie würdest du das finden?"

„Das wäre eine gottverdammt unbefriedigende Situation.", lachte Ennis und stand auf, um das Geschirr abzuräumen. „Also muss ich wohl aufhören, mich über das Pferdegeschäft zu beschweren und den Mund halten, nicht?" Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche, wo Ennis das Geschirr auf die Ablage stellte.

„Stimmt.", erwiderte Jack, öffnete die Spülmaschine, neigte sich herunter und begann, die Teller hineinzustellen. „Aber die Zeit geht bestimmt heute Nachmittag schneller vorbei, wenn du dich auf das freust, was heute Abend kommt."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Ennis, sah zu, wie Jack den Rest Geschirr einräumte und zog ihn dann in seine Arme.

„Du weißt doch.", sagte Jack. „Es ist Don-Wroe-Tag. Das Ritual…"

„Du meinst den rituellen EB Blowjob?", fragte Ennis und warf Jack einen sexy Blick zu.

„Genau das hab ich gemeint.", grinste Jack zurück.

Ennis griff hinunter und rieb Jacks Glied durch den rauen Stoff seiner Denim Jeans hindurch. „Cowboy", begann er sanft, „sieht aus, als wäre ich nicht der einzige, den es erregt, wenn er an den Spaß denkt, den man mit Erdnussbutter haben kann."

Jack beugte sich nach vorne, um ihm einen tiefen Kuss zu geben. Er genoss das Gefühl von Ennis' Zunge, die seinen Mund erforschte. Er löste sich und schaute auf die Ablage hinter sich, wo noch die Platten mit Sandwichs lagen. Er grinste. Da war noch eine Hälfte eines Erdnussbutter- und Marmeladensandwichs übrig. Er nahm es, brach eine Ecke ab und steckte sie in Ennis' Mund, dann presste er schnell seine Lippen auf Ennis' und fischte ein Stück des Brotes mit seiner Zunge heraus.

Ennis grinste. „Was bin ich denn, die Vogelmama?", fragte er.

„Jap, und du fütterst dein kleines Babyküken.", grinste Jack und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss.


	2. Ein ruhiger Morgen

Kapitel 2

Ein ruhiger Morgen

Jack erwachte, als die ersten Vögel des Morgens mit ihren Liedern begannen und ein dünner, silberner Streifen Licht durch einen Spalt im Rollladen fiel. Er drehte sich herum, um die Zeit auf dem Radiowecker abzulesen, doch eigentlich wäre das gar nicht nötig gewesen – er wusste auch so, dass es 4.30 Uhr war.

Über die Jahre hatte Jack die Gewohnheit entwickelt, stets um 4.30 Uhr aufzuwachen. Anfangs hatte er versucht, wieder einzuschlafen, doch mittlerweile genoss er es, am frühen Morgen wach zu sein, all die Geräusche von draußen zu hören und den weichen Atemzügen von Ennis zu lauschen.

Jack drehte seinen Kopf wieder weg und wandte sich zu Ennis, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Ennis schlief auf der rechten Seite und hatte das Gesicht zum Fenster gedreht. So schliefen sie meistens und Jack lag oft auf der linken Seite, sodass sie Rücken an Rücken schliefen. In vielen Nächten schliefen sie noch immer in der Löffelchenstellung ein aber dann drehten sie sich herum, sodass beide liegen konnten, ohne dass ihre Arme und Beine taub und lahm wurden. „Aha", dachte Jack bei sich, „die jugendliche Leidenschaft ist der Bequemlichkeit des mittleren Alters gewichen."

Mittleren Alters. Jack dachte über diesen Ausdruck nach. Mit 63, vermutete er, war er nicht länger im mittleren Alter, obwohl er sich sicher nicht alt fühlte. Erst kürzlich hatte er einen Artikel gelesen: „Fünfzig ist das neue Dreißig!" „Wenn Fünfzig Dreißig ist", dachte er, „dann ist Sechzig wohl Vierzig." Er seufzte. Vierzig. Fühlte er sich so alt?

Als Jack so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er sich eigentlich fühlte, als wäre er in seinem 33sten Lebensjahr eingefroren. In diesem magischen Sommer, in dem er mit Ennis zusammenkam – als sie nach Quanah zogen und auf der Lazy L lebten – diesen Sommer würde Jack nie vergessen und in diesem Alter wollte er immer bleiben.

Er drehte sich im Bett herum und presste die Hand auf eine Stelle an seinem Rücken. Er wusste, dass er keine 33 mehr war und er hatte auch seine Wehwehchen aber alles in allem hatte er sich doch recht gut gehalten, wie er fand. Er wandte sich um und sah erneut Ennis' Rücken an. „Nun, hier haben wir einen Mann, der sich verdammt gut hält.", dachte er. Sein Rücken war noch immer muskulös. sein Hintern straff und fest. Außer ein paar grauen Strähnen an den Schläfen konnte Ennis' Aussehen an jedem Tag der Woche genauso gut das eines Vierzigjährigen sein. Immer, wenn Jack dies erwähnte, zwinkerte Ennis ihm zu. „Gute Gene.", sagte er stets.

Und wenn Jack je eifersüchtig auf Ennis' gute Gene wurde, beruhigte er sich selbst, indem er daran dachte, dass er mit diesem Mann alt und grau werden würde, dass dieser Mann ihn für immer in seinen Armen halten würde. All die Unsicherheiten der ersten Jahre – die ständigen Bekräftigungen, dass sie einander für immer lieben würden – waren der angenehmen Kenntnis gewichen, dass ihre Leben untrennbar vereint waren. Jack dachte an die dreißig vergangenen Jahre und wusste, dass sie ganz sicher noch mindestens weitere dreißig Jahre vor sich hatten.

Jack legte sich auf die Seite und strich mit seinem linken Arm sanft Ennis' Rücken hinab, wobei er die Formen von der Schulter bis zur Hüfte nachfuhr. Er tat es noch einmal, dieses Mal aber drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester zu und blieb ein wenig länger. Beim dritten Mal dann, bekam Jack die erwartete Reaktion. Ennis drehte sich herum und legte sich auf den Rücken.

Jack grinste in sich hinein und zog die Decke herunter. Ennis' Glied und seine Hoden bildeten ein schlaffes, kleines Bündel. Jack griff mit seiner rechten Hand hinüber und legte seine Finger darum, dann begann er, sie langsam zu massieren. Er liebte das Gefühl von Ennis' Glied, die weiche Haut, wenn es schlaff war wie jetzt und in seiner Hand hin und her glitt.

Jack streichelte Ennis langsam, kein Grund zur Eile, er hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Er hörte den Vögeln zu, deren Gezwitscher immer lauter wurde. Er vernahm den Ruf eines Spatzen und die Antwort von dessen Partner. Dann sah er zu Ennis hin und wartete auf die Antwort von seinem Partner.

Die bekam Jack auch. Ennis' Glied wurde steif in seiner Hand und Jack wechselte von der langsamen Massage zu einem regelmäßigen Reiben. Er wusste, dass Ennis noch immer tief schlief, aber irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Schlummers bemerkte Jack die heranwachsende Erregung. Ennis' Hüften bewegten sich leicht und er langte zu Jack herüber, um mit der Hand über seine Brust zu streicheln. Seine Finger fanden einen Nippel und drückten ihn leicht, dann fiel sein Arm zurück an seine Seite.

Jack grinste. Er liebte diesen Mann so und er liebte auch diese langsam wachsende morgendliche Erregung, die Chance, Ennis lustvoll zu wecken. Er rieb ein wenig weiter, jetzt legte er seinen Kopf auf Ennis' Brust und sah auf das Glied hinab, das in seiner Hand steifer wurde. Er liebte Ennis' Penis. Auch wenn er fand, dass es lächerlich war, einen Körperteil von jemandem zu lieben, tat er es. Er liebte die Form und die Farbe, auch die Größe und die Art, wie es oben vor der Spitze ein wenig gekrümmt war.

Er sah zu, wie seine Hand Ennis' Glied bearbeitete und merkte, dass es mit jeder Bewegung steifer wurde. Er beugte sich hinab und leckte kurz über die Spitze, dann knabberte er sanft mit den Zähnen daran und spürte wie ein wohliger Schauer Ennis durchlief. Ennis' Arm legte sich um Jack und streichelte seinen Nacken, dann wuschelte er ihm durchs Haar.

Jack schaute auf und sah, dass Ennis' Augen nun offen waren, wenn er auch noch schwere Lider hatte und verschlafen aussah. Jack lächelte ihn an und Ennis erwiderte das Lächeln verschlafen, dann ließ er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zurück sinken.

Er griff hinüber und streichelte Ennis' Tattoo unter seiner Hüfte, neben seinem Glied. Er war immer erstaunt gewesen, dass Ennis es gerade da gewollt hatte. Ennis, der sich immer mit einer solch ruhigen, fast konservativen Art an die Welt wandte, hatte eine solche Wildheit in sich, von der nur Jack wusste. Er liebte es.

Er strich erneut mit der Zunge über Ennis' Glied, diesmal aber nahm er es tiefer in seinen Mund auf und fühlte die vertraute Form in seinem Rachen. Jack umfasste seine Hoden mit der linken Hand und platzierte zwei Finger neben Ennis' Hintern. Langsam strich er die Spalte entlang und dann zu seiner Öffnung.

Ennis bewegte sich jetzt deutlicher, seine Hüfte schnellte nach oben und er drang damit tiefer in Jacks Mund ein. Jack fuhr mit der Erkundungstour seiner Finger fort, strich um seine Öffnung und spürte, wie seine eigene Erregung in seiner Brust anstieg. Er schaute zu Ennis hinauf und fragte sich gerade, ob er das K-Y Gel aus dem Nachttisch nehmen sollte, als Ennis zum Leben erwachte und sich auf die Seite rollte.

Jack hob den Kopf an und lehnte sich zu Ennis hinüber, der sich nach vorne neigte und seine Lippen auf Jacks presste, wobei seine Zunge sanft seinen Mund erforschte und an seinen Zähnen entlang glitt. Dann bog er den Kopf zurück und legte ihn in Jacks Nacken. Dabei küsste und leckte er seine Lieblingsstelle an Jacks Schlüsselbein.

Ennis verlagerte sein Gewicht und rollte sich auf Jack. Dessen Gesicht hielt er in seinen Händen. Jack grinste und Ennis grinste zurück, dann küsste er ihn erneut. Jack erbebte unter Ennis' Gewicht und spürte das angenehme Gefühl seines Körpers auf sich. Während Jack sie beide für gleich groß hielt, war Ennis eigentlich 2,5cm größer und etwa 10 Kilo schwerer, obwohl das Gewicht alles Muskeln waren, wodurch er sogar schlanker aussah als Jack. Sie trugen dieselbe Größe und teilten sich die meisten ihrer Klamotten, besonders Alltagkleidung wie Jeans und T-Shirts. Wer würde schon ahnen, dass das Leben mit einem Mann das Kleiderschrankproblem vereinfachte?

Ennis stützte sich auf seine Arme und warf Jack einen Blick zu, den dieser sofort deuten konnte. Er nickte. Es bedurfte keiner Worte. Sie hatten diesen Tanz hunderte Male getanzt und die Choreografie verinnerlicht. Beide waren erregt und Jack wollte Ennis, er fühlte das vertraute Ziehen in den Lenden.

Ennis langte zum Nachttisch hinüber und holte sorgsam das K-Y Gel hervor, welches er auf seinen Fingern verteilte. Dann griff er zu Jacks Hintern und Jack hob willig seine Knie an. Ennis richtete sich auf und nahm Jacks Glied in seine linke Hand, während er mit seinen Fingern zu dessen Öffnung wanderte und erst einen, dann zwei Finger hinein schob.

Jetzt war Jack an der Reihe, Ennis unter schweren Lidern anzuschauen, während ein wohliger Schauer seinen Körper durchlief. Er hörte die Vögel draußen nicht mehr, nur Ennis' Atemzüge und seine eigenen, wobei sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte. Er konzentrierte sich auf Ennis' Finger, die in ihn und wieder hinaus glitten, zuerst sanft, dann grober, als seine Muskeln sich weiteten und zu zucken begannen.

Ennis beugte sich nach vorne, leckte und knabberte an Jacks Schlüsselbein, dann sah er Jack tief in die Augen und dieser nickte erneut. Ennis griff wieder zur Tube mit dem K-Y Gel, verteilte es großzügig auf seinem Glied und presste dieses dann gegen Jacks nun weiche, entspannte Öffnung. Nach einem kleinen Stoß glitt die Spitze leicht über den Muskel und sein Glied drang weich und einfach ein, wie eine Hand in einen Handschuh.

Ennis hob Jacks Hüften an und verlagerte sein Gewicht, sodass er den richtigen Winkel hatte, um seinen Lustpunkt zu finden, er begann langsam, um Jack ansehen zu können.

Jack liebte das Gefühl von Ennis in sich. Es sorgte dafür, dass er sich komplett fühlte und ganz und geliebt, alles zugleich. Er ging in dem Moment auf und genoss die Erregung. Jack streckte seine rechte Hand aus und bedeckte Ennis' linke, die sein Glied umklammert hielt und im gleichen Rhythmus rieb, wie er in seinen Hintern stieß.

Die anfangs sanfte Entspannung machte bald den Weg einer intensiveren Leidenschaft frei. Ennis' Stöße wurden tiefer und seine Lider schlossen sich. Jack fühlte, wie sein Atem ihm in der Brust stecken blieb und die Hitze in seiner Brust und seinem Herzen zu hämmern begann, und dennoch war es immer noch zärtlich und liebevoll. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er und Ennis übereinander herfielen wie zwei Löwen, die man aus ihren Käfigen befreit hatte aber es gab auch andere Zeiten – so wie jetzt – in denen sie nichts anderes wollten, als langsame, genussvolle Befriedigung und ihre Liebe zu teilen.

Ennis hielt einen Moment inne und sah Jack an. Jack wusste, was er dachte – sie befanden sich kurz vor dem Orgasmus. Sie konnten entweder ihre Gedanken auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, wie etwa die Pferde im Stall und es so noch ein paar Augenblicke hinauszögern, um die gesamte Lust auszuschöpfen. Oder aber sie konnten sich diesem langsamen Rhythmus hingeben und so den Orgasmus kommen lassen, nicht so rau und leidenschaftlich wie sonst aber genauso befriedigend.

Jack nickte wieder. Ich will kommen, signalisierte er seinem Lover still und Ennis verstand ihn. Er zog sich zurück, stieß noch ein paar Mal heftig zu, hob Jacks Hüften weiter an und presste dessen Knie enger an seinen Körper. Eins, und Jack fühlte ein starkes Ziehen in sich, zwei, es wurde tiefer und stärker, dann drei, die Erlösung kam in ihm und füllte ihn aus. Das Gefühl von Ennis' Orgasmus stachelte Jack weiter an und Ennis rieb sein Glied, fest aber nicht grob, drückte es mit seinen geübten Fingern, bis auch Jack so weit war und sein Sperma weich und klebrig auf seinen Bauch spritzte.

Ennis wartete einen Moment, bis sein Glied schlaff wurde, dann zog er sich zurück und legte sich auf die Seite, wobei er Jack an sich zog. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte und seine Finger rieben Jacks Samen in seinem Schamhaar, während sich seine Augen schlossen. Jack legte seinen Kopf auf Ennis' Schulter, der Schlaf übermannte auch ihn und bevor er wegdriftete, sah er wieder auf die Uhr: 5.30. Dieses Mal, wusste Jack, würden sie beide bis sieben schlafen, dann wach werden und bereit für den Tag sein.


	3. Überredungsversuche am frühen Morgen

Kapitel 3

Überredungsversuche am frühen Morgen

Ein paar Stunden später wurde Jack dann von liebevoller Fürsorge geweckt, als er spürte, wie Ennis' Finger kleine Kreise über seine Wirbelsäule zogen. Er drehte den Kopf und sah über seine Schulter, um seinen Lover anlächeln zu können.

Ennis grinste zurück. „Wach?", fragte er sanft.

"Jetzt ja.", erwiderte Jack und wandte sich um, sodass er Ennis ansehen konnte, ohne sich den Hals zu verrenken.

.„Ich hab den Kopf gedrückt.", sagte Ennis.

„Willst du reden?", fragte Jack und Ennis nickte zustimmend. „Gut, dann gib mir ein paar Sekunden." Jack setzte sich auf und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. „Bin gleich zurück."

Er stand auf und ging den Flur hinab zum Bad. Er pinkelte, putzte seine Zähne und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, um wach zu werden. Später würde er sich duschen und rasieren.

Im Badezimmer stand eine Kaffeemaschine – das war Ennis' Idee gewesen, inspiriert von einem Hotel – aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie morgens im Bett gerne eine Tasse Kaffee tranken und eine ruhige Unterhaltung führten, ehe der Tag begann. Sie taten dies nicht jeden Tag aber „den Kopf drücken" wurde zum Stichwort für diese Art der Gespräche.

Jack goss zwei Tassen ein und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Ennis hatte die Laken geglättet und die Kissen aufgeschüttelt. Jetzt saß er gegen das Kopfende gelehnt. Er nahm die ihm angebotene Tasse von Jack. „Danke, Kumpel.", lächelte er.

Jack kletterte zurück auf seinen Platz und richtete das Kissen hinter sich. „Also, was hast du auf dem Herzen, Cowboy?", fragte er. „Warum musstest du heute Morgen den Knopf drücken?"

„Ach, nichts Schlimmes.", sagte Ennis. „Nur ein paar Dinge, die mir aufgefallen sind, Dinge über die ich nachgedacht habe."

Jack wartete. Wenn er in den dreißig Jahren, die er jetzt schon mit Ennis zusammen lebte, eines gelernt hatte, dann war das, ihn nicht zu drängeln bei Dingen über die er „nachgedacht" hatte. Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und übte sich in Geduld.

„Ich hab mir gestern Dancer angesehen.", sagte Ennis. „Ich glaube, er hat ein lahmes Bein."

Jack nickte. „Hab ich auch gemerkt. Sollen wir Bobby anrufen?"

"Ja, ich mache das. Vielleicht kann er heute mal vorbei kommen."

Jack grinste. „Ennis, du weißt doch, dass Bobby in derselben Minute losfahren wird, in der du anrufst. Er würde für uns alles verschieben."

Ennis kicherte leise. „Du hast Recht. Gut, einen Tierarzt in der Familie zu haben." Er nippte wieder an seinem Kaffee und saß eine Weile schweigend da, dann sagte er. „Ich hab auch bemerkt, dass die Farbe abblättert. Glaubst du, wir sollten das Haus neu streichen?"

„Wahrscheinlich.", erwiderte Jack. „Ist jetzt zehn Jahre her. Das fällt regelmäßig an, wie bei einem Uhrwerk." Er sah Ennis an. „Sollen wir mal ne andere Farbe nehmen?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Das ist Hals Farbe, was ganz besonderes."

„Ja, schätze du hast Recht.", sagte Jack. „Trotzdem denke ich immer noch, dass die Leute blöde Bemerkungen machen über uns schwule Jungs, die in einem pinken Haus wohnen."

„Es ist nicht pink, Jack.", verbesserte Ennis. „Es ist rosenfarbig."

Jack lachte. „Klar, verdammt großer Unterschied, pink, rosenfarbig."

"Es ist historisch.", versuchte es Ennis auf anderem Wege. „Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob wir die Farbe ändern dürfen, wegen der Bestimmungen."

„Die Bestimmungen" bezogen sich auf die Tatsache, dass die Lazy L Farm im Texaischen Landwirtschafts-Departement als eine bedeutende Farm des Jahrhunderts festgesetzt worden war. Hinzu kam, dass das Farmhaus unter Denkmalschutz gestellt worden war.

In den Jahren um 1996 begannen Jack und Ennis sich für die Geschichte des Hauses und der Farm zu interessieren, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie wussten, dass der Komplex dieses Jahr einhundert Jahre alt wurde. Sie hatten das Ranching Heritage Museum in Lubbock besucht und den Kurator getroffen. Es war ein Freilichtmuseum, draußen, mit einer Sammlung an Häusern und Wohnungen, die die Veränderungen in der Geschichte der Ranchs zeigen sollten. Als sie durch das Museum gingen, waren Jack und Ennis überrascht, dass das „jüngste" der Häuser in der Sammlung der Lazy L fast genau glich.

Als sie etwas mehr in der Geschichte forschten, fanden sie heraus, dass es in dieser Gegend bei den neuen Siedlern üblich war, sich ein Heim im Katalog zu bestellen, wie etwa im Sears. Die Teile wurden dann per Eisenbahn hergeschafft und der Besitzer baute es entsprechend einer Anleitung selber nach. Eine Sache, die die Lazy L einzigartig machte und sie damit zu einem Kandidaten für den Denkmalschutz erhob, war, dass sie seitdem nur sehr wenig verändert worden war. Wo andere Farmer Anbauten oder größere Renovierungen vorgenommen hatten, war dieses Haus abgesehen vom Badezimmer (das ursprünglich ein viertes Schlafzimmer gewesen war) bemerkenswert unverändert, seit Hals Vater es 1896 gebaut hatte. Die Fenster, das Erscheinungsbild und andere typische Epochenmerkmale waren noch vorhanden und machten es zu einem besonderen Stück der texanischen Geschichte.

Die andere Auszeichnung war die für eine Farm des Jahrhunderts. Jack hatte Jahre zuvor eine Broschüre darüber gelesen und sie hatten den Antrag und den Bewerbungsprozess zur selben Zeit begonnen, als sie sich um den Denkmalschutz kümmerten. Während der Denkmalschutz mehr eine historische Auszeichnung war und eine Sache der Ehre, war das Programm zur Farm des Jahrhunderts dafür gedacht, um Farmbesitzer zu ermutigen, ihre Häuser – die die hundert Jahre oder älter waren- als Farmen zu belassen. Die Auszeichnung brachte Steuervergünstigungen und andere Vorzüge mit sich, welche Ennis und Jack sehr begrüßten. Was sie nicht erwartet hatten war, dass dies auch gut für das Geschäft war. Das Landwirtschafts-Department brachte eine Broschüre heraus, die alle Jahrhundertfarmen auflistete und die Leute reisten durch den ganzen Staat, um sie zu besichtigen. Da das meiste, was sie taten, durch mündliche Überlieferungen und Empfehlungen vonstatten ging, war der Besuch von fremden Leuten eine gute, freie Werbemöglichkeit.

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Keine Sorge, Cowboy, ich streite mich nicht mit dir über die Farbe. Rosenfarbig ist schon okay." Er schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort. „Streichen wir selbst oder stellen wir jemanden ein?"

Ennis sah ihn ungläubig an. „Jemanden einstellen? Verarschst du mich?"

"Nein, warum denn nicht?", sagte Jack. „Wir haben das Geld und es würde uns einen halben Sommer sparen, in dem wir auf Leitern stehen."

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hört sich für mich nach ner verdammten Geldverschwendung an.", sagte er. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass wir den Job eh besser machen."

Jack grinste in sich hinein, als er Ennis zuhörte. Dies war schon immer seine Antwort gewesen: Ich kann das besser alleine. Eigentlich stimmte das sogar die meiste Zeit. Es schien, als könne Ennis alles tun, was anfiel. Jack wünschte sich oft, er wäre wenigstens halb so geschickt.

„Nun", sagte Jack, „wenn wir es selber machen, sollten wir anfangen. Ich wäre gern vor der Party am 4. Juli fertig."

"Ach ja.", erwiderte Ennis mit einem schwachen Stöhnen. „Darüber müssen wir sowieso noch reden, denke ich."

„Willst du jetzt reden?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein aber ich dachte über unser dreißigstes Jubiläum nach."

Wieder musste Jack lächeln. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Dancers lahmes Bein und das Streichen des Hauses nicht wirklich die Dinge waren, die Ennis' im Kopf herum spukten. Endlich schienen sie zum Punkt zu kommen.

„Also, was denkst du, Cowboy?", fragte er.

Ennis atmete tief ein. „Ich denke", er hielt inne, „wir sollten was Besonderes machen… für dreißig Jahre..."

„Was meinst du mit „was Besonderem"?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Naja, wir haben Ringe, wir haben Tattoos, ich dachte da an etwas, naja, was zeigt, dass wir zusammen sind."

Jack schwieg und wartete darauf, dass Ennis fortfuhr.

Ennis lächelte ihm zu. Er sah etwas beschämt aus und seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser. „Ich dachte, wir könnten uns ein Piercing machen lassen – deinen Nippel. Und meinen auch."

Jack sah ihn an und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ein Nippelpiercing.", wiederholte er und Ennis nickte. „Ich muss sagen, das hatte ich nicht erwartet."

Keiner sagte etwas in den nächsten Minuten, dann sah Jack Ennis erneut an. „Also, wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen?"

„Ich hab da diesen Artikel gelesen.", sagte Ennis. „Im Internet. Über Intimpiercings. Da hab ich nachgedacht."

„Ich dachte, du magst das Internet nicht.", erwiderte Jack. „Ich dachte, ich wäre der Einzige, der surft."

Ennis hob die Schultern. „Ich bin nur drüber gestolpert."

Jack musste wieder in sich hineingrinsen. Dies war eine der Dinge, die er an seinem Lover liebte. Ennis spielte immer den Unschuldigen, wenn er in Wirklichkeit die Dinge schon längst vollkommen durchschaut hatte und genau wusste, was er wollte. „Also, dann erzähl mir mal von diesem Artikel.", sagte Jack. „Warum nennen sie sie Intimpiercings?"

„Sie nennen sie intim", begann Ennis langsam, „weil die da nicht nur über Brustwarzen redeten. Es ging um Nippel und…" Er langte hinüber und strich über Jacks Glied.

Jacks Augen wurden weit. „Schwanzpiercings??", fragte er und Ennis nickte. „Ich lass mir meinen Schwanz nicht piercen, Ennis.", sagte er.

„Darum bitte ich dich auch gar nicht.", sagte Ennis. „Ich hab dir nur erklärt, was ein Intimpiercing ist. Frauen können die auch haben."

„Das muss ja sauweh tun.", murmelte Jack eher zu sich selbst.

„Wahrscheinlich.", antwortete Ennis. „Aber irgendwer hat sie ja und die haben's überlebt."

Jack sah ihn sarkastisch an. „Also bist du jetzt ein verdammter Experte?"

Ennis lachte. „Ich sag ja nur. Willst du wissen, wie sie das machen?"

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte Jack, aber Ennis ignorierte ihn und hob seinen Penis an.

„Es ist ein Ring.", begann er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Spitze. „Hier kommt er rein.", erklärte er und zeigte auf die Harnröhrenöffnung. „Und da wieder raus.", beendete er und fuhr mit dem Finger am Rand entlang bis zur Vorhaut.

Jack sah ihn an und merkte, dass sein Glied in Ennis' Händen steif wurde, trotz des eingebildeten Schmerzes, den er durch Ennis' Erklärung verspürte. „Ich lass mir meinen Schwanz nicht piercen.", sagte er sanft. „Es interessiert mich nicht, wie verdammt sexy du es findest."

Ennis sah ihn leicht grinsend an. „Hab ich was von sexy gesagt?"

„Das brauchtest du nicht.", sagte Jack. „Ich leb lange genug mit dir zusammen, um deine Gedanken lesen zu können."

Ennis ließ Jacks Glied los und fuhr mit seinem Finger über die Brustwarze. „Okay, nicht den Schwanz. Aber was ist mit dem Nippel?"

Jack schwieg eine Weile. "Wie wärs denn mit was Einfachen? Einem Ohr zum Beispiel?", sagte er.

Ennis schnaubte. „Ohren sind nichts Besonderes. Jeder hat das. Außerdem glaub ich, dass es an uns alten Kerlen ziemlich albern aussehen würde."

„Wir sind nicht alt.", konterte Jack.

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine.", sagte Ennis. „Das ist wie, als der Typ aus Star Wars sich zu seinem sechzigsten Geburtstag das Ohr hat piercen lassen und ein Riesentheater darüber gemacht hat. Danach stand er irgendwie blöd da."

Jack sah Ennis an und konnte ihm nur schwer folgen. „Wovon redest du eigentlich, Ennis? Welcher Typ aus Star Wars?"

„Du weißt doch, dieser Gutaussehende. Der, der mit dem Wookie das Raumschiff in die Luft gejagt hat."

„Ah.", machte Jack, als bei ihm der Groschen fiel. „Han Solo. Harrison Ford."

"Ja, der.", erwiderte Ennis. Er schaute auf seine Tasse und merkte, dass sie leer war. „Willst du noch was?", fragte er und wies auf Jacks. Jack nickte und Ennis nahm die Tassen. Nach einer Minute brachte er sie gefüllt wieder.

Jack nickte zum Dankeschön, als er die Tasse von Ennis entgegen nahm. „Also, dann erzähl mir mehr von diesem Artikel.", sagte er. „Glaubst du, das sind verlässliche Informationen?"

Ennis nickte. „Wurde von einer Krankenschwester geschrieben. Sie bildet andere Krankenschwestern in Lubbock aus."

„Krankenschwestern schreiben über Piercings?", fragte Jack ungläubig.

Ennis hob die Schultern. „So stand's da. Ich denke, wenn die Leute mit Infektionen oder so auftauchen, müssen die Krankenschwestern wissen, wie sie sie versorgen."

„Das infiziert sich?", fragte Jack. „Stand das im Artikel?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja aber das ist kein großes Problem. Sie schrieb mehr darüber, wie glücklich die Leute mit ihren Piercings sind."

„Wie meinst du das, sie sind glücklich?"

„Sie hat sie gefragt: „Mögen Sie ihr Piercing?" und die meisten Leute haben ja gesagt."

Jack nickte langsam, um diese Information zu verdauen. „Was waren das für Leute?", fragte er.

„Männer und Frauen.", sagte Ennis. „Halb halb."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da und tranken ihren Kaffee, während Jack darüber nachdachte, was Ennis gesagt hatte. „En.", sagte er. „Wäre es dir nicht peinlich, wenn die Leute wüssten, dass du ein Nippelpiercing hast?"

„Wer würde das wissen?", fragte Ennis. „Wir rennen normalerweise nicht ohne unsere Shirts herum, außer wenn wir alleine sind."

Jack nickte. Das stimmte. Er erkannte, dass er sich in Zukunft wohl mit einem Nippelpiercing konfrontiert sehen würde, denn wenn Ennis sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte man es ihm nicht wieder ausreden. Dennoch versuchte Jack, etwas Zeit zu schinden. „Weißt du, En.", sagte er. „Ich hab dich schon oft gebeten, dass du wegen eines Check-ups zum Arzt gehst. Wäre es dir nicht peinlich, wenn er sieht, dass dein Nippel gepierct ist, während er mit seinem Stethoskop dein Herz abhört?"

Ennis sah Jack nachdenklich an, dann sagte er: „Weißt du was? Ich geh zum Arzt und danach lassen wir uns piercen. Wenn ich dann das nächste Mal zum Arzt gehe, ist es mir nicht mehr peinlich."

Jack stimmte dem zu. Wenn man bedachte, dass Ennis bloß etwa alle fünf Jahre zum Arzt ging, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er über alle Scham hinweggekommen war, wenn er wieder hinging. „Du wirst mir keine Bedenkzeit geben, oder?", fragte er. „Du willst einfach, dass ich direkt ja sage."

Ennis stellte seine Tasse ab, dann nahm er Jack seine Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, nahm Jacks linke Brustwarze zwischen seine Finger und massierte sie sanft. Er merkte, dass sie auf seine Berührungen reagierte. Er sah Jack an und seine Stimme war heiser. „Denk darüber nach, Babe.", sagte er. "So lange du willst. Ich dachte nur, es wäre ein guter Weg, um ein dreißigjähriges Zusammenleben zu besiegeln."

Jack lachte sanft. „Du bist so hundsgemein, Ennis.", erwiderte er. „Mach hier nicht einen auf romantisch."

Ennis sah ihn beleidigt an aber Jack konnte noch immer das Grinsen sehen, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte. „Es ist nicht gespielt.", sagte er. „Ich liebe dich." Er massierte wieder Jacks Brustwarze. "Findest du es nicht gut? Hier auf der linken Seite... über deinem Herzen... wo es dich immer an mich erinnert...?" Als er geendet hatte, beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste Jack, wobei er seine Zunge tief in seinem Mund versenkte.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Jack konnte Ennis' heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Er sah seinem Lover in die Augen. „Du kannst so verdammt überzeugend sein.", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. „Du weißt genau, dass ich nie nein zu dir sagen kann."

Ennis lächelte ihn an. „Und ich geh zum Arzt.", sagte er. „Versprochen."


	4. Sprechstunde

Kapitel 4

Sprechstunde

Bobby stand auf und rieb Dancers Vorderlauf. „So. Jetzt ist sie fertig. Wahrscheinlich wird sie in den nächsten Tagen nicht gut drauf sein, aber das legt sich bald wieder."

Ennis nickte. „Sie wird eben alt. Wir nutzen sie auch nicht mehr oft für Ausritte."

Bobby strich dem Pferd über den Hals. „Dancer war schon immer eine ganz zahme Stute. Nehmt sie für die Reitstunden."

„Das machen wir wahrscheinlich auch.", erwiderte Ennis. Sie verließen den Stall und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Also, wie geht's sonst so?", fragte Bobby. „Was Neues?"

„Nicht viel.", sagte Ennis. „Das Leben nimmt seinen Lauf. Dein Vater drängt mich wieder mal dazu, zum Arzt zu gehen." Auch wenn Ennis mit Jack diesen Nippelpiercingdeal geschlossen hatte und wusste, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als zum Arzt zu gehen, war ihm immer noch nach Meckern zumute. Er wusste, dass Bobby ihm immer gerne zuhörte.

„Aus irgendeinem besonderen Grund?", fragte Bobby.

„Nein, nur für ein Check-up. Mir geht's gut.", erwiderte Ennis.

„Wann wurdest du das letzte Mal untersucht?"

„Vor fünf Jahren.", antwortete Ennis.

„Naja dann bist du aber fällig.", sagte Bobby. „Das ist eine gute Idee."

„Warum denn?", maulte Ennis. „Ich weiß, dass ich gesund bin. Kannst du mit deinem Stethoskop nicht einfach mein Herz abhören und Jack sagen, dass ich okay bin?"

Bobby lachte. „Ennis, ich bin Tierarzt, kein Hausarzt. Und du weißt, dass der Arzt mehr macht, als sich nur dein Herz und deine Lungen anzuhören."

„Ja.", sagte Ennis. „Er steckt mir seinen Finger in den Arsch."

Bobby musste wieder lachen. "Das macht er auch bei mir. Du wirst nicht anders behandelt, weil du schwul bist."

Ennis grinste Bobby an. „Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich beim ersten Mal, als er das gemacht hat, dass er es tat, weil ich schwul bin. Ich ging nie zum Arzt, bevor ich mit Jack zusammenlebte. Ich wusste nicht, was bei einem Check-up geschieht."

„Ehrlich nicht?", fragte Bobby überrascht.

„Warum hätte ich zum Arzt gehen sollen?", fragte Ennis sachlich. „Ich war gesund und ich war arm. Ich hatte kein Geld für den Arzt. Wenn ich Kopfschmerzen hatte, hab ich ein Aspirin genommen. Wenn ich mir ne Erkältung holte, kaufte ich eben eine Packung Taschentücher." Er hob die Schultern. „Ehe ich mit Jack zusammenlebte, hatte er diese komischen Ideen von Ärzten und Check-ups und dem ganzen Mist nicht."

Bobby sah ihn an. „Warst du auch als kleines Kind nicht beim Arzt? Hast du keine Impfungen oder so bekommen?"

Ennis lachte. "Du vergisst, wie alt ich bin, Bobby. Damals wurden die Kinder nicht geimpft. Mein Bruder, meine Schwester und ich, wir wurden eben einfach krank. Ich hatte Mumps, Masern, Windpocken – zwei Wochen lang blieben wir alle krank mit den Windpocken zuhause, kratzen und juckten uns. Gott sei Dank hatte ich niemals Kinderlähmung, aber ich erinnere mich an zwei Kinder aus der Schule, die wirklich krank waren. Sie kamen in eine Spezialklinik, wo man sie an eine Lungenmaschine anschloss."

„Nun ja.", sagte Bobby. „Deshalb sind Check-ups eine gute Idee. Die Ärzte wissen heute mehr als vor fünfzig Jahren. Du kannst einen Vorteil aus dem ziehen, was sie gelernt haben."

„Das hört sich für mich eher nach einem Plan an, wie ich mein Geld am besten loswerde, wenn sie mir sagen, was ich eh schon weiß." Er hielt inne und wies auf Dancer, die in ihrer Box stand. „Ich bin kerngesund wie das Pferd – im Moment wahrscheinlich sogar gesünder, denn sie hat ja das lahme Bein."

Bobby sah Ennis direkt an. „Tu es für meinen Vater. Ich weiß, er will, dass du hundert Jahre alt wirst. Geh hin und sieh zu, dass das auch so wird."

Ennis lächelte ihm zu. „Okay, okay.", sagte er. "Außerdem wusstest du ja, dass ich hingehe, ich wollte nur ein bisschen jammern."

Bobby lachte. „Glaubst du, in den dreißig Jahren, in denen ich dich kenne, ist mir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Jammer ruhig weiter, Ennis, dafür bin ich ja da."

Ennis grinste. Es stimmte, was Bobby sagte. Er hatte wenig Menschen, auf die er sich verlassen konnte und wenn er sich über Jack beschwerden wollte – auch nur aus Spaß – hatte er keine andere Wahl, als das bei Bobby zu tun. In den Jahren, in denen sie zusammen mit den Pferden gearbeitet hatten – zuerst, als Bobby noch ein Teenager war und auch jetzt als Erwachsener – hatte sich zwischen ihnen eine gute, verlässliche Freundschaft entwickelt. Ennis war froh, dass Bobby sich entschlossen hatte, in Childress zu bleiben. Er vermisste Junior und Jenny und wünschte sich oft, sie würden nicht so weit weg wohnen. Dass Bobby und seine drei Kinder in der Nähe wohnten, gab ihm wenigstens ein bisschen das Gefühl einer Familienverbindung.

Zwei Tage später saß Ennis im Wartezimmer der Arztpraxis und blätterte in einer alten Autozeitschrift, als ein junger Mann in einem weißen Kittel auf ihn zukam. „Mr. Del Mar?", fragte er und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Doktor Hillman. Josh Hillman."

Ennis sah überrrascht auf. "Sie sind der Doktor?" Josh nickte. „Seit wann rufen die Ärzte ihre Patienten ins Sprechzimmer? Ich dachte, das machen die Arzthelferinnen."

Josh grinste. „Das ist ja das erste Mal, dass ich Sie sehe, da dachte ich, ich komme her und stelle mich persönlich vor. Wir können noch kurz reden, ehe wir mit Ihrer Untersuchung anfangen."

Ennis zuckte die Achseln. „Okay. Was ist denn mit Doktor Fowler los? Ich hab mich grad an ihn gewöhnt."

„Doktor Fowler ist vor zwei Jahren in den Ruhestand gegangen.", sagte Josh. „Ich hab seine Praxis übernommen."

Ennis nickte. „Ich war eine Weile nicht hier. Ich bin eben gesund."

Josh führte ihn durch den Flur in einen Raum auf der Ecke, der groß und geräumig aber mit medizinischen Zeitschriften und Patientenkarteien zugestopft war. Ennis besah sich die gerahmten Diplome an der Wand und merkte sich, dass er auf dem Michigan Collage und der medizinischen Schule in Chicago gewesen war. „Sie sind aus dem Norden?", fragte Ennis.

Josh nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Wie sind Sie denn in Quanah gelandet?"

„Ich las eine Anzeige in einer medizinischen Fachzeitschrift – dass jemand gesucht wird, der Doktor Fowlers Praxis übernimmt. Das war eine gute Gelegenheit und ich bin so weit auch glücklich hier."

Ennis nickte. „Ich komme aus Wyoming.", sagte er. „Aber ich lebe jetzt seit dreißig Jahren in Quanah, deshalb kann ich wohl sagen, dass Texas mein Zuhause ist."

Josh lächelte ihm zu. „Also, Mr. Del Mar...", begann er.

Ennis unterbrach ihn. „Sagen Sie Ennis."

Josh nickte. "Okay, gut, Ennis... ich habe ihre Kartei gelesen und wollte nur ein paar Sachen mit Ihnen durchgehen."

Ennis nickte. Das hatte er schon gehört.

„Zuerst mal, gibt es in Ihrer Familie irgendwelche Krankheiten, von denen Sie wissen – Krebs, Diabetes, Herzkrankheiten?"

„Meine Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall als ich dreizehn war.", erwiderte Ennis. „Sie lebten nicht lange genug, um krank zu werden. Meine Schwester – ich denke, ihr geht's gut. Wir reden normalerweise nicht über solche Sachen wie unseren Blutdruck, aber wenn sie Krebs hätte, würde sie es mir sagen."

„Wie alt ist Ihre Schwester?", fragte Josh.

„68.", erwiderte Ennis. „Fünf Jahre älter als ich." Er schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er: "Mein Bruder muss 66 sein, aber ich hab seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm ist."

„Ein Zerwürfnis?"

Ennis nickte. „Er mochte meinen Lebenswandel nicht."

Josh sah ihn erneut an. „Und gibt es noch jemanden? Großeltern, Tanten, Onkel?"

„Keiner.", sagte Ennis. „Meine Großeltern starben, als ich noch klein war, ich weiß nichts über sie. Der Bruder meines Vaters starb im Krieg, meine Mutter war ein Einzelkind."

„Haben Sie Kinder?", fragte Josh.

Ennis nickte. „Zwei Töchter, die sind…" Er dachte kurz nach. "Mal sehen, Junior wird im September 42 und Jenny wird dieses Jahr 40." Er hielt inne, als wäre er überrascht, dass Jenny schon ihren 40. Geburtstag feierte.

Josh nickte. „Sie sind gesund, nehme ich mal an?"

Ennis nickte. "Ja, denen geht's gut."

Josh warf einen Blick auf seine Kartei. „Sie sind geschieden, richtig?"

„Ich habe mich von Junior und Jennys Mutter scheiden lassen, ja. Vor 31 Jahren."

„Haben Sie wieder geheiratet?", fragte der Arzt.

„Ich denke, ich bin verheiratet.", sagte Ennis und sah Josh Hillman direkt ins Gesicht. Er sah, dass die Art, in der er geantwortet hatte, den Arzt verwirrte aber er beschloss, es Josh selbst herausfinden zu lassen. Schließlich war er derjenige mit den tollen Diplomen an der Wand.

Josh sah wieder auf seine Kartei. Ennis sah zwei kleine rote Punkte auf seinen Wangen. „Okay.", sagte Josh. „Haben Sie mal geraucht?"

Ennis nickte. "Ja, aber ich habe vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren aufgehört."

„Das ist großartig. Ehe Sie aufgehört haben, wie lang haben Sie geraucht?"

„Weiß ich nicht.", erwiderte Ennis. „Ich hab mit vierzehn oder so angefangen, das macht dann?" Er rechnete kurz mit dem Finger in seiner Handfläche. „Sechsundzwanzig Jahre. In vier Jahren werde ich genauso lange Nichtraucher sein, wie ich Raucher war. Das wird ein Meilenstein, denke ich."

Josh nickte. „Absolut. Wie viel haben Sie denn geraucht?"

Ennis hob die Schultern. „Meistens so zwei Päckchen am Tag. Ich hab es in den Jahren ehe ich aufhörte, immer reduziert – zuerst auf ein Päckchen, dann auf ein halbes am Tag. Das war auch zu der Zeit, als es immer teurer wurde – damit die Leute aufhören."

Josh sah ihn an. „Als Sie aufhörten, haben Sie da irgendwelche Hilfsmittel gebraucht? Pflaster oder Kaugummi?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts. Das war da noch nicht erfunden, Dok. Jack und ich setzten ein Datum fest, warfen alle Aschenbecher weg und hörten auf."

„Und Jack ist ein Freund?", fragte Josh.

„Er ist mein Partner, Dok. Der Mann, mit dem ich verheiratet bin."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Josh und sah auf sein Blatt hinunter. Ennis bemerkte, dass die roten Stellen auf seinen Wangen zurückgekehrt waren. Er räusperte sich, dann sagte er: „Gut, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, denke ich, dass das heißt, dass Sie sexuell aktiv sind?"

Ennis nickte.

„Schützen Sie sich?"

Diesmal schüttelte Ennis den Kopf.

„Sollten Sie aber…", erwiderte Josh mit leiserer Stimme.

„Warum?", fragte Ennis. „Es gibt nur Jack und mich, seit 1963. Da war das AIDS Virus noch nicht aktiv."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es da nur Sie gibt?"

Ennis schnaubte. Er sah Josh an. "Dok, ich sehe, Sie tragen einen Ehering, das heißt wohl, Sie sind verheiratet."

Josh nickte.

„Wie würden Sie es finden, wenn ich sie frage, ob Ihre Frau Sie betrügt, einfach so ins Blaue hinein?"

Josh sah beschämt aus. „Naja, äh…ähm.", stammelte er, unsicher, was er sagen sollte.

Ennis beobachtete Josh eine Weile, dann sagte er. „Hören Sie, Dok, ich beantworte Ihnen die Frage. Ich weiß, es gibt schwule Männer, die in der Gegend herumschlafen und Sex mit allem haben, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Das machen sie wahrscheinlich in den großen Städten wie New York oder San Francisco aber so bin ich nicht. Jack ist der einzige Mann, mit dem ich je zusammen war. Ich weiß, dass er ein paar andere hatte, aber das ist lange her, lange vor AIDS und HIV. Wir brauchen keine Kondome, uns geht's bestens."

Josh grinste leicht, aber sah immer noch beschämt aus. „Danke.", sagte er sanft.

Ennis sah ihn an. „Mein Sohn, wie lange sind Sie Arzt?"

"Seit sechs Jahren, wenn man meine Probezeit einbezieht. Ich kam her, nachdem ich die fertig hatte, also praktiziere ich zwei Jahre."

Ennis lächelte Josh leicht zu. „Sie sind noch jung, mein Sohn. Aber Sie müssen lernen, wie man Fragen stellt, ohne rot zu werden. Es gibt hier nicht so viele schwule Männer in Hardeman County, aber noch mehr als Jack und mich. Wir haben sie getroffen, uns etwas mit ihnen angefreundet. Sie könnten hier auf Ihrem Stuhl landen.", sagte er und wies auf den Stuhl, auf dem er saß. „Und Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass die sich wohl fühlen, nicht ganz beschämt und rot im Gesicht werden, wenn Sie reden."

Dieser Kommentar sorgte natürlich dafür, dass Josh wieder errötete, aber dann lächelte er Ennis zu und wusste seine Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen. „Sie sind da sehr offen, Mr. Del Mar."

„Ennis.", korrigierte er wieder und Josh nickte. „Nachdem man dreißig Jahre lang mit einem Mann zusammengelebt hat, wird man wohl offener, denke ich.", sagte er. „Als ich so alt war wie Sie, konnte ich nicht darüber reden, deshalb müssen Sie lernen, wie man danach fragt."

Josh nickte wieder. „Sie haben ja vollkommen Recht und ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich daran erinnert haben." Sie schwiegen eine Weile und sahen einander an. Josh nickte Ennis kurz zu, dann sah er wieder auf seine Kartei. „Alkohol, danach sollte ich Sie auch noch fragen. Trinken Sie?"

Ennis hob die Schultern. "Manchmal. Ein paar Bier, meistens zum Essen. Ein Glas Whiskey am Abend." Er zwinkerte Josh zu. „Oder Sekt zum feiern."

Josh grinste, als er das Zwinkern bemerkte. „Ich hätte Sie nie für den Sekttyp gehalten, Ennis.", sagte er.

Ennis lachte. „Jack hat mich drauf gebracht." Er kicherte. „Wir feierten oft in unserem ersten Sommer hier in Quanah."

„Sind Sie besorgt, weil Sie trinken?", fragte Josh. „Glauben Sie, Sie haben ein Problem?"

„Nein.", sagte Ennis und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mal mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal wirklich betrunken war, um ehrlich zu sein. Früher, ja da war ich oft betrunken, vielleicht hatte ich sogar ein Problem, aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Früher?", fragte Josh, um Klarheit zu bekommen.

„Früher, als ich noch mit Alma verheiratet war, ehe ich mit Jack zusammenkam.", erwiderte Ennis.

Josh nickte. „Okay." Er sah ein weiteres Mal auf seine Kartei. "Noch irgendwas? Schwere Krankheiten, Operationen oder gebrochene Knochen?"

Ennis schüttelte bei allem den Kopf. „Ich sag Ihnen was, Dok, ich bin ein gesunder Mann und habe vor, mindestens hundert zu werden."

„Nun, das ist toll.", sagte Josh. „Mal sehen, dass wir ein paar Laborproben nehmen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Cholesterin, Blutzucker… das Übliche."

Ennis nickte. „Das dachte ich mir."

Josh sah noch einmal auf die Kartei. „Vor fünf Jahren hatten Sie eine Kolonoskopie und die war in Ordnung, also brauchen Sie die nicht."

„Oh, diese Sache, als die in meinen Hintern geschaut haben?", fragte Ennis.

Der Arzt nickte.

Ennis lächelte schwach. "Der Test ist sicher nicht schlecht, aber die Durchführung ist widerlich."

Josh lachte. „Das sagt jeder, aber zum Glück muss man das nur alle zehn Jahre machen, wenn die Ergebnisse negativ waren, wie bei Ihnen." Josh stand auf und schloss seine Kartei. „Also.", sagte er. "Dann gehen wir jetzt den Flur hinunter in das Behandlungszimmer, ich höre Ihr Herz und Ihre Lungen ab und checke ein paar andere Sachen. Ich will prüfen, ob Sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt haben."

„Das wäre?", fragte Ennis.

„Dass Sie kerngesund sind, wie ein Pferd."


	5. Der Zustand von Ennis' Brustkorb

Kapitel 5

Der Zustand von Ennis' Brustkorb

Ennis stand am Zaun und sah den Pferden beim Grasen zu. Er griff nicht mehr oft zur Zigarette aber dies war einer der Momente, die das alte Verlangen zurückbrachten. Abwesend langte er in seine Tasche und nahm eine Rolle Lifesavers heraus. Eine steckte er in seinen Mund, rollte sie über seine Zunge und schmeckte den Minzgeschmack. Eigentlich mochte er Butter-Rum lieber, aber Jack vergaß ständig, diese Sorte zu kaufen. Ennis hatte es längst aufgegeben, ihn danach zu fragen. Er hatte sich an die Minze gewöhnt.

Seine Augen schweiften über das Feld, suchten nach nichts Bestimmten, bis er Twister am Rande seiner Koppel stehen sah. Twister, jetzt 34, dessen schwarzes Fell von der Texassonne ausgeblichen und dessen Rücken gebeugt war, war noch immer der beste Hengst im Stall. Schon lange wurde er nicht mehr zur Züchtung und für Reitstunden verwendet. Ennis gab sich damit zufrieden, ihn seinen Lebensabend in Ruhe verbringen zu lassen.

„Hey."

Ennis erschrak. Er hatte Jack nicht hinter sich kommen hören und nicht bemerkt, dass er da war, ehe Jack sanft seine Schulter berührte.

Ennis drehte sich um. „Hey, Kumpel.", grinste er.

"Ich wüsste gern, woran du gedacht hast, Cowboy", sagte Jack, „du schienst meilenweit weg zu sein"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, an nichts Bestimmtes. Ich hab nur Twister beobachtet und über alte Zeiten nachgedacht."

Jack kam näher neben Ennis und dieser legte seinen Arm um Jacks Schulter. Diese Geste war flüssig und mühelos, sie zeugte von dreißig Jahren einer lockeren Beziehung und geteilter Liebe. Sie lächelten einander zu, dann schaute Ennis wieder zu den Pferden hinüber.

„Weißt du, Jack", sagte er, „Twister, du und ich, das ist alles, was von vor dreißig Jahren noch da ist."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Jack. „Wir haben haufenweise Zeug von vor dreißig Jahren… das Haus, die Farm, die Kinder…"

Ennis lächelte. „Ich glaub, ich hab mich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich meinte von unseren Trips… von unserem alten Leben. Sioux ist tot, unsere alten Trucks sind lange weg… aber du, ich und Twister… wir sind die letzten Überbleibsel der alten Tage." Ennis hielt inne und wies auf das Pferd auf der Wiese. „Und er, der alte Knabe… ich glaube nicht, dass ihm noch viel Zeit bleibt."

Jack nickte. „Ich werde traurig sein, wenn er gehen muss.", sagte er. „Aber Bobby tut alles, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten."

Ennis nahm seinen Arm von Jacks Schulter und lehnte sich wieder gegen den Zaun. „Jap.", sagte er. „Ich werde auch traurig sein. Dieses Pferd war wohl das einzige, was mich in jenem Winter davor bewahrt hat, verrückt zu werden.", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Jack. „Das hast du noch nie so gesagt."

Ennis sah Jack mit einem ernsten Ausdruck an. „Du warst nicht der Einzige, der in jenem Jahr einen verdammten Nervenzusammenbruch hatte. Ich war auch so ziemlich am Ende der Fahnenstange."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Jack. „Was war denn los?"

Ennis atmete tief ein und sah dann eine Weile gedankenverloren über die Weide. „Weiß nicht, Jack. Meine Scheidung traf mich echt hart – härter als erwartet. Nicht wegen Alma, ich liebte sie nicht. Aber wegen den Mädchen, ich hatte das Gefühl, als ihr Vater versagt zu haben. In diesem Jahr…", er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort, „war ich an Thanksgiving ganz alleine, keiner lud mich ein und ich sah nicht einmal Junior und Jenny. An Weihnachten war's genauso, auch wenn ich sie Heiligabend gesehen habe." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah Jack an. „An Silvester hab ich mich sinnlos betrunken, zwei Tage kam ich nicht aus dem Bett und lag nur herum mit der Whiskey Flasche neben mir. Es war… ich kann das jetzt sagen… richtig ekelhaft."

Jack sah Ennis an und man konnte Besorgnis aus seinem Blick lesen. Nach dreißig Jahren mit Ennis hatte er davon noch nie gehört.

Ennis sah wieder aufs Feld hinaus. „Irgendwann hab ich mich dann aufgerafft und ging zur Ranch zurück. Dort fand ich dann Banshee mit einem verdrehten Darm vor. Wir mussten sie töten. Ich glaubte, Jack, „ er wandte seine Augen wieder Jack zu, „dass ich alles auf der Welt verlieren würde, was mir wichtig war."

„Du hattest mich.", erwiderte Jack sanft.

„Hatte ich das?", fragte Ennis. „Nun, ja das hatte ich.", beantwortete er seine eigene Frage. „Aber das wusste ich da noch nicht. Jack, ich dachte, dass auch du mir entgleiten würdest."

Ennis war eine Weile still und Jack schwieg. Er überließ Ennis seinen Gedanken. Ennis seufzte, atmete tief ein und fuhr fort. „Don Wroe... weißt du Jack, Don war ein echter Freund. Ich glaube, bis zu diesem Moment habe ich das nie wirklich zu schätzen gewusst."

„Das war er wohl.", sagte Jack. „Ich hab ihn zwar nie wirklich gekannt, aber in den wenigen Momenten, wo ich ihn traf, schien er ein Freund zu sein."

Ennis fuhr fort, als habe er Jacks Unterbrechung nicht mitbekommen. „Ich denke, dass Don wusste, wie schlecht es mir ging, er wollte mich aufmuntern. Er war es, der mir von Twister erzählt hat. Er sagte, er habe einen Freund auf einer Ranch, die zwanzig Meilen weit weg war und der verkaufe einen Hengst." Er sah Jack wieder an. „Er sagte, er würde ihn verkaufen, aber er hat ihn mir praktisch geschenkt, Jack. Ein vier Jahre alter Hengst, eingeritten, wirklich hübsch, genauso wie der große Kerl es war… für achthundert Tacken." Er hielt inne. „Klar, waren achthundert Tacken eine Menge Geld für mich, aber er hat es mich abbezahlen lassen und ich hab die eine oder andere Arbeit erledigt."

„Und dann?", fragte Jack, der mehr hören wollte.

„Dann ging's mir besser.", sagte Ennis. „Ich hörte auf mit dem Selbstmitleid und begann, über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Über die Pflege der Pferde, darüber wie ich ein guter Vater für Junior und Jenny werden könnte… über dich."

Jetzt drehte Jack sich um und sah Ennis an. „Über mich?", fragte er.

„Natürlich hab ich an dich gedacht… ich hab dich vermisst."

„Du hast mich vermisst?"

Ennis nickte. „Überrascht dich das?", fragte er sanft. „Dachtest du nicht, dass ich dich vermisse?"

Jack hob die Schultern. „Weiß nicht, En, manchmal glaubte ich, dass ich nie wirklich wusste, was du dachtest. Du hast nicht viel geredet, das weißt du."

Sie standen eine Weile da und schauten über die Weide. Sie beobachteten, wie zwei Stuten langsam ans andere Ende der Koppel trabten. Jack wandte seinen Kopf. „En, kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Klar, was denn?"

"Warum hast du diese Postkarte geschrieben, auf der stand, dass du geschieden bist? Wann war das? März? April? Warum gerade dann?"

Ennis sah Jack an. "Weil ich dich vermisst hab, Cowboy. Ich dachte an dich und wollte, dass du's weißt…"

„Ja, aber du wurdest schon im November geschieden. Warum hast du fünf Monate gewartet?"

„Was hätte ich denn sonst schreiben sollen?", fragte Ennis sachlich. „Ich dachte, dass Lureen die Karte lesen könnte – es war ja nur ne Postkarte." Er musste lachen und stieß Jack in die Rippen. „Hätte ich denn schreiben sollen: Lieber Jack, ich vermisse dich so unglaublich, ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich das nächste Mal nackt am Lagerfeuer zu sehen, in Liebe, Ennis."

Jack lachte laut über diese Absurdität und Sentimentalität, dann fuhr Ennis fort. „Alles was mir einfiel, waren Neuigkeiten, und das einzige was es Neues gab, war meine Scheidung."

„Du hättest mir von Twister erzählen können." Jack nickte zur Weide hinüber.

Ennis lachte wieder. „Also so: Lieber Jack, ich hab ein neues Pferd, das ich nach dir benannt habe, weil du meine einzige wahre Liebe bist. Ennis."

Jack sah verletzt aus. „Na gut, Ennis. Hör auf mich zu verarschen. Du weißt, das mag ich nicht."

Ennis grinste aber sein Blick war Ernst. „Tschuldige Jack, du weißt, ich meine es nicht so. Und außerdem", sagte er, „tut es mir Leid, dass ich die Karte geschrieben habe. Ich dachte nie, dass du in den Truck springen und nach Wyoming rasen würdest."

Jack fuhr mit seinem Finger an Ennis' Kiefer entlang. „Schon gut, Cowboy. Ich hätte wohl anrufen und nicht gleich so impulsiv reagieren sollen." Er hielt inne. „Außerdem ist das lange her, du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen."

Er grinste, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er die Konversation beenden. „Ach übrigens. Wie war's denn beim Arzt?"

Ennis hob die Achseln. "Ich denke, es war okay. Hab nen neuen Kerl getroffen." Er sah Jack leicht vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass Doc Fowler aufgehört hat."

"Hab ich bestimmt, aber das war vor zwei Jahren.", sagte Jack. „Außerdem war ich immer bei diesem anderen, Doc Parker."

„Naja, egal, dieser neue Kerl ist nett, aber etwas jung. Ich musste ihm einen Vortrag halten."

Jack hob seine Brauen. „Du hast dem Arzt einen Vortrag gehalten?", fragte er. „Worüber?"

„Über dich und mich. Warum wir keine Kondome benutzen.", sagte Ennis.

Jack lachte laut. „Oh Ennis.", brachte er hervor. Er hatte mehr sagen wollen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. „Denk mal nach. Vor zwei Minuten hast du mir erzählt, dass du mir keine Postkarte schreiben konntest, in der stand, dass du mich vermisst. Jetzt hältst du Ärzten Vorträge über das Sexleben von Schwulen. Wenn du es mir nicht selbst gesagt hättest, ich hätt's nicht geglaubt."

Ennis sah ernst aus. „Das ist wegen dir, Jack. Das hab ich dir zu verdanken – du hast mir geholfen, ich selbst zu sein."

Jack lächelte und antwortete mit sanfter Stimme: „Danke, Kumpel." Sie sahen sich eine Weile an, ehe Jack fragte: „Aber du hast meine ursprüngliche Frage nicht beantwortet. Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du okay?"

"Hab ich doch gesagt.", erwiderte Ennis. „Außer einer Sache…" Er wurde leiser.

Jack sah besorgt aus. „Eine Sache? Welche Sache?"

Ennis biss auf seine Lippe. „Naja er sagte, ich hätte da eine Stauung in der Brust."

„Eine Stauung? Was heißt das?"

„Wie gesagt. Ich hab eine Stauung, eine Verengung."

Jack sah zunehmend besorgt aus. „Was redest du da?", fragte er. „Ist es was Ernstes? Brauchst du Tests, Röntgenaufnahmen oder so?"

"Er hat nichts vom Röntgen gesagt, mich nur mit seinem Stethoskop abgehört und gesagt, ich hätte eine Stauung."

„Und jetzt? Was machst du jetzt?", Jack ließ nicht locker, er hörte sich etwas panisch an.

Ennis sah ihn an und hob leicht die Schultern. „Er sagt, ich müsste den Druck von der Verengung wegnehmen."

Jack sah ihn an, ehrlich verwirrt über diese Aussage. „ Ennis, du redest nur wirres Zeug. Wie nimmt man Druck von einer Stauung in der Brust? Worüber zur Hölle redest du eigentlich?"

Er schwieg und sah Ennis zu, der langsam sein Shirt aufknöpfte. „Was machst du denn da, En?", fragte er. „Warum…" Jack wurde leiser, während er zusah, wie Ennis sein Hemd öffnete. Er sah auf Ennis' Brust hinab.

Zuerst registrierten seine Augen nicht, was er sah, dann sah er genauer hin. Da, in Ennis' linker Brustwarze war ein kleiner Ring, mit etwa anderthalb Zentimeter Durchmesser und bläulicher Farbe. „Was zur Hölle?", fragte er langsam.

„Der Arzt sagte, ich müsste den Druck wegnehmen.", sagte Ennis und versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Jack sah auf zu Ennis und wurde plötzlich ärgerlich. „Du Scheißkerl!", sagte er scharf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und begann davonzugehen, mit steifem Schritt. Ennis knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu, doch er war noch nicht fertig, ehe Jack sich schon wieder umgedreht hatte und zurückkam. „Du weißt genau, ich hasse es, wenn du mich verarschst!", sagte er immer noch wütend.

„Sorry, Jack.", sagte Ennis. „Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen."

Jack murmelte in sich hinein: „Verdammte Stauung, den blöden Druck wegnehmen…" Er wandte sein Gesicht zu Ennis' Hemd. „Lass mich nochmal sehen.", sagte er und fügte hinzu: „Ich dachte, dass wir das zusammen machen."

Ennis öffnete erneut sein Shirt, ließ es offen stehen und legte die Hände an die Hüften. „Ich war einfach soweit, Jack. Und ich wusste, dass du es nicht bist. Also hab ich's einfach gemacht."

Jack drückte leise sein Missfallen aus. „Du hast mich nur einmal gefragt. Ich hätte mich doch mit der Idee anfreunden können."

„Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, wäre es schön. Ich geh auch mit dir.", erwiderte Ennis. „Wenn nicht, ist es auch okay, ich wollte es einfach machen lassen und nicht mehr warten."

Jack zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Ring und sah Ennis an. „Darf ich es anfassen?", fragte er.

„Klar.", sagte Ennis. „es ist noch etwas empfindlich aber nicht schlimm."

"Warum denn in blau?", fragte Jack. „Ich dachte an gold."

„Er hatte verschiedene Metallarten und klar gab es auch goldene. Aber ich wollte blau, weil, naja, wie du weißt, mag ich blau."

Jack fuhr mit seinem Finger über den Ring, dann von einem Einstich zum anderen über die Brustwarze. „Tut das weh?", fragte er. „Das Piercen meine ich."

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Hat sich wie ein Stich oder ein Zwicken angefühlt, nur eine Sekunde lang. Er hatte so eine Kanüle, um den Ring einzuführen, alles in einem. Echt keine große Sache."

„Ich denke schon, dass es eine große Sache ist.", sagte Jack. Er trat zurück und betrachtete Ennis' Brust, die jetzt ein Nippelring zierte, dann schaute er wieder auf. „Irgendwie ist es heiß, weißt du.", sagte er sanft.

„Denkst du?", fragte Ennis. „Weil ich es rausnehmen würde, wenn du es nicht magst. Es ist nicht wie bei einem Tattoo. Nicht dauerhaft."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nimm es nicht heraus. Ich mag es irgendwie, aber ich muss mich dran gewöhnen." Er hielt inne. „Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich meins machen lasse."

"Schon okay.", sagte Ennis. "Ich zwing dich doch nicht." Er knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu, dann zog er Jack in seine Arme. „Ich denke immer noch, dass ich es für unser dreißigjähriges Jubiläum mache. Auch wenn nur ich es habe, steht es doch für uns beide."

Jack lächelte ihm zu, legte seine Arme um Ennis' Hals und berührte seinen Nacken. „Wie lang dauert es denn, bis das verheilt ist, Cowboy?"

Ennis zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ein paar Wochen, warum?"

Jack lehnte sich an Ennis' Hals und seine Stimme war nur ein Murmeln, als er darüber leckte. „Weil ich es nicht erwarten kann, es zu berühren.", sagte er. „Ich will dir helfen, den Druck wegzunehmen."


	6. Pläne

Kapitel 6

Pläne

Weißt du, wir sollten wirklich mit den Plänen für unsere Party am vierten Juli anfangen."

„Hmmm.", war Ennis' einsilbige Antwort.

Jack wandte sich vom Computer ab und betrachtete Ennis, der sich auf der braunen Ledercouch räkelte und ein Blatt Papier in der Hand hielt. „Was liest du da?", fragte er.

„Etwas, was ich im Internet gefunden habe.", erwiderte Ennis.

„Diesen Artikel über Piercings?"

Ennis schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Der ist oben, wenn du ihn sehen willst." Er knisterte mit dem Papier. „Der hier ist über die Geschichte von schwulen Cowboys."

Jack hob seine Augenbrauen. „Schwule Cowboys?", fragte er belustigt. „Wo findest du bloß immer sowas, En?"

Ennis hob die Schultern. „ Weiß nicht, durch Suchen." Er wandte sich wieder dem Artikel zu und begann zu lesen. Jack sah ihn unverwandt an, seine Arbeit am Computer hatte er vergessen.

„Und was ist mit dem vierten Juli?", versuchte er wiederum, Ennis' Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Ennis sah erneut auf. „Wie sieht der Plan aus?", fragte er. „Das haben wir doch schon gemacht. Wir laden alle Freunde ein, braten ein paar Burger auf dem Grill und nennen es Party. Fertig."

Jack sah ein wenig wütend aus. „Hör mal, En, du weißt genau, dass es eine größere Sache ist."

Ennis setzte sich gerade hin und sah Jack ins Gesicht. „Nein, Jack, du machst es zu einer großen Sache. So muss es nicht sein."

Jack bis sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste, dass er sozialer war als Ennis und die Gesellschaft anderer Menschen genoss. Sie luden nicht oft Leute ein und für Jack war diese Party eine große Sache. Sie gaben dieses Fest nur alle fünf Jahre und Jack wollte etwas Besonderes daraus machen. „Ennis…", sagte er leise.

„Was denn?", fragte Ennis, der merkte, dass Jack etwas beleidigt war.

Jack sagte nichts. Ennis nahm sein Blatt Papier wieder in die Hand, dann aber legte er es wieder weg. Er sah Jack an und grinste. „Sorry, Cowboy, wenn du über die Partypläne reden willst, machen wir das. Was zuerst? Gäste? Essen?"

"Fangen wir mit dem Essen an.", sagte Jack und nahm sich einen Zettel und einen Stift. Ennis grinste in sich hinein. Jack und seine Listen. "Was gabs denn letztes Mal?"

"Spanferkel.", erwiderte Ennis ohne Nachzudenken. „Das war vielleicht ne Arbeit."

Jack nickte und erinnerte sich. „Und so gut war es nicht bei all dem Aufwand."

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war's nicht."

"Und davor?"

Ennis zögerte keine Sekunde, obwohl die Party schon zehn Jahre her war. „Hähnchen. Und davor gabs Rippchen."

Jack nickte wieder. "Und beim ersten Mal hat Jenny Sandwiches bestellt."

„Siehst du, Jack. Hamburger hatten wir noch nicht. Die können wir diesmal machen."

„Weiß nicht, En, Hamburger sind nichts Besonderes."

„Warum muss es was Besonderes sein? Jeder mag Burger."

Jack tippte mit dem Stift gegen den Block in seiner Hand, während er nachdachte.

„Du könntest doch Chili machen, Jack.", sagte Ennis. „Dein Chili schmeckt echt lecker."

„Hmmm.", machte Jack. „Das ist ne Idee." Er überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: "Und wie wäre es mit einem Kochwettbewerb?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du weißt schon, ein Chili Kochwettbewerb. Ein kleiner Wettkampf."

Ennis lachte. „Was denkst du dir, Jack? Willst du die Gäste die ganze Arbeit machen lassen?"

„Nein ernsthaft. So wie es der Rotary immer macht. Wir könnten es für einen guten Zweck machen, um unser Jubiläum zu ehren. Geld für eine gute Sache spenden."

„Wie macht man denn einen Chili Kochwettbewerb?", fragte Ennis.

Jack hob die Achseln. „Weiß nicht, aber das kriegen wir schon raus. Sollte nicht allzu schwer sein. Wir laden Leute ein und lassen sie Chili kochen."

Ennis zeigte auf den Computer. „Du brauchst doch nicht warten. Schau nach, gib's mal ein."

„Jetzt?", fragte Jack.

Ennis rollte mit den Augen. „Warum denn nicht? Du wolltest doch Partypläne machen."

Jack sah ihn an. "Was soll ich eingeben? Du bist doch hier der Suchexperte."

Ennis stand auf und ging zum Computer herüber. Er wies auf die kleine Box am rechten oberen Rand des Browser Bildschirms. „Versuch's mal mit „Chili Kochwettbewerb Anleitung" und guck, was du kriegst."

Jack tat, was Ennis ihm vorschlug. Der Bildschirm füllte sich mit Suchresultaten und Ennis zeigte auf das Erste. „Klick das mal an. Die Internationale Chili Vereinigung. Da könnte was sein." Seine Augen schweiften nach unten und er zeigte auf ein anderes Ergebnis. „Oder das da. Die Chilibewertungs-Gesellschaft International. Probier mal und guck, was du findest."

Jack schaute erst auf den Bildschirm und dann zu Ennis. Er sah ehrlich beeindruckt aus. „So machst du das also, ja?", sagte er.

Ennis nickte und ging zum Sofa zurück, legte sich hin und nahm seinen Artikel wieder auf. „Häng lange genug mit mir rum, Twist, und du erfährst alle meine Geheimnisse." Er grinste Jack schelmisch an und las weiter.

Jack klickte sich fünfzehn Minuten lang durch verschiedene Seiten und druckte sogar ein paar Informationen aus, ehe er sich wieder zur Couch umwandte. „Mist, Ennis, das ist etwas zu kompliziert. Es gibt haufenweise Regeln und Bestrafungen, wenn man sie bricht."

„Wann wird man bestraft?", fragte Ennis.

„Man muss bei Gott schwören, dass man ein vernünftiges Chili ohne Bohnen macht, sagt eine dieser Vereinigungen."

„Ich mag Bohnen in meinem Chili.", war Ennis' Kommentar.

„Weiß ich.", sagte Jack resigniert. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch was anderes für die Party überlegen."

„Wir müssen uns nicht bestrafen lassen.", erwiderte Ennis. „Wir müssen nur wissen, wie man's richtig macht. Was machen die Gäste? Bringen sie Chilitöpfe mit?"

"Nein.", antwortete Jack. "Sie kochen sie beim Wettbewerb. Jeder muss sein eigenes Zeug mitbringen, darunter einen Gaskocher."

„Wir haben doch ein paar Gaskocher, oder?", fragte Ennis.

Jack nickte. „Aber ich weiß nicht, in welchem Zustand die sind. Wir waren seit Jahren nicht Zelten."

Ennis lachte. „Nachdem ich ein richtiges Bett und dich neben mir liegen hatte, wurde das Zelten mir schnell langweilig."

"Weiß nicht, En, ich hab auch ein paar gute Erinnerungen an die Angelausflüge..."

Ennis kicherte. „Dann hast du wohl Alzheimer, Cowboy. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich auf kaltem, hartem Boden geschlafen und mir die ganze Nacht den Arsch abgefroren hab."

Jack grinste in sich hinein. Das stimmte. Als sie erst einmal zusammen waren, hatte Ennis das Zelten aufgegeben. Für ihre Jagdausflüge im Herbst hatten sie eine Hütte gemietet. Und, wenn Jack ehrlich war, hatte er nach all den Jahren absolut keine Lust mehr darauf, auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Ihre alte Campingausrüstung – die Zelte, die Schlafsäcke, die Gaskocher- waren im Keller und setzten Staub an.

Jack wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu. „Jetzt müssen wir die Gästeliste zusammenstellen."

„Das muss ja nicht heute Abend sein.", sagte Ennis. „Das können wir morgen machen. Ich sag dir was. Schick Jenny und Kelly eine E-Mail. Frag Jenny, ob sie uns eine Einladung entwirft und frag Kelly, was sie über Chili Kochwettbewerbe weiß. Das hilft uns sicher weiter."

Jack sah Ennis zweifelnd an. „Kelly ist Food-Stylistin. Ich bezweifele, dass sie etwas von Kochwettbewerben weiß."

"Mit Essen verdient sie ihren Lebensunterhalt.", konterte Ennis. „Ich wette, sie weiß mehr, als du glaubst. Schick die Nachricht, dann lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich bin müde." Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, um sein leeres Glas wegzubringen. Dann löschte er das Licht und schloss für die Nacht ab. Er kam ins Wohnzimmer zurück und schaute Jack zu, der eine Mail an Jenny und Kelly in Massachusetts schrieb. „Bist du gleich fertig, Cowboy?"

Jack nickte und sah auf. „Bist du in Stimmung für etwas Action?"

Ennis zwinkerte ihm zu und nickte. „Blöde Frage, nächste Frage, Cowboy.", sagte er und ging die Treppe hinauf."


	7. Die Antwort auf dumme Fragen

Kapitel 7

Die Antwort auf dumme Fragen

Jack stand im Rahmen der Schlafzimmertür und betrachtete Ennis, der sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt aufs Bett gelegt hatte. „Also, du glaubst, ich stelle blöde Fragen?"

Ennis grinste ihn an. „Tut mir Leid, Jack. Das hab ich falsch ausgedrückt." Er schlug mit der Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Komm her. Ich zeig's dir."

"Eine Sekunde, ich muss meine Zähne putzen.", erwiderte Jack. Er verschwand aus dem Türrahmen und kam etwas später zurück. Er war nackt, da er alle seine dreckigen Klamotten im Wäschekorb des Bades gelassen hatte. Nur seinen Ledergürtel hielt er noch in der Hand.

„Whoa, Cowboy, bist du so angepisst, dass du mich auspeitschen willst?", fragte Ennis mit todernster Stimme aber einem Lächeln in den Augen.

Jack sah auf den Gürtel in seiner Hand und dann zu seinem Lover. „Wir haben ja schon viel ausprobiert, aber das ist eine Grenze, die wir nie überschritten haben und heute werde ich nicht damit anfangen."

Ennis nickte. Er erinnerte sich an die Geschichte, dass Jacks Vater ihn mit seinem Gürtel verhauen hatte. Sie hatten sicherlich einiges an ziemlich hartem Sex gehabt über die Jahre aber beide waren sie stets vor den Punkt zurückgeschreckt, an dem der Genuss in Gewalt umschlug.

Jack legte seinen Gürtel auf die Ablage am Bettende und rutschte auf seinen Platz neben Ennis, der auf dem Rücken lag und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte. Ennis beugte sich herüber und rieb mit seinem Daumen über Jacks Wangenknochen. Dann fuhr er seinen Kiefer entlang. „Und was schwebt dir so vor, Babe?", fragte er sanft. Soll ich dich rannehmen? Oder du mich? Etwas von beidem?" Er beugte sich vor für einen Kuss und zog dann seinen Kopf zurück.

Jack grinste ihn an und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. „Bist du in der Stimmung, mir eine Rückenmassage zu geben?", fragte er. „Ich hab ein wenig Rückenschmerzen."

„Klar.", antwortete Ennis ohne zu zögern. „Dreh dich um."

Jack legte sich bequem auf den Bauch und bearbeitete ein Kissen solange, bis er fand, dass sein Kopf richtig lag. Ennis nahm die Flasche mit Mandelöl – ihre Lieblingssorte – aus dem Nachtschrank. Er verteilte eine großzügige Portion auf seiner Handfläche und wärmte sie etwas an, dann rieb er sie auf Jacks Schultern. Auch wenn das Öl warm war, erschauderte Jack ein wenig. „Ahhh.", hauchte er leise.

„Magst du das?", fragte Ennis.

Jack nickte. „Immer."

Ennis arbeitete eine Weile schweigend, während er rittlings auf Jacks Hintern saß und zusah, wie die Rückenmuskeln seines Liebhabers unter seinen Händen lockerer wurden. Er sah, wie sie sich entspannten und merkte, wie der Stress des Tages von Jack abfiel. Obwohl ihre alltäglichen Probleme minimal geworden waren, ihre Farm genug Geld abwarf und die Kinder erwachsen und selbstständig waren, wusste er, dass Jack sich Sorgen machte. Jack – der zwar immer sorglos schien aber insgeheim nagende Sorgen und kleine Unsicherheiten hatte. Ennis hatte es lange aufgegeben, nach dem Grund zu fragen und versuchte einfach, ihn so zu lieben, wie er war. Das war das einzige, was er tun konnte.

„Und?", fragte Jack leise. „Gefällt dir die Chili Idee?"

Ennis kicherte. "Jetzt sitz ich hier und geb dir ne sexy Massage und du denkst noch immer über die Party nach?"

„Ja.", erwiderte Jack. „Aber es ist ein angenehmer Gedanke. Es ist unser Jubiläum, En. Ich feiere eben gerne."

Ennis lehnte sich vor, nahe an Jacks Ohr und küsste ihn. „Na wenn das so ist.", flüsterte er. Er setzte sich wieder auf und fuhr mit seiner Massage fort. „Ja, ich mag die Idee mit der Chiliparty."

Ennis massierte Jacks Hintern, dann ließ er seine Finger zurück über die kleinen Einkerbungen am Ende von dessen Wirbelsäule gleiten. Er endete mit einigen sanften Berührungen. „Oh, das fühlt sich gut an.", sagte Jack und grinste Ennis von der Seite an.

„Soll ich auch deine Vorderseite massieren?", fragte Ennis.

Jack wandte seinen Kopf um. „Oder soll ich deinen Rücken massieren?"

Ennis hielt inne und Jack grinste ihn an. „Naja gut, eigentlich bietest du mir nicht oft an, meine Vorderseite zu massieren, also okay, Cowboy, dann gib mir eine Brustmassage.", sagte er, drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen die Kissen.

Ennis drückte noch etwas Öl aus der Tube in seine Hände und legte je eine Handfläche auf eine Seite von Jacks Brust. Mit den Daumen massierte er die Brustwarzen. Er lächelte Jack zu, der sein Lächeln erwiderte. „Also, diese Chili Sache", sagte er, während er Jacks obere Bauchmuskeln bearbeitete und sie, wie die Rückenmuskeln, entspannter wurden, „ist das eher ein Wettkampf oder mehr so zum Spaß?"

„Nun", erwiderte Jack, „ein Kochwettbewerb ist nun mal ein Wettkampf aber…" Seine Stimme wurde leiser.

Ennis kicherte. „Hast du Probleme mit dem Sprechen, Cowboy?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich kann mich nur schwer konzentrieren.", erwiderte Jack grinsend. „Wenn du meine Vorderseite massierst, kann ich dich ansehen."

„Hmmm.", machte Ennis, während seine Hände über Jacks Rippenmuskulatur glitten. Jack griff nach unten und nahm sein eigenes Glied in die Hand. Er bearbeitete es im selben Rhythmus wie Ennis' Hände über seinen Körper glitten. Ennis ließ seine Hände tiefer wandern, massierte die Muskeln an Jacks Hüften, dann strich er über seine Lenden. Wieder endete er mit einigen sanften Berührungen, dann legte er sich auf die Seite und zog Jack an sich. „Willst du über Chili reden?", fragte er leise.

„Nein, ich will gar nicht reden.", erwiderte Jack und küsste ihn.

Ihre Hände liebkosten einander langsam. Jacks Haut fühlte sich glatt und glitschig an durch das Massageöl. Ennis beugte seinen Kopf über Jacks Schlüsselbein, leckte kurz darüber und hielt etwas Haut zwischen seinen Zähnen in einem kurzen Knabbern, ehe er davon abließ. Er rieb mit seinem Finger über die Stelle, dann fuhr er mit der Hand über das Tattoo an Jacks Arm und küsste es.

„Wir küssen unsere Tattoos?", fragte Jack und Ennis nickte. Jack nahm das als Stichwort. Er rutschte im Bett nach unten und rieb das Tattoo auf Ennis' Hüfte. „Das ist es.", flüsterte er, während seine Lippen sich um das farbige Bild schlossen, dann bewegte er seinen Mund zu Ennis' Glied, das längst hart war, offensichtlich stimuliert durch die lange, langsame Massage, die er seinem Lover gegeben hatte. Jack nahm Ennis' Glied langsam in seinen Mund auf, umfasste es mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Seine Handfläche benutzte er, um Ennis' Hoden sanft zu streicheln.

Ennis lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich auf der Matratze, während die wärmende Lust seinen Körper durchlief. Er steigerte sich in die Erregung hinein, fühlte wie seine Hüften sich hoben und seinen Penis tiefer in Jacks Mund trieben. Der Druck in seinen Hoden wurde stärker, als der Orgasmus langsam näher kam.

Ein paar Gedanken schossen Ennis durch den Kopf, dann plötzlich wusste er, was er wollte: in Jacks Mund kommen und dann noch einmal, schnell, in seinem Hintern. Er genoss Jacks Mund an seinem Glied, fühlte das Saugen und Loslassen, rhythmisch in seiner Einfachheit und dann, nach einigen Zuckungen, spürte Ennis, wie er tief in Jacks Rachen kam. Jack zog seinen Kopf zurück, sein Mund war feucht vom Sperma und er lächelte Ennis zu.

Ennis nickte und wies ihn an, sich umzudrehen. Jack war überrascht aber nicht abgeneigt. Mit 63 passierten multiple Orgasmen nicht jede Nacht, aber wenn doch, zogen sie beide ihren Vorteil aus dem Moment. Jack kniete sich hin und Ennis zog seine Hüften nahe an sich, während er nach dem Gleitgel suchte. Mit der anderen Hand bearbeitete er rasch sein eigenes Glied.

Jack lege seinen Kopf auf ein Kissen und umfasste seinen Penis. Er rieb ihn ein wenig, seine Hüften zuckten als Antwort auf Ennis' Finger, die sich zwischen seine Backen schoben, dann langsam und sanft gegen seinen Eingang drückten, während sich der Muskel unter dem Druck von erst einem, dann zwei Fingern entspannte.

„Oh, En, Babe, fick mich…", wisperte Jack atemlos. Er war schon sehr erregt durch den Blowjob aber die Erwartung, Ennis in sich zu spüren, ließ ihn alles vergessen außer Ennis' nächstem Schritt.

„Willst du mich?", fragte Ennis. Das Stöhnen in Jacks Stimme und das leise Betteln war alles, was er brauchte, um wieder voll erregt zu sein.

Jack nickte zur Bestätigung. Er versuchte nicht einmal, eine Antwort herauszubekommen. Ennis brachte seine Hüften näher an Jacks Hintern. Mit etwas mehr Öl und nach einem leichten Stoß fühlte er, wie sein Glied den entspannten Muskel in Jacks Hintern überwand. „Oh ja.", stöhnte er, als sich der Muskel eng um ihn schloss. Er richtete sich auf, versuchte, seine Stöße zu kontrollieren, wenigstens einen Moment lang, sodass sie beide den Moment der Lust genießen konnten, aber es war hoffnungslos. Jack kam in seiner eigenen Hand, als Ennis sich in ihm ergoss und beide fielen auf die Seite. Ennis umfasste Jacks Brust mit einem Arm und drückte ihn an sich.

So lagen sie eine Weile, fühlten sich klebrig und verschwitzt aber genossen ihre Nähe. Sie ließen ihren Herzschlag und ihre Atmung wieder zu normalem Rhythmus zurückfinden.

„Scheiße.", sagte Ennis leise, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Jacks Ohr. „Als du Action sagtest, hab ich nicht sowas erwartet."

„Wenn du meine Fragen blöd nennst, musst du dafür bezahlen."

„Babe.", erwiderte Ennis, kuschelte sich hinter Jack und zog die Decke über sie beide. „Diesen Preis würde ich an jedem Abend der Woche bezahlen."


	8. Tränen auf meinem Kissen

Kapitel 8

Tränen auf meinem Kissen

Ennis Del Mar drehte sich in seinem schmalen Bett, das erste Morgenlicht fiel durch das Fenster. Er hielt sein Glied in der Hand und masturbierte, bis er eine Erektion und dann einen schwachen Orgasmus bekam. Die Erinnerung an seinen toten Lover Jack Twist schwebte ihm vor Augen. Er seufzte, als er fertig war, es gab kein Vergnügen bei dieser Erleichterung, er wischte seine Hand an den Laken ab.

Er drehte sich und setzte sich auf, nahm eine Jeans und ein angegrautes Hemd vom Fußboden. Beides zog er über, während er aufstand. Er besah sich die Laken, die dreckig und unordentlich waren, dabei dachte er bei sich: „Ich sollte sie in die Waschmaschine tun." Dann: „Scheiße, nein, ich verdiene keine sauberen Laken. Ich schlafe in Dreckigen."

Er zog die Decke nach oben, schüttelte das Kissen auf, dann machte er zwei Schritte in die kleine Küche. Der Wohnwagen war nun einmal klein und eng. Ennis' Mobiliar bestand aus einem Bett, einem kaputten Sessel und einem Holzstuhl.

Er besah sich den Kaffeerest in der Maschine und dachte über eine frische Kanne nach, dann entschied er sich dagegen, goss den abgestandenen Kaffee in eine Pfanne und zündete den Herd an. „Scheiße, nein, ich verdiene keinen guten Kaffee.", dachte er und sah zu, wie die Bläschen in der Pfanne aufstiegen.

Er nahm eine Packung Zigaretten von der Ablage. Als er eine herauszog, wusste er, dass der fürchterliche Husten, der ihn sein über einem Jahr plagte, zurückkommen würde, sobald er sie anzündete. Junior hatte ihn angefleht, er solle zum Arzt gehen, aber er hatte sie stets abgewiesen. „Scheiße, nein, ich verdiene keinen Arztbesuch.", dachte er. „Ich werde einfach an Lungenkrebs sterben."

Mit der Zigarette und dem Kaffee in der Hand nahm Ennis eine kleine Papierpackung in die Hand und schüttelte zwei Metallnummern hinaus: „1" und „7". Er hatte sie am Tag zuvor im Eisenwarenladen gekauft. Er hatte eigentlich die Buchstaben seines Namens haben wollen, aber es gab keine „E's" mehr, deshalb konnte er weder ENNIS noch DEL MAR buchstabieren. Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren und den Verkäufer hinter dem Tresen zur Schnecke gemacht – einen jungen Mann, wahrscheinlich noch auf der High School – der ganz entsetzt war, dass er über eine solche Trivialität wie einen fehlenden Buchstaben so in Rage geriet. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir.", hatte er gestammelt. „Ich bin sicher, die sind schon bestellt und in ein paar Tagen da."

„Verdammt, ich will sie nicht in ein paar Tagen, ich will sie jetzt!", hatte Ennis gebellt und seinem Ärger so laut Ausdruck verschafft, dass der Manager an den Tresen gekommen war.

„Ennis, beruhig dich, was ist denn in dich gefahren? Du bist doch sonst nicht so…"

x x x x x x x x

Ennis schreckte im Bett auf. „Ach Scheiße!", stöhnte er und rieb seine Augen.

Diese plötzliche Bewegung weckte Jack, der neben ihm lag. „Babe, was ist denn?", fragte er und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu Ennis.

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein weiterer Albtraum." Er seufzte. „Ich hasse es, so aufzuwachen."

„Was war das für ein Traum?", fragte Jack. „Thanksgiving?"

„Nein, nicht Thanksgiving.", erwiderte Ennis. „Ich war im Wohnwagen, hustete und war gemein. Dieses Mal schlief ich in dreckigen Laken."

Jack kicherte in sich hinein, weil ihn die Vorstellung amüsierte. „Du schläfst nicht in dreckigen Laken. Ich hab sie erst gestern gewechselt."

Ennis rieb erneut seine Augen und ignorierte Jacks Kommentar. „Ich hasse diese Scheißträume.", sagte er eher zu sich selbst. „Wir hätten diesen gottverdammten Film nicht sehen dürfen."

„Hör schon auf, En, das war ein guter Film, das hast du selbst gesagt."

„Ja, aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich noch Monate später Albträume davon kriege, hätte ich zweimal über deinen Vorschlag nachgedacht." Er wandte sich zu Jack um. „Wieso bin ich eigentlich der Einzige, der schlechte Träume hat?", fragte er. „Dich stört das gar nicht."

Jack hob die Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Sieht aus, als hätte der Film dich mehr bewegt als mich."

„Naja, scheiße…", seufzte Ennis, legte sich ein Kissen in den Rücken und lehnte seinen Kopf an das Kopfteil des Bettes.

„Vielleicht hast du dieses Fieber.", sagte Jack und boxte Ennis in die Rippen, um ihn aufzumuntern.

Ennis sah ihn verwirrt an. „Fieber?", fragte er.

„Ja, weißt du, dieses Brokeback Fieber, worüber du im Internet gelesen hast. Echt eine witzige Sache."

„Ach das.", sagte Ennis und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Ich dachte, dass das Hauptproblem dabei war, dass alle den Schauspielern schreiben wollten. Ich erinnere mich nicht an schlechte Träume."

„Vielleicht hast du eine abgeänderte Form des Fiebers.", erwiderte Jack. „Dir geht es etwas näher, denke ich."

Ennis nickte. „Das Problem ist, Jack, das sind diese Träume, die du nie mehr erleben willst. Hast du das schon mal erlebt, Jack? Du gehst wieder schlafen und der Traum kommt zurück?"

„Ein paar mal, aber nicht oft."

Ennis seufzte und atmete tief ein. „Naja, jetzt bin ich wach, ich kann nicht mehr schlafen." Er wandte sich der Uhr zu, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Fast sechs. Nicht mehr allzu früh, aber du musst noch nicht aufstehen."

Ennis lächelte seinem Lover zu. „Heißt das, du willst etwas Kaffee?"

Jack erwiderte das Lächeln. „Klar, der Topf ist schon aufgesetzt, ich hab das gestern Abend gemacht."

"Dann warte kurz. Ich komm gleich zurück." Ennis stand auf, besah sich noch einmal die Laken, die nicht dreckig waren, und ging dann zur Tür hinaus Richtung Badezimmer.

Jack hörte zu, wie Wasser lief und die Toilettenspülung betätigt wurde und er hörte sogar die Dusche. Jack grinste. In einem seiner Träume hatte Ennis sich ganz schmutzig erlebt, seine Fingernägel waren schwarz und abgeknabbert. Ennis war ohnehin eine Person, die lieber morgens duschte, aber nach diesem Albtraum schien er noch schneller hineinzuspringen als normal.

Eine Weile später kam Ennis ins Schlafzimmer zurück, sein Haar war zurückgekämmt und ein Handtuch hing um seine Hüfte. Er hielt zwei dampfende Tassen Kaffee in der Hand.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte Jack.

Ennis nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum mir diese Träume so nahe gehen, aber so ist es. Vielleicht weil sie so realistisch sind. Wenn es ein Traum über Aliens gewesen wäre, wäre es mir bestimmt egal." Er hielt Jack eine Tasse Kaffee hin und stellte die andere auf den Nachtschrank. Dann ließ er das Handtuch auf den Boden fallen und legte sich ins Bett zurück.

Sie lagen nebeneinander, gegen die Kissen gelehnt und tranken ihren Kaffee. Jack lauschte den Vögeln draußen, während Ennis über seinen Traum nachdachte, um herauszufinden, warum er immer wieder kam. „Ich lebe seit dreißig Jahren mit Jack zusammen.", dachte er. „Wir haben das Ende doch umgeschrieben. Warum quält mich das so?"

Er wandte seinen Kopf um. „Jack, sag mir eins.", sagte er und unterbrach die Tagträume.

„Hmm?", fragte Jack. „Was?"

"Wenn es so gewesen wäre, wie in dem Film... wenn du gestorben wärst… was glaubst du, wäre aus mir geworden?"

„Was meinst du, En? Ich kann dir nicht folgen."

"Ich meine, wäre ich wirklich alleine in diesem Wohnwagen? Ohne jemanden zu treffen und ohne ein Leben?"

Jack sah ihn an. „Weiß ich nicht, En. Ich schätze, das hätte an dir gelegen. Ich wäre tot und hätte keinen Einfluss auf dich."

Ennis schwieg kurz und dachte nach. „Vielleicht drücke ich es falsch aus. So wie du mich kennst, glaubst du, ich wäre alleine geblieben?"

Jack sah nachdenklich aus. „Nun, En, das ist keine einfache Frage, die man mal eben so beantworten kann. Zuerst hättest du dir darüber klar werden müssen, dass du schwul bist." Ennis nickte.

„Dann", fuhr Jack fort, „hättest du jemanden treffen müssen. Wenn ich jetzt so an diesen Film denke, glaube ich, dass der Film-Ennis wusste, dass er schwul war."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Warum glaubst du das?"

"Naja, da gab es diese Szene, wo du diesen Kommentar darüber machtest, dass du auf die Straße gehst und die Leute es merken." Ennis nickte. „Und dann hast du – oder besser er – sich nicht für diese Kellnerin interessiert. Ich denke, dass du – oder er", Jack musste lachen, „oder über wen auch immer wir gerade reden – es gemerkt hat."

Jack schwieg kurz und ließ den Gedanken auf sich wirken. „Jetzt zu deiner nächsten Frage: hättest du jemanden getroffen? Du hättest dich mit jemandem verabreden müssen, was im konservativen Wyoming nicht einfach ist. Ich meine, sogar in großen Städten haben die Schwulen Probleme gehabt, sich zu treffen, und da gab es mehr als dort." Er hielt inne und sah Ennis genau an. „Ich glaube, die Frage, um die es hier geht ist: hättest du mit einem anderen Mann zusammen sein können?"

Ennis nickte. „Vielleicht meine ich das, Jack.", sagte er leise.

„Babe, wie sehr ich den Gedanken an einen anderen Mann hasse, der seine Hände auf deinem Körper hat, wenn es so gewesen wäre wie im Film… – ich finde, du bist zu liebevoll und fürsorglich, um den Rest deines Lebens allein zu verbringen, En. Ich hatte doch keinen Anspruch auf dich – also im Film zumindest. Vielleicht liebten wir uns, aber wir hatten kein gemeinsames Leben."

Ennis senkte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nie einen anderen Mann, das weißt du, Jack."

"Das weiß ich, En, aber du hast danach gefragt. Und die Situation im Film war komplett anders als unsere." Er hielt inne und fuhr mit seinem Finger Ennis' Arm hinab. „Was ich sagen will ist, dass du ein liebevoller Mann bist und ich finde, du bist ein noch besserer Mann, weil du dein Leben mit mir teilst. Wenn es mich nicht gäbe, ja, dann würde ich mir wohl wünschen, dass du jemand anderen findest. Ich denke, du brauchst jemanden, der dein Leben mit dir teilt. Das bringt deine guten Seiten hervor. Weil ich dich liebe, will ich, dass du glücklich bist."

Eine Weile saßen sie still da, dann sagte Ennis: "Echt verdammt ernste Themen am frühen Morgen."

Jack hob die Schultern. „Manchmal müssen wir eben über diese Dinge reden."

Ennis sah ihn an. "Okay, wenn wir schon beim Reden sind, was wenn die Situation anders wäre? Was wenn ich gestorben wär?"

„Du meinst, ermordet von den eisernen Kerlen?"

„Weiß nicht… vielleicht ein Unfall… ein Pferd hat mich an den Kopf getreten oder sowas, egal, ich bin tot, was hättest du getan?"

Jack dachte eine Weile nach. „Meinst du den Filmjack oder den echten Jack?"

„Weiß nicht, macht das einen Unterschied?"

„Naja, der Filmjack vögelte Randall, zumindest denke ich das.", sagte Jack. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das getan hätte. Vielleicht…" Er hielt inne. „Der echte Jack… ich denke ich hätte... naja, wenn ich mich nicht selbst umgebracht hätte, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich bei Lureen geblieben. Du weißt, wie sie ist, kein schlechter Mensch, lustig, einfach im Umgang…ich hätte einfach so weitergelebt…" Er schüttelte sich plötzlich und sah Ennis an. „Und mir wär's verdammt dreckig gegangen, Ennis, warum reden wir überhaupt über solchen Mist? Ich habe ein Leben mit dir. Das ist das Leben, das ich will. Das ist das Leben, was ich habe. Ich will nichts ändern."

"Nichts?"

"Nein, gar nichts."

"Ich auch nicht, Babe." Ennis rollte sich herüber und nahm Jack in die Arme. "Und vielleicht regen mich deshalb diese Scheißträume so auf. Ich hab das Leben, das ich will, also warum denke ich an so einen Mist?"

„Weil es ein Unterbewusstsein tut? Weiß nicht, wir hatten nicht den leichtesten Start in unser Leben, vielleicht hat der Film das wieder hochgebracht."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich, aber ich bin bereit, das außen vor zu lassen. Ich muss nicht über diesen Mist nachdenken. Ich hab dich." Ennis nahm das als Anlass, um sich vorzubeugen und Jack einen Kuss zu geben. Er strich mit seinem Daumen an Jacks Augenbraue entlang und die Wange hinab. „Ich liebe dich, Babe.", sagte er sanft.

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Ah, das war das erste Mal für heute. Wie viel mal krieg ich's noch zu hören?"

„Beschwerst du dich etwa?"

„Babe, du weißt, ich beschwere mich nie. Deine Liebe ist Musik in meinen Ohren."

Ennis küsste ihn noch einmal, lang und sinnlich, dann beugte er sich zurück. „Okay, ich glaube, der Traum ist aus meinen Gedanken verschwunden und ich kann mich dem Abkratzen widmen."

„Abkratzen?", fragte Jack

„Ja, den anderen blöden Albtraum mit dem wir uns auseinandersetzen müssen… wir müssen das Haus streichen. Wenn du das vor dem vierten Jul fertig haben willst, sollten wir uns ranhalten."

„Ach scheiße.", sagte Jack.

„Was beschwerst du dich? Ich mach doch die ganze Arbeit." Während er dies sagte, stand Ennis auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Er wühlte darin herum und nahm eine Paar Shorts und ein T-Shirt hinaus, die er rasch anzog.

Jack grinste ihn an. „Ich hab ganz vergessen, was das Beste daran ist, das Haus zu streichen.", sagte er sanft.

„Was denn?", fragte Ennis, der ihm nicht folgen konnte.

„Dich auf einer Leiter in Shorts stehen zu sehen.", sagte er. „In diesen Genuss komme ich in den nächsten drei Wochen."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Es gibt schon einen Grund, warum ich sage, dass ich das lieber alleine mache.", sagte er zwinkernd.


	9. Billy Jarrett

Kapitel 9

Billy Jarrett

Ennis stieg die Leiter hinab und zog gleichzeitig sein T-Shirt aus. Damit wischte er sich den Schweiß von Stirn und Nacken. „Ich habe vergessen, was für ein Scheißjob das Abkratzen alter Farbe ist.", sagte er zu Jack, der neben der Leiter stand.

„Ja, aber ich mag die Aussicht.", erwiderte Jack und betrachtete Ennis in seinen Shorts.

Ennis schlug Jack mit seinem dreckigen T-Shirt auf den Hintern und lachte. „Eine verdammt bessere Aussicht als alles, was du mir in Shorts zeigst."

„Ich helf' dir, wenn ich aus der Stadt zurückkomme."

„Oh, was du nicht sagst. Und so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du am Boden arbeiten, oder?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich Höhenangst habe.", antwortete Jack mit unschuldiger Stimme. Er grinste Ennis an und dann besah er sich seine Liste. „Ich muss in den Eisenwarenladen, um die Farbe zu bestellen. Dann geh ich noch einkaufen. Brauchst du was?"

Ennis hielt eine Staubmaske hoch. „Hol ein paar davon. Und vielleicht auch einige Schutzbrillen. Ich hasse es, Staub in die Augen zu bekommen."

Jack nickte und notierte es auf seiner Liste. „Noch was?"

„Das sollte reichen. Weißt du den Namen der Farbe?"

Jack nickte wieder. "Da stand noch eine Dose im Keller. Ich hab mir die Nummer aufgeschrieben – die für das Haus und die für das Geländer. Was ist mit Pinseln?", fragte er.

Ennis überlegte kurz. „Nein, lass das mal. Ich guck, was wir noch dahaben. Außerdem fangen wir noch nicht mit streichen an, wir haben noch einiges an Farbe abzukratzen."

„Na gut.", sagte Jack und wandte sich zu seinem Truck um. „Ich bin bald zurück. Wenn du mich brauchst, kannst du mich auf dem Handy erreichen."

Ennis kicherte. "Du und dein Scheißhandy. Ich wird' in den sechzig Minuten, in denen du weg bist, wohl keinen Notfall haben."

„Vielleicht hast du ja das Bedürfnis mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst.", grinste Jack diabolisch. „Ich kenn dich doch." Er stieg in den Truck und kurbelte das Fenster herunter. „In der Küche steht eine frische Kanne Kaffee." Er startete den Truck und fuhr los.

Ennis grinste in sich hinein. „Da beschwert er sich wieder über das „Ich liebe dich.", dachte er bei sich. „Jack, der sich ja nie beschwert." Er befolgte Jacks Rat, ging in die Küche und nahm sich etwas Kaffee. Damit setzte er sich auf die Veranda, gerade als Billy Jarrett, ihre Aushilfe, die Straße hinauf kam. „Morgen, Billy.", rief er.

„Morgen, Ennis. Ich hab Sie heute im Stall vermisst."

"Ja, ich hab mit dem Haus angefangen.", Er nickte mit dem Kopf. „Drinnen ist Kaffee. Bedien dich."

"Danke.", sagte Billy der nach drinnen ging und einen Moment später mit einer Tasse in der Hand hinaus kam. Als er sich setzte, schaute er Ennis an, der sich zurückgelehnt hatte und mit geschlossenen Augen die Frühsommer Sonne genoss. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, als ihm der Ring in Ennis' linker Brustwarze auffiel. „Ennis!", rief Billy überrascht aus.

Ennis öffnete schlagartig die Augen und setzte sich auf. „Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, nein, tut mir Leid.", sagte Billy und sah beschämt aus. „Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, ähm…" Er hielt inne, schluckte und nickte in Ennis' Richtung. „Ist das da ein Piercing?"

Ennis errötete und sah Billy peinlich berührt an. „Ach Mist, ich hab vergessen, dass ich mein Shirt ausgezogen hab." Er nahm sein T-Shirt vom Boden neben sich und wollte es gerade anziehen, dann aber merkte er, was für ein verschwitzter Haufen es war und ließ es wieder fallen. Er grinste Billy erneut leicht an. „Ja, das ist ein Piercing. Was denkst du, sieht es bei einem alten Kerl wie mir albern aus?"

Billy betrachtete sich Ennis' Brust genauer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich finde, es sieht gut aus, eigentlich sogar sehr gut."

„Denkst du wirklich?"

Billy nickte. „Ja, Ennis. Es gibt sicher nicht viele Männer in Ihrem Alter, bei denen ein Nippelpiercing gut aussehen würde, aber bei Ihnen tut es das. Ich meine, Sie haben ja auch keine Rettungsringe oder so."

„Rettungsringe?", fragte Ennis leicht befremdet.

„Ja, Sie wissen schon, diese Fettringe, die Männer kriegen, wenn sie dick sind.", sagte Billy und gestikulierte auf seiner Brust. „Bei einem Mann mit Rettungsringen würde ein Nippelpiercing saudumm aussehen aber bei Ihnen… bei Ihnen sieht es richtig heiß aus."

Ennis grinste Billy an, offensichtlich geschmeichelt, aber unsicher, was er sagen sollte, deshalb schwieg er. Sie nippten an ihrem Kaffee, dann brach Billy die Stille. „Wann haben Sie das denn machen lassen?"

„Vor ein paar Wochen. An dem Tag, wo ich beim Arzt war."

"Aus einem besonderen Grund? Oder mehr aus einem Impuls heraus?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hatte schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht. Ich las ein paar Artikel, um mich schlau zu machen."

„Und kein besonderer Grund?"

„Was meinst du?"

"Naja, viele Leute lassen sich aus einem speziellen Anlass piercen, um einen Geburtstag oder einen anderen besonderen Tag zu kennzeichnen. Das hab ich zumindest gehört."

„Naja… eigentlich habe ich es gemacht, weil Jack und ich dreißig Jahre lang zusammen sind. Das ist doch ein Grund."

Billy lächelte. „Es ist ein Grund – ein besonderes Jubiläum. Ich hoffe ich hab so eins auch irgendwann." Er hielt inne. „Hat Jack auch eins?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hab ihn gefragt, aber er konnte sich nicht damit anfreunden, da hab ich ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Aber er mag meins trotzdem." Er warf Billy einen eindeutigen Blick zu. „Mehr sag ich dazu nicht."

Billy lachte. „Okay, ich hab verstanden. Trotzdem muss ich sagen, dass ich sowas nicht von Ihnen erwartet hätte."

„Warum?", fragte Ennis. „Weil ich ein alter Knacker bin?"

"Sorry, Ennis, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen."

„Schon gut, ich frag ja nur."

„Wahrscheinlich…", Billy hielt inne und dachte nach, „denke ich einfach nicht über ältere Leute und Piercings nach."

„Vielleicht hab ich es gerade deshalb gemacht.", sagte Ennis. „Um mich selbst zu überraschen. Um Jack zu überraschen. Außerdem hab ich ja keine Rettungsringe." Er zwinkerte Billy zu.

Billy lachte wieder. „Sie sollten Ihre Geschichte aufschreiben und an eine dieser Websites schicken."

„Welche Websites?"

„Waren Sie denn nicht auf dieser Homepage, Ennis? Die, auf der die Leute ihre Geschichten über Piercings oder Fotos und so aufschreiben?"

Ennis schaute dumm aus der Wäsche. „Naja, ja, vielleicht hab ich ein paar gesehen… aber woher weißt du das, Billy, du hast doch kein Piercing, zumindest keins, von dem ich weiß. Dabei rennst du doch ohne Shirt und mit wenig Bekleidung hier herum."

„Nein, ich hab keins, aber ich denke vielleicht über eins nach… Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass Sie auch lange überlegt haben."

„Ja, hab ich.", erwiderte Ennis. „Seit Weihnachten oder wann auch immer Jack damit angefangen hat, über diesen Jubiläumsmist zu reden."

Billy grinste in sich hinein. Er arbeitete lange genug auf der Lazy L, um zu wissen, dass es nicht ausschließlich Jack war, der über den „Jubiläumsmist" redete.

„Sagen Sie mal, Ennis, hat das Piercen wehgetan?"

Ennis sah Billy an. „Hat dir schon mal ein Pferd auf den Fuß getreten?", fragte er.

„Ja, schon oft.", erwiderte Billy. „Das wissen Sie doch, Sie waren ein paar Mal dabei, als das passierte."

Ennis lachte. „Wenn du das aushältst, dann hältst du auch ein Piercing aus."

„Es hat nicht wehgetan?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht eine Sekunde lang. Aber nicht sehr. Sogar der Heilungsprozess ist nicht schlimm… man muss es nur sauber halten."

„Vielleicht sind Sie meine Inspiration, Ennis.", sagte Billy.

Ennis sah ihn an und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Das wär lustig…"

Billy sah in seine Kaffeetasse. „Möchten Sie noch etwas, Ennis?"

„Nein, aber wenn du ins Haus gehst, stell das auf die Spüle.", sagte er und gab Billy seine Tasse. „Ich muss wohl mit dem Abkratzen weitermachen."

„Wenn Sie wollen, helf' ich Ihnen.", sagte Billy und nahm die leere Tasse.

Ennis sah Billy an, der eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt trug. „Oben auf der Leiter ist es aber sehr heiß.", sagte er zweifelnd.

„Ich hab andere Klamotten in meinem Truck. Wenn Sie das bis zum vierten Juli fertig haben wollen, müssen wir uns ranhalten."

„Jap.", erwiderte Ennis. „Es muss für die Party ja schön aussehen."

"Was planen Sie denn?", fragte Billy. „Letztes Mal gab's ja Spanferkel."

„Oje, dieses blöde Schwein.", lachte Ennis. „Dieses Mal will Jack einen Chili Kochwettbewerb machen."

„Das hört sich lustig an. Ich hab da ein gutes Chilirezept." Er grinste Ennis an. „Ich bin doch eingeladen?", Er hob die Stimme, um seine Frage zu unterstreichen.

„Klar, bist du. Wir haben aber noch keine Einladungen. Jenny entwirft sie."

Billy nickte. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass es schon das dritte Mal ist, wo ich auf Ihre Party komme."

Ennis sah ihn an. „So lange arbeitest du schon hier? Zehn Jahre?"

"Zwölf, wenn du die zwei Jahre Teilzeitarbeit mitrechnest, als ich noch auf der High School war."

„Scheiße.", sagte Ennis. „Wo ist die Zeit nur geblieben?" Er verfiel in Schweigen.

"Ähm, Ennis.", sagte Billy zögernd. „Könnte ich auf die Party jemanden mitbringen?"

Ennis sah ihn überrascht an. „Ein Date? Hast du jemanden kennen gelernt?"

Billy nickte. "Ja, ich denke schon."

„Du hast ja kein Wort gesagt, Bill. Wie lang geht das schon?"

„Ein paar Monate. Ich wollte nichts überstürzen, deshalb hab ich nichts gesagt."

"Und...?", bohrte Ennis nach.

"Also, es ist ein junger Mann, sein Name ist Scott und er lebt in Lubbock."

„Lubbock… das ist etwas weit weg für eine Beziehung."

„Ja, er geht da zur Schule. Wir telefonieren und chatten. So haben wir uns getroffen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Wir trafen uns am Computer... online. Durch Chatten. Hat lange gedauert, ehe wir uns persönlich kennen gelernt haben."

Ennis kicherte. „Oh, diese moderne Welt. Man trifft Leute im Internet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte, aber ich hoffe, für dich ist es okay."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann ergriff Ennis wieder das Wort- „Also, du sagst, er geht zur Schule? Was studiert er denn?"

„Bauingenieur. Er ist auf einer Schule für Fortgeschrittene."

"Sind das nicht die, die Straßen und solchen Mist bauen?"

Billy nickte. „Ja, und Tunnel und Brücken. Hey, Scott hat mir einen Ingenieurswitz erzählt, wollen Sie mal hören?"

„Klar.", sagte Ennis.

Billy atmete tief ein. „Also gut, da sind diese drei Studenten, die im Wohnheim zusammen sitzen. Und einer von ihnen sagt: „Wisst ihr, Gott muss Ingenieur gewesen sein – wie sonst hätte er den menschlichen Körper machen können? Und ich glaube er war Mechaniker." Einer seiner Freunde fragt: „Warum das denn?" und der erste antwortet: „Naja, schaut mal, wie der Körper funktioniert, all die Muskeln und Sehnen und Knochen und der ganze Mist. Nur ein Mechaniker hätte das zusammensetzen können." Da sagt der zweite: „Vielleicht, aber wenn Gott Ingenieur war, muss er Elektriker gewesen sein. Denk nur mal darüber nach, wie das Herz funktioniert und auch die Nerven – ohne Elektrizität könnten sich die Muskeln nicht zusammenziehen. Also muss er was mit Elektrik zu tun haben." Das schaut der dritte seine Freunde an. „Wirklich interessante Theorien.", sagt er. "Aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass ihr falsch liegt." „Ja, gut, aber was für ein Ingenieur war Gott denn dann?", fragen seine Freunde. „Er muss ein ziviler Bauingenieur gewesen sein.", sagte der dritte. „Ich meine, wer sonst würde ein Abwasserrohr mitten in den Vergnügungspark legen?"

Billy beendete seinen Witz mit einem Grinsen und Ennis brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Der ist gut. Aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass dein Freund ein Bauingenieur ist?"

"Ist er. Aber er weiß, wie man über sich selbst lacht."

Ennis nickte. „Also denkst du wirklich, dass er zu einem Familientreffen kommen und mit einem Haufen Fremder herum hängen will?"

„Ich frag ihn… vielleicht nicht. Aber ich will ihm vor allem zeigen, was Sie und Jack hier haben."

„Was meinst du?"

„Sie wissen schon. Eine liebe Familie. Sie beide. Ihre Kinder. Ich sag Ihnen was, Ennis, ich bin bereit dafür, jemanden zu finden, mit dem ich mich niederlassen kann. Ich bin 28. Ich bin bereit, mein Leben voranzutreiben."

"Vielleicht musst du Texas verlassen, Bill.", sagte Ennis. „Vielleicht musst du in eine Stadt ziehen und mal andere Leute kennen lernen."

„Warum?", fragte Billy. „Ich bin nicht anders als Sie. Ein Junge vom Land. Ich hab nicht viel Interesse an Städten. Haben Sie denn viele Leute kennen gelernt?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich heiratete mit 20. Und das war 1963. Das waren noch ganz andere Zeiten."

„Vielleicht waren es andere Zeiten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Leute verändert haben. Außerdem weiß ich, dass ich schwul bin. Ich werde nicht den Fehler machen zu heiraten." Er hielt inne und errötete. „Oh, sorry, ich hab heut echt ne große Klappe."

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Bill. Mein Leben und Jacks Leben... das ist allgemein bekannt. Warum ich heiratete... nun, ich glaube, ich hatte keine Wahl. Wenigstens hast du die."

„Ja, die hab ich Ennis. Ich bin ein Kerl, der sehr traditionsbewusst ist und ich will ein traditionelles Leben. Ich will es bloß… mit einem Mann."

„Daran ist nichts Schlimmes.", sagte Ennis. „Das kann ich jetzt getrost sagen. Als ich in deinem Alter war, konnte ich das nicht, also sind wohl einige Dinge auf der Welt besser geworden." Er grinste Billy an. „Wenn die Sache mit Scott in einem Monat noch aktuell ist und er den vierten Juli auf einer Familienfeier verbringen möchte, bist du herzlich eingeladen, ihn mitzubringen." Er stand auf. „Gott sei Dank trage ich keine Uhr. Ich will nicht wissen, wie lange ich mit dir das Blaue vom Himmel geschwatzt habe."

Billy lachte. „Ich zieh mich rasch um. Dann helf' ich Ihnen. Jack wird erstaunt ein, wie viel wir geschafft haben."

Ennis grinste. „Jap. Ich hol dir eine Staubmaske, dann können wir anfangen. Oh – und ich muss ein sauberes Shirt holen." Er zwinkerte Billy zu. „Ich muss mein Piercing ja sauber halten, während es abheilt. Denk daran, wenn du deins machen lässt."

„Keine Sorge, Ennis.", sagte Billy und zwinkerte lächelnd. „Das mach ich."


	10. Fleischbällchen und mehr

Kapitel 10

Fleischbällchen und mehr

Ennis lehnte gegen die Spüle, nippte an einem Bier und sah zu, wie Jack eine Mischung aus Rindfleisch und Reis zu kleinen Kugeln formte. „Schon wieder diese blöden Fleischbällchen?", fragte er.

Jack nickte. „Ja, ich mach jetzt schon dreißig Jahre lang Fleischbällchen und sie sind noch nie schlecht angekommen."

Ennis kicherte. „Aber du machst die echt oft für uns."

"Wenn du dich über meine Kochkünste beschwerst, kannst du es gerne selber tun, wann immer du willst." Er nickte in Richtung seiner Kochbuchsammlung auf dem Regal. „Ich kann dir für den Anfang ein paar leichte Rezepte geben."

„Ich weiß, wie man kocht.", warf Ennis ein. „Ich brauch kein Kochbuch."

„Du kannst genau drei Dinge kochen: Bohnen, Rührei und Erdnussbutter- Marmeladen- Sandwichs.", erwiderte Jack.

„Das stimmt aber nicht. Ich weiß, wie man Bacon macht."

"Du weißt, wie man Bacon verbrennt."

Ennis lachte. „Ich mag es eben kross, nicht so weich und labberig, wie du ihn machst."

"Zu Kohle verbrannt trifft es eher.", murrte Jack und häufte ein weiteres Fleischbällchen auf einen Teller.

Ennis sah ihm noch bei einigen weiteren zu. „Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als du die zum ersten Mal gemacht hast."

„Ich mich auch – das war als Junior und Jenny uns hier in unserem ersten Sommer besucht haben."

Ennis nickte. „Jap. Junior hat sie hinunter geschlungen und Jenny hat sie auf ihrem Teller hin und her geschoben. Sie war schon immer eine verwöhnte Esserin."

„Oh Gott, ja.", sagte Jack. „Erinnerst du dich an das Jahr, als sie bei uns war? Ich dachte, ich werd' wahnsinnig bei dem Versuch, Gerichte zu finden, die sie isst. Das Gute an dir ist, dass du alles isst, was ich vor dich hinstelle."

„Außer Krabbeneintopf.", antwortete Ennis zwinkernd.

„Fick dich, Ennis, hältst du mir das ewig vor?", sagte Jack aber sein Lächeln machte den barschen Tonfall zunichte.

Ennis nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier, als das Telefon klingelte. Er wollte abnehmen, aber dann zögerte er kurz, als er dir Anruferidentifizierung sah. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Das ist Jenny." Er nahm den Hörer. "Süße, hi, hier ist Dad.", sagte er.

"Daddy!", rief sie aus. Ihre Stimme war laut genug, dass Jack sie von seinem Standpunkt aus hören konnte. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Super, Süße, und dir?"

„Auch super. Wir haben Neuigkeiten aber bevor ich dazu komme, sag Onkel Jack, dass er seine E-Mails checken soll. Ich hab eine Einladung für eure Party entworfen und gerade abgeschickt."

„Mach ich, Liebes."

„Und Kelly will mit ihm auch über Chili Kochwettbewerbe reden. Sie hat da ein paar Informationen."

„Hat sie Ahnung von Kochwettbewerben?"

„Klar, Daddy, sie arbeitet in der Gastronomie. Kochwettbewerbe sind beliebt, besonders für gute Zwecke. Darüber könntet ihr nachdenken… aber lass sie das mit Onkel Jack besprechen."

„Ja, er kümmert sich um all die Details. Also, was sind die tollen Neuigkeiten?"

„Gleich, Daddy. Zuerst will ich von dir hören. Bist du okay?"

"Natürlich bin ich okay, warum denn auch nicht?"

„Naja, als ich das letzte Mal mit dir geredet hab, bist du zum Arzt gegangen. Ich wollte nur hören, ob alles klar ist."

„Süße, das war nur ein Check-up. Ich bin kerngesund wie ein Pferd. Das hat der Doc selbst gesagt."

„Oh, das ist gut, du weißt, ich mach mir Sorgen."

„Du brauchst dir über nichts Sorgen machen. Mir geht's gut, Jack geht's gut und wir werden beide leben, bis wir alt und grau sind." Er sah Jack an, als er dies sagte. „Naja, Jack ist schon grau aber er wird noch lange leben." Er zwinkerte Jack zu und der lächelte ihn an. „Jetzt komm schon, Süße, was hast du für Neuigkeiten?"

Ennis hörte, dass sie Luft holte, dann platzte sie damit heraus. „Kelly ist schwanger. Wir werden noch ein Baby kriegen."

"Oh Süße!", rief Ennis aus. „Das ist ja toll! Bleib dran." Er hielt die Hand auf den Hörer und wandte sich an Jack. "Du wirst wieder Opa."

Jack nickte. "Ich konnte sie hören. Sag ihnen herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Jack sagt herzlichen Glückwunsch, Liebes. Wann ist denn der Geburtstermin?"

„An Weihnachten. Der Termin ist der 25. Dezember."

"Wow, ein besonderes Datum, nicht wahr? Ein Weihnachtsbaby."

„Evan ist außer sich. Auch wenn er erst drei ist, ist er so aufgeregt, dass er einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester haben wird, dass er es kaum aushält. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das noch bis Dezember schafft."

Ennis kicherte. „Deine Schwester war genauso, als sie herausfand, dass du kommst. Also vermute ich mal, dass ihr nicht wisst, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?"

„Noch nicht, aber Kelly hat in sechs oder sieben Wochen eine Amniozentese. Dann wissen wir's."

„Amnio…?", wiederholte Ennis.

„Das ist ein besonderer Test, Daddy. Man macht das, um mentale Störungen und andere Probleme aufzuspüren. Und dann erfahren wir auch das Geschlecht des Kindes."

„Ihr wollt euch nicht überraschen lassen?"

„Wir wussten es letztes Mal, dann können wir es auch diesmal wissen. Das macht die Planung einfacher."

„Also Liebes, bei all den Tests und dem ganzen Zeug, heißt das, dass ihr nicht zur Party kommt?"

„Oh, Daddy, wir hoffen, dass wir kommen können. Wenn wir drei es nicht schaffen, komm ich eben allein… aber Kelly sollte reisen können. Der Doktor sagt, dass sie im Juli weit genug sein wird, sodass das Risiko einer Fehlgeburt ausgeschlossen ist."

„Naja, Süße, die Party ist nicht das größte Event der Welt, wenn Kelly lieber zu Hause bleiben sollte, bleib ruhig bei ihr."

„Weiß ich ja, aber ich will euch sehen! Es ist jetzt schon fast ein Jahr her und Evan sagt ständig, dass er seine Opas aus Texas vermisst."

Darüber musste Ennis lachen. „Sag dem kleinen Kerl, dass seine Opas aus Texas ihn auch vermissen. Wollt ihr denn hier übernachten oder soll ich eine Reservierung im Quanah Parker machen?"

„Daddy, wenn im Haus Platz ist, weißt du, dass uns das lieber wäre."

„Es sollte noch Platz sein, du bist die Erste, die sagt, dass sie kommt, das kommt daher, weil wir noch keine Einladungen verschickt haben."

Jenny lachte. „Ich hab eben mit Junior geredet und ihr die Neuigkeiten erzählt. Sie sagt, sie kommt mit ihrer ganzen Familie zur Party."

„Oh, das ist gut zu wissen. Wie es aussieht, brauchen wir die Einladungen gar nicht." Ennis lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, dann sagte er: „Junior wird im Motel wohnen wollen. Ihre Jungs mögen den Pool. Also kannst du dein Stammzimmer im Haus haben."

"Junior sagt, dass sie mit Mama spricht.", sagte Jenny und ihre Stimme wurde ernst. „Damit sie die Neuigkeiten erfährt."

„Liebes, quäl dich nicht selber mit Mama. Darüber haben wir doch gesprochen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihre Meinung geändert hat."

„Weiß ich, Daddy, ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie einen Enkelsohn… und bald zwei Enkelkinder… hat, deren Existenz sie einfach verleugnet."

„Liebes, manchmal kann ich es auch nicht verstehen, denn das ist nicht die Alma, die ich kenne… aber manchmal ändern sich die Menschen. Ihr Herz ist für uns verschlossen."

„Weiß ich, weiß ich… egal, ich will darüber jetzt nicht reden. Ist Onkel Jack da? Kann er mit Kelly sprechen?"

"Klar, Liebes, er wäscht gerade seine Hände." Ennis reichte den Hörer weiter, nahm sich noch ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und wanderte auf die Veranda. „Noch ein Enkelkind.", dachte er bei sich. „Kaum zu glauben, das sind dann acht." Er zählte sie alle in Gedanken auf. „Juniors drei Söhne, Bobbys zwei Söhne und seine Tochter und Jennys kleiner Evan. Irgendwie hoffe ich, dass dieses hier ein Mädchen wird. Jungs haben wir schon so viele." Er kicherte leise, dann wurde er etwas traurig. „Nicht, dass die Cousins und Cousinen sich sehr oft sehen." Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie viel die Party ihm als ein Familientreffen wirklich bedeutete und er hoffte inständig, dass Jenny, Kelly und Evan den Trip von Massachusetts schaffen würden.

„Familie", dachte er, „das ist etwas, was ich nie hatte, während ich aufwuchs. Da muss man sich mal ansehen, was Jack und ich aufgebaut haben. Wirklich besonders."

Die Vordertür schlug zu und Ennis wandte sich um. „Fertig mir telefonieren?"

Jack nickte. „Jap. Kelly hat ein paar tolle Ideen, jetzt können wir ernsthaft mit der Planung beginnen. Und ich muss noch die E-Mail mit Jennys Einladung checken."

„Echt aufregende Neuigkeiten, was?", fragte Ennis. „Mit dem Baby."

Jack nickte. „Klar, und Kelly hat mir erzählt, dass das der dritte Versuch war… es hat drei Anläufe gebraucht, bis die Befruchtung erfolgreich war. Wenn es diesmal nicht geklappt hätte, hätten sie es vielleicht aufgegeben."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Das ist so verdammt kompliziert.", sagte er. „Das war was anderes bei mir und Alma… wir haben gar nicht nachgedacht, sie wurde einfach schwanger."

„Es ist kompliziert und es hat damit zu tun, dass Menschen das Leben leben können, das sie sich wünschen. Und dass sie mit der Person zusammen leben können, die sie lieben."

Ennis nickte. „Manchmal, Jack, wenn ich an unsere verlorenen Jahre denke, rufe ich mir unsere Kinder und Enkel ins Gewissen… weißt du, wenn wir schon 63 zusammengekommen wären, hätten wir niemals Kinder gehabt. Und das wäre eine echte Schande."

Jack grinste in sich hinein. „Stimmt, En. Ich dachte immer, dass ich nie Kinder wollte, aber du hast das verändert… du hast mich auch zu einem besseren Vater für Bobby gemacht."

Sie standen in bedeutungsschwerer Stille auf der Veranda und sahen über die Felder und Farmgebäude, dann wandte sich Ennis an Jack. „Wir haben es gemacht, Babe. Wir haben gemacht, was wir wollten. Wir haben uns ein Leben aufgebaut, ein gemeinsames Leben – mit einer Familie."

Jack nickte aber er antwortete nicht. Ennis sah, dass seine Augen glänzten. „Sind die Fleischbällchen schon fertig?", fragte er.

„Gleich.", erwiderte Jack. „Lass uns in der Zwischenzeit mal nach der E-Mail sehen und schauen, welche Einladung Jenny entworfen hat."

„Gute Idee.", sagte Ennis und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Haus.


	11. Ein Brief aus Wyoming

Kapitel 11

Ein Brief aus Wyoming

Jack kam mit leisen Schritten ins Schlafzimmer, um Ennis nicht zu wecken, der auf der Seite schlief. Ein Arm hing schlaff herab, der andere lag unter dessen Ellenbogen. Jack legte sich vorsichtig ins Bett. Er wollte ihn nicht stören, doch ein Stoß seines Armes weckte ihn und ließ ihn die Augen öffnen.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", flüsterte Jack.

„Hast du nicht, ich hab nicht geschlafen."

Jack grinste in sich hinein. „Hast du nicht?"

„Hab nur meine Augen ausgeruht.", erwiderte Ennis mit schwerer Stimme.

Jack legte sich auf die Seite und platzierte sich richtig. Ennis nahm ihn in die Arme. „Du bist aber spät noch auf."

„Ich hab die Einladungen fertig gemacht. Als ich angefangen hatte, wollte ich es auch beenden."

„Wenn du willst, schick ich sie morgen für dich ab."

„Ach, du musst nur ein paar zur Post bringen, die meisten schicke ich per E-Mail."

„Per E-Mail? Für eine Party?"

"Warum nicht?", fragte Jack. "Ist ja keine Hochzeit. Jeder schickt heutzutage sein Zeug per E-Mail."

Ennis lachte leise. „Vor all den Jahren hatten wir unsere kleinen Portkarten. Nie hätten wir gedacht, dass es mal sowas wie E-Mails gibt."

Jack fuhr mit seinem Finger Ennis' Kiefer entlang, dann zu seiner Brust hinunter und rieb vorsichtig über den Nippelring. „Ich mag es.", sagte er leise.

Ennis sah ihn an. "Billy hat es heute gesehen. Er hat mich ohne Shirt erwischt."

Jack kicherte. „War's dir peinlich?"

"Nee.", erwiderte Ennis. "Ich hab mich daran gewöhnt, es ist schon ein Teil von mir." Er hielt eine Weile inne. "Billy sagt, dass es gut aussieht. Er machte einen lustigen Kommentar über Rettungsringe."

"Die hast du jedenfalls nicht, En, das ist mal sicher." Jack nahm das als Anlass, um Ennis' Brust etwas intensiver zu streicheln und rieb mit seiner Handfläche über die Haut. „Nichts außer Muskeln…"

„Umm…", machte Ennis und genoss die Berührung. „Das fühlt sich gut an." Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss die improvisierte Massage. „Apropos Billy… er trifft sich mit jemandem."

"Ach ja?", fragte Jack und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ennis nickte. „Einem Collegekerl. Hat ihn im Internet getroffen. Er fragte mich, ob er ihn zur Party mitbringen kann."

„Ist es was Ernstes?"

„Weiß nicht. Er will, dass es so ist. Er sagt, er wäre bereit sich niederzulassen." Ennis lehnte sich zurück und genoss noch einige Streicheleinheiten, während er Jack zulächelte. „Das fühlt sich echt gut an."

Jack erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Also was hast du Billy wegen der Party gesagt?"

"Ich sagte ihm, dass sein Freund, wenn der den vierten Juli auf einer Familienfeier verbringen möchte, herzlich willkommen ist." Ennis legte sich auf die Seite und zog Jack an sich. „Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob er ein gutes Chilirezept hat…" Ennis' Stimme war schwer und weich, als er dies sagte. Jack merkte, dass er wieder einschlief. Er küsste ihn sanft.

„Nacht, Babe.", flüsterte er.

Ennis antwortete nicht. Jack legte seinen Kopf an Ennis' Schulter und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sich seine Atmung an die seines Liebhabers angepasst. Kurze Zeit später schliefen beide tief und fest.

Ein paar Tage später kam Jack die Einfahrt hoch und hielt Post in der Hand. Ennis, noch immer auf der Leiter, hatte das Abkratzen beendet und trug gerade die erste Schickt Farbe auf. Billy saß auf der Veranda und strich sorgfältig ein Geländerteil.

„So will ich das haben.", sagte Jack. „Zwei Männer, die hart arbeiten."

Ennis schaute über seine Schulter. „Du fauler Hund, dauernd hast du eine andere Ausrede, um nicht streichen zu müssen. Was ist es diesmal? Bist du gegen den Geruch allergisch?"

Jack lachte. "Nein, ich musste die Post holen. Und jetzt drängt ihr Jungs mich sicher dazu, Essen zu kochen."

Ennis stieg die Leiter hinab und hielt Jack einen Pinsel hin. „Du kannst streichen, soviel du willst. Ich kann heut das Essen machen."

Jack schob den Pinsel zu ihm zurück. „Deinen Fraß ess' ich nicht, Del Mar.", sagte er. „Außerdem wird Billy denken, dass du ihn vergiften willst."

Billy sah von seinem Platz auf der Veranda auf. „Zieht mich da nicht mit rein." Er grinste. „Ich hab ein Lunch Paket im Truck, mein Bologna Sandwich kann ich noch alleine essen."

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Das musst du nicht, Billy. Ich hab noch Chili übrig. Ich teste Rezepte… schließlich steht ein großer Wettkampf an."

Ennis sah ihn mit einem schwachen Grinsen an. „Du kannst nicht am Wettbewerb teilnehmen.", sagte er. „Es ist nicht richtig, wenn der Gastgeber auf seiner eigenen Party gewinnt."

„Sagt wer?", fragte Jack.

„Sage ich. Bin ich nicht in der Jury?"

„Wer hat das denn gesagt?"

„Ich. Ich werd' wohl nicht kochen, aber ich muss doch auch was auf der Party machen."

Jack sah ihn an und hatte einen beleidigten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Wenn du in der Jury bist, bin ich entweder begünstigt oder ich hab nicht die geringste Chance."

Ennis hob die Schultern. „Deine Entscheidung, Cowboy. Ich sag dir aber, dass ich das Chili fair beurteilen werde."

„Gerade hast du aber gesagt, dass ich keine Chance habe."

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf und zwinkerte Jack zu. „Nein, Babe, das hast du gesagt. Ich sagte nur, dass der Gastgeber nicht auf seiner eigenen Party gewinnen sollte."

Jack lachte und hob die Hände. „Ennis, du redest völlig sinnloses Zeug… und ich geh jetzt Essen machen." Er wollte gerade zum Haus gehen, doch dann blieb er stehen. „Oh, ach ja, ich hab hier einen Brief für dich."

„Einen Brief?"

Jack hielt den Umschlag in Ennis' Richtung. „Ich glaub, der ist von deiner Schwester."

Ennis besah sich den Umschlag. Er erkannte die präzise Handschrift seiner Schwester und bemerkte den Stempel aus Wyoming. Er drehte ihn herum und fuhr mit dem Finger unter den Rand, während er sich die Adresse durchlas. „161 Quarry Rock Road, Casper, WY, 82615"

Ennis nahm ein einziges liniertes Blatt Papier heraus. Er ging zur Veranda herüber und setzte sich, während er das Papier entfaltete. Dann begann er zu lesen.

_05. Juni, 2006_

_Lieber Ennis,_

_ich musste an dich denken und wollte dir schreiben oder dich anrufen, als eure Einladung kam. Das veranlasste mich, einen Stift zu nehmen und dir ein paar Zeilen zu schicken._

_Danke für die Einladung. 30 Jahre! Wirklich kaum zu glauben. Wenn du dich noch an meine Hochzeit erinnern kannst... Lew und ich werden 2010 unseren 50sten Hochzeitstag feiern. Er redet schon über eine besondere Art zu feiern, vielleicht einen Trip nach Alaska. Ich würde ja lieber neue Aushilfen in der Küche dafür anschaffen._

_Ich weiß, dass ihr uns schon vorher zu euren Partys eingeladen habt, aber wir sind nie gekommen. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, dieses Jahr werden wir es wohl schaffen. Wir haben den RV und jetzt wo Lew Rentner ist, haben wir die Zeit, also dachten wir uns: warum eigentlich nicht? Wir haben Alma Jr.s Kinder schon getroffen aber noch nie deinen kleinen Enkel aus Massachusetts – wie ist sein Name? Evan? Wird Jenny da sein? Ich hoffe doch, für dich scheint das immerhin ein großes Familientreffen zu sein._

_Wo ich gerade von Familie rede, ich möchte dir von deinem Bruder erzählen. Bei KE wurde vor ein paar Monaten Lungenkrebs diagnostiziert. Er war immer Raucher und hat nie aufgehört. Jetzt hat es ihn erwischt. Der Arzt sagt, dass man ihn nicht operieren kann, deswegen versuchen sie eine Chemotherapie und schauen, ob das hilft. Wie du dir bestimmt vorstellen kannst, sind seine Aussichten ziemlich schlecht. Die Ärzte gaben ihm weniger als ein Jahr zu leben. KE ist ein Kämpfer, das war er schon immer. Er sagt, er wird „das Ding besiegen", aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine so großen Hoffnungen. Er sieht furchtbar aus und hat einen schrecklichen Husten. Wegen dem Husten ist er auch zum Arzt gegangen – als er anfing Blut zu husten, war's das. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich so ausschweife, ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, was los ist._

_Ich weiß, dass du mit deinem Bruder seit vielen Jahren kein Wort mehr gewechselt hast. Ich frage mich, ob eure Party nicht eine Chance wäre, dass ihr euch versöhnt. Was ich sagen will ist, dass er ja mit uns kommen und im RV nach Texas fahren könnte. Ich bringe ihn immer zur Chemo. Bei den Terminen, die er bekommt, sollte er in der Woche des vierten Juli frei haben. Er könnte bestimmt reisen – wenn er nicht allzu schwach ist oder Schmerzen hat. Eigentlich findet er sich aber ganz gut damit ab._

_Ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich mit der Tür ins Haus falle, deshalb hab ich auch einen Brief geschrieben und nicht angerufen. Vielleicht kannst du darüber nachdenken, Ennis, und wir reden dann in ein paar Tagen. Ich weiß, dass es böses Blut zwischen dir und KE gibt, aber ich möchte dir die Wahrheit sagen. Ich glaube, er möchte mit allem ins Reine kommen, jetzt, wo er merkt, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Er will die Dinge mit seinen Kindern und seiner Exfrau klären. Jetzt wo ich das schreibe, bemerke ich erst, wie er sein Leben verpfuscht hat! Ich glaube, dass er auch mit dir ins Reine kommen möchte, aber er ist zu stolz, um dich selbst anzurufen. Deswegen mische ich mich ein. Vielleicht werde ich es bereuen aber ich war schon immer deine große Schwester und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es das ist, was ich tun muss._

_Egal, denk darüber nach und vielleicht können wir mal telefonieren. Auch wenn du sagst, dass KE nicht willkommen ist, werden Lew und ich bestimmt im RV runter kommen, wenn das okay für dich ist._

_Mit vielen, freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Cecilia_

Ennis legte die Hände in den Schoß und lehnte sich seufzend im Stuhl zurück. Er merkte, dass Jack auf der Veranda stand und ihn ansah. Ennis hielt den Brief hoch. „Schlechte Neuigkeiten. Mein Bruder ist krank – er hat Lungenkrebs. Keine große Überraschung, wie ich finde."

Jack nickte. „Trotzdem schlechte Neuigkeiten."

Ennis hielt ihm den Brief hin. „Wenn du willst, kannst du ihn lesen."

Jack ergriff den Brief und setzte sich in den anderen Stuhl, während er rasch las. Als er fertig war, sah er zu Ennis auf. „Und?"

"Und... ich werde meine Schwester anrufen.", sagte Ennis und wollte sich erheben.

Jack legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ennis, warte. Ich denke, du solltest eine Weile darüber nachdenken… und wir sollten reden."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Worüber denn reden? Er ist hier nicht willkommen."

„Und das war's?" Jack hob die Augenbrauen.

„Komm schon, Jack. Er hat mich eine verdammte Schwuchtel genannt und zu dir noch Schlimmeres gesagt. Ich habe wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis dazu, mit ihm ins Reine zu kommen."

„Aber können wir nicht warten? Reden und später deine Schwester anrufen?"

„Warum denn, Jack? Willst du etwa, dass er zur Party kommt?"

Jack nickte.

"Warum zur Hölle interessiert dich mein Bruder?", fragte Ennis mit teils überraschter, teils wütender Stimme.

„Weil er zur Familie gehört, En. Es ist wichtig für dich – für uns. Und er stirbt bald."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Dein Vater gehörte auch zur Familie und mit ihm bist du nie ins Reine gekommen."

„Weiß ich. Und manchmal bereue ich das. Vielleicht sollten wir nicht zweimal denselben Fehler machen."

Ennis atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft dann langsam entweichen. Der Seufzer war in der Stille gut hörbar. „Okay, wir werden reden. Aber nicht mit Billy – alleine." Er nickte zu Billy hinüber, der gerade vom Stall zurückkam. Er war dort hingegangen, um zum Mittag aufzuräumen.

„Jap. Ich werde schnell das Chili aufwärmen.", sagte er und winkte Billy herbei. „Hast du Lust, am Picknicktisch zu essen? Es ist nicht so heiß, wir können draußen sitzen."

„Klar.", sagte Billy. „Kein Problem." Er schaute Ennis an, der noch immer auf seinem Stuhl hockte. "Alles klar, Ennis?"

"Ja, mir geht's gut. Ich hab bloß schlechte Neuigkeiten von Zuhause gehört. Mein Bruder hat Lungenkrebs."

"Oh, tut mir Leid, das zu hören."

„Naja, das passiert, wenn man 50 Jahre lang raucht. Deshalb habe ich aufgehört und du hast nie angefangen." Er stand auf. „Los, helfen wir Jack. Ich verhungere." Er hielt die Vordertür auf und wies Billy ins Haus. Dann besah er sich noch einmal den Umschlag, schob ihn in die Potasche seiner Shorts und ließ die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen.

x x x x x x

Ich hatte Langeweile, da hab ich direkt noch ein Kapitel übersetzt. Viel Spaß damit und danke für die Kommentare.


	12. Familiengeschichte

Familiengeschichte

Die drei Männer saßen im Schatten einer großen Eiche und aßen ihr Mittagessen in dieser netten Gesellschaft. „Das ist ein echt leckeres Chili.", sagte Billy. „Darf ich noch einen Nachschlag haben?"

"Sicher doch.", antwortete Jack und schob ihm die Schüssel hin.

„Ich glaube, Sie brauchen gar keine anderen Rezepte mehr ausprobieren. Mit diesem hier könnten Sie vielleicht auch gewinnen."

Ennis grunzte. „Also für mich schmeckt das wie dasselbe Chili, das er seit dreißig Jahren macht. Wo hat er bloß diese Scheiße von wegen „neuen Rezepten" her?"

Jack stieß Ennis in die Rippen. „Sag bloß nichts gegen mein Chili!"

Ennis zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wenigstens machst du keine Spaghetti mehr dazu."

Jack hatte schon einen bösen Kommentar auf der Zunge, als sie hörten, wie drinnen das Telefon klingelte. „Entschuldigt mich.", sagte er und stand auf. „Das führen wir gleich zu Ende."

Ennis gluckste, während er zusah, wie Jack ins Haus ging und wandte sich an Billy. „Ich liebe es so, diesen Mann aufzuziehen und er hasst es wie die Pest. Aber er stellt immer das perfekte Opfer dar, dann kann ich nicht widerstehen."

„Er hat keine Geschwister, oder?"

Ennis nickte.

„Deswegen hasst er es so – er ist nicht daran gewöhnt. Als Kind wurde er nie geärgert."

„Sicher nicht. Ich war immer arm dran. Ich hatte eine ältere Schwester und einen Bruder, die auf mir rumhackten."

„Und ich hatte Glück. Ich bin der Älteste und weiß wie man austeilt.", sagte Billy.

Ennis lachte. „Und du hast?"

"Zwei Schwestern und einen kleinen Bruder. Er ist noch auf der Highschool und macht nächstes Jahr seinen Abschluss."

„Ach ja. Dein Bruder arbeitet auf dem Agway, oder?"

Billy nickte. "Ja, das ist er." Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. „Ennis, Sie haben eben über Ihren Bruder und seinen Krebs gesprochen… das tut mir ehrlich Leid, aber ich bin doch auch überrascht. Sie haben Ihren Bruder nie erwähnt, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie einen haben."

„Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil ich nicht das Gefühl habe, ich hätte einen, Billy. Wir haben seit 25… nein 26 Jahren nicht miteinander geredet. Lass mich kurz nachdenken… November 1980 haben wir uns zerstritten."

"Sorry Ennis, ich wollte nicht von solch blöden Themen anfangen."

„Schon gut, Billy, du wusstest es ja nicht." Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich werde dir nicht alles genau erzählen, denn ich möchte an diese Erinnerung lieber nicht denken. Aber lass es mich so sagen, es war bei einem Familienfest und mein Bruder hat mich und Jack übel beleidigt. Er ist gegangen und wir haben nie mehr miteinander gesprochen."

„Gegangen?"

„Ja, er ist aus dem Haus gegangen. Er ist vom Fest und aus meinem Leben verschwunden."

Billy musterte Ennis. „Es ist schwer in der Familie, nicht wahr? Ich meine, schwul zu sein. Meine Mama weiß es, aber mein Daddy nicht."

„Wenn es deine Mama weiß, dann weiß es dein Daddy sicher auch. Aber du hast Recht, es ist schwer in der Familie. Wie sagt man noch so schön? Du kannst dir deine Freunde aussuchen aber die Familie nicht. Ist doch wahr oder?"

Die Vordertür schlug zu und beide wandten sich um. Sie sahen zu, wie Jack wieder zum Picknicktisch kam.

„Also.", begann Jack. „Das war Bobby am Telefon. Seine Mutter lässt nicht locker, sie versucht eine Einladung für die Party zu kriegen."

„Lureen?"

Jack nickte. „Jap."

"Jesus Christus.", sagte Ennis. "Wer kommt als nächstes? Alma?"

Jack kicherte. "Vielleicht. Hast du ihre E-Mail Adresse? Ich könnte ihr eine Einladung schicken."

Ennis stand auf und sammelte das dreckige Geschirr vom Tisch. „Das ist nicht mal als Scherz lustig, Jack. Auch ohne sie gibt es genug Unruhe."

x x x x x x x x

Ennis lag im Dunkeln und zwang sich dazu, nicht schon wieder auf die Uhr zu sehen. Seit einer Stunde schon waren die digitalen Zahlen vorwärts gerückt: 1.33. 1.37, 1.39…

„Verdammt, Cecilia…", dachte er bei sich. „warum fängst du nur von KE an? Warum willst du, dass wir uns aussprechen? Das ist doch lange vorbei…"

Seine Gedanken reisten zurück in den Herbst 1980, zum verhängnisvollen Familienfest. Wie sehr er auch über die Jahre hinweg versucht hatte, diese Erinnerung auszublenden, war sie noch immer da, so lebendig und frisch, als sei es gerade mal zwei Wochen her.

Er und Jack waren Jagen gewesen. Sie hatten sich eine Hütte in den Owl Creek Mountains gemietet – eigentlich gar nicht weit weg von Don Wroes Hütte. Es war eine gute Woche für die Jagd gewesen, jeden Morgen lag eine Spur frischen Schnees, der es leicht machte, die Rehfährten zu verfolgen. Dennoch hatten sie nichts gefangen, wenn Ennis auch ein paar gute Schüsse abgegeben hatte. Tatsächlich war das Erlegen eines Rehs oder Hirsches zur Nebensache geworden – wichtiger war, dass sie zusammen eine ruhige Woche verbrachten, in der sie etwas tun konnten, was beide gerne taten und in der sie dem Stress des Farmalltags entflohen.

Freitagmorgen hatten sie die Hütte abgeschlossen und waren nach Riverton gefahren. An diesem Abend hatten sie Junior und Jenny zu einer Pizza ausgeführt und waren Bowlen gegangen, dann hatten sie die Nacht im Holiday Inn verbracht. Sie hatten darüber nachgedacht, der guten alten Zeiten wegen im Siesta zu schlafen, doch dann waren sie darüber eingekommen, dass sie das lieber als Erinnerung behalten und nicht wieder erleben wollten – zusammen mit der furchtbaren schäbigen Matratze.

Samstagmorgen hatten sie Junior und Jenny früh abgeholt und waren in einer beachtlichen Zeit die 125 Meilen Strecke nach Casper gefahren. Cecilia hatte ihnen ein verfrühtes Thanksgiving Essen angeboten und die ganze Familie eingeladen. Für Jack war das das erste Mal, dass er alle kennen lernte. Ennis seufzte, als er sich daran erinnerte. Cecilia hatte ihn beruhigt. "Alles wird gut werden. Du bist schon seit vier Jahren mit Jack zusammen. Die Familie weiß das und niemanden interessiert es. Oder wenn doch, dann sagen sie es nicht." Wie naiv sie doch gewesen war, wenn man es aus heutiger Sicht betrachtete.

Ennis erinnerte sich an den Tisch, die Platte mit Truthahn und die Schüsseln mit Gemüse. Cecilia hatte Zwiebelcremesuppe gemacht nach dem alten Rezept ihrer Mutter und Ennis erkannte, dass er sie seit wahrscheinlich dreißig Jahren so nicht mehr gegessen hatte. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie alle am Tisch gesessen hatten, seine Nichten und Neffen, KE und seine Frau, und Cecilia und ihr Mann Lewis ganz am Ende der langen Tafel. „Da hatten wir noch keine Enkel.", erinnerte sich Ennis, obwohl er sich entsann, dass seine Nichte Judith mit ihrem Verlobten dort gewesen war.

Das Essen war serviert worden. Ennis erinnerte sich, dass er gerade seine Gabel in die Hand nehmen wollte, als Lewis sagte: „Lasst uns ein kurzes Gebet sprechen und Gott danken, dass wir heute hier alle versammelt sind." Sie hatten alle ihre Köpfe geneigt und beim „Amen" hatte Ennis aufgesehen. Sein Bruder hatte ihn direkt angestarrt. Er wusste, dass er diesen Ausdruck voller Hass nie vergessen würde.

KE sprach mit leiser, bösartiger Stimme. „Es gibt etwas, für dass ich nicht dankbar bin. Ich bin nicht dankbar, dass Gott meinen Bruder zu einer verdammten Schwuchtel gemacht hat." Ennis erinnerte sich daran, dass alle in geschocktem Schweigen gesessen hatten und ehe jemand etwas erwidern konnte, war KE fortgefahren: „Du bist eine Schwuchtel und du hast vielleicht Nerven, dass du deinen blöden Schwanzlutscher-Freund mit zu einer Familienfeier bringst."

Selbst in dem dunklen Zimmer, warm und sicher in seinem eigenen Bett, hunderte Meilen und dutzende Jahre von dieser Konfrontation am Tisch seiner Schwester entfernt, spürte Ennis noch immer die Scham und Schmach, die er gefühlt hatte, als diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Bruders gekommen und in die Luft entwischen waren, die die gesamte Del Mar Familie umgab.

Ennis erinnerte sich auch an seine Reaktion: instinktiv und durch jahrelange Übung hatte sich seine Faust geballt. Er war bereit, aufzuspringen und seinen Bruder am Kragen zu packen, was das Ende vom Essen und vom Tisch gewesen wäre, doch Jenny, die neben ihrem Vater saß, hatte ihm leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Daddy, er ist dumm." Ennis bekam einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als er daran dachte. „Meine schlaue, kleine Jenny, mein kleiner Engel, sie hatte schon immer einige Überraschungen für mich parat."

Während Jenny nur versucht hatte, Ennis von einer Konfrontation abzubringen, war genau das ein rotes Tuch für KE. „Seht ihr!", hatte er gerufen. „Er steckt auch seine Kinder mit seinem tuntigen Verhalten an!"

Ennis rollte sich auf die Seite und fuhr mit seiner Hand Jacks Arm und seine Hüfte hinab. In dem starken Mann, der neben ihm lag, fand er ebenfalls Stärke und Trost. In Gedanken ging er den Rest des Festes durch. Lewis war aufgestanden und hatte KE aus dem Haus beordert, KEs Frau hatte sich geweigert zu gehen, Cecilia hatte sein Geschirr abgeräumt und die Familie war zusammengerückt, als sei er nie da gewesen. Der Rest des Essens war angenehm verlaufen, Jack hatte seine beschwichtigende Seite gezeigt und alle nach dem furchtbaren Anfang wieder beruhigt.

Ennis seufzte wieder und legte sich auf den Rücken. Jack schmiegte sich an ihn. „Willst du dich weiter herumwälzen oder willst du drüber reden?"

„Sorry, Jack, hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Ennis, so wie du hier herumzappelst, hättest du den Tod persönlich wecken können. Komm schon, du grübelst doch über deinen Bruder nach, lass uns reden." Er griff über Ennis hinweg nach dem Lichtschalter auf dem Nachttisch und schaltete das Licht ein. Dann stützte er sich auf einen Ellenbogen und sah Ennis ins Gesicht. „Also… rede."

„Was soll ich denn sagen, Jack? Er ist hier nicht willkommen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil er mich beleidigt hat. Weil er dich beleidigt hat. Und er hat es vor der ganzen Familie getan."

„Ennis, ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Dein Bruder hat uns zwar beleidigt, aber wer hat am Ende verloren?"

Ennis sah verwirrt aus. „Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich meine diesen Tag. Wer hat am Ende nicht mit der Familie gegessen? Wer wurde von seiner Frau geschieden? Wer lebt nun ein unglückliches und einsames Leben?"

Ennis antwortete nicht, da die Antwort sowieso eindeutig war.

Jack sah ihn an. „Dies ist unser Zuhause. Wir haben ein gemeinsames Leben, ein Geschäft, wir haben Familie und Kinder, Enkel und Freunde. Und was hat dein Bruder? Nichts, wenn man dem Brief deiner Schwester Glauben schenkt. Und jetzt kommt er auch noch in den zweifelhaften Genuss, an einer schrecklichen Krankheit zu sterben. Wenn du mich fragst, Ennis, hat er seine Beleidigungen zu Genüge wieder bekommen."

„Also willst du sagen…?"

„Ich will sagen, dass es sich anhört, als hätte er nur noch ein paar Monate zu leben und als hätte er verstanden, wie sehr er sein Leben versaut hat. Ennis, wir haben so viel Freude hier, ich finde, wir könnten einen Teil davon mit deinem Bruder teilen."

„Aber ich will nicht, dass er herkommt und uns beleidigt."

„Und das werden wir ihm auch sagen. Ich denke, dass es nur fair ist, wenn wir sagen: wenn du herkommst und unsere Gastfreundlichkeit in Anspruch nimmst, dann behandle uns mit dem nötigen Respekt! Wenn du immer noch ein Problem damit hast, dass wir schwul sind, dann bleib, wo du bist! Aber wenn du unser Leben, unsere Familie und unser Zuhause akzeptieren kannst, bist du herzlich eingeladen, uns zu besuchen und mit uns unser gemeinsames Leben zu feiern."

„Glaubst du, er kann sich zusammenreißen?"

„Ennis, das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe deinen Bruder nur einmal für fünf Minuten getroffen und seither nie mehr, ich weiß weder wer er ist, noch wie er sich verhalten wird. Aber ich mag den Gedanken, dass er ein paar Familieneigenschaften mit dir teilt und kein komplettes Arschloch ist."

Ennis lachte leise. „Nein, vielleicht ist er kein Arschloch, er hat nur die Rich und Earl Lektion mit mir gemeinsam gelernt."

„Es ist verdammt schwer, diese Lektion zu lernen, aber noch schwerer, sie wieder zu vergessen, Ennis. Sieh mal, was du durchmachen musstest. Aber ich glaube nun mal, dass die Leute nicht von Grund auf schlecht sind und würde deinem Bruder gern eine zweite Chance geben."

„Warum denn, Jack? Du hast schon Recht gehabt, du kennst ihn nicht mal."

"Aber Ennis, es ist so, wie ich schon heute Mittag sagte. Ich habe diesen Fehler mit meinem Vater gemacht, vielleicht ist dies meine Chance, diesen Fehler nicht zu wiederholen."

Ennis seufzte. „Dann ruf ich meine Schwester Morgen an. Aber Jack, ich sage nicht einfach so zu. Sie muss verstehen, dass ich nichts von seiner Scheiße ertragen werde, und wenn er denkt, dass er mit uns die Sau machen kann, hat er sich vertan!"

„Das ist nur fair, Ennis. Jetzt komm, lass uns schlafen, lass es mal sacken, aber ja, ruf deine Schwester an. Du kannst es ihr sagen, mach ihr klar, was du denkst."

„Sie hat sich schon mal vertan…"

„Ennis, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, ich verstehe das. Ich will nur sagen, dass wir vielleicht einfach in dieser blöden Situation die guten Jungs sein können… das sind wir nämlich."

Ennis musterte Jack. „Seit wann bist du so clever?", fragte er.

„Ich bin nicht clever, Ennis, ich bin nur reifer geworden."

„Und wann wurdest du reifer?"

„Wann? An dem Tag, an dem ich mich entschloss, mich nicht selber zu töten, sondern ein Leben mit dir zu führen."

Ennis sah Jack an und fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Dieses Gefühlschaos – der Brief und seine Gedanken – hatte sich den ganzen Tag über aufgestaut. Jack fuhr mit einem Finger Ennis' Wange hinab, dann zog er ihn nahe an sich. „Lass mich dich heute in den Schlaf wiegen.", sagte er sanft. „Heute bin ich mal der, der umarmt." Er griff zum Nachttisch hinüber und löschte das Licht, dann legte er sich hin und zog mit seiner Hand Kreise auf Ennis' Rücken. „Schlaf jetzt.", sagte er leise. „Es wird genauso gehen, wie du dir das denkst."

Ennis bettete seinen Kopf in die Kuhle an Jacks Schulter und entspannte sich. Er lauschte Jacks Herzschlag und seiner Atmung, ehe er, endlich, selbst einschlief.


	13. Eine Unterhaltung im Auto

Kapitel 13

Eine Unterhaltung im Auto

Cecilia Del Mar Underwood parkte ihren Ford Escort in der Einfahrt neben dem kleinen Bungalow ihres Bruders. Sie betrachtete den Rasen und das schmale Blumenbeet, beides sah schäbig und vernachlässigt aus. „Vielleicht können Jason oder Andrew mal rüberkommen.", dachte sie bei sich und zog ihre beiden Enkel im Teenageralter in Betracht. KEs Kinder lebten nicht in Casper, also konnte sie von diesen keine Hilfe erwarten.

Sie nahm einen Teller, der mit Frischhaltefolie umwickelt war vom Beifahrersitz, stieg aus dem Wagen und ging den Pfad zum Haus hinauf. „KE, hier ist Cecilia!", rief sie, als sie die Vordertür aufdrückte.

KE schlief auf dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer, ein offenes Magazin lag quer über seinen Knien. Seine Augenlider flatterten, als er sah, wie seine Schwester ins Haus trat. „Oh… hi… ich hab wohl gedöst. Ich bin heute so müde…"

Cecilia musterte ihn. "Hast du zu Mittag gegessen?"

„Ich hatte einen Teller Suppe."

„Das ist alles? Du verlierst an Gewicht, KE, du musst was essen."

"Ich hatte keinen großen Appetit, Suppe war das Einzige was ich runter bekommen hab. Außerdem hab ich dazu einen Kraftdrink getrunken."

Sie nickte und wies auf den Teller in ihrer Hand. „Gut. Dann ist das hier für dein Abendessen, du kannst es in der Mikrowelle aufwärmen." Sie ging in die Küche und stellte den Teller in den Kühlschrank, als ihr die restliche Suppe in einem Topf auf dem Herd auffiel. Sie seufzte und suchte nach einem Plastikbehälter im Schrank. Die Suppe füllte sie dort hinein, dann wusch sie rasch den Topf und den Suppenteller ab, die in der Spüle standen. Zurück im Wohnzimmer, musterte sie KE, der nun aufgestanden war, „Bist du fertig?"

„Jap, ich hol nur noch meinen Sweater."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du den brauchst, heute ist es warm draußen."

KE schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir ist immer kalt, ich brauche ihn."

Cecilia sah zu, wie ihr Bruder den Sweater aus einem Schrank im Flur nahm. Seine Haut war grau und seine Schultern eingefallen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als er noch jünger war – so hübsch, genauso wie Ennis, wenn nicht noch hübscher. Sein Haar war dicht und braun gewesen, er war groß und schlank, wie alle Del Mar Männer. Jetzt schien er geschrumpft zu sein und sein Haar war grau – graue Haare, graue Haut. Nur seine dunklen Augen erinnerten noch an den Mann, der er einst gewesen war.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Auto, KE setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und sah zu, wie sie an den Häusern vorbeifuhren. Er sagte kein Wort und schien in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein.

„Ich hab heute mit Ennis gesprochen.", brach Cecilia das Schweigen.

KE wandte sich um. „Was?"

"Ich sagte, ich hab heute mit Ennis gesprochen. Er hat gegen Mittag angerufen."

„Warum? Stimmt was nicht? Ist er auch krank?"

"Nein, ihm geht's gut.", sagte sie. „Er sagte sogar, dass er vor ein paar Wochen beim Arzt war und dass ihm nicht das Geringste fehlt. Sogar sein Blutdruck ist in Ordnung."

„Achso, du willst mir mein Pech unter die Nase reiben, ja?"

Cecilia sah KE scharf an. „Nein, du hast gefragt und ich habe geantwortet, reg dich nicht so auf."

„Sorry, also warum hat er angerufen, wenn er nicht krank ist?"

„Naja, du weißt doch von der Party, die er und Jack alle fünf Jahre feiern – die findet in ein paar Wochen statt. Und sie haben Lewis und mich eingeladen."

„Geht ihr hin?"

„Wir denken darüber nach. Wir könnten den RV nehmen."

KE gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen einem Grunzen und einem "Hmmmphf" lag.

„Ennis rief an, weil ich ihm einen Brief geschrieben habe… ich fragte, ob du auch zur Party mitkommen kannst."

KE wandte sich zu ihr um. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich sehen will."

„Nun, KE, ich dachte mir, vielleicht ist das anders, jetzt wo du krank bist. Ich weiß, dass du mit deinen Kindern ins Reine kommen willst, da dachte dich, dass das vielleicht auch für deinen Bruder gilt."

Er hob die Schultern aber antwortete nicht. Eine Weile fuhren sie schweigend, dann erhob Cecilia wieder das Wort. „Ennis sagt, wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen."

„Was ist mit meiner Chemo?", fragte KE.

„Du wirst Anfang Juli mit deinem Rhythmus pausieren. Ich denke, du könntest fahren, wenn du dich gut fühlst."

KE sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich den vierten Juli bei meinem Bruder und seinem Schwuchtel-Freund verbringen will.", sagte er leise.

Cecilia hielt an einer roten Ampel, wandte sich um und sah ihren Bruder böse an. „Bitte, rede mit mir nicht in dieser Sprache. Du kannst sagen, dass er schwul ist. Und nach dreißig Jahren, denke ich, dass Jack mehr als sein "Freund" ist."

KE gab einen weiteren grunzenden Laut von sich. „Wie nennt Ennis ihn denn?"

„Seinen Partner, wenn du's wissen willst. Den Ausdruck gebraucht er, wenn er mit mir redet."

Die Ampel sprang auf grün und Cecilia gab sanft Gas.

„Warum gibt er überhaupt am vierten Juli seine Party? Es ist nicht sein Geburtstag, was ist so besonderes an dem Tag?"

„Er und Jack feiern ihr Jubiläum."

„Jubiläum von was?"

„Von ihrer Partnerschaft. Eigentlich sagte Ennis sogar, dass sie an dem Tag heirateten."

Ein drittes Mal grunzte KE. „Kerle können nicht heiraten. Das ist unnatürlich, mehr nicht. Wenn ich dran denke, wird mir schlecht."

Cecilia fuhr in eine Parklücke vor der Krebsklinik, stoppte den Wagen und drehte den Schlüssel. Dann sah sie ihren Bruder an. „Vielleicht hatte ich Unrecht. Vielleicht hätte ich Ennis nicht fragen sollen, ob du mit zur Party kommen kannst."

„Vielleicht nicht… oder du hättest mich erst fragen sollen."

„Nun.", sagte sie. „Ich dachte, du wärst an dem Punkt deines Lebens angelangt, wo du bereit bist, zu vergeben und vergessen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich vergessen kann, dass mein Bruder eine Schwuch…" KE hielt inne. „Ich meine, dass er schwul ist."

"Und wo genau liegt das Problem dabei?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang erregt.

„Er hat Sex mit einem anderen Mann. Das ist nicht natürlich."

Cecilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, du verhältst dich vollkommen lächerlich. Ich vermute, dass 99 Prozent seines Lebens genauso sind wie deines – oder meines wenigstens. Er steht morgens auf, arbeitet den ganzen Tag und isst drei Mahlzeiten. Er telefoniert mit seinen Kindern und Enkeln, schaut Fernsehen, trifft sich mit Freunden, vielleicht spielt er ja auch Karten. Und am Ende des Tages, ja, dann geht er zu Bett mit einem Mann an seiner Seite, aber was macht das für einen Unterschied? Was die beiden im Bett machen, geht uns nichts an. Außerdem ist es schon eine sehr lange Zeit lang ein und derselbe Mann. Du kannst nicht sagen, dass Ennis ein unrühmliches Leben führt." Sie hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. „Wenn er einer dieser Männer wäre, die sich Kleider anziehen und Perücken… naja, dann hättest du vielleicht etwas, worüber du meckern kannst. Aber KE, Fakt ist, dass Ennis derselbe Mann ist, den ich mein Leben lang gekannt habe. Dass er schwul ist, hat ihn nicht verändert, wenn du die Wahrheit hören willst. Wenigstens sehe ich das so."

„Also hast du echt kein Problem damit?", fragte KE.

„Nein."

„Und du willst echt, dass ich mich mit ihm versöhne?"

„Es ist mir egal, ob du dich mit ihm versöhnst oder nicht. Ich wollte dir nur die Möglichkeit dazu geben. Und weil man sowas nicht am Telefon klären kann, dachte ich, die Party wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, dass ihr euch persönlich trefft. Und vielleicht triffst du dann auch deine Nichten und ihre Familien. Die hast du noch nie gesehen."

KE sah aus dem Fenster, dann auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett. „Wann hab ich den Termin? Werden wir zu spät kommen?"

Cecilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir sind früh dran, du hast noch 15 Minuten."

KE atmete tief ein. "Was hat Ennis gesagt? Hat er ehrlich gesagt, dass ich willkommen bin?"

„Er sagte, du bist willkommen, wenn du ihn und Jack mit dem Respekt behandelst, der ihnen in ihrem Zuhause zusteht. Um es in seinen Worten auszudrücken, er wird nicht zulassen, dass du „die Sau" mit ihnen machst. Wenn du das vorhättest, könntest du bleiben, wo du bist. Aber wenn du eine bessere Einstellung hättest, könntest du gerne kommen."

„Nun, ich muss darüber nachdenken. Du hast mich ja fast überfallen damit."

„Ich dachte mir, dass du das willst. Außerdem haben wir noch ein paar Wochen Zeit."

KE nickte und öffnete die Tür. „Gehen wir. Es ist Zeit, wieder etwas Gift in meine Venen spritzen zu lassen."

Cecilia ging gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder zum Gebäude hinüber, dann blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an. „Ich hätte so gerne ein Foto von uns dreien. Wir haben kein einziges, auf dem alle drauf sind – auch keins aus alten Zeiten."

„Ich seh nicht mehr gut aus. Ich bin alt und krank."

„Weiß ich, aber du bist immer noch mein Bruder. Und Ennis' Bruder. Ich würde uns drei gerne vereint sehen."

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken."


	14. Ewiger Bund

Kapitel 14

Ewiger Bund

"Wenn ich das richtig sehe, wird die Party uns drei Tage lang auf Trapp halten. Was ist nur aus dem kleinen Zusammentreffen am vierten Juli geworden?" Jack sah von dem Notizblock in seiner Hand auf, auf dem er sich Notizen über Gäste und andere Pläne machte. Die Party war gerade noch zehn Tage entfernt.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ennis.

„Der vierte Juli ist ein Dienstag, dass heißt, dass wir höllisch viel Arbeit haben.", erklärte Jack. „Alle Gäste von außerhalb kommen zum Wochenende. Wir müssen tagelang ziemlich viele Leute versorgen."

Ennis setzte sich neben Jack auf die Couch und sah über dessen Schulter auf das Blatt. „Wer kommt denn früher?"

Jack wies mit seinem Stift auf die Namensliste. „Junior und ihre Familie brechen morgens früh auf und verlassen Laramie am Samstag. Sie denken, dass sie die Fahrt in einem Tag schaffen."

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine verdammt lange Strecke, wenn man drei kleine Kinder im Auto hat…"

Jack nickte. „Ja, sie sagte, wenn es zu viel wird, dann übernachten sie irgendwo, aber sie versuchen, in einem Tag hier zu sein." Er sah wieder auf seinen Zettel. „Weiter… Jenny... sie und Kelly fliegen nach Denver und mieten sich ein Auto."

„Denver? Warum zum Teufel denn das? Sie sollten besser nach Lubbock fliegen, dass weiß Jenny doch."

„Sie sagte, sie möchte einen direkten Flug, ohne umsteigen zu müssen. Außerdem wollen sie Evan die Rocky Mountains zeigen."

„Das Kind ist drei Jahre alt, verdammt!", rief Ennis aus. „Er wird sich nicht an die Rocky Mountains erinnern."

Jack lachte. „Wie auch immer. Es ist ihr Trip, wenn sie von Denver aus herfahren wollen, sollen sie es von mir aus tun."

Ennis stimmte in sein Lachen ein. „Na gut. Wer noch?"

"Also, Lureen fliegt nach Dallas und fährt von dort. Wir werden nicht viel von ihr sehen. Sie verbringt das Wochenende bei Bobby und den Enkeln."

„Warum kommt sie überhaupt? Wird ihr Mann auch hier sein?"

"Nein, das brachte sie ja überhaupt erst auf die Idee, herzukommen. Allan ist das ganze Feiertagswochende auf Fortbildung in einer Tierarztpraxis in Corpus Christi. Lureen vermutet, dass er die ganze Zeit arbeiten muss, eine gute Ausrede, damit sie fortfahren kann." Jack besah sich wieder seine Liste. „Und dann deine Schwester..."

"Haben wir von ihr gehört?"

Jack nickte. „Ja, sie rief heute früh an. Du warst gerade auf einem Ausritt im State Park."

„Oh. Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie wollen Casper am Samstag verlassen, irgendwo übernachten und dann irgendwann am späten Sonntag hier sein. Sie fragte, ob sie hier bleiben können."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, anstatt auf einem Campingplatz zu bleiben. Sie fragte, ob sie den RV nicht hier parken können. Wasser und Strom könnten sie von der Scheune bekommen."

„Und du hast gesagt…?"

„Ich sagte, dass das wohl in Ordnung ginge, aber dass ich das erst noch mit dir besprechen will."

Ennis nickte. „Geht wohl in Ordnung." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. "Hat sie was über meinen Bruder gesagt?"

Jack nickte. "Ja, er überlegt, ob er mitkommt. Sie hat ihm die Sache erklärt, erläutert, was du gesagt hast. Er hat drüber nachgedacht und glaubt, dass er sich benehmen kann."

„Ich will nicht, dass er sich nur „benimmt", Jack. Das ist unser Zuhause und er muss das respektieren."

„Weiß ich, Ennis, weiß ich. Wenn man deiner Schwester so zuhört, hat man das Gefühl, dass sie sehr gut weiß, was du gesagt hast und sie hat es deinem Bruder sehr klar gemacht."

Ennis runzelte die Stirn aber er sagte nichts mehr.

Jack sah auf seinen Notizblatt herab. „Tom Lawrence kann nicht kommen, er hat ein Familienpicknick."

„Hm, das ist echt schade. Ich hatte gehofft, ihn wieder zu sehen, es ist schon lange her…"

„Jap, ich auch." Jack wies wieder auf den Block. "Hat Billy mit dir über seine Pläne gesprochen? Was ist mit seinem Freund… ähm Scott oder? Kommt er mit?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Billy hat nichts mehr gesagt, seitdem er mich gefragt hat, ob er ihn mitbringen kann."

„Ist auch egal. Eine Person mehr oder weniger, das macht keinen großen Unterschied. Außerdem bleiben sie nicht über Nacht."

Ennis zwinkerte Jack zu. „Naja, zumindest nicht hier. Wer weiß, was Billy so plant."

„Du meinst, seinen Freund zu verführen?"

„Vielleicht.", lachte Ennis. „So wie du mich verführt hast…" Er beugte sich herüber und zog Jack an sich. Dann küsste er ihn hinter sein Ohr.

Jack lehnte sich in die Umarmung und fuhr mit den Lippen Ennis' Wange hinab. „Ich hab dich verführt…?" Ihre Lippen fanden sich und verschluckten Jacks Worte. Einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Moment lang küssten sie sich, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich an.

Ennis lockerte seine Umarmung etwas und Jack schaffte es, seinen Notizblock zwischen ihnen heraus zu ziehen. Er musterte ihn wieder.

„Du denkst noch immer an die Party?", fragte Ennis und nahm Jack den Block aus der Hand. „Nach solch einem Kuss?"

Jack grinste ihn an. „Schätze, ich kann mit der Partyplanung bis Morgen warten. Aber Ennis, ich hab da noch was, über das wir reden müssen.", sagte er. „Und es ist was Ernstes."

Ennis lehnte sich zurück und sah besorgt aus. „So richtig schlimm ernst?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Nein, nichts Schlimmes." Er ging zum Schreibtisch herüber, zog eine Schublade auf und holte etwas Kleines heraus. Dann kam er zur Couch zurück und setzte sich neben Ennis. „Als du angefangen hast, darüber zu reden, dass wir für dreißig Jahre was Besonderes machen sollten – eine neue Erinnerung – naja, da hatte ich dieselbe Idee."

Er hob eine Hand und Ennis sah, dass er eine schwarze Seidenschatulle festhielt. „Was ist das?"

Jack reichte sie ihm. „Mach schon. Du kannst sie öffnen."

Ennis klappte den Deckel auf. Darin lagen zwei identische Silberringe, die in den schwarzen, seidenen Untergrund eingebettet waren. Er sah zu Jack auf und hatte einen verwirrten Ausdruck in den Augen.

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Du hast von Nippelringen geredet, aber ich dachte an andere Ringe… die eher traditionelle Variante."

Ennis fuhr mit einem Finger über einen der Ringe in der Schatulle. „Die sehen aus, wie die Ringe, die wir haben... nur… sie sind anders."

„Sie wurden von derselben Person geschmiedet."

„Von Sarah?"

Jack nickte.

„Sie verkauft immer noch auf Jahrmärkten?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat jetzt ihr eigenes Geschäft. Und eine Website. So hab ich sie auch ausfindig gemacht. Aber sie ist noch immer in Albuquerque." Jack nahm Ennis die Schatulle ab und besah sich die Ringe. „Diese Machart nennt man „Ewiger Bund". Sarah sagt, dass man sie als Hochzeitsringe nimmt, oder als Ringe für Jubiläen."

Ennis nickte, während er noch immer die Ringe betrachtete. „Und wie heißen noch mal unsere…?" Seine Stimme wurde leiser.

„Lovers Braid – Zopf der Liebenden.", erwiderte Jack. „Sarah macht die immer noch, es sind ihre Bestseller."

Ennis bewegte den Ring an seinem Finger, während er ihn ansah. „Er hat sich gut gehalten für einen 25 Dollar Ring vom Jahrmarkt."

„Ja stimmt. Und du kannst Gift darauf nehmen, dass ihre Ringe jetzt einen Haufen mehr kosten.", fügte er lachend hinzu.

Ennis musterte Jack. „Also wo ist denn jetzt der ernste Teil? Zwei Ringe zu kaufen ist doch keine große Sache."

Jack holte tief Luft. „Naja, ich hatte gehofft… oder mich eher gefragt... ob wir auf der Party nicht eine kleine Zeremonie haben könnten. Etwas, wo wir gegenseitig unsere Ringe austauschen…"

Ennis sah auf seine Hände hinab und drehte den Ring, den er trug um seinen rechten Ringfinger. Er dachte eine Weile nach, dann sah er auf. „Das glaube ich nicht, Jack.", sagte er sanft.

"Du glaubst nicht, dass du den Ring tragen kannst, oder dass du die Zeremonie haben willst?"

„Dass ich die Zeremonie haben will. Du kennst mich, Jack, ich bin eher ein privater Mensch."

„Weiß ich, Ennis, ich dachte nur… mit der Familie hier wäre es vielleicht okay für dich." Seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus Hoffnung und Enttäuschung.

Ennis sah auf und blickte Jack fest in die Augen. „Ich hätte es vielleicht getan, wenn nur die Kinder hier wären. Aber mit Cecilia und KE und Lureen… ich weiß nicht… es ist was anderes. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich vor allen stehen und ein Gelöbnis mit dir ablegen könnte."

Jack nickte und klappte die Schatulle zu. „Schon okay, Ennis, das verstehe ich."

Ennis griff nach Jacks Hand und nahm ihm die Box ab. „Jack… ich will diesen Ring tragen. Er ist wunderschön. Und du weißt, dass ich für dreißig Jahre etwas machen wollte. Ich fühle mich nur nicht wohl, wenn ich vor einem Haufen von Leuten stehen soll… du kennst mich doch."

„Ja. Und es ist okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin dir nicht böse oder so…"

Ennis öffnete die Schatulle wieder und nahm einen der Ringe hinaus. „Woher wusstest du meine Größe?"

„Ich hab geraten. Wir haben dieselbe Hosengröße, da dachte ich, dass wir auch dieselbe Ringgröße haben."

Ennis lachte leise, dann steckte er den Ring an seinen linken Ringfinger. „Sieht aus, als hättest du richtig geraten.", sagte er, dann nahm er den Ring wieder ab und legte ihn in die Schatulle zurück. „Deiner passt bestimmt."

"Ja, ich hab ihn anprobiert, als sie gekommen sind."

Ennis betrachtete erst Jack und dann die Schatulle in seiner Hand. „Warte kurz.", sagte er und stand auf. Er durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und nahm ein kleines, schwarzes Buch aus dem Bücherregal. Jack sah ihm verwirrt zu. Ennis blätterte durch die Seiten, dann nickte er. Er kam zur Couch zurück und setzte sich, das Buch legte er neben sich.

Jack blickte auf das Buch und erkannte, dass es sich um Ennis' Gebetbuch handelte, welches seine Schwester ihm geschenkt hatte, als er Alma heiratete. Oben auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite stand: „Sakrament der Ehe".

Ennis öffnete die Schatulle und nahm einen der Ringe hinaus, dann hob er Jacks linke Hand. Er grinste, als er den Ring an Jacks Ringfinger steckte. „Ich, Ennis, nehme dich, Jack, zu meinem Ehemann, ich werde dich lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten.", er hielt inne und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Buch neben sich, dann schaute er, immer noch grinsend, wieder Jack an. „Bis dass der Tod und scheidet…" Er hielt Jacks Hand noch eine Weile fest und betrachtete den Ring, dann sah er auf.

Jack drehte den Ring an seinem Finger und sah Ennis an. „Du hast mich noch nie deinen Ehemann genannt.", sagte er sanft.

„Und ich werde wahrscheinlich auch nicht damit anfangen, es in die Welt hinaus zu posaunen.", erwiderte Ennis. „Aber das bist du nun mal… so denke ich von dir."

Jack lächelte ihm zu, dann schaute er auf das Gebetbuch. „Jetzt bin ich wohl dran.", sagte er, nahm den Ring und Ennis' linke Hand. „Ich, Jack, nehme dich, Ennis, zu meinem Ehemann, ich werde dich lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."

Der Ring rutschte an die Wurzel von Ennis' Ringfinger. Es sah so passend aus, als habe er ihn schon immer getragen. Seine Augen richteten sich auf Jack. „Krieg ich auch einen Hochzeitskuss?"

"Sicher.", sagte Jack und erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen für einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander.

Sie lösten sich voneinander, ein wenig atemlos, und sahen einander fest in die Augen. Dann griff Jack nach dem Gebetbuch. Er wollte es schließen und zum Regal zurückbringen, als das Deckblatt aufschlug und ein Packen Postkarten heraus fiel. „Oh.", sagte Jack. „Ich hab vergessen, dass die hier drin sind." Er schaute sie durch und las kurz die Nachrichten, dann nahm er eine mit einem Bild des Signal Mountain in die Hand. „Das war die erste.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Ennis nickte und sagte, ohne die Karte überhaupt anzusehen. „Freund, dieser Brief ist lange fällig. Ich komme am 24…."

Jack sah zu ihm auf. „Am 24.? Am 24. Juni? Das ist ja heute!"

Ennis nickte. "Weiß ich. Ich bin der Sentimentale, erinnerst du dich?"

Jack sah überrascht aus. „Heute haben wir uns wiedergesehen…"

Ennis nickte erneut. "Jap, ich hab mich daran erinnert. Ich hab mich auch erinnert, dass die Postkarten in meinem Gebetbuch waren. Deswegen dachte ich, dass heute wohl ein guter Tag zum Heiraten wäre… oder zum erneuten Heiraten, wenn es das war, was wir getan haben. Und indem wir das Buch benutzten, hatten wir auch diesmal die rechten Worte."

„Oh, Ennis…", sagte Jack sanft und fühlte sich plötzlich von seinen Gefühlen übermannt.

„Ist es okay für dich, was ich getan hab?"

„Es war perfekt. Besser als am vierten Juli, besser als vor der ganzen Familie." Jack griff nach Ennis' Hand und legte sie in seine eigene.

„Ich liebe dich, Cowboy.", sagte Ennis mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Jack, hielt Ennis' Hände beide fest und rieb mit seinen Daumen über die zwei Ringe, die er nun trug und die identisch mit Jacks waren.

Eine Weile saßen sie so da, redeten nicht, küssten sich nicht, kosteten nur den Moment aus. Schließlich stand Ennis auf. Er nahm das Gebetbuch und brachte es an seinen Platz im Bücherregal zurück, dann kam er wieder und zog Jack auf die Füße. „Eine gute Sache an einer Hochzeit am Abend ist, dass man nicht solange auf die Hochzeitsnacht warten muss."

Jack grinste, als Ennis mit seinem Daumen seinen Wangenknochen hinab fuhr, bis zu seinem Kiefer. „Und hast du da was Besonderes im Sinn?", fragte er.

„Ich dachte mir, ich könnte dich ja fesseln oder dir die Augen verbinden… das hab ich lange nicht getan."

Jack fühlte ein erotisches Ziehen in seinen Lenden. „Behandelt man so etwa seinen Ehemann?"

„Sicher… du bist da nicht zimperlich, ich weiß, du magst es, wenn ich dich besinnungslos ficke." Er hielt inne und rieb mit seiner Hand über den rauen Denimstoff von Jacks Jeans. Er konnte seine Erregung spüren. „Ich dachte, dir würde die Idee gefallen, oder hast du was Anderes vor?"

„Naja, ich dachte, wir könnten den Jacuzzi füllen, ein paar Kerzen anzünden und Champagner trinken…" Seine Hand legte sich auf Ennis' Rücken, dann strich sie hinab und blieb auf seinem Hintern liegen.

„Hm.", sagte Ennis. „Du bist wohl auf dem Romantiktrip."

Jack nickte. "Jap, und nach der Romantiksache, dann darfst du mich fesseln."

Ennis zwinkerte. „Jack Mistkerl Twist, das hört sich an, als hätten wir eine anstrengende Nacht vor uns. Ich denke, wir sollten aufhören zu reden."

„Und mit dem Ficken anfangen. Lass mich nur schnell das Licht ausmachen."

„Und ich hol den Champagner.", sagte Ennis und ging in die Küche. Er kam in das Wohnzimmer zurück und sah, dass Jack noch immer dort stand. Der Raum war dunkel und er sah Jack im Schatten. „Alles klar, Babe?", fragte Ennis.

„Mir geht's gut.", sagte Jack. „Ich warte nur auf dich."

Ennis ging hinüber und zog ihn erneut an sich. „Mein Ehemann.", sagte er sanft.

„Mein Liebling.", sagte Jack. „Lass uns nach oben gehen."


	15. Beim Baden gestört

Kapitel 15

Beim Baden gestört

Jack öffnete das Badezimmer-Schränkchen. „Ich wusste, dass wir hier noch ein paar Kerzen haben.", sagte er und nahm ein Teelicht auf einem kleinen Untersetzer hinaus.

„Wir haben tausend verdammte Kerzen da drin und das weißt du auch genau.", sagte Ennis mit sanfter Stimme.

„Man muss ja vorbereitet sein.", erwiderte Jack. „Man weiß ja nie, was die Stimmung verlangt." Er ging durch den Raum und verteilte Kerzen auf der Fensterbank, dem Spülkasten der Toilette und auf dem Rand der Badewanne. Gleichzeitig zündete er sie an. Ennis ließ das Wasser in die Wanne laufen und testete die Temperatur mit seinem Finger.

„Mach's nicht zu heiß.", sagte Jack.

„Es muss aber heiß sein, die Düsen kühlen es sonst so schnell ab."

„Du mochtest es immer schon heißer als ich."

Ennis lachte. „Das ist deshalb so, weil ich in meiner Kindheit immer kalt baden musste. Für das letzte Kind in der Reihe gab es nie genug heißes Wasser."

Er setzte sich auf und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, doch Jack näherte sich ihm und nahm seine Hand weg. „Komm her, du hinreißendes Ding, lass mich das tun."

„Du hinreißendes Ding??" Ennis musste lachen.

„Ich bin irgendwie komisch drauf.", erwiderte Jack und zwinkerte grinsend.

„Wenn du jetzt schon komisch drauf bist, wie wirst du dann nach ein paar Gläsern Champagner sein?"

„Geil.", sagte Jack ohne zu zögern.

„Das geht in Ordnung.", sagte Ennis und ließ zu, dass Jack ihm das Hemd von den Schultern schob. Er griff nach dem Reißverschluss von Jacks Poloshirt, zog ihn herunter und warf das Shirt quer durch den Raum in den Wäschekorb. Sie zogen einander rasch aus, dann setzte sich Ennis auf den Badewannenrand, drehte den Metalldraht der Champagnerflasche auf und ließ den Korken knallen, während er die Flasche gut festhielt. Er goss zwei Becher ein, reichte einen davon Jack und stieß mit ihm an.

„Auf unser Jubiläum.", sagte er.

Jack grinste. „Und auf die Hochzeit." Er besah sich den Becher, ehe er einen Schluck nahm. „Plastik hört sich ja nicht so schön an wie Glas.", sagte er.

„Ja, aber diese Lektion mussten wir auf die harte Tour lernen. Kein Glas in der Badewanne." Ennis drehte sich um und stellte einen Fuß ins Wasser, dann glitt er in die Wanne.

Jack rutschte neben ihn und atmete scharf ein. „Mann, ist das heiß."

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Willst du Bläschen oder die Düsen?"

„Bläschen, denke ich."

Ennis nickte und stellte den Schalter ein. Das heiße Wasser begann zu sprudeln. Jack rutschte zwischen Ennis' Beine, dann nahm er seinen Champagnerbecher und trank einen Schluck. „Also, das nenne ich mal feiern.", sagte er und verrenkte seinen Hals, um Ennis anlächeln zu können.

Ennis nickte, erwiderte sein Lächeln und nippte an seinem Champagner. „Das ist das Leben.", sagte er. „Viel besser kann's nicht werden."

„Sicher nicht."

Sie lehnten sich in der Wanne zurück und Jack legte seinen Kopf auf Ennis' Schulter. Sie lauschten dem sprudelnden Wasser und sahen zu, wie die flackernden Kerzen Schatten an die Wand warfen. Nach ein paar Minuten nahm Ennis die Champagnerflasche und fragte: „Willst du noch was?"

„Klar.", sagte Jack und hob seinen Becher.

Ennis goss ihm nach, dann sah er auf das Etikett. „Der ist nicht schlecht, hat einen intensiveren Geschmack als das andere Zeug, das wir hatten."

„Das sollte er auch. Es ist echter Champagner."

"Was meinst du mit echtem Champagner? Haben wir etwa all die Jahre gefakten Champagner getrunken?"

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, dann ja. Echter Champagner kommt aus einer Region in Frankreich die Champagne heißt."

„Hm.", sagte Ennis. "Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört." Er nahm noch einen Schluck. „Und wie viel kostet echter Champagner aus Frankreich?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

Ennis stieß Jack in die Rippen. "Komm, sag schon."

"60 Mücken die Flasche."

"Willst du mich verarschen?!"

"Nein, du hast gefragt, ich hab geantwortet."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du 60 Mücken für eine Flasche Champagner ausgegeben hast. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ihn trinke. Was hast du dir nur gedacht, Jack?"

„Ich dachte, dass wir was zu feiern haben würden und dass wir da auch mal echten Champagner probieren könnten."

„Gottverdammt!", erwiderte Ennis. „Sechzig Mücken für eine Flasche von sprudelndem Mist. Das kann ich kaum fassen."

„Glaub's ruhig. Und genieße ihn."

Ennis kicherte. Sie saßen zusammen im heißen Wasser, liebkosten sich sanft und genossen den teuren Wein. Sie redeten nicht, sondern kosteten nur die angenehme Vertrautheit aus, die ihr gemeinsames Leben geschaffen hatte. Nach einigen Minuten stellte Jack seinen Becher ab, drehte sich um und näherte sein Gesicht an Ennis an. „Gib mir einen Kuss."

Ennis lachte und stellte seinen Becher neben den von Jack. „Du willst einen Kuss?", fragte er leise und neckisch.

Jack nickte und Ennis legte seine beiden Hände um Jacks Gesicht. Er zog ihn an sich, beugte sich hinab und knabberte sanft an Jacks Unterlippe, dann drückte er seinen Mund ganz auf Jacks und ihre Zungen erkundeten den Zwischenraum.

„Oh.", sagte Jack, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Du warst schon immer ein guter Küsser."

„Ein guter Küsser?", fragte Ennis und hob seine Augenbrauen.

Jack nickte. „Schon seit dem ersten Mal, wo du mich geküsst hast… das war zwar nicht in der ersten Nacht, aber in der zweiten, die wir da in diesem Zelt verbrachten... du hast so eine Art, mein Gesicht festzuhalten…"

„Ich hab ja keinen Kussunterricht genommen… ich hab's einfach gemacht."

Jack lachte. „Wir wissen vielleicht alles über's Vögeln, weil wir das mit der Zeit gelernt haben, aber in Sachen Küssen bist du ein Naturtalent."

„Naja, wenn das so ist, gib mir noch einen."

Und so schritt der Abend voran. Sie tranken Champagner, küssten und streichelten sich, während sie albernes Zeug redeten. Als das Wasser kühler wurde, ließen sie es ab und tauschten es gegen heißes aus. Als die Bläschen nachließen, tauchten sie unter Wasser und shampoonierten sich gegenseitig das Haar ein. Dann, als das Wasser zum zweiten Mal kalt wurde, musterte Jack seine Hand, bewunderte zuerst den Ring, den er trug, dann aber fielen ihm seine Fingerkuppen ins Auge. „Ich denke, wir sollten rausgehen. Ich verwandle mich in eine Rosine."

"Okay.", sagte Ennis. "Bereit für Runde zwei?"

Jack nickte.

„Und willst du immer noch, dass ich dich fessele?"

„Ich will alles machen, was du mit mir machen willst."

Ennis grinste wieder, zog den Stöpsel mit seinen Zehen hinaus, dann stellte er sich hin und stieg aus der Wanne. Er reichte Jack ein Handtuch vom Haken, der an der Badezimmertür angebracht war, dann wickelte er sich selbst in das zweite, das dort hing. Er ging zum Fenster, um die Kerzen auf der Fensterbank auszublasen, dann aber hielt er inne und sah durch das Fensterglas auf den Hof hinab.

„Jack.", sagte er. „Da steht Billys Truck unten beim Stall."

"Was?"

"Billys Truck... der stand eben noch nicht da, oder?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist ja komisch… zu dieser Zeit am Samstagabend? Was macht er hier?"

„Weiß nicht.", sagte Jack. „Denkst du, wir sollten nachsehen?"

"Ja.", erwiderte Ennis, nahm sein Handtuch ab und langte nach seiner Jeans, die auf dem Boden lag. „Ich geh runter, bleib du hier."

Jack nickte. Ennis warf das Handtuch auf einen Stuhl und nahm sein Hemd, welches er zuknöpfte, während er den Raum verließ. Jack blies die restlichen Kerzen aus, dann ging er ans Fenster und sah zu, wie Ennis aus der Vordertür trat, das Gras überquerte und zum Stall hinunter ging.

„Da stimmt was nicht.", dachte er bei sich. Er hängte sein Handtuch an den Haken zurück und zog schnell seine alten Klamotten wieder an.


	16. Lektion gelernt

Kapitel 16

Lektion gelernt

Ennis überquerte rasch den Hof, umrundete den Truck und gelangte so an das Fenster der Fahrerseite. Er wusste nicht, was er vorfinden würde und hatte beinahe Angst, Billy in einer peinlichen Lage zu überraschen – beim Herummachen mit seinem Freund Scott aus Lubbock vielleicht oder gar bei mehr? Aber als er durch das Glas spähte, schien es, als sei Billy allein. Er war über das Lenkrad seines Trucks gesunken.

Ennis klopfte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln an das Fenster. Als Billy seinen Kopf hob, machte Ennis die Tür auf. Billy drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Ennis erkannte Blut auf seinem Gesicht, das um Mund und Nase verschmiert war. Es war dunkel und Ennis war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber es schien außerdem, als sei sein rechtes Auge blau und geschwollen.

„Billy, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Ennis und drückte ihn an den Schultern in eine gerade Sitzhaltung.

„Mein Daddy wollte wohl ein wenig boxen und nahm mein Gesicht als Sandsack.", erwiderte Billy mit dicker, schwerer Stimme.

Bei Ennis schrillten die Alarmglocken. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht sagen, wir schlimm Billy verletzt war oder ob seine Wunden ernst waren. Er atmete immerhin und war offensichtlich bei Bewusstsein, aber sein Kopf hing so locker auf seinen Schultern, als sei er eine Gummipuppe.

„Billy, komm, ich bring dich ins Haus.", sagte Ennis und zog ihn vorsichtig vom Vordersitz des Trucks. „Bist du okay? Kannst du stehen?"

Billy nickte und Ennis gab ihm Halt. Er legte Billys Arm um seine Schulter und legte seinen anderen Arm um seine Hüfte. „Los, lass uns gehen.", sagte er und begann, langsam zum Haus hinüber zu gehen.

Billy schien seine Füße unter Kontrolle zu haben und während sie gingen, dachte Ennis, dass seine Verletzungen wohl auf sein Gesicht beschränkt waren. Jedoch roch er eine Alkoholfahne und fragte sich, ob Billy nicht vielleicht etwas mehr als nur angetrunken war.

Jack wartete an der Tür auf sie, hinter ihm leuchteten die Lichter des Hauses. „Ennis, was ist passiert?", fragte er, als sie die Treppe hinauf kamen.

„Billy sagt, dass er einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit seinem Vater hatte.", sagte Ennis. „Bringen wir ihn in die Küche. Wir müssen sein Gesicht reinigen und sehen, wie schlimm es ist."

Die drei Männer gingen durch das Haus zur Küche und Ennis half Billy, auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. „Los, Billy, lass mich mal dein Gesicht sehen, mal schauen, was er dir angetan hat.", sagte er und hob Billys Kinn mit den Fingern an.

„Ich hol ein paar Waschlappen und ein Handtuch.", sagte Jack und verließ den Raum. Er kam rasch zurück und hielt einen der Waschlappen unter den Wasserhahn. Dann wrang er ihn aus und reichte ihn Ennis.

Ennis wischte das Blut weg, welches von Billys Kinn auf sein Hemd getropft war. „Ich denke, es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.", sagte er leise zu Jack. „Es hat stark geblutet aber das kommt wohl alles aus der Nase." Er wusch vorsichtig das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, dann befühlte er seine Nase. „Tut das weh, Bill?", fragte er.

Billy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, seine Nase ist nicht gebrochen.", sagte Ennis wieder an Jack gerichtet. Er wusch die Blutreste ab, dann hob er wieder Billys Kopf an. „Billy, mach die Augen auf, sieh mich an."

Auch wenn sein rechtes Auge angeschwollen war, tat Billy, wie ihm geheißen und Ennis sah, dass seine Pupillen auf das helle Licht der Küche reagierten. „Ich glaube, du brauchst heute Abend nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus aber Morgen hast du wohl ein Veilchen.", sagte er.

Jack ging zum Kühlfach hinüber und tat einige Eiswürfel in einen Plastikbeutel. Den wickelte er in ein Handtuch und reichte ihn Ennis, der ihn leicht auf Billys Auge drückte. „Kannst du das festhalten, Billy?", fragte er. Billy nickte. "Bist du betrunken?"

Billy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab da eine Flasche im Truck und hab ein paar Schluck getrunken aber besoffen bin ich nicht.", sagte er. „Und ich bin nicht mehr gefahren danach, keine Sorge." Er grinste Ennis und Jack schwach an.

Ennis lachte leicht. „Naja, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht aber gut zu wissen, schätze ich.", sagte er. „Also was ist passiert? Willst du darüber reden?"

Billy nickte. "Klar, ist keine lange Geschichte. Mama hatte ein Familienfest geplant – mein Vater hatte viel Arbeit, war oft weg. Und ich war meist das ganze Wochenende in Lubbock, also war ich auch nicht da. Dieses Wochenende wären alle mal da gewesen, also lud Mama alle zum Essen ein."

Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und bewegte leicht den Eisbeutel auf seinem Auge. „Alles lief gut.", sagte er. „Meiner Schwester scheint es mit ihrem Freund ernst zu meinen und sie redete ständig nur von ihm. Es hörte sich an, als würden sie darüber nachdenken, zu heiraten."

„Und dann…?", drängte Jack ihn zum Weitermachen.

„Und dann hat meine andere Schwester zu mir gesagt: „Billy, wann findest du denn mal ein nettes Mädchen und lässt dich nieder? Du bist 28, langsam wird es Zeit, über eine Familie und ein Heim nachzudenken…" Das war wohl der Punkt, an dem ich den Fehler begangen habe, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen. Außerdem Ennis, hab ich Ihnen ja erzählt, dass meine Mama weiß, dass ich schwul bin und Sie sagten, dass mein Daddy es dann sicher auch weiß."

Ennis stöhnte. „Ich hab doch nur spekuliert, Bill…"

"Weiß ich, du kennst meine Familie auch nicht gut... naja… jedenfalls dachte ich, dass es Zeit wäre, mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Ich sagte, dass ich mich mit jemandem treffe und dass ich denke, dass es was Ernstes ist. Natürlich waren alle sehr interessiert und fragten mich aus. Und dann sagte meine Schwester: „Wie heißt sie denn?" und ich sagte: „Es ist ein Er und sein Name ist Scott.""

Diesmal stöhnten Ennis und Jack gleichzeitig auf.

Billy grinste erneut schwach aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war gar nicht schlimm. Alle waren sehr überrascht und sagten nichts, dann fragte Mama, ob er ein netter Kerl sei. Also hab ich etwas von ihm erzählt, nicht zu viel, nur dass er auf die Tech geht und genau wie ich aus einer Kleinstadt kommt. Wir aßen zu Ende und Daddy ging Fernsehen, mein Bruder ging auf sein Zimmer und meine Schwestern und ich halfen meiner Mutter in der Küche. Sie fragten noch etwas mehr über Scott, wann sie ihn mal treffen könnten zum Beispiel. Ich dachte: Okay, dann schlagen wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe… Dann, als ich aufbrechen wollte, sagte Daddy, dass er mit mir reden wolle. Und das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, bumm! Ein Schlag, direkt auf die Fresse."

„Hat er nichts gesagt?"

Billy sah nach unten und rieb mit dem Eisbeutel über sein Auge. „Doch, er hat was gesagt, aber ich werde es nicht wiederholen, Sie können sich vorstellen, was es war."

Ennis holte tief Luft. „Das tut mir Leid, Billy, das hast du nicht verdient."

„War es bei Ihnen auch so?", fragte er.

Ennis lächelte ihm zu. „Das hab ich dir ja letztens erzählt. Ich hatte mein eigenes schreckliches Familienfest und du deins wohl jetzt auch."

„Naja, was mich am meisten überrascht hat war, dass ich dachte, alles würde gut laufen. Er hat nichts gesagt, war wohl etwas still aber nicht böse… dann hat er mir eine reingehauen."

„Ich denke", erwiderte Jack, „dass es sehr hart für die Familien ist, aber für die Väter ist es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. So war es zumindest bei meinem Vater und er hat mir das nie vergeben."

„Nun, ich hoffe, dass ich meinem Vater vergeben kann… Ich meine, er ist mein Daddy…" Er hielt inne.

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Billy, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Er ist derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss, er hat dich ins Gesicht geschlagen. Und warum? Weil du einen Freund hast?"

"Ja, und im Moment weiß ich nicht, wie ich ihm vergeben kann."

„Das verstehe ich… lass uns einfach hoffen, dass es mit der Zeit besser wird. Wie sagt man noch, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden?"

Billy sah ihn fragend an. „Tut sie das wirklich, Jack?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Sprichwort. Aber ich mag den Gedanken, dass es wahr ist."

Billy seufzte und besah sich den Eisbeutel in seiner Hand. „Ich denke, ich sollte dann in meine Wohnung zurück fahren…"

„Billy?", fragte Ennis. „Warum bist du heute Abend hergekommen?"

"Warum? Weil ich mich selbst bemitleidet habe und nicht allein sein wollte. Ich… ich wollte mit jemandem reden und dachte, dass Sie mich bestimmt verstehen."

„Nun, das tun wir. Und deshalb solltest du vielleicht heute Nacht hier bleiben. Wir haben ein Gästezimmer… ist das okay für dich, Jack?"

„Sicher, los komm.", sagte er, stand auf und führte Billy aus dem Raum. „Ich hol dir ein Handtuch und schau mal nach, ob wir eine frische Zahnbürste für dich finden." Sie gingen gemeinsam nach oben und ins Bad. Jack öffnete den Medizinschrank und wühlte darin herum. Er nahm eine Zahnbürste und ein paar Aspirin hinaus. „Vielleicht willst du ja eine davon nehmen.", sagte er und schüttelte zwei Pillen in seine Hand. „Das hilft gegen die Schwellung und gegen die Kopfschmerzen."

Er reichte sie Billy mit einem Glas Wasser. „Danke.", sagte dieser und schluckte sie. Er sah sich im Badezimmer um und bemerkte die Kerzen und die halbvolle Flasche mit Champagner neben der Wanne. „Oh, ich hab Sie wohl bei was gestört. Tut mir leid."

Jack errötete leicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.", sagte er. „Wir räumten gerade auf. Ennis wollte gerade die Kerzen ausblasen, als er aus dem Fenster sah."

Billy sank auf den Stuhl, sein Gesicht zeigte große Trauer. „Das ist es, was ich will.", sagte er. „Nur ein glückliches Leben, mit einem Mann, der mich liebt… in unserem eigenen Heim."

Jack sah ihn an. „Das kam nicht einfach so, Bill. Du schaust auf dreißig Jahre harte Arbeit, bis es zu diesem Punkt kam."

„Weiß ich, aber Sie hatten Ihren Partner an Ihrer Seite."

„Ja, aber er war nicht immer da." Jack hielt inne und setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand. „Bill, wie ernst ist es mit Scott?"

Billy sah zu ihm auf. „Sehr ernst, denke ich. Ich hab mich noch nie so gefühlt."

Jack nickte und Billy fuhr fort. „Er hat mich gefragt… naja, wir haben drüber geredet… ob wir nicht zusammenziehen wollen."

„Und was hast du gesagt?"

„Zur Zeit eher nicht."

„Warum?"

„Weil alles so unsicher ist. Er geht noch zur Schule, dann müsste ich nach Lubbock ziehen… ich weiß nicht, wie es da sein würde oder ob ich Arbeit finde…" Er hielt inne.

Jack sah zu Boden und drehte den neuen Ring, den er an seinem linken Ringfinger trug. Er hielt inne und sah dann zu Billy auf. „Ich möchte dir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen, Bill. Du weißt, dass Ennis und ich uns 63 getroffen haben, dann waren wir vier Jahre getrennt, ehe wir uns wieder sahen. Das war heute vor 29 Jahren. Das haben wir auch heute Abend gefeiert."

"Oh.", erwiderte Billy leise.

"Es war ein Wiedersehen mit bitterem Beigeschmack, Bill. Da hab ich Ennis zum ersten Mal gefragt, ob er mit mir zusammenziehen möchte und er hat nein gesagt." Jack hielt kurz inne, dann fuhr er fort. „Er hat jedes Mal nein gesagt, immer wenn ich ihn in den nächsten neun Jahren danach gefragt habe. Das ging so lange, bis ich richtig am Ende war und er erkannte, dass es notwendig für uns war, dass wir zusammen sind."

Billy erwiderte nichts, er ließ Jack weiterreden.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du keine Frau und Kinder hast, so wie ich und Ennis, und ich weiß, dass sich die Zeiten in den vierzig Jahren stark verändert haben. Trotzdem, Bill, wenn du dieses Leben willst und Scott dieser jemand ist, dann musst du anfangen, dieses Leben aufzubauen."

„Aber was ist mit meinem Vater?"

„Wenn es so sein soll, dann kommt dein Vater sicher auf dich zu. Und wenn nicht, ist es ja sein Problem. Aber du musst die Weichen für dein Leben stellen."

Billy sah zu Boden, dann sah er auf und lächelte Jack zu. „Danke.", sagte er. „Und ich hab vergessen, zu sagen, dass Scott zur Party kommen wird. Also werden Sie ihn kennen lernen. Manchmal denke ich…", er hielt inne, "dass Sie meine Familie sind. Also möchte ich, dass Sie ihn treffen."

Jack lächelte. Er sagte nichts aber sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich, was er fühlte. Er stand auf und begann, die Kerzen wegzuräumen. „Ich zeig dir jetzt mal dein Zimmer am Ende des Flures.", sagte er. „Ich kann dir ein sauberes T-Shirt geben aber Schlafanzüge hab ich nicht."

„Ist schon gut, Jack, Sie tun schon viel mehr, als ich erwartet hatte."

Jack fuhr fort und ignorierte die Unterbrechung. „Und dann, wenn du mich entschuldigst, Ennis und ich haben noch was zu feiern." Auch wenn seine Stimme todernst war, sagte er dies mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Klar.", sagte Billy und grinste. „Vergessen Sie den Champagner nicht."

x x x x x x x x x x x

Am nächsten Morgen stand Jack in der Küche und legte Pfannkuchen auf einen Teller, als das Telefon klingelte. „Lazy L, hier ist Jack.", sagte er fröhlich.

„Jack, hier ist Bill Jarrett. Ist Billy bei Ihnen?"

Jack sah um die Ecke durch die Tür ins Esszimmer, wo Billy mit Ennis am Tisch saß und Kaffee trank. Er wies auf das Telefon und formte die Worte: „Es ist dein Vater." Billy schüttelte den Kopf.

Jack nahm wieder den Hörer. „Er ist im Moment im Stall. Ich kann ihm sagen, dass er Sie anrufen soll."

„Ja, machen Sie das bitte. Danke." Jack wollte schon auflegen, als er erneut die Stimme von Bill Senior vernahm. „Ähm, Jack, haben Sie eine Minute?"

„Ja, ich mache gerade Pfannkuchen aber die können warten."

„Ich vermute, dass Billy letzte Nacht zu Ihnen kam?"

„Ja, Bill. Wir haben ihm vorgeschlagen, er könnte über Nacht bleiben."

„Gut, ich hab mir nämlich Sorgen gemacht. Ich hab ein paar Mal in seiner Wohnung angerufen. Dann wollte ich es bei Ihnen versuchen aber es war schon nach Mitternacht." Er hielt inne. „Sagen Sie, Jack, wie geht es ihm?"

„Er hat ein nettes blaues Auge aber das war's wohl. Seine Nase ist nicht gebrochen. Es war viel Blut da aber kein wirklicher Schaden."

Bill Jarrett Senior seufzte in den Hörer. „Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.", sagte er. „Ich hab Billy nie zuvor geschlagen, er war immer so ein guter Junge."

„Und das ist er immer noch.", erwiderte Jack. „Obwohl er mittlerweile ein Mann geworden ist."

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte… wollte... ich meine, so wie Sie und Ennis sind... das wollte ich nicht für meinen Sohn."

Jack fühlte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg aber er versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen. „Es bringt nichts, wenn du wütend auf den Kerl wirst…", dachte er. „Er versucht nur, mit den Neuigkeiten klar zu kommen, wenigstens will er reden." Er holte tief Luft. „Bill, Sie sollten dankbar sein, dass er so ein guter Mensch ist. Er nimmt keine Drogen und steht nicht mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt. Schwul zu sein ist kein Verbrechen oder etwas, für das man sich schämen muss."

„Ich weiß… und ich wusste das von Billy. Seine Mutter hat es mir gesagt. Es ist nur… als ich die Worte aus seinem Mund hörte… naja, ich bin ausgerastet."

„Nun, Bill, wenn ich so frei sein darf, Sie müssen dieses Gefühl unter Kontrolle bringen. Wir Schwulen haben genug Probleme damit, dass Fremde uns zusammenschlagen wollen und uns vorgeben wollen, wie wir zu leben haben. Wenn unsere Familie dasselbe macht, haben wir nicht mehr viele Optionen, oder?

„Nein Jack…das stimmt."

„Hören Sie, meine Pfannkuchen werden kalt und ich kriege Hunger. Ich werde Billy sagen, dass Sie angerufen haben."

„Ja Jack, bitte. Sagen Sie ihm… sagen Sie ihm, dass ich mich entschuldigen möchte."

„Mach ich, Bill. Machen Sie es gut." Er legte auf und ging ins Esszimmer. Er musterte den jungen Mann, der am Tisch saß. Sein Auge, das blau und schwarz war, erinnerte deutlich an die Auseinandersetzung des vergangenen Abends. Jack dachte an seinen eigenen Vater, der ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung gestorben war, an Ennis und seinen Bruder, die nach 25 Jahren versuchen würden, wieder miteinander ins Reine zu kommen. „Vielleicht.", dachte er. „Vielleicht wird es ja leichter werden für die Schwulen dieser Welt."

„Das war dein Vater, Billy.", sagte er. „Er will, dass du ihn zurückrufst. Ich denke, er hat dir verziehen."


	17. Die Gäste kommen

Kapitel 17

Die Gäste kommen

Jack rutschte auf seine Stelle im Bett und fühlte sofort, wie Ennis' Arme ihn umschlossen, ihn auf die Seite drehten und an ihn zogen, sodass er mit seinem Rücken an Ennis' Brust lag. „Morgen, Schatz.", flüsterte Ennis mit schwacher, heiserer Stimme. Seine Lippen waren nah an Jacks Ohr.

„Schatz?", fragte Jack. „Das krieg ich nicht oft zu hören."

"Ich wahre es für spezielle Gelegenheiten auf.", erwiderte Ennis. „So wie heute."

„Ohhh, heute ist was Besonderes?"

„Mhm… ich fühl mich irgendwie so verspielt heute." Ennis zog Jack näher an sich und dieser konnte Ennis' Erektion an seinem Hintern spüren. Ennis streckte den Arm aus und griff nach Jacks Glied. Er hielt es fest und begann zu reiben. „Fühlst du dich auch verspielt?", wisperte er.

"Das weißt du doch, Babe, bei dir tu ich das immer."

Ennis kicherte leise und eine Weile lagen sie so da. Jack fühlte sich kraftlos in Ennis' starken Armen. Er ließ sich von dessen geübten Händen streicheln und erregen.

Ennis lehnte sich nach vorne und verteilte heiße Küsse auf Jacks Hals und Schultern. Er nippte sanft an der Haut und knabberte mit seinen Zähnen daran. Für seine Bemühungen erhielt er ein schwaches Stöhnen von Jack, der sich näher an Ennis' Körper presste, so als wollte er, dass seine Muskeln mit denen, seines Lovers verschmolzen.

„Willst du es hart oder zärtlich? Auf der Seite oder doch lieber auf dem Rücken?", flüsterte Ennis.

„Auf der Seite.", sagte Jack und stellte ein Bein auf. „Ich will, dass du mich kontrollierst."

„Okay, Cowboy, sollst du haben.", erwiderte Ennis, nahm seine Hand von Jacks Glied und streckte seine Finger aus. Jack griff nach der Tube mit Gleitgel auf dem Nachttisch und verteilte eine großzügige Portion auf Ennis' Fingern, die er benutzte, um seinen Penis einzuschmieren. Er streckte die Hand erneut aus und verteilte die nächste Portion auf Jacks Hintern, dann drückte er sein Glied gegen Jacks Eingang. „Bereit?" Jack nickte. Sein Kopf lag an Ennis' Brust, welcher ihn eng an sich gedrückt hielt.

Ennis wartete einige lange Sekunden lang, die Hand hatte er von Jacks Glied genommen. Als er spürte, wie sich der Muskel entspannte, führte er sein eigenes ein. Er merkte, wie der Muskel sich weiter dehnte, als er tiefer hinein glitt. Jacks Penis nahm er in seine Hand und während er ihn stimulierte, entspannte sich Jack immer mehr. Ennis stöhnte leise und genoss das schöne Gefühl. Jacks Hand schloss sich um die von Ennis. Beide bewegten sich simultan in einem lang geübten Rhythmus.

Ihre Atmung, heiser und rau, und das kehlige Stöhnen waren die einzigen Geräusche im Zimmer. Als ihre Erregung größer wurde, wurden sie auch lauter. Jack warf seinen Kopf zurück, drückte sich Ennis' Stößen entgegen. „Ohmeingott, fick mich, En, fick mich…" Ennis antwortete mit einem heiseren Stöhnen. Er biss fester in die Haut an Jacks Schlüsselbein.

„Ich komme…"

„Ich auch…", erwiderte Jack. „Lass es uns kontrollieren, lass uns zusammen kommen." Ennis antwortete, indem er Jacks Hüften anhob und in einem anderen Winkel zustieß, während er Jacks Glied intensiver bearbeitete. „Oh ja…", sagte Jack, seine Stimme wurde von Ennis' schweren Atemgeräuschen übertönt. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen spürte er die heiße Explosion von Ennis' Orgasmus in sich. Auch sein Glied explodierte und Samen verteilte sich auf ihren verschränkten Händen.

Jack ließ sein hochgestelltes Bein entspannt sinken und Ennis' Glied erschlaffte. Ansonsten bewegten sie sich nicht, Jack wurde noch immer in einer festen Umarmung gehalten, wo er Ennis' Herz gegen seinen Rücken schlagen fühlte. Ennis fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Jacks Schamhaar, er massierte das klebrige Sperma über seinen Bauch. Jack lachte leise. „Das kitzelt, Babe."

"Ach, Schatz.", flüsterte Ennis mit schwacher Stimme. „Lass mich dafür sorgen, dass du noch mehr lachst. Ich will, dass du für immer lachst."

Als sie sich entspannt und aneinander geschmiegt hatten, murmelte Jack: „Ach Schatz" trifft es genau. Über diesen Tagesbeginn kann ich mich echt nicht beschweren." Ennis lockerte seinen Griff, sodass Jack sich umdrehen konnte. Er zog Ennis' Gesicht an sein eigenes. „Ich liebe dich, Babe.", sagte er, beugte sich nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge an Ennis' Zähnen entlang.

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte Ennis mit einem sanften, müden Blick, während er in Jacks Anblick ertrank.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie mit einer post-koitalen Erkundung. Mit Händen und Zungen, Streicheln und Kuscheln, genossen sie aufs Neue die Liebe, die sie teilten. Schließlich ließen sie voneinander ab und Jack legte sich in die Kissen. Ennis stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und sah auf ihn hinab. Jack lächelte ihm müde zu. „Ich könnte das den ganzen Tag tun.", sagte er.

"Ich auch, aber wir bekommen Gesellschaft und ich wette, dass die Ersten schon heute Morgen kommen."

Jack nickte. „Du hast sicher Recht. Außerdem jagen uns nicht nur die Gäste aus dem Bett, wir haben auch noch einen Stall voller Pferde, um die wir uns kümmern müssen.", erwiderte er, während er auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch sah.

Jack machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Ennis legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Bobby ist heute im Stall."

„Bobby?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

Ennis lächelte ihm zu. „Bobby Jarrett, nicht Bobby Twist. Billys Bruder."

"Bobby Jarrett? Was tut der hier?"

„Ich denke, er versucht, sich den Job seines Bruders zu angeln."

Jack legte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf, sodass er Ennis in die Augen sehen konnte. „Wovon redest du?"

„Was auch immer du letztes Wochenende zu Billy gesagt hast, hat er sich zu Herzen genommen.", antwortete Ennis. „Er spricht davon, dass er vielleicht nach Lubbock geht und mit Scott zusammen zieht."

„Ehrlich?"

Ennis nickte. „Er sucht dort nach einem Job und sie wollen sich Wohnungen ansehen. Scott lebt in einer WG und Billy sagt, dass sie lieber allein wären."

„Das versteh ich gut.", Jack lachte laut auf. „Ich frage mich, wie Scott wohl so ist."

„Du triffst ihn ja in ein paar Tagen.", sagte Ennis. „Aber ich hab ein Bild von ihm gesehen."

„Oh? Sieht er gut aus?"

Ennis nickte. "Ja, aber du wirst überrascht sein."

„Wieso überrascht?"

„Er ist chinesisch."

„Chinesisch? Also kommt er aus China?"

"Naja, nein er ist Amerikaner, aber seine Familie kommt aus China. Seine Großeltern zogen in den Vierzigern her. Er sieht asiatisch aus, du weißt schon, schwarzes Haar…"

Jack sah Ennis an. „Ich will keine Vorurteile haben oder so, aber ich bin echt überrascht, dass sich Billy in einen Chinesen verliebt hat."

„Einen chinesischen Amerikaner.", sagte Ennis. „Billy hat mich korrigiert, jetzt korrigiere ich dich."

„Trotzdem überrascht es mich."

„Jack.", erwiderte Ennis sanft. „Sie haben sich im Internet kennen gelernt, erinnerst du dich? Billy sagt, dass er sich in Scott verliebt hat, ehe er wusste, wie er aussieht. Als er dann herausfand, dass er Asiat ist, hat es ihn nicht gestört"

„Heißt er denn wirklich Scott?"

„Das ist sein amerikanischer Name. Er hat auch einen chinesischen Namen, Li-Weng. Es heißt etwas, aber ich erinnere mich nicht. Billy kann es dir sagen. Oder vielleicht Scott selbst. Was auch immer es war, es war etwas Schönes."

Jack lehnte sich in sein Kissen zurück. "Oh Gott, wo die Liebe hinfällt, ich wünsche ihnen das Beste."

„Du wünschst ihnen das Beste?"

Jack nickte. "Ja, das tue ich, En, wir dachten wir hätten alle Probleme dieser Welt erlebt und was waren wir? Zwei arme Jungs aus Wyoming. Aber wir haben es geschafft. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass Billy und Scott es auch schaffen werden. Außerdem bin ich jetzt noch begieriger ihn zu sehen." Er rieb mit einer Hand über seine Augen und gab ein lang gezogenes „Hmmmmm…" von sich.

„Worüber musst du denn Hmmmm machen?", fragte Ennis.

„Ich frage mich, ob er ein gutes Chili-Rezept hat. Chili chinesischer Art? Er könnte uns alle nass machen."

Ennis stieß Jack in die Rippen. „Lass das, Jack, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er Amerikaner ist. Er wurde in diesem Land geboren und aufgezogen, hier in Texas, wenn du's wissen willst. Wahrscheinlich hat er trotzdem ein besseres Rezept als du. Seins ist wahrscheinlich echtes texanisches Chili, nicht aus „Freude am Kochen".

„Ich kenne dich, Ennis Del Mar, Chefjuror. Du suchst immer noch nach einer Möglichkeit, um mich verlieren zu lassen."

Jack stieß Ennis spielerisch in die Rippen. Die beiden kabbelten sich, fielen übereinander her und lachten. Dann aber wurde Ennis ernst. „Weißt du, es ist zwar schön, über Billy zu reden… aber eine Sache, die ihn zurückgehalten hat, war, dass er uns verlassen muss. Er war lange hier."

Jack nickte. „Ich finde es auch sehr traurig. Er ist wie ein Sohn für mich."

„Für mich auch. Ich denke, dass hat er seiner Familie gegenüber erwähnt… er wollte uns nicht einfach sitzen lassen. Da hat er wohl auch seinen Bruder gefragt, ob er den Job nicht haben will. Und dann hat Bobby sich sogar einfach dazu bereit erklärt, über die Feiertage umsonst zu arbeiten."

„Arbeitet er nicht am Agway?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Die haben geschlossen… sie geben den Angestellten ein viertägiges Wochenende."

„Oh."

„Also ist Bobby hier und gibt uns ein wenig mehr Zeit, um uns zu genießen." Während er dies sagte, lehnte er sich nach vorne und küsste Jack.

Jack ließ sich in das Kissen fallen. „Du hast das echt gut durchdacht, Ennis. Hast du das geplant, dass du mir all diese persönlichen Veränderungen erzählst?"

„Das ist alles innerhalb der letzten zwei Tage geschehen. Du hattest den Kopf voll mit Partyplänen."

Jack kicherte. „Das stimmt." Er hielt inne, dann fuhr er fort. "Aber Bobby geht noch zur Schule, oder? Wir müssen wohl wieder auf eine Halbtagskraft zurückgreifen. Ich hatte mich an Billy richtig gewöhnt."

„Jack, es ist Anfang Juli. Wenn es klappt, dann arbeitet er den Sommer über noch hier. Und im Herbst können wir uns dann was überlegen. Wer weiß, ob Billy überhaupt umzieht. Es hat ja grade erst angefangen."

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er geht. Das hört sich so endgültig an."

Ennis grinste. „Das stimmt wahrscheinlich. Aber Bobby ist ein netter Junge, er ist aus demselben Holz geschnitzt wie Billy. Wir kommen schon mit ihm klar."

„Ja, du hast wohl Recht." Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann setzte Jack sich auf. „Ich könnte etwas Kaffee machen gehen, wenn du schon entspannen willst." Aber als er dies sagte, klingelte das Telefon. Er griff nach dem Hörer. „Lazy L, hier ist Jack."

"Onkel Jack, hier ist Junior.", hörte er ihre Stimme.

„Hallo Liebes! Ihr seid wohl in Quanah."

"Ja, sind wir. Wir sind gestern um zehn Uhr angekommen."

„Wie war die Fahrt?"

„Lang, aber gut. Keine Probleme, wir sind eine gute Zeit gefahren." Sie hielt inne. „Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt?"

„Nein, Süße, dein Dad und ich hatten bisher einen faulen Morgen.", sagte er und zwinkerte Ennis zu.

„Gut, ich dachte, ich könnte in den Supermarkt gehen, die Kinder holen und dann können wir alle zusammen frühstücken. Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, euch zu sehen."

Jack legte seine Hand über den Hörer. „Ist es okay, wenn Junior und die Kinder zum Frühstück rüberkommen?"

„Klar.", sagte Ennis ohne zu zögern.

„Wir können es auch nicht erwarten, euch zu sehen. Frühstück hört sich toll an. Und denkt auch an ein paar Donuts mit Zuckerglasur für Ennis."

„Ist doch klar. Braucht ihr Saft? Oder Milch?"

"Nein, haben wir alles. Gebt uns noch ne Stunde, ja? Wir müssen noch... unsere Arbeit im Stall beenden."

„In Ordnung, bis dann."

Jack steckte den Hörer in die Halterung zurück. Dann wandte er sich an Ennis. „Du hast die Wette wohl gewonnen. Die ersten Gäste kommen in einer Stunde." Ennis sah ihn an. „Und bist du bereit?"

„So bereit, wie man nur sein kann.", erwiderte Ennis. Er musterte Jack und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Bist du in der Stimmung dazu, dass ich dich in der Dusche ficke? Dann hätte ich wohl genug Power, um die nächsten Tage zu überstehen."

Jack zwinkerte zurück. „Eine Wasser-Therapie also? Das hört sich gut an."


	18. Frühstück auf der Lazy L

Kapitel 18

Frühstück auf der Lazy L

Eine Stunde später sahen Jack und Ennis Juniors blauen Minivan in die lange Einfahrt zur Lazy L einbiegen. Sie parkte neben dem Haus und schon ehe sie ganz stand, gingen die Seitentüren auf und ihre zwei Söhne sprangen heraus. Eine junge Frau folgte den beiden. Sie trug eine Plastiktüte aus dem nächstgelegenen Supermarkt.

„Joe! Luke! Beruhigt euch!", rief Junior, zog die Handbremse und stieg aus. Sie schaute über das Dach ihres Wagens hinweg und winkte Jack und Ennis zu, die auf der Veranda saßen.

Die Jungs hielten auf die Treppen zu und rannten zu Ennis und Jack. „Großvater! Opa!", riefen sie.

"Welcher bin ich denn?", wisperte Jack und beugte sich zu Ennis hinüber.

„Du bist Opa. Ich bin Großvater. Bei Bobbys Kindern ist es anders rum."

„Ach ja." Jack nickte. "Deswegen bin ich immer so verwirrt." Er stand auf, als die Jungs auf ihn zustürmten. „Joe! Sieh dich an! Wie alt bist du denn?"

"Ich bin acht, Opa.", erwiderte Joe. „Das weißt du doch."

Jack lachte. „Klar weiß ich das. Ich wollte dich nur ärgern. Und du Luke?", er umarmte den anderen Jungen. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Super, Opa.", sagte er.

Beide umarmten Ennis, der ihnen durchs Haar wuschelte. „Schön euch zu sehen, Jungs."

Junior umrundete das Auto und nahm ihrer Tochter die Tüte ab. „Los komm, Chrissie.", forderte sie sie auf. „Sag hallo."

Sie sah zu Boden, dann wieder auf. „Hallo Großvater… Opa… ", sagte sie. Sie grinste zaghaft und umarmte die beiden leicht.

„Schatz, nun sieh dich mal an." sagte Jack. „Mensch, bist du gewachsen!"

„Ich bin 1,76 m groß.", antwortete sie. „Aber ich wachse wohl nicht mehr… ich bin fünfzehn, das weißt du ja."

Junior betrat als Letzte die Treppe. „Ach Daddy.", sagte sie und umarmte Ennis fest. „Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen. Ich hab dich ja so vermisst."

"Ich dich auch, Schatz.", erwiderte Ennis und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Und dich auch, Onkel Jack.", sagte sie und umarmte ihn ebenso liebevoll. „Ich sollte nicht so viel Zeit zwischen meinen Besuchen verstreichen lassen."

„Ach denk nicht daran, jetzt bist du ja hier, nur das zählt."

Sie nickte und ging zur Vordertür, um ihre Kinder hineinzulassen. „Kommt Jungs, lasst uns gehen, ihr habt gesagt, dass ihr verhungert, also lasst uns frühstücken."

Alle gingen ins Haus und Jack und Ennis holten ihr Geschirr. Junior überwachte die Vorbereitungen fürs Frühstück, sie legte Gebäck auf einen Teller und füllte Obstsalat in eine Schüssel, dann stellte sie alles auf den Frühstückstisch. Die drei Kinder setzten sich hin. Joe griff nach einem Muffin mit Schokostreuseln. Jack und Ennis sahen vom Türrahmen aus zu. „Ich kann nicht fassen, wie groß sie geworden sind.", sagte Jack. „Wir haben sie im November das letzte Mal gesehen, das ist nicht mal ein Jahr her."

„Ja, die Jungs haben einen ordentlichen Schuss gemacht.", sagte Junior." Und Chrissie…"

Als ihre Mutter sprach, wandte sich Chrissie um und warf ihrer Mutter einen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen einer Grimasse und einem zornigen Starren anzusiedeln war. Also ließ Junior den Satz unvollendet.

„Wo ist denn Wayne?", fragte Jack, als bemerke er zum ersten Mal, dass Juniors Mann nicht da war.

„Er ist eingeschlafen.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Nach der langen Fahrt gestern dachte ich, dass er etwas Zeit für sich haben wollte…obwohl… so wie ich ihn kenne, ist er schon wieder aufgestanden und sitzt am Computer."

„Um zu arbeiten? Wolltet ihr hier nicht Urlaub machen?"

Junior lachte. "Nein, mein Mann gönnt sich keine Pause, er lässt nicht locker. Letztens gab es einen großen Laptop Crash, das hat ihn wochenlang beschäftigt."

Ennis und Jack schauten beide verwirrt drein, natürlich hatten sie keine Ahnung, was ein „Laptop Crash" war." Junior bemerkte ihre Mienen. „Ist unwichtig… Fachsprache."

Sie ging ins Esszimmer zurück und räumte die leeren Teller und Gläser weg." „Jungs, wollt ihr was spielen? Eure Lacrosse Schläger sind im Auto."

"Jaaa.", riefen beide im Chor und rannten aus dem Zimmer.

„Chrissie, was willst du denn tun?"

„Vielleicht geh ich mal in den Stall und schau mir die Pferde an.", erwiderte sie.

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Jack.

„Nein Opa, ist schon gut."

Ennis ging in die Küche und kam mit einem Sack Karotten zurück. „Damit kannst du sie füttern.", sagte er. „Du musst sie in kleine Stücke brechen."

Chrissie nickte und nahm den Sack. „Danke.", sagte sie leise und verließ das Haus.

Die Erwachsenen setzten sich an den Tisch und Jack goss ihnen allen Kaffee ein. Junior nahm sich etwas Obst und Ennis, der ihr gegenüber saß, griff nach einem Zuckerdonut. Junior grinste ihn an. „Die mit Zuckerglasur hast du schon immer geliebt, Daddy.", sagte sie.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Mein kleines Mädchen kennt mich eben gut.", sagte er mit einem verlegenen Lachen.

„Chrissie ist wohl etwas schüchtern.", warf Jack ein. „Nicht so, wie sie sonst war."

„Sie ist nicht schüchtern, sie ist eher böse auf mich, weil ich sie dazu zwinge, hier zu bleiben."

„Du meinst euren Besuch hier? Die zwei Wochen, über die wir gesprochen haben?"

Junior nickte.

„Liebes, wenn sie uns nicht besuchen will, solltest du sie nicht zwingen.", sagte Ennis.

„Daddy, vertrau mir, das hat sie nötig. In Laramie sitzt sie nur im Haus und quatscht über AIM."

„AIM?"

„Instant Messenger. Ein Computerchat. Es gibt ein paar gute Tagescamps und Programme für kleinere Kinder aber für Kinder über dreizehn... vergiss es. Nichts." Sie hielt inne. „Ich erinnere mich noch an die schönen Sommer hier… wir haben mit den Pferden gearbeitet, sind ausgeritten… das wird ihr gut tun."

„Aber sie ist nicht wie du, vielleicht mag sie es nicht."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber wir reden hier von zwei Wochen. Am Ende des Monats fährt sie in ein Zeltlager, das hier wird sie bis dahin beschäftigen."

Jack und Ennis sahen sie beide fragend an. Junior grinste. „Sorry, ihr denkt sicher, dass ich euch eine mürrische Halbwüchsige aufhalse."

"Naja, es ist einfach eine Weile her, seit wir hier einen Teenager hatten.", erwiderte Jack.

„Ich würde euch nicht drum bitten, wenn ich es nicht für eine gute Idee hielte.", sagte Junior.

„Naja, Liebes, das weißt du am Besten, du bist ihre Mama.", erwiderte Ennis noch immer zweifelnd.

„Ich kann mir keinen Ort vorstellen, an dem ich sie lieber wüsste, als hier bei euch beiden.", antwortete Junior.


	19. Karotten

Kapitel 19

Karotten

Chrissie stand im Durchgang des Stalles und wartete, bis ihre Augen sich von der hellen Sonne draußen auf das Dämmerlicht hier drinnen umgestellt hatten. Sie seufzte in sich hinein. „Pferde.", dachte sie. "Will ich hier wirklich die nächsten zwei Wochen bleiben?"

Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne und wurde von einem wiehernden Laut überrascht. Ein großes braunes Pferd sah über die Tür seiner Box. „Hallo Junge.", sagte sie sanft und ging zu ihm, um seine Nüstern zu streicheln. Er schnaubte, als sie ihn berührte, sodass sie einen Schritt zurück machte. Dann aber trat sie wieder heran. Sie erinnerte sich an den Sack in ihrer Hand. „Willst du vielleicht eine Karotte?"

Chrissie nahm eine heraus und brach sie in drei Teile, welche sie auf ihre Handfläche legte. Sie hielt sie dem Pferd hin, wobei sie ein wenig zitterte. „Nicht beißen.", sagte sie und besah sich die großen gelben Zähne, die gebleckt wurden, als ihre Hand näher kam. „Oje…", murmelte sie und zog ihre Hand zurück, voller Angst, in den nächsten Momenten einen Finger oder zwei zu verlieren. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. Aber als sie ihre Hand ausgestreckt hatte und das Pferd seinen Kopf ausstreckte, schreckte sie erneut zurück.

„Du musst die Hand flach halten.", ertönte hinter ihr eine Stimme.

Chrissie machte beinahe einen Satz nach vorne, so sehr hatte die Stimme sie erschreckt. „Was??"

Sie drehte sich um und sah einen jungen Mann neben sich. Er streckte die Hand aus und bog ihre Finger flach herunter, hielt sie in seiner eigenen. „Du musst die Hand flach halten.", wiederholte er. „Dann beißt er dich auch nicht." Er hielt Chrissies Hand, als sie sie nach dem Pferd ausstreckte. Sein sanfter Griff ließ nicht zu, dass sie sie dieses Mal wieder wegzog. Das Pferd beugte den Kopf und nahm die Karotte, wobei es eine Spur Speichel auf ihrer Handfläche hinterließ. „Siehst du, er beißt nicht.", sagte der junge Mann und gab endlich ihre Hand frei.

Chrissie trat zurück und wandte sich um, um einen genaueren Blick auf ihr Gegenüber zu werfen. „Du hast mich erschreckt.", sagte sie. Sie wollte nicht anklagend klingen aber etwas anderes fiel ihr nicht ein.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich konnte sehen, dass du nervös bist." Er musterte den Sack in ihrer Hand. „Du hast wohl noch mehr Karotten…"

Chrissie nickte.

Der junge Mann lächelte ihr mit einem breiten, freundlichen Grinsen zu. Ein paar Strähnen strohblondes Haar fielen ihm in die Stirn und er hatte blaue Augen, die sogar im Dämmerlicht des Stalles ausgesprochen hell leuchteten. Chrissie dachte bei sich, dass er einer der bestaussehendsten Jungs war, die sie je gesehen hatte. „Was macht er nur hier?", fragte sie sich.

„Ich bin übrigens Bobby.", sagte er und streckte eine Hand aus. „Bobby Jarrett."

Chrissie nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ich bin Chrissie Curtis."

„Schön dich zu treffen.", sagte Bobby. „Du bist wohl zur Party hier."

Chrissie nickte. „Ich lebe in Wyoming. Wir sind gestern hergefahren."

"Oh, aus Wyoming. Ich war noch nie da, aber ich hörte, dort gibt es schöne Berge, es ist nicht so flach wie hier."

„Wir kommen aus Laramie.", erwiderte Chrissie, als würde dies alles über Wyoming und Berge erklären. „Na klasse…", dachte sie bei sich. „Wir leben in Laramie???"

Bobby grinste sie an. "Wo sind denn die Karotten?", fragte er und nahm ihr den Sack ab.

Sie gingen zur nächsten Box. „Das da ist Twister.", sagte er. „Ennis' großer, alter Hengst."

„Ennis ist mein Großvater.", sagte sie und dachte bei sich, dass dies die nächste blöde Antwort gewesen war. Doch die Worte hatten ihren Mund verlassen, ehe sie sie aufhalten konnte. Irgendetwas an diesem gutaussehenden Jungen, hatte ihr die Zunge verknotet.

Bobby grinste wieder. „Gib mir deine Hand." Sie streckte sie aus und Bobby legte einen kleinen Keks hinein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Twister noch Karotten kauen kann.", sagte er. „Aber diese Kekse hier mag er." Erneut bog er Chrissies Finger gerade und hielt ihre Hand dem großen Pferd entgegen. Seine Berührung ließ einen elektrischen Blitz durch ihren Arm schießen. Twister leckte den Keks von ihrer Hand.

Sie rieb sie an ihrer Hose trocken. „Wie alt ist er?", fragte sie. „Ich meine Twister."

„34, das ist echt scheiße alt für ein Pferd… oh tschuldige, dass ich geflucht habe."

Chrissie schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, das hab ich schon mal gehört." Bobby lachte und Chrisse grinste. Endlich spürte sie, dass ihre Nervosität etwas nachließ. "Wie alt bist du?"

"Ich? Ich bin siebzehn, nächstes Jahr mach ich meinen Highschool-Abschluss. Und du?"

"Ich bin fünfzehn und geh in die zehnte Klasse. Wohnst du hier in Quanah?"

„Ja, klar.", sagte Bobby.

„Und du arbeitest für Großvater und Opa?"

„Naja, das hoffe ich wenigstens… mein Bruder hat hier lange gearbeitet, aber jetzt wird er wohl nach Lubbock ziehen. Ich würde den Job gern übernehmen."

„Oh…", sagte Chrissie und wurde leiser.

„Im Moment arbeite ich am Agway, aber ich wäre lieber hier bei den Pferden." Bobby sah sie an. „Kannst du reiten?"

"Ein bisschen... eigentlich bleibe ich nach der Party noch hier, da könnte ich es lernen, gibst du Reitstunden?"

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Billy schon, aber um das Meiste kümmert sich Ennis." Er wandte sich um und sah sie an. „Wie lang bleibst du denn?"

„Zwei Wochen.", sagte sie. „Vielleicht auch länger, wenn ich hier Spaß habe."

Bobby lachte. "Spaß haben in Quanah...Das ist hier eine Stadt, wo sich Hase und Igel gute Nach sagen. Abends rollen sie die Bürgersteige hoch. Ich wette, in Laramie ist mehr los."

Chrissie hob die Schultern. "Vielleicht. Aber da fragst du die Falsche, ich geh nicht so oft aus. Ich wollte letzten Winter auf ein Konzert an der Universität gehen aber Mutter ließ mich nicht, sie sagte, ich wäre zu jung."

„Auf welches Konzert?"

„Taking Back Sunday."

„Oh, magst du die? Das ist eine meiner Lieblingsbands."

"Ehrlich?", fragte Chrissie. "Wow." Sie lächelte Bobby zu und der erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Das gegenseitige Interesse der beiden war deutlich zu spüren.

Sie hielten vor einer anderen Box. „Das da ist Dancer.", sagte Bobby. „Sie ist eine liebe Stute, gut für Reitstunden. Vielleicht können wir ihr nachher einen Sattel auflegen."

„Oh, um heute zu reiten?"

„Klar, warum nicht? Die Pferde brauchen Bewegung." Erneut nahm Bobby Chrissies Hand, legte ihr eine Karotte auf die Handfläche und hielt sie hoch. Chrissie erschauderte etwas unter seiner Berührung. „Du musst dich daran gewöhnen, sie zu füttern.", sagte er. „Ich kann deine Hand ja nicht ewig halten."

Chrissie grinste in sich hinein. „Warum denn eigentlich nicht?", dachte sie

Sie gingen weiter durch den Stall und hielten an jeder Box. Bobby nannte Chrissie den Namen jedes Pferdes sowie etwas über seine Persönlichkeit. „Das hier ist lebhaft… dieses springt ganz gerne mal… dieses benutzt Ennis immer für die Anfänger." Schließlich waren alle Karotten verfüttert und ebenso die Kekse aus Bobbys Tasche.

„So, Ende der Fütterungszeit.", sagte er. „Bringen wir sie raus auf die Koppel, willst du mir helfen?"

„Oh, klar.", sagte Chrissie.

„Ist nicht allzu schwer.", sagte Bobby. „Du musst nur die Tür aufmachen und sie heraus führen." Er öffnete Dancers Box und hängte eine Führungsleine in ihr Halfter. „Stell dich an die Seite, nicht vorne hin." Gemeinsam brachten sie das Pferd nach draußen, wo Chrissie das Tor zur Koppel öffnete.

Bobby lächelte ihr wieder zu und Chrissie fühlte ihr Herz hüpfen. Hier im Sonnenlicht war sie wie erschlagen von seinem guten Aussehen. „Zwei Wochen…", dachte sie bei sich. „Vielleicht wird es doch nicht so schlimm."

Als sie zum Stall zurückgingen, wandte sie sich um und sah über das Feld zum Haus. Sie sah, dass ihre Mutter ihr von der Veranda aus zuwinkte. Chrissie winkte zurück.

„Musst du gehen?", fragte Bobby.

„Ich glaube nicht.", erwiderte Chrissie. „Die müssen noch einiges nachholen, haben sich lange nicht gesehen. Ich bin sicher, es geht in Ordnung, wenn ich bleibe und dir helfe."

„Na, das ist doch echt toll.", sagte Bobby. „Los, lass uns noch ein Pferd holen."


	20. Die Casper Fraktion

Kapitel 20

Die Casper Fraktion

„Da ist es, vorne rechts."

Lewis Underwood nickte seiner Frau Cecilia zu. „Jap, ich seh's.", sagte er. Er verlangsamte ihr Wohnmobil und las laut das Schild vor, das verkündete: „Lazy L, historische Farm, Texas." Er hielt inne. „Was heißt das?"

„Das bekommen die Farmen, die über hundert Jahre alt sind.", erwiderte Cecilia. „Ennis hat mir davon erzählt. Vor etwa zehn Jahren haben sie diese Auszeichnung erhalten."

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, das schon mal gesehen zu haben. Wann waren wir überhaupt das letzte Mal hier?"

„Das ist schon eine Weile her, etwa fünfzehn Jahre, denke ich. Wir sahen sie in Wyoming, als sie zum Jagen an Thanksgiving herkamen."

Lewis nickte, bog in die Straße ein und lenkte den großen RV vorsichtig die lange Einfahrt hinab. Als er um eine Kurve bog, gerieten das Haus und die Farmgebäude in Sicht. „Ohhh, ist das schön – was für eine hübsche Farm!", sagte Cecilia. „Und wir hübsch das Haus aussieht. Jack sagte, sie haben es extra für die Party gestrichen."

"Es ist pink.", kommentierte KE von seinem Platz hinter seiner Schwester aus.

„Was?", fragte Cecilia, die vor seiner Stimme erschrak. Dies waren die ersten Worte, die er seit über einer Stunde gesagt hatte.

„Es ist ein verdammtes pinkes Haus.", wiederholte KE. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein schwuler Bruder in einem gottverdammten pinken Haus wohnt."

Cecilia wandte sich um und sah ihn an. „Es ist nicht pink, es ist rosenfarben."

„Pink, rosenfarben, wo ist der Unterschied? Mein Bruder ist eine Schwuchtel und lebt in einem pinken Haus, ich fasse es verdammt nochmal nicht."

Cecilia hielt inne und ordnete ihre Gedanken. „KE Del Mar, wir haben uns doch vorher unterhalten. Ich werde es dir nochmal sagen." Ihre Stimme war beherrscht. „Wir sind hier Gäste und nehmen für die nächsten Tage Ennis' Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch. Du wirst deine Zunge in Zaum halten und, nichts, ich wiederhole, NICHTS Beleidigendes zu deinem Bruder sagen."

„Ich beleidige ihn ja nicht, ich sage nur, wie es ist.", sagte KE ungehalten. „Das Haus ist pink."

Cecilia bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem harten Blick. „Was habe ich gerade gesagt?"

„Fein.", sagte KE, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, doch sein Blick war unversöhnt.

„Wo soll ich denn parken, was meint ihr?", fragte Lewis mit fröhlicher Stimme. Er versuchte offenbar, die Spannung im Wohnmobil abzubauen.

Seine Frau lächelte ihm zu. „Warum hältst du nicht da vorm Haus? Ich seh mal nach, ob Ennis da ist."

Lewis nickte und stellte den RV neben einem blauen Pick-up Truck ab. „Ich warte hier."

KE nickte. „Ja, ich auch."

Cecilia ging zur Vordertür und klopfte. „Ennis, Jack?", rief sie. Sie erhielt keine Antwort, sodass sie die Tür vorsichtig öffnete und eintrat. Sie rief erneut ihre Namen aber bekam noch immer keine Antwort.

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zum Wohnwagen zurückgehen, doch dann blieb sie stehen und besah sich das Wohnzimmer. Dies war so viel mehr, als das einzige Heim, dass sie selbst vor mehr als fünfzig Jahren mit Ennis zusammen bewohnt hatte. Es war gemütlich, warm und einladend, mit weißen Vorhängen am Fenster und frischen Blumen in einer Vase auf dem Tisch. Gleichzeitig war es aber auch ein sehr maskulines Zimmer, es gab eine große Ledercouch, zwei Stühle und einen Sessel. Familienfotos waren auf dem Kaminsims aufgereiht und Bücher füllten das Bücherregal. Ein Computer, der nebst einem Haufen Papier auf einem Schreibtisch in der Ecke stand, war das einzig Unaufgeräumte im Raum.

Sie grinste in sich hinein, dann seufzte sie und musste erneut an ihren Bruder denken. „Bitte, Gott.", betete sie still. „Lass uns die nächsten Tage so überstehen, dass die einzigen Explosionen von den Feuerwerkskörpern am vierten Juli herrühren."

Cecilia kehrte zum RV zurück. „Ist scheinbar keiner da.", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann.

Er wies auf die Scheune. „Ich denke, dass sie wollen, dass wir da parken, damit wir dort Wasser und Strom bekommen können."

Sie nickte. „Ja, das macht Sinn. Fahr du hin, ich gehe. Ich muss mir mal die Beine vertreten."

x x x x x x x x

„Die ganze Woche arbeiten wir mit den Pferden, und was machen wir, wenn wir mal frei haben? Reiten gehen." Ennis grinste Jack zu, während sie unter der Gruppe von Bäumen hervor ritten, die die Grenze zwischen Copper Breaks State Park und dem Gebiet der Lazy L markierten.

„Wir haben echt so verdammtes Glück – wir können tun, was wir lieben und es auch noch Arbeit nennen."

„Und davon auch noch super leben."

„Das auch.", stimmt Jack zu. Während sie die Straße hinauf ritten, sah Jack zur Scheune hin. „Ich glaube, ich sehe ein Wohnmobil.", sagte er. „Sieht aus, als wäre die Casper Fraktion angekommen."

Ennis seufzte, dann zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. „Schätze, der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen.", sagte er. „Zeit, sich der Familie zu stellen."

Sie kamen näher an den RV heran und sahen, dass Lewis geschäftig alles anschloss, dass Cecilia alles überwachte und dass KE die beiden aus einem Plastikklappstuhl heraus beobachtete." „Oh mein Gott.", sagte Ennis atemlos. Er war offensichtlich geschockt, wie gealtert und krank sein Bruder aussah.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Jack sanft und Ennis nickte.

Cecilia wandte sich um und bemerkte die Männer auf den Pferden. „Ennis! Jack!", rief sie aus und lief rasch zu ihnen hinüber, während die beiden von den Pferden stiegen. „Es ist so schön, euch zu sehen!", rief sie und warf ihrem Bruder die Arme um den Hals. Ennis stand stocksteif da und erwiderte ihre Umarmung unsicher. Jack beobachtete das Wiedersehen und grinste in sich hinein. Er freute sich, dass Ennis ihm gegenüber zu etwas leidenschaftlicheren Umarmungen im Stande war.

Cecilia drehte sich zu Jack um und streckte die Arme aus. Er zog sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. „Schön, euch zu sehen", sagte er und trat zurück. „Wie war die Fahrt?"

"Die war gut.", erwiderte sie. „Aber wir haben nicht angehalten, um irgendwelche Sehenswürdigkeiten anzuschauen. Vielleicht auf dem Rückweg."

Die drei gingen zum Wohnmobil hinüber. Jack führte die Pferde. Lewis stand auf und wischte seine Hände notdürftig an seiner Hose sauber. Dann reichte er Ennis und Jack die Hand und begrüßte beide mit einem schallenden Lachen und einem warmen Lächeln.

KE war als letztes an der Reihe. Er stand auf, wobei er sich mühsam von seinem Plastikstuhl erhob. Ennis ging zu ihm und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. „Hey, KE.", sagte er. „Ist schon ne Weile her."

KE nickte und schüttelte die Hand seines Bruders. „Jap.", sagte er anstatt einer Begrüßung. Andere Worte wurden nicht gewechselt.

Eine Weile standen sie unsicher herum, bis Ennis merkte, dass Jack hinter ihn getreten war, um Hallo zu sagen. „Du erinnerst dich an Jack?", fragte er und KE nickte.

„Willkommen auf der Lazy L.", sagte Jack. Er hatte die Unsicherheit bemerkt und reichte ihm deshalb auch keine Hand. „Wir freuen uns, dass du mit uns diese Party feiern willst."

KE sagte nichts. Seine Augen waren starr, sein Blick trotzig. Jack wandte sich an Ennis. „Ich bringe die Pferde in den Stall.", sagte er. „Und vielleicht hol ich auch die anderen von der Weide."

„Ich kann dir helfen.", sagte Ennis rasch. Er war froh, eine Ausrede zu haben, um seinem wortkargen Bruder zu entkommen. Aber als sie die Pferde vom Wohnmobil wegführten, kam Cecilia neben sie und ging an seiner Seite. „Ennis, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte sie sanft. „Allein?"

Ennis sah zu Jack hinüber, der ihm zunickte. „Geh ruhig, ich schaff das schon."

Ennis und Cecilia gingen zu einer großen Eiche, wo sie vom Rest der Familie nicht gehört werden konnten. „Ennis, das ist mir ein wenig unangenehm, aber ich muss dich das fragen… wäre es irgendwie möglich, dass KE im Haus bleiben kann?"

Ennis sah sie an, als könne er seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Du willst mich doch verarschen, oder?", fragte er mit ungläubiger Stimme.

Cecilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich würde nicht fragen, wenn es mir nicht ernst wäre."

„Was stimmt denn nicht mit dem Wohnmobil?", fragte Ennis. „Oder wie wäre es mit einem Motel. Ich bezahle auch, wenn es ums Geld geht…"

„Wir haben in den Motels schon angerufen, als wir in der Stadt waren. Alles ist ausgebucht. Es ist immerhin ein Feiertag. Und das Wohnmobil… naja, es ist nicht besonders bequem, wenn mehr als zwei Erwachsene darin sind. Außerdem hat dein Bruder mehr Schmerzen, als er zugibt… und…", sie holte tief Luft. „Ich denke, es wäre auch besser, wenn er ein anständiges Bad in der Nähe hat." Sie sah Ennis an, ihr Blick war teils flehend, teils beschämt.

Ennis erwiderte ihren Blick und fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. „Jenny und Kelly kommen hier her.", sagte er. „Wir wollten Evan in dem kleinen Zimmer wohnen lassen."

Sie seufzte. „Naja, dann… okay, es war eine blöde Idee."

Jack erschien neben Ennis und bemerkte die unangenehme Situation. „Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob KE nicht im Haus bleiben könnte.", sagte Cecilia und Ennis stieß hervor: „Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass Evan das kleine Zimmer kriegt."

Jack sah erst Ennis, dann Cecilia an. „Weil er krank ist?", fragte er und Cecilia nickte. „Und weil die Motels alle voll sind…?" Cecilia nickte erneut.

„Wir haben doch das Klappbett, Ennis. Das könnten wir für Evan aufstellen."

„Aber Jack…", sagte Ennis mit zweifelnder Stimme.

Jack wandte sich an Cecilia. „Ennis und ich, wir haben uns beide ein wenig Sorgen über KEs Besuch gemacht.", erklärte er. „Und wenn er im Haus wohnen würde, wäre das doch irgendwie so, als würden wir ihn in den Käfig des Löwen setzen, findest du nicht?"

Cecilia nickte. „Wenn es zu viele Probleme macht… ich hätte gar nicht fragen sollen."

Jack lächelte ihr zu und ignorierte ihren Einwand. „Auf der anderen Seite ist er krank und hat Schmerzen, schätze ich…"

„Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich frage.", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, es ist eine furchtbare Situation."

Jack wandte sich an Ennis und legte ihm leicht eine Hand auf den Arm. „En, wir schaffen das schon.", sagte Jack. „Erinnerst du dich?"

"An was?", fragte Ennis verwirrt.

„Wir sind doch die guten Jungs."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Die guten Jungs?"

Jack nickte. "Erinnerst du dich nicht an unser Gespräch? Die guten Jungs, die Erwachsenen? Wer hat hier was verloren?"

Ennis musterte Jack und versuchte den Blick seines Partners zu deuten. Und als er in diese tiefen blauen Augen sah, die ein Leben voller Liebe und gegenseitiger Unterstützung zeigten, hielt er inne, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er lachte leise. „Ach, Twist, du warst schon immer so verdammt überzeugend."

"Du bist eben nicht imstande, meinem Charme zu widerstehen." Jack grinste Ennis an und nahm die Hand von seinem Arm.

Ennis errötete über seine Worte, dann sah er zu seiner Schwester hin. „Weiß KE denn davon?"

„Er ist ja derjenige, der damit angefangen hat.", erwiderte sie. „Und er hat mich gebeten, euch zu fragen, nachdem wir kein Glück in den Motels hatten. Ennis… es ist ihm zu peinlich, euch selbst zu fragen."

„Naja, wenn es ihm peinlich ist, hat er die Regeln verstanden… kein Wort gegen Jack und besonders kein Wort gegen Jenny und Kelly, wenn sie hier sind. Das Haus wird voller Homos sein und wenn er damit ein Problem hat, kann er jetzt sofort nach Wyoming zurückgehen."

„Nein, Ennis, das versteht er.", sagte Cecilia sanft. Im Stillen wiederholte sie ihr Gebet und hoffte, dass er es wirklich verstanden hatte.

Ennis nickte, dann sah er zum Wohnmobil herüber, wo sein kranker Bruder wieder in seinem Plastikstuhl saß. „Nun, dann lasst uns sein Zeug holen. Jack und ich zeigen ihm sein Zimmer."


	21. Fotografien

Kapitel 21

Fotografien

Ennis öffnete den Badezimmerschrank und nahm einen Stapel Handtücher heraus. Er wies mit dem Kopf auf das hintere Schlafzimmer. „Du kannst das Zimmer haben.", sagte er und legte die Handtücher an den Fuß des Bettes. „Es ist klein, aber gemütlich. Hier weht oft eine frische Brise rein, gut zum Schlafen."

KE musterte seinen Bruder. "Schläfst du hier? Ist es das, was du tust, wenn du dich mit ihm streitest?"

„Wir streiten uns nicht.", sagte Ennis mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ihr streitet euch nicht?", fragte KE herausfordernd. „Der Ennis, den ich kannte, der war angriffslustig. Er stritt gerne mal."

„Vielleicht ist der Ennis, den du kanntest, erwachsen geworden."

„Ja, erwachsen und schwul ist er geworden."

Ennis fixierte seinen Bruder mit einem harten Blick. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst. KE erwiderte seinen Blick, forderte ihn heraus, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Lange Sekunden vergingen zwischen den beiden, dann erhob Ennis das Wort. „Das Bad ist am Ende des Flures.", sagte er und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum. „Ich gehe nach unten."

KE sah zu, wie sein Bruder verschwand, dann öffnete er seine kleine Tasche und nahm ein Döschen mit Pillen heraus. Er ging den Korridor hinab, um ins Bad zu gelangen, doch dann blieb er stehen, um sich die Fotos anzusehen, die an der Wand hingen. „Verdammte Bilder.", dachte er bei sich. „Die sind ja überall im Haus." Aber trotz seiner negativen Gedanken sah er die Fotos weiterhin an und merkte, dass er kaum einen der Leute darauf kannte. Da waren Bilder von Männern und Frauen, grinsenden Kindern und kleinen Babys. Eines zeigte einen gutaussehenden jungen Mann mit seinem Abschluss-Hut und Robe. Neben ihm stand Jack. Ein anderes zeigte eine Familie, die aus fünf Personen bestand. KE sah es sich genauer an. „Das ist wohl Alma Junior.", dachte er. "Das müssen ihr Mann und ihre Kinder sein." Ein weiters zeigte Ennis und Jack, Ennis schien sich ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen, in dem Anzug den er darauf trug. Sie standen neben zwei Frauen, die beide einen Blumenstrauß hielten. KE starrte es an. „Das ist wohl die Lesbe – Jenny. Die mit dem frechen Mundwerk an Thanksgiving damals." Er fragte sich, welchen Anlass das Bild zeigte. „Ich weiß ja, dass Ennis von sich glaubt, dass er verheiratet ist. Ich schätze, er hat die Kleine mit dem Gedanken angesteckt, sodass auch sie denkt, sie kann heiraten."

Er ging weiter den Flur hinab und trat in einen Türrahmen. Er erkannte ein paar Sekunden zu spät, dass es das große Schlafzimmer war und nicht das Badezimmer. Seine Augen glitten durch den Raum, musterten das Bett aus Kirchholz, welches mit einer feinen rot-braunen Politur zum glänzen gebracht worden war, die Kleidertruhe, den Nachttisch, die Lampe, den Wecker – die Vorhänge am Fenster, welche im Wind wehten. Auf einem Schränkchen standen noch mehr Bilder. KE schlich leise durch den Raum, er hatte das Gefühl, als spionierte er in etwas, was nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war.

Diese Fotos schienen etwas persönlicher zu sein, als die im Flur. Ennis auf einem schwarzen Pferd, Jack, der auf einem Felsen mit Wasser im Hintergrund saß. Eines zeigte sie beide, deutlich jünger, wie sie auf den Treppen eines Hauses saßen – dieses Hauses, wie KE erkannte. Sie sahen einander an, Ennis hatte seinen Arm um Jacks Schultern gelegt und Jack lächelte ihm zu. KE starrte das Bild lange an und versuchte, dass Gefühl von Abneigung in sich hinauf zu beschwören, das ihn hätte überkommen müssen, wo er doch ein Foto von seinem Bruder betrachtete, der einen anderen Mann umarmte, aber es blieb aus. Die Freude, die das Bild ausstrahlte schien ein Gegenmittel zu sein – wenigstens ein schwaches – das die Verbitterung und den Hass in KE bekämpfte.

KE hörte Schritte und jemanden atmen. Er wandte sich um und sah, dass Jack im Türrahmen stand. Er fühlte sich, wie ein Kind, das man mit der Hand im Keksglas erwischt hatte. „Oh, Entschuldigung.", stammelte er. „Ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln."

Jack lächelte ihm zu. "Siehst du dir Bilder an? Das sind einige meiner Liebsten." Er ging hinüber und stellte sich neben KE, dann wies er auf das Foto, welches Ennis auf dem Pferd zeigte. „Dieses Pferd hat er nach mir benannt.", erklärte er freundlich. „Der gute alte Twister. Wir haben ihn noch immer, aber er ist alt. Ennis kann ihn so nicht mehr reiten."

KE sah Jack an, dann zeigte er auf das Bild mit dem Felsen. „Wo bist du denn da?"

„Das war in Maine.", erwiderte Jack. „Wir haben da vor ein paar Jahren eine Hütte gemietet. Ein schöner Ort, warst du mal da?"

KE schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war noch nie östlich vom Mississippi und nun sind die Tage, in denen ich reisen konnte, wohl vorbei."

Jack nickte leicht, er erinnerte sich an seine Krankheit. Dann wies er auf den mit Glas geschützten Schnappschuss von den beiden auf den Treppen vor dem Haus. „Das ist das erste Bild, was wir von uns beiden gemeinsam hatten.", sagte er. „Eines der ersten Fotos, die ich überhaupt von Ennis hatte. „Wir kannten uns 13 Jahre aber hatten nie etwas, das wir ansehen konnten."

„Wir haben in unserer Familie nie viele Fotos gemacht. Cecilia sagt, sie will eins von uns dreien zusammen… wir haben keins, nicht mal von früher."

„Nun, ich denke, es wird genug Kameras auf der Party geben. Es scheint so, als wenn jeder heutzutage eine Digitalkamera hat oder sogar ein Fotohandy… es ist nicht so wie damals, wo man noch einen Film zur Drogerie bringen musste. Jetzt lädst du sie auf den Computer und mailst sie alle deinen Freunden."

KE hielt kurz inne, dann wies er auf eine gerahmte Wachsmalzeichnung von zwei Männern, die einander umarmten. „Was ist das denn?"

„Das? Jenny hat das gemalt. Ich fand es schon immer süß."

„Habt ihr das getan? Euch vor ihr geküsst?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, du kennst ja Ennis, er ist eher der private Typ, er steht nicht so darauf, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen oder Gefühle zu zeigen."

„Und wie konnte sie das dann malen?"

„Sie war noch ein kleines Kind und hatte Fantasie. Hat sie noch immer – sie ist Künstlerin, weißt du."

„Aber", bohrte KE nach, „wie wusste sie es denn? Wie alt war sie? Acht? Neun?"

"Eigentlich zehn."

"Ihr redet mit einer Zehnjährigen über das Sexleben von Schwulen?"

Jack musterte KE, alles, seine Tonlage, seine Worte, waren gewählt. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir haben mir ihr darüber geredet, dass wir zusammen sind, und warum wir das so wollten."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Nicht viel. Aber ich hab ihr Bild als ein Zeichen dafür genommen, dass sie es verstanden hat. Deshalb hab ich es eingerahmt."

„Wie meinst du das, sie hat es verstanden?"

Erneut nahm Jack KE in den Blick. „Wenn man schwul ist, und den Leuten sagt, dass man schwul ist… dann geht man jedes Mal ein Risiko ein. Du weißt nie, ob sie dich akzeptieren oder hassen werden. Dieses Bild", er nickte in Richtung der gerahmten Zeichnung auf dem Schrank, „zeigt mir, dass Jenny uns akzeptiert hat, schon von Anfang an."

KE musterte Jack und suchte nach Worten, dann sagte er: „Damit willst du sagen, dass ich euch gehasst habe."

„Leugnest du das? Du hast doch ziemlich klar gesagt, was du über uns denkst. Und du hast dafür gesorgt, dass die ganze Familie es erfährt."

Sie standen eine Weile schweigend da, die Spannung zwischen ihnen war beinahe greifbar. Dann aber lächelte Jack ihm schwach zu und sagte sanft: „Weißt du, du könntest dich von deinem Hass trennen. Du musst nicht ewig daran festhalten."

KE holte tief Luft, dann sah er zu Boden. „Alte Gewohnheiten vergisst man nicht so schnell." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Sicher nicht.", sagte Jack. „Wie wahr."

KE schüttelte den Kopf, dann sagte er abrupt: „Ich muss das Klo benutzen. Ich wollte eigentlich nie hier rein kommen und eure persönlichen Sachen durchwühlen."

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte Jack. „Das Bad ist rechts.", sagte er und wies darauf.

x x x x x x x x x x

Ennis kam ins Schlafzimmer, er trug einen Bademantel und trocknete sein Haar mit einem Handtuch. Er lächelte Jack zu, der auf dem Bett saß, dann ging er zum Schrank, um seinen Kamm zu holen. Ein kleines Glas Whiskey stand auf der Ecke. „Ist das für mich?", fragte er.

Jack nickte. "Ich dachte, du magst vielleicht einen kleinen Drink."

Ennis lächelte und nahm einen Schluck. „Danke, es war ein langer Tag."

„Sicher.", sagte Jack und nippte an seinem eigenen Drink.

Ennis legte seinen Bademantel ab. Er legte ihn auf die Kleidertruhe und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett, um Jack ansehen zu können. „Also…"

„Also, die Dinge entwickeln sich doch in Richtung einer tollen Party."

Ennis nickte. „Wir haben den Tag ohne Ärger hinter uns gebracht."

"Keinen Ärger, aber wir haben da ein kleines Energiebündel. Dieser Evan, ist er nicht anstrengend?"

Ennis kicherte. „Das ist er wohl. Aber er ist trotzdem süß... er trägt Cowboystiefel und einen Hut. Dieses Kind ist so verwöhnt."

„Und Chrissie hat Bobby in der Scheune schöne Augen gemacht."

„Was?"

„Hast du's nicht gemerkt? Ich glaube, vor unserer Nase fängt eine kleine Romanze an."

"Oje... und sie bleibt zwei Wochen hier?"

„Oh ja.", sagte Jack. „Und ich hörte, wie sie zu ihrer Mutter sagte, dass die zwei Wochen eine tolle Idee sind."

„Heilige Scheiße, Jack, ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit dafür bin. Ich bin zu alt für sowas."

Jack stellte seinen Drink ab und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über Ennis' Arm. „Keine Panik, Cowboy, ich denke, das geht schon in Ordnung. Vielleicht tauschen sie ein paar verstohlene Küsse im Mondschein. Das kriegen wir wohl hin."

Ennis lächelte Jack zu und genoss seine Berührung. Er beobachtete, wie seine Hand seinen Arm hinab strich und dann über seine Brust streichelte. Jack fuhr über Ennis' linke Brustwarze, zwickte sie kurz und drehte dann vorsichtig den Ring, der darin steckte. „Oh!", sagte Ennis und sog leicht überrascht die Luft ein.

„Tut das weh?", fragte Jack.

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es tut nicht weh, es ist nur empfindlicher als vorher. Es fühlt sich eigentlich sogar gut an, wenn du damit spielst."

Jack grinste ihn an und fuhr damit fort, seinen Nippel zu massieren. „Weißt du, En, ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich meins machen lasse."

„Dein was?", fragte Ennis, der Jack nicht folgen konnte.

„Mein Nippelpiercing… ich glaube, ich lass mir keins machen."

Ennis hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht und den Artikel gelesen, den du mir gegeben hast. Ich hab ein paar Mal vor dem Laden gestanden aber bin nie rein gegangen. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass das was für mich ist. Aber deins mag ich trotzdem… ich finde es heiß, weißt du."

Ennis musterte Jack, dann fuhr er mit seinen Fingern am Kiefer seines Lovers entlang. „Naja, dann bleibt das hier wohl unser Geheimnis, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich, du sagtest doch, dass Billy es weiß."

„Stimmt." Er hielt inne, dann kicherte er leise. "Vielleicht sollte ich mein Hemd ausziehen und es meinem Bruder zeigen. Das würde seinem alten schwulenverachtenden Herzen einen Kick geben."

„Ach komm schon, dein Bruder macht sich gar nicht so schlecht."

„Er hat ein paar blöde Spitzen losgelassen, als keiner in der Nähe war."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Naja, erst machte er einen Kommentar darüber, dass ich zu einem Schwulen herangewachsen wäre, dann noch einen über die Badewanne… er fragte, ob wir es schön fänden, uns gegenseitig in unserer tollen großen Wanne zu ficken." Bei den letzten Worten klang seine Stimme anklagend.

„Und hast du gesagt, dass das stimmt?"

„Scheiße, Jack, nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte schon sagen: Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, aber dann hab ich's gelassen."

„Und was hast du stattdessen gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, dass du einen schlimmen Rücken hast, der von deinen alten Rodeotagen kommt und dass dir die Whirlpooldüsen helfen, dass du dich besser fühlst."

Jack nickte. „So muss man mit ihm umgehen. Wir hatten auch ein interessantes Gespräch."

„Hattet ihr? Wann? Wo?"

"Genau hier in diesem Raum."

Ennis schnaubte. „Scheiße, was hat er denn hier gemacht? Herumgeschnüffelt? Unser Bett inspiziert oder was?"

„Er hat sich die Fotos auf dem Schrank da angesehen.", sagte Jack und nickte hinüber zur anderen Seite des Raumes. „Er hat nach Jennys Zeichnung gefragt."

Ennis sagte nichts, er wartete darauf, dass Jack fortfuhr.

„Ich hab mit ihm darüber geredet, dass man Leute akzeptieren oder hassen kann… Ennis, weißt du was, ich denke, dass dein Bruder mit seinen Gefühlen kämpft."

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Er hat sein ganzes Leben lang Schwule gehasst… und besonders dich, du warst immer der schwule Bruder. Aber… ich glaube, er weiß, dass er stirbt. Hass verbraucht viel Energie, Energie, die er für etwas anderes aufwenden könnte."

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen, Jack. Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich denke, dass er sich ändern will. Vergeben und vergessen vielleicht, oder wenigstens aufhören uns zu hassen. Aber er weiß nicht wie. Veränderungen sind hart, besonders, wenn du dein Leben lang auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise gelebt hast."

Ennis nickte. „Das ist wahr."

"Naja, ich will nur sagen, lass ihn dir nicht zu nahe treten, sei einfach nett... so muss man mit KE umgehen."

„Glaubst du, dass er am Ende des Besuchs ein anderer Mensch sein wird?"

Jack hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht, aber wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber vielleicht legt er sich ohne den Hass auf seinen Bruder ins Grab."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er so schwer krank ist?"

„Sieh ihn dir doch an, Ennis, er sieht aus wie der Tod persönlich."

„Ja, es ist schlimm. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich lange Zeit lang überhaupt keinen Bruder gehabt. Und jetzt ist er wieder da… nur um mich wieder zu verlassen… vielleicht, Jack…" Ennis nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Drink und dachte gründlich nach, ehe er weiter sprach. Seine Stimme war deutlich weicher geworden. „Vielleicht tu ich einfach nicht genug, um ihm zu vergeben."

Jack griff nach Ennis' linker Hand und drehte den silbernen Ring, den er trug. „Komm, Babe, sei nicht so hart zu dir. Er ist hier in unserem Zuhause und schläft unter unserem Dach. Viele Menschen hätten das nicht einmal zugelassen."

Ennis trank seinen Drink aus und stellte das Glas auf den Nachttisch. Dann legte er sich neben Jack und nahm ihn in die Arme. Er lächelte ihm zu. „Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, Cowboy?", fragte er.

Jack grinste. „Ein paar Mal, aber nicht so oft wie sonst. Ich denke, es waren zu viele Leute da."

„Verarschst du mich grade?"

„Nur weil ich dich liebe."

Ennis sah Jack tief in die Augen, strich seine Seiten entlang zu seiner Hüfte, dann nach vorne, um seinen Penis in die Hand zu nehmen. „Ich finde, der Tag hat mit einem netten Fick begonnen. Willst du ihn ebenso beenden?"

Jack lehnte sich in die Kissen und genoss Ennis' Berührung. „Hab ich jemals nein gesagt?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Nur einmal, aber davon will ich jetzt nicht anfangen.", sagte Ennis, rollte sich auf Jack und drückte mit seinen Knien seine Beine auseinander. „Willst du es langsam und sanft oder hart und schnell?"

„Ich will es so, wie du es mir geben willst, Cowboy.", sagte Jack mit belegter Stimme und rotem Kopf.

„Ich denke hart und schnell.", sagte Ennis. Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem Gleitgel, während er mit der anderen Jack Glied bearbeitete. „Ich will, dass du um Gnade schreist.", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Schreien?", fragte Jack. „Wir sind aber nicht allein… wir haben ein Haus voller Gesellschaft."

„Ja.", sagte Ennis. „Und was sind wir hier? Wir sind der Kopf dieser Familie, wie nennt man das noch?"

„Die Patriarchen?", fragte Jack. Seine Hüften schnellten ruckartig nach oben, als Ennis' sein Glied fester rieb.

„Ja, das war's… wir sind die Patriarchen. Und wenn uns jemand hören sollte, dann wird er wissen, dass meine Liebe zu dir der einzige Grund ist, warum ich auf dieser Erde wandele."

„Ach Ennis.", sagte Jack, während er sich entspannte und fühlte, wie Ennis' Glied ihn rasch und tief penetrierte.

„Und dich zu lieben, jeden Morgen und jede Nacht, ist die Art, wie ich es zeige… und zwischendurch sage ich es dir mit Worten…" Er begann, rhythmischer zuzustoßen, stieß sein Glied so weit es ging hinein, wobei er bei jedem Stoß die Kontraktion von Jacks Muskeln spüren konnte.

„Oh Jesus… Ennis…", sagte Jack. Seine Stimme zitterte plötzlich. "Oh Fuck..."

"Mein einziger Grund... mein einziger Grund..." Plötzlich rezitierte Ennis diese Worte, als wären sie ein Mantra. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, seine Hand hob Jacks Hintern an, sodass sein Penis noch tiefer eindringen konnte. Jack hingegen konnte lediglich ein „oh fuck, oh fuck" herausbringen. Dann plötzlich kamen sie beide gleichzeitig, ihre Worte waren nicht mehr zu verstehen. Ennis ließ sich auf Jack sinken und drehte ihn dann auf die Seite, wobei er sein Gesicht und seinen Hals mit bittersüßen Küssen bedeckte.

Ennis atmete flatternd ein. „Oh fuck… oh fuck..." Dann plötzlich flüsterte er mit einem verschlagen grinsenden Ausdruck: "Glaubst du, wir haben jemanden geweckt?"

„Naja, wenn das so ist, brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr flüstern." Doch Jacks Stimme war ebenfalls leise, als er dies sagte. „Glaubst du, unten im Camper haben die uns gehört?"

Ennis grinste und küsste erneut Jacks Hals, seine Kehle und seine Brust hinab. „Weiß ich nicht, Babe, und es ist mir scheißegal. Ich will nur, dass die Welt weiß, wie sehr ich dich liebe, und dass ich ohne dich nicht leben könnte. Du bist mein Leben, meine Luft zum atmen, mein ein und alles… oh Gott, oh Gott…"

Jack lehnte sich plötzlich zurück und nahm Ennis' Gesicht in seine Hände. „Babe, in einem Wettbewerb der Liebe wäre das wohl ein unentschieden… ich liebe dich auch, Ennis. Ich liebe dich mehr, als du je wissen wirst."

„Ich denke, dass weiß ich sehr wohl.", erwiderte Ennis und fuhr mit dem Daumen über Jacks Stirn, um die silbrigen Haare weg zu streichen. „Und deshalb haben wir ja auch diese Party."

„Was meinst du?"

„Damit jeder weiß, was eine Leben voller Liebe schaffen kann."

Jack nickte. „Ja.", sagte er sanft. "Ein Leben voller Liebe." Er hielt inne. "Ich liebe dich, Cowboy."

„Ich liebe DICH, Cowboy.", antwortete Ennis.

„Ich hab's zuerst gesagt."

Ennis zwinkerte. „Aber ich meinte es ernster."

Jack lachte. "Wie gesagt, im Liebesspiel wäre das wohl unentschieden."

„Ja, aber trotzdem gewinne ich."


	22. Den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen

Kapitel 22

Den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen

„Was ist das für einer, Mommy?"

Jenny sah zu Evan hinunter und betrachtete dann das Bild in seinem Malbuch. „Das ist ein Triceratops, Schatz.", sagte sie. „Siehst du die drei Hörner? Tri ist ein anderes Wort für drei."

Evan nickte. "Welche Farbe soll er kriegen?"

„Die Farbe, die du möchtest. Keiner weiß, welche Farbe die Dinosaurier wirklich hatten, weil sie ja jetzt nicht mehr da sind."

„Dann wird er blau, denke ich.", sagte der Junge und nahm vorsichtig einen blauen Buntstift aus seinem Päckchen.

Jenny lächelte ihrem Sohn zu und beobachtete, wie er mit seinem blauen Stift über die Seite kritzelte. Sie nahm ihre Tasse Kaffee und sah sich im Zimmer um, welches so bequem und familiär aussah wie ihr Lieblingspaar Pantoffeln. Ihre Augen schweiften zur Tür, sodass sie bemerkte, dass ihr Onkel dort stand. Er war komplett angezogen und seine Kleidung hing an seinem ausgemergelten Körper herab.

„Oh!", sagte sie überrascht. "Ich hab dich gar nicht runter kommen hören."

„Du bist aber früh auf.", sagte KE anstelle einer Begrüßung.

„Das ist wegen Evan.", erwiderte Jenny und wies auf ihren Sohn. „In diesem Alter steht er noch früh auf. Kelly schläft aber noch – die Fahrt war sehr anstrengend für sie." Sie hielt inne. „Du bist aber auch früh auf."

KE nickte. „Ja, zurzeit schlafe ich nicht besonders gut."

"In der Küche stehen Kaffee und Saft..."

„Nee, im Moment will ich nichts.", sagte KE, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich Jenny und Evan gegenüber.

KE sah eine Weile seinem Großneffen zu, dann schaute er zu Jenny auf. „Ennis sagte, ihr bekommt noch eins?"

Jenny nickte. „Ja, an Weihnachten. Wir hoffen, dass es diesmal ein Mädchen wird."

„War sie auch letztes Mal… naja… du weißt schon…?", fragte KE unsicher und wies auf Evan.

Auch wenn er seine Frage ein wenig unglücklich gestellt hatte, wusste Jenny genau, wovon ihr Onkel sprach. „Nein, ich habe Evan ausgetragen."

„Aber jetzt machst du es nicht mehr…"

„Ich werde dieses Jahr vierzig und Kelly ist erst sechsunddreißig, also hat das Alter eine Rolle gespielt.", erklärte Jenny. „Außerdem wollte sie auch einmal eine Schwangerschaft erleben dürfen."

KEs Lippen kräuselten sich, als wenn Jenny etwas Unerlaubtes gesagt hätte. Dabei hatte er immerhin gefragt. „Ich kann mich an dieses ganze Homozeug einfach nicht gewöhnen.", sagte er still, beinahe zu sich selbst.

Jenny sah ihm ins Gesicht, dann wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn. „Evan, kannst du mit deinem Malbuch in einen anderen Raum gehen? Setz dich doch auf den Wohnzimmerboden."

„Aber Mommy…", bettelte er.

„Mach schon.", sagte sie. „Ich komm in ein paar Minuten nach, dann sehen wir uns auch die Pferde an, ja?"

„Na gut, Mommy." Evan nahm seine Stifte und schlurfte aus dem Zimmer, wobei er KE noch einen Blick zuwarf.

Jenny trank einen Schluck Kaffee, dann stellte sie die Tasse in einer ungehaltenen Geste vor sich und ließ ihre Hände um sie geklammert. „Ich fände es schön", sagte sie, „wenn du vor meinem Sohn nicht sowas sagen würdest wie „Homozeug". Ich fände es schön, wenn du sowas überhaupt nicht sagen würdest aber lass es wenigstens vor Evan sein. Ich weiß, dass du aus einer anderen Generation kommst, aber ich finde es anstößig."

KE sah sie mit einem trotzigen Blick an. „Du bist ja rotzfrech.", sagte er langsam. „Du warst noch nie auf den Mund gefallen."

Jenny schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Ich hab nur hier gesessen, Kaffee getrunken und Zeit mit meinem Sohn verbracht. Wenn du bei uns sitzen und höflich sein willst, unterhalte ich mich gerne mit dir. Aber wenn du dich so aufführst und beleidigend wirst, dann geh und such dir jemand anderes."

KE gestikulierte mit seiner Hand in Richtung Stuhl. „Nein, tut mir Leid, das war unverschämt. Komm setz dich."

Jenny hielt inne, dann setzte sie sich wieder und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, wobei sie KE abschätzig musterte.

„Ich will reden.", sagte er. „Ich bin schließlich den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen, um die Familie zu besuchen, die ich seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren nicht gesehen habe. Es dauert eben etwas Zeit, bis ich dich wieder kenne."

„Naja, gut.", sagte Jenny.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, dann räusperte sich KE. „Also du bist doch die Künstlerin, oder?"

„Das stimmt. Junior arbeitet in der Bibliothek."

"Und was machst du so? Bilder?"

„Nein, ich bin Graphik Designerin."

„Was ist das denn?"

„Ich mache Layout- und Graphikelemente… Logos, Broschuren, Katalogentwürfe… Wenn wir später an den Computer gehen könnten, kann ich dir meine Homepage zeigen, wenn du möchtest. Es ist einfacher, das zu zeigen, als zu versuchen, es zu beschreiben."

„Oh, und das war's? Keine Malerei?"

Jenny grinste schwach und erinnerte sich daran, dass "Kunst" für die meisten Leute gleichbedeutend mit Pinseln und Ölfarben war. „Ich zeichne sehr gerne.", sagte sie. „Oder ich mache Entwurfsskizzen."

KE nickte. "Ich hab deine Zeichnung oben gesehen.", sagte er. „Deshalb frage ich."

Jenny lachte leise. „Das alberne, alte Ding.", erwiderte sie. „Manchmal schäme ich mich dafür aber Onkel Jack liebt es eben."

„Ja, das hat er mir auch gesagt."

„Oh, du hast mit ihm darüber geredet?"

„Ich habe es mir angesehen, als er ins Zimmer kam. Er hat gesagt, dass es von dir ist."

„Du warst in deren Zimmer?"

KEs Stimme wurde abwehrend. „Es war ein Fehler, ich dachte ich würde ins Bad gehen aber bin ins falsche Zimmer gelaufen. Da hab ich mir die Bilder angesehen."

„Oh.", sagte Jenny schlicht. „Hast du denn Onkel Jacks Tattoo gesehen? Das hab ich entworfen. Da hast du ein weiteres Beispiel meiner Kunst."

„Er hat ein Tattoo?"

Jenny nickte. „Ja, auf seinem rechten Arm.", sagte sie und zeigte ihm die Stelle an ihrem eigenen Körper. „Wenn du fragst, zeigt er es dir sicher."

„Ich finde Tattoos widerlich.", sagte KE. „Das hat er sich sicher machen lassen, weil er eine Schw… ich meine… du weißt schon…"

„Ich denke, er hat es machen lassen, weil er ein Tattoo wollte. Die Leute mögen Körperkunst, weißt du."

„Ich nicht."

„Musst du selbst entscheiden."

„Ja…" KE hielt inne. "Aber findest du nicht auch, dass sowas nur Homos haben?"

„Tattoos? Nein, ich denke an Kunst, wenn ich an Tattoos denke. Aber wenn du sie schon einer speziellen Gruppe zuordnen willst, dann nimm Seeleute... oder vielleicht Biker. Außerdem hat heutzutage fast jeder eins. Sie sind weit verbreitet."

"Ja, du hast sicher Recht damit, dass fast jeder eins hat. Trotzdem mag ich sie nicht." KE musterte Jenny abschätzig. „Hast du eins?"

"Ein was?"

"Ein Tattoo?"

"Nein, aber ich hab über eins nachgedacht."

„Igitt, Frauen mit Tattoos. Jesus."

"Wie gesagt, es ist alles Geschmacksache. Ich habe ein paar schöne Entwürfe gesehen."

„Mein Geschmack ist es nicht." KE hielt inne. „Hat Ennis eins?"

Sie nickte. "Das hab ich auch entworfen."

„Ach, fuck.", grunzte KE. „Siehst du, er ist eine Schwuchtel und hat ein Scheißtattoo."

"Ich dachte, wir wären gerade darüber übereingekommen, dass Tattoos nichts mit Homosexualität zu tun haben."

„Naja, ja, vielleicht, aber der Ennis, den ich kannte, hätte sich nie eins machen lassen. Er hätte wie ich gedacht, dass es widerlich ist."

„Ich denke", sagte Jenny langsam, „du musst aufhören, über den Ennis, den du kanntest, nachzudenken und anfangen, den Ennis zu sehen, der er jetzt ist. Die Dinge wären sicher einfacher für dich, wenn du die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein lässt und die Gegenwart akzeptierst… du kannst mit der Tatsache anfangen, dass dein Bruder homosexuell ist und sein ganzes Leben lang war."

„Hältst du mir gerade einen Vortrag?", fragte KE.

„Wenn ja, dann tut es mir Leid. Aber du hast doch gesagt, ich wäre rotzfrech."

KE musste darüber ein wenig lachen. „Und das stimmt auch."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, Jenny spielte mit ihrer Kaffeetasse und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Ich hab diese Farm schon immer geliebt.", sagte sie abwesend. „Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein."

„Warst du oft hier?", fragte KE. „Du hast deinen Daddy oft besucht, oder?"

Jenny nickte. „Wir waren in den Ferien hier und dann hab ich etwa anderthalb Jahre hier gewohnt."

„Hast du?"

„Ja, 1985 und 1986. Ehe ich aufs College ging. Ich hatte eine schwere Zeit."

„Ich glaube, daran erinnere ich mich. Deine Mutter war nicht sehr glücklich."

„Nein, war sie nicht. Aber wenn sie etwas länger über meine Probleme nachgedacht hätte, wäre ich nicht in diese Situation geraten."

„Und Ennis?"

Jenny sah KE direkt an. „Mein Vater und Onkel Jack haben mir das Leben gerettet, auf mehr als eine Art."

„Also stehst du ihnen sehr nahe."

Jenny nickte. „Ja. Sehr. Das ist das einzig Schlechte daran, dass wir in Massachusetts leben. Wir sind so weit weg. Ich hasse es, dass ich sie nur ein- oder zweimal im Jahr sehe."

Jenny trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee und musterte ihren Onkel, der plötzlich von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde. Sie sah eine Weile zu, dann ging sie in die Küche und kam mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. „Hier.", sagte sie. „Das wird bestimmt helfen."

Er nickte ihr zu, seine Augen waren feucht von dem anstrengenden Husten. „Danke.", krächzte er. Er wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über den Mund, dann holte er eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Hemd. „Schmerztabletten.", sagte er leise, schüttelte eine davon in seine Hand und spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck Wasser hinunter.

Jenny musterte ihn eine Weile, dann fragte sie: „Hast du große Schmerzen?"

KE hob die Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen. Die Medikamente helfen. Aber der Husten ist echt furchtbar." Er hielt inne. "Hast du je geraucht?"

Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf und KE lächelte ihr traurig zu. „Kluges Mädchen." Er trank noch einen Schluck, dann sah er zu Jenny hin. „Du hast eben gesagt, dass Ennis schon immer so war."

„Wie war?"

„Du weißt schon… schwul… homosexuell. Wie kann das sein?"

„Schwul zu sein ist nichts, was man sich einfängt wie eine Krankheit. So ist man nun einmal. Es ist recht einfach, ehrlich."

"Mein Daddy wollte nicht, dass wir schwul werden. Er hat versucht, uns das beizubringen."

Jenny musterte ihren Onkel lange. „Du meinst die Situation, wo dein Vater euch mitgenommen hat zu den ermordeten Farmern?", fragte sie. „Daddy hat mir davon erzählt."

„Hat er das?"

Jenny nickte. „Ja, in dem Jahr, als ich hier lebte. Es hat geholfen, mir zu zeigen, wer ich bin."

„Nun, und das verstehe ich eben nicht. Nachdem er das gesehen hatte, wie konnte Ennis noch schwul werden? Ich bin nicht so."

„Weil du eben nicht schwul bist und es auch nie warst. Daddy ist es aber und war es auch schon immer. Er hat lange Zeit versucht, es zu verleugnen… das war wohl seine Last, die ihm der Anblick des ermordeten Mannes aufgebürdet hat."

„Wie hat er es herausgefunden?"

„Was?"

„Das er schwul ist?"

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn das fragen.", sagte Jenny. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es mir zusteht, das mit dir zu diskutieren."

„Ich kann mit ihm darüber nicht reden. Das ist ja ein Teil des Problems."

Jenny seufzte und holte tief Luft. „Na gut, ich kann dir soviel sagen. Daddy und Onkel Jack haben sich im Sommer 1963 getroffen, als sie zusammen als Schafhirten arbeiteten. Da hat es angefangen."

„Was hat da angefangen? Das Ficken?"

Jenny musterte ihn. "Ich weiß es nicht, wahrscheinlich ja. Was ich weiß ist, dass ihre Beziehung da angefangen hat. Onkel Jack sagt, dass er sich da verliebt hat. Daddy ist da nicht so deutlich." Sie hielt inne. "Sie haben sich vier Jahre nicht gesehen nach diesem Sommer, dann trafen sie sich wieder."

„Wie kamen sie denn wieder zusammen?"

„Onkel Jack hat Daddy eine Postkarte geschrieben. Er ist nach Riverton gekommen."

„Aber Ennis war zu diesem Zeitpunkt verheiratet!", rief KE aus.

„Hab ich gesagt, dass es einfach war? Oder einen Sinn ergeben hat? Denk an deinen Bruder. Er hat das alles durchmachen müssen."

KE sah Jenny schweigend an. „Erzähl weiter, was geschah dann?"

„Sie trafen sich ein paar Mal im Jahr, bis Daddy sich scheiden ließ. Erst danach haben sie sich entschlossen, dass sie zusammen leben wollen."

„Was ist geschehen? Wie hat er sich dazu entschlossen?"

Jenny sah auf ihre Hände hinab, dann sah sie zu ihrem Onkel auf. Sie sprach mit leiser Stimme. „Daddy sagte mir, dass Onkel Jack sagte: „Das war's. Entweder ziehen wir zusammen oder machen Schluss damit."

KE schnaubte. „Und das war's?"

Jenny nickte. "Es hat gereicht, damit beide aufhörten, zu verleugnen, was sie füreinander fühlten. Das war's."

„Du hast gesagt, dass Ennis es verleugnet hat. Und Jack auch?"

„Onkel Jack ist gar nicht so anders als Daddy. Er ist auf einer Ranch in Wyoming aufgewachsen, mit einem Vater, der deinem wohl sehr ähnlich war. Es war für beide nicht einfach."

KE wurde still und verarbeitete, was Jenny ihm erzählt hatte. „Und was dann?"

„Was dann? Das solltest du doch wissen. Sie kamen her und hatten das Glück, diese Farm zu finden und sich ein Leben aufbauen zu können. Eigentlich nicht sehr viel anders, wie jedes andere verheiratete Paar."

KE sah sie an. „Da war so ein Bild oben…eins von dir und Ennis, mit Jack und Kelly... ihr ward alle so fein angezogen."

„Das war sicher von unserer Hochzeit. Kelly und ich haben vor zwei Jahren geheiratet."

„Richtig geheiratet?"

„Ja, erinnerst du dich? Ich lebe in Massachusetts. Da ist die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe legal."

„Oh.", sagte KE. „Dann sind Jack und Ennis gar nicht richtig verheiratet."

Jenny zuckte die Achseln. "Sie besitzen kein Stück Papier, das stimmt. Aber im Herzen sind sie verheiratet. Sie sind mehr verheiratet als viele Paare, die ich kenne."

„Ich finde immer noch, dass es unnatürlich ist.", sagte KE.

„Nun, alles was ich dazu sagen kann ist, dass es nicht ins Gewicht fällt, was du denkst, oder? Sieh dich um… hier ist ein Haus, eine Farm, ein Geschäft… Kinder und Enkel, ein gemeinsames Leben. Offensichtlich funktioniert es für sie, ganz egal was du – und viel zu viele Leute – denken."

KEs Augen verengten sich wieder. „Du bist ganz schön hartnäckig."

„Leute, die stur an ihrer Meinung festhalten, auch wenn es hunderte Beweise für das Gegenteil gibt, machen mich eben wütend. Diejenigen die finden, dass Homosexualität falsch ist, gründen ihre Meinung auf Hass und Furcht, nicht auf der Wahrheit. Ich werde langsam des Gespräches müde…"

Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Tasse und das leere Wasserglas und ging Richtung Küche, als KE erneut das Wort erhob. „Stört es dich nicht?"

„Was?"

„Das sie schwul sind?"

Jenny sah zu ihrem Onkel, angestrengt und wütend. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das gerade gesagt hast." Sie hielt inne und presste die Tasse und das Glas fest an ihre Brust. „Weißt du, es geht nicht nur um Sex. Es geht darum, dass man mit der Person zusammenleben möchte, die man liebt, es geht um ein gemeinsames Leben." Sie wies mit dem Arm durchs Zimmer. „Schau dir dieses Haus an… diese Familie. Warum glaubst du denn, dass wir dieses Wochenende alle hier sind? Um die Tatsache zu feiern, dass Daddy und Onkel Jack miteinander schlafen, oder weil sie ein gemeinsames Leben aufgebaut haben?"

KE musterte sie und hob die Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht, warum sind wir denn hier?"

Jenny verharrte und versuchte, ihr Temperament zu zügeln. „Du warst doch verheiratet, du weißt, wovon ich spreche."

„Nein, ehrlich nicht.", sagte er. „Meine Frau hat mich verlassen, als Ennis sich entschlossen hat, dass er schwul ist. Irgendwie geb ich ihm die Schuld."

Jenny sah ihn an, als hätte er in einer Fremdsprache gesprochen. „Ach bitte, gönn mir eine gottverdammte Pause davon.", sagte sie.

KEs Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Du fluchst vor mir? Du machst einen auf fein und jetzt fluchst du?"

Jenny sah ihren Onkel mit hartem Blick an. „Gib meinem Vater nicht die Schuld für deine Eheprobleme. Ich bin vielleicht nicht auf dem Laufenden über alles, was in der Familie passiert, aber ich weiß, dass es keine Verbindung zwischen Daddy und Onkel Jack und dem gibt, was zwischen dir und deiner Frau war."

KE sah sie an. „Du bist ein kleines, freches Großmaul, oder?", sagte er leise.

Jenny starrte KE einfach an, sie erwiderte nichts. Er starrte zurück. Schließlich, nach einigen langen Sekunden, sagte er: „Du bist streitlustig, das mag ich, ist ein Charakterzug der Del Mars."

Jenny sah ihn spöttisch an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es so ist. Ich sage nur meine Meinung und kann mich durchsetzen. Ich lass mich nicht gern herumschubsen."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging in die Küche, wo sie das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine packte und die Tür zuschlug. „Jesus Christus!", sagte sie atemlos. „So ein Penner." Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer und stand ihrem Vater gegenüber. „Daddy!", sagte sie. „Wann bist du denn hier reingekommen?"

"Vor etwa zwei Sekunden, Süße.", sagte er. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich so aufgeregt in der Küche zu finden."

„Ich hab mit Onkel KE geredet.", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Er kotzt mich an."

Sie drehte sich zum Wohnzimmer um, weil sie erwartete, ihren Onkel dort noch in seinem Stuhl sitzen zu sehen. Aber er war leer. „Jetzt hab ich es auch getan.", sagte sie.

"Was getan?", fragte Ennis und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Ihn angeschrieen, Daddy. Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, du versuchst, mit ihm klarzukommen und jetzt komm ich hierher und suche Streit mit ihm."

„Süße, du hattest schon immer eine große Klappe, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Komm, du warst schon immer mein kleiner Engel, auch wenn du deinem Onkel Kontra gibst."

„Er hat gesagt, ich wäre rotzfrech.", sagte Jenny und fühlte sich wieder wie ein Kind in der festen Umarmung ihres Vaters.

„Da hat er nicht Unrecht.", sagte Ennis. „Das bist du."

„Ach Daddy…"

Ennis löste sich von ihr. „Ich geh in den Stall und helfe Bobby. Vielleicht will ja Evan mitkommen."

Jenny nickte. „Will er sicher. Er sagt, er stirbt, wenn er nicht bald die Pferde sieht."

Ennis grinste. „Jack macht Pfannkuchen. In einer Stunde oder so gibt es ein großes Familienfrühstück."

Jenny rollte mit den Augen.

„Und du kannst dich mit deinem Onkel versöhnen."

„Ach Daddy…"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, junge Dame, wenn ich das kann, kannst du es auch."


	23. Annäherung

Kapitel 23

Annäherung

Ennis kam durch die Hintertür der Küche, zog seine Stiefel aus und ließ sie draußen auf der Treppe stehen. Er sah zum Herd herüber, wo Jack gerade Pfannkuchen wendete. Auf der hinteren Platte bruzzelte eine Pfanne mit Bacon. „Mach das Bacon schön knusprig.", sagte er.

Jack drehte sich um und lächelte ihm zu. „Keine Sorge, ich verbrenne dir ein paar Streifen."

Ennis kam herüber und sie tauschten einen kurzen Kuss samt einem gleichzeitigen „Morgen".

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Ennis.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht schon. In zehn Minuten können wir sicher essen."

„Ich decke den Tisch.", sagte Ennis, aber währenddessen warf er einen Blick ins Esszimmer und sah, dass auch dies schon erledigt war.

„Das hat Kelly getan.", erklärte Jack. „Sie wollte auch bei den Pfannkuchen helfen aber ich hab sie aus der Küche gescheucht."

Ennis kicherte. „Irgendein Zeichen von KE?"

"Nein, ich dachte er schläft noch."

„Nein, er war schon früh wach und ist ein wenig mit Jenny aneinander gerasselt."

Jack hob die Augenbrauen. „Ehrlich?", fragte er.

Ennis nickte. "Sie hat nicht viel gesagt, aber ich kann mir denken, wie das Gespräch verlaufen ist, ich kenne ihn."

Jack nickte. „Jap. Aber wie ich schon gestern Abend gesagt hab, bin ich der Meinung, dass wir uns einfach wie immer verhalten und ihn uns nicht zu nahe treten lassen sollten."

Ennis wandte sich zum Esszimmer um. „Wo wir schon von ihm reden, ich seh mal nach, wo er ist."

Ennis ging die Treppe hinauf und sah, dass die Tür des hinteren Schlafzimmers geschlossen war. Er klopfte sacht an und öffnete sie, als er seinen Bruder „Ja?" sagen hörte.

KE saß in dem Stuhl vor dem Fenster und schaute über die Farm hinweg. Ennis erinnerte sich, dass er an exakt demselben Platz gesessen und dieselbe Pose eingenommen hatte, als Hal in den Tagen vor seinem Tod bei ihnen gewesen war. Ennis bemerkte, dass der Raum sich nicht im Mindesten verändert hatte, als er seinen Bruder so ansah. Dasselbe Mobiliar, dieselbe alte Tagesdecke auf dem kleinen Bett.

KE wandte sich vom Fenster ab und lächelte Ennis leicht zu. „Es ist so ein schöner Ort, genau, wie Cecilia gesagt hat. Die Scheune, der Stall… die Bäume."

Ennis kam herüber und zeigte aus dem Fenster. „Diese Bäume da verdecken den Fluss.", sagte er. „Und dieses Feld da führt hin zum State Park. Das ist ein großer Teil unserer Arbeit, wir machen Ausritte im Park."

„Ja ehrlich?"

Ennis nickte. „Die Lizenz haben wir vor Jahren bekommen. Die haben nicht genug Ausrüstung, um da ihre eigenen Pferde zu halten. Ist leicht verdientes Geld und einfache Arbeit. Ich gehe nur reiten."

KE sah ihn an. "Macht ihr das das ganze Jahr über?"

„So ziemlich. Im Winter haben wir natürlich weniger zu tun, aber es läuft. Jack ist natürlich etwas besser darin als ich."

„Was meinst du, ist er ein besserer Reiter?"

„Nein, das nicht, aber er weiß, wie man Smalltalk macht. Er erzählt die Geschichte der Stadt, von Chief Quanah Parker oder labert über die Bäume und über Prärieblumen… ich rede nicht so viel, ich reite einfach."

„Du hast noch nie sehr viel geredet."

„Naja.", sagte Ennis, der nicht sicher war, was er antworten sollte. Also entschloss er sich, das Thema zu wechseln. „Jack macht Pfannkuchen, die sind gleich fertig. Ist das noch immer dein Lieblingsessen?"

KE musterte Ennis überrascht. „Daran erinnerst du dich?"

"Klar, wie könnte ich das vergessen? Du hast sie immer hinunter geschlungen und den anderen keinen Krümel übrig gelassen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich überhaupt an etwas von mir erinnerst."

Ennis sah seinen Bruder an und stützte die Hände auf die Hüften. „Du warst doch der, der einfach aus dem Haus und aus meinem Leben verschwunden ist. Nur weil wir nicht miteinander geredet haben, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Du bist immer noch mein Bruder und natürlich erinnere ich mich an gewisse Dinge."

KE sah Ennis an, ein Haufen verschiedener Gefühle stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich bin eben überrascht, das ist alles.", sagte er leise.

„Du hast dich auch daran erinnert, dass ich nicht viel rede, das hast du nicht vergessen, also warum sollte ich alles vergessen?" Ennis hielt inne und fragte sich, ob er fortfahren sollte, dann stieß er hervor: „Aber etwas, was ich nicht habe, sind Erinnerungen an die letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahre und ich finde, das ist eine echte Schande."

KE blinzelte ihn an. „Findest du?"

"Natürlich. Für den Fall, dass es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, die Familie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Und das schließt dich mit ein, auch wenn es einen Moment gab, in dem du dich aufgeführt hast, wie das größte verfluchte Arschloch dieser Erde."

„Du hasst mich nicht?"

„Nein, ich hasse dich nicht. Ich war lange Zeit lang sauer und wütend, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich jemals gehasst habe."

„Ich dachte, du hättest…"

„Naja, da hast du falsch gedacht." Ennis hielt inne, dann sah er seinen Bruder direkt an. „Hasst du mich denn?", fragte er-

KE verharrte kurz, er war überrascht von der Direktheit dieser Frage. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein.", sagte er leise. "Ich hasse dich nicht, ich hasse nur das Leben, das du lebst."

„Was stimmt denn nicht mit meinem Leben?", fragte Ennis. „Du hast gerade gesagt, dass dies ein schöner Ort ist und wir haben ein gut gehendes Geschäft. Was ist falsch daran?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine.", sagte KE und erneut trat Verbitterung in seine Stimme. „Ich mag eben keine Schwulen."

„Wenn ich das sagen darf, KE, du redest dummes Zeug. Gerade hast du gesagt, dass du mich nicht hasst, dann hast du gesagt, dass du aber Schwule hasst. Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich bin schwul."

KE sah zu seinem Bruder auf, Verblüffung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich denke, KE, du musst aufhören mit deinem Schubladendenken und anfangen, jedes Individuum zu sehen."

„Häh?", sagte KE. „Wovon redest du da?"

"Hör auf zu glauben, dass eine große Gruppe von Schwulen existiert, die du hassen kannst. Denk lieber an mich, erinnere dich daran, dass ich schwul bin und trotzdem dein Bruder, und dann gewöhn dich an die Idee." Er hielt inne. „Und wenn du dich an mich gewöhnt hast, dann kannst du vielleicht mal über Jenny und Kelly nachdenken und dich auch an sie gewöhnen. Mach doch alles auf einmal."

„Das ist doch das Lächerlichste, was ich je gehört habe."

„Es ist nicht lächerlich. So hab ich es gemacht.", erwiderte Ennis schlicht.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„KE, ich hab Jack dreizehn Jahre lang gekannt, ehe wir zusammen kamen. Was glaubst du, hat uns aufgehalten?"

„Weiß nicht, ihr ward verheiratet."

Ennis nickte. „Das war ein Teil davon. Aber der andere Teil war, dass ich dachte, ich hasse Schwule. Ich habe verleugnet, dass es möglich wäre, dass ich selber schwul bin. Als ich schließlich erkannt habe, dass ich Jack liebe", Ennis merkte, dass KE die Augenbrauen hob, als er dies sagte, doch er hörte nicht auf, „da hab ich mir gesagt, dass ich eben ein besonderer Schwuler wäre, der nur Jack lieben kann."

KE musterte Ennis. „Ja und?"

"Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass ich generell auf Männer stehe, nur auf Jack im Besonderen."

„Und was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Der Mann, dem diese Farm gehörte. Sein Name war Hal und er starb hier in diesem Zimmer. Ich saß an seiner Seite, in diesem kleinen Stuhl." Ennis zeigte auf den Stuhl am Fenster, in dem sein Bruder bis vor wenigen Augenblicken gesessen hatte.

„War er schwul?"

Ennis nickte. „Das war er. Er hat nie geheiratet, hier hat er sein gesamtes Leben lang gewohnt. Wir haben in diesem Sommer über so vieles gesprochen. Das hat mir bei meinen eigenen Gedanken geholfen."

Wieder sah KE Ennis an und sein Gesicht spiegelte einen Mix an Emotionen wider. Hauptsächlich aber Verwirrung. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll."

Ennis zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du überhaupt was sagen musst. Vielleicht solltest du nur mal drüber nachdenken, was ich gesagt habe." Er wies auf die Tür. „Lass uns frühstücken gehen."

Sie gingen zur Tür, dann aber blieb KE plötzlich stehen und wandte sich an Ennis. „Ich weiß jetzt, was ich sagen soll.", sprach er.

„Ja?"

„Ich werde sterben – meine Tage sind gezählt. Trotz diesem ganzen tollen Chemo-Scheiß werde ich sterben. Und ich will nicht gehen, wenn mein kleiner Bruder glaubt, dass ich ihn hasse."

Ennis lächelte ihm zu. „Das denke ich nicht mehr." Sie schwiegen und sahen einander an, ein wenig unsicher. „Los, lass uns gehen, ich verhungere."

KE nickte. „Ja, ich habe Appetit auf Pfannkuchen."

x x x x x x x x x x x

Jack stellte einen Teller Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch und warf einen Blick in die Runde, ehe er sich setzte. „Ist es nicht schön, dass wir alle zusammen sind?", sagte er zur Begrüßung. „Bedient euch."

„Schaut euch das ganze Essen an.", sagte Cecilia. „Danke, Jack. Wir wollten eigentlich im Wohnmobil essen."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich geht das nicht. Ihr kommt den ganzen Weg hierher, um dann alleine zu essen? Nein…"

Jeder nahm sich großzügig von den Pfannkuchen, dem Bacon und dem Obstsalat und goss sich Gläser voll Saft oder Tassen voll Kaffee ein."

„Was für ein Festessen, Onkel Jack.", sagte Jenny. „Normalerweise esse ich eine Schüssel Cornflakes oder vielleicht mal einen Toast."

„Und dabei bist du mit einer Spezialistin für Essen verheiratet.", sagte Jack und zwinkerte Kelly zu.

Kelly lachte, als sie sein Zwinkern bemerkte. „Das ist, wie wenn die Schusterkinder ohne Schuhe herumlaufen.", sagte sie. „Die Menus bei uns zuhause sind ziemlich normal."

„Was machst du denn, Kelly?", fragte Cecilia.

„Ich bin Food Stylistin.", antwortete sie und erwartete den verwirrten Blick, den sie auch erhielt. „Ich richte meistens Essen für Fotos her. Gerade sind wir mit der ganzen Weihnachtskollektion fertig geworden. Jetzt bin ich froh, dass ich mir eine Weile lang keine Plätzchenteller mehr ansehen muss."

„Für Weihnachten?"

Kelly nickte. „Das ist in schon fast sechs Monaten."

"Wo wir von Weihnachten reden... ja ich verstehe."

Auf Kellys Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. „Ja, im Dezember werde ich auch mein Baby kriegen. Ich bin sehr glücklich."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte Lewis und hob sein Glas für einen angedeuteten Toast. „Wie viele Enkel hast du dann, Ennis?"

„Acht, ich hätte nie mit so vielen gerechnet." Alle am Tisch lachten.

„Also.", sagte Jack. „Was wollt ihr heute tun? Wir können immer schwimmen gehen..."

„Oder reiten…", fügte Ennis hinzu.

„Ich muss erstmal in den Supermarkt.", erklärte Kelly. „Ich hab die Zutaten für mein Chili nicht aus Massachusetts mitgebracht."

„Ach, du kochst?", fragte Ennis.

„Na klar!" Sie lachte. "Erinnerst du dich, ich bin Expertin fürs Essen. Ich dachte, das würde man von mir erwarten."

„Meine Partnerin liebt sowas eben.", sagte Jenny und grinste Kelly schelmisch an.

„Ich wollte auch Chili kochen.", sagte Cecilia. „Ich nenne meins „Scharfes aus Wyoming"."

„Sie hat es den ganzen letzten Monat an mir getestet.", sagte Lewis. „Es ist gut… preisverdächtig, denke ich."

„Wer wird denn das Chili beurteilen?", fragte Jenny.

„Das mache ich.", sagte Ennis.

„Nein! Das ist unfair!", rief Kelly ernsthaft beleidigt aus. „Dann hat doch keiner eine Chance gegen Jack!"

„Oder ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Chance…", sagte Jack und zwinkerte Ennis zu.

„Das sag ich dir doch schon seit Wochen, ich werde fair und gerecht sein… das beste Chili wird gewinnen und basta. Aber…", sagte er und sah über den Tisch hinweg seinen Bruder an. „Vielleicht sollten wir einen zweiten Juror dazunehmen. KE, willst du mir helfen?"

KE, der schweigend sein Frühstück eingenommen hatte, schreckte auf. „Ich? Ich weiß doch nichts darüber, wie man Chili bewertet."

"Und ich schon oder was?", lachte Ennis. „Wir wählen das, was uns schmeckt, ist ja keine große Sache."

„Du willst wirklich, dass ich dir helfe?", fragte KE.

„Klar, warum nicht. Du wolltest doch sicher nicht kochen, oder?"

KE schüttelte den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder an. „Danke Ennis, ich werde gerne helfen."

„Gut." Ennis wandte sich an Jack. „Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr sagen, dass ich parteiisch bin."

„Er ist dein Bruder, du könntest ihn beeinflussen."

KE musterte Jack und der Anflug eines Grinsens erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich bin der Ältere.", sagte er. „Er beeinflusst mich nicht. Ich werde fair und ehrlich sein. Außerdem solltest du doch hier derjenige sein, der mich zu beeinflussen versucht. Willst du nicht gewinnen?"

Jack lachte. „Das stimmt wohl. Okay...Kelly, Cecilia, jetzt könnt ihr euer Chili in dem Wissen kochen, dass ihr genau die gleichen Chancen habt wie ich."

„Wie viele Chili-Köche haben wir denn dann?", fragte Lewis.

„Mal sehen.", sagte Jack und zählte sie an den Fingern auf. „Ich, Kelly, Cecilia, Bobby und Karen, Lureen…"

„Billy und Scott.", fügte Ennis hinzu.

„Ach ja, Billy und Scott."

„Wer ist das denn, Daddy?", fragte Jenny.

„Billy Jarrett, er hat für zehn Jahre hier auf der Farm gelebt.", sagte Ennis. „Er hat einen neuen… Freund.", sagte er, wobei er kurz nach dem passenden Ausdruck suchte. „Er heißt Scott Chen. Ich hab ihn noch nicht getroffen, aber er wollte ihn mit zur Party bringen."

„Oh.", sagte Jenny und nickte. „Und sein Bruder ist der…"

„Ja, Bobby, der uns im Moment aushilft. Er wird vielleicht Billys Job übernehmen, weil der wahrscheinlich nach Lubbock zieht."

„Warum nach Lubbock?", fragte Kelly.

„Weil Scott da lebt.", erwiderte Jack.

„Ah…", sagte Kelly, als würde dies alles erklären.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, dann ergriff Jenny das Wort. „Daddy, Onkel Jack, kann ich euch was fragen?"

„Klar, Süße.", sagte Ennis.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr beide neue Ringe habt. Sind die was Besonderes?"

Ennis wurde feuerrot bis unter die Haarspitzen. Jack grinste ihn an, dann wandte er sich an Kelly. „Die hab ich zu unserem Jahrestag gekauft.", sagte er. „Sie wurden von derselben Frau gemacht, die auch unsere Hochzeitsringe geschmiedet hat."

Ennis zog seinen ab und reichte ihn Jenny. „Hier, wenn du ihn sehen willst…"

„Er ist wunderschön.", sagte sie, drehte ihn in ihrer Hand und zeigte ihn Kelly. „Aber ihr habt doch erst Morgen euren Jahrestag, warum tragt ihr sie schon jetzt?"

„Weil er so ungeduldig ist und kein Geheimnis für sich behalten kann.", sagte Ennis rasch und schoss Jack einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

„Ja, so bin ich." Jack grinste Ennis wissend an. Er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen.

Jenny gab ihrem Vater den Ring zurück, der ihn schnell wieder an seinen Finger steckte. „Du bist immer die Erste, der unsere Ringe auffallen.", sagte er sanft.

„Was meinst du, Daddy?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht an das Brown Palace?"

Jenny sah einen Moment verwirrt drein, dann erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Oh je, Daddy, was hast du nur für ein Gedächtnis?"

„Eins für die schönen Dinge.", erwiderte er mit immer noch ruhiger, sanfter Stimme.

Jenny langte hinüber und drückte die Hand ihres Vaters, dann sah sie Jack an. „Das war eine nette Geste, Onkel Jack.", sagte sie. „Du bist immer so umsichtig."

Diesmal errötete Jack. „Danke, Jen.", sagte er und hielt inne. Er wies auf die Teller, die auf dem Tisch standen. „Esst alle auf. Wir können keine übrig gebliebenen Pfannkuchen brauchen. Die können wir höchstens den Pferden verfüttern."

KE langte nach vorne und nahm sich noch eine Portion. „Gut, ich ess noch einen.", sagte er. „Die treffen heute Morgen genau meinen Geschmacksnerv."

„Die hast du schon immer am Liebsten gegessen.", sagte Ennis.

„Das stimmt wohl.", sagte KE und lächelte seinem Bruder zu.


	24. Erinnerungen

Kapitel 24

Erinnerungen

Nach dem Frühstück saßen alle noch eine Weile herum, tranken Kaffee und unterhielten sich, doch diese Idylle endete abrupt, als das Telefon klingelt. Es war Junior, die die Pläne für den Tag wissen wollte. Plötzlich schwirrte das Haus vor Aktivität, Teller wurden abgewaschen, Ablagen gereinigt und die Spülmaschine wurde mit Geschirr und Pfannen voll gestopft. Innerhalb weniger Minuten standen Jack und Ennis allein in der Küche.

„Und das war's?", fragte Ennis ein wenig verblüfft.

„Das war's.", erwiderte Jack. „Kelly und Cecilia sind im Supermarkt, Lewis und Jenny führen Evan durch das Quanah Parker Museum, KE hat sich hingelegt…"

„Und was ist mit Mittagessen?"

„Ich glaube, die Leute waren vom Frühstück noch so voll, dass sie nicht ans Mittagessen denken konnten.", grinste Jack. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Außerdem ist es fast 11 Uhr, das geht dann wohl als Brunch durch."

„Wir hätten Mimosen servieren können.", sagte Ennis zwinkernd.

„Ach Mist, daran hab ich nicht gedacht, dabei haben wir doch Sekt." Er ging zum Kühlschrank. „Willst du jetzt eine?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann nicht mehr." Er hielt inne. „Also, was willst du denn heute machen? Wir zwei haben wohl das Ganze."

Jack nickte. "Sieht so aus. Und wir müssen nicht mal Abendessen machen. Hast du Cecilia gehört? Sie hat zwei große Packungen Lasagne dabei und will heute für die Familie kochen."

Ennis nickte. „Okay… hast du Lust Reiten zu gehen?"

„Reiten und Schwimmen. Lass uns einen Tag frei nehmen und einfach faul sein."

„Geht klar."

Fünfundvierzig Minuten später wateten sie durch das kühle Wasser des Pease Rivers. Ennis beschwerte sich – wie jedes Mal – über den schlammigen Boden, ehe er eintauchte und zur anderen Seite hinüberschwamm. Jack sah ihm eine Weile zu, dann folgte er ihm. Die beiden ließen sich ein wenig von der sanften Strömung treiben, schwammen dann wieder flussaufwärts, ließen sich erneut treiben und schwammen zurück, bis sie schließlich, nach etwa einer halben Stunde, genug davon hatten.

Sie breitete eine Decke im Schatten eines Baumes aus und Ennis angelte eine Tube Sonnencreme aus seiner Leinentasche. „Ich reib dir den Rücken ein, Babe.", sagte er sanft und Jack positionierte sich zwischen Ennis' Beinen. Ennis gab eine großzügige Portion Creme auf Jacks Rücken und begann, sie zu verteilen. Er nutzte beide Hände, um die Muskeln damit einzuölen. „Weißt du, ich werde es nie Leid, dich anzufassen."

„Weiß ich.", sagte Jack, drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Ennis, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Jack sanft auf den Nacken.

„Das war das erste Mal für heute.", erwiderte Jack liebevoll.

Ennis kicherte in sich hinein. „Dann muss mich wohl die Gegenwart der ganzen Leute gehemmt haben."

Jack seufzte und genoss Ennis' Hände auf seinem Körper. Er sah hinunter zwischen seine Beine. „Ich krieg einen Ständer, Cowboy.", lachte er.

„Sind wir noch normal?", fragte Ennis.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du kriegst einen Ständer, wenn ich dich anfasse, wir haben vier-, fünfmal in der Woche Sex… ist das normal für zwei alte Säcke wie uns?"

„Vielleicht hält uns gerade das jung."

„Vielleicht… ich sehe all diese Fernsehwerbungen über Viagra und solchen Mist und dann muss ich daran denken, dass die Hälfte aller Männer in Amerika keinen mehr hochkriegt."

„Vielleicht nur die Heteros, Ennis. Vielleicht liegt das Geheimnis der Potenz im Schwulsein."

Ennis prustete laut los. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, denn weißt du…", er beugte sich nach vorne und flüsterte bedeutungsschwer in Jacks Ohr, „wenn ich nur hier sitze, deinen Rücken einreibe und über sowas rede, werde ich schon hart."

„Ah, Ennis, wir sind zwei alte, sexy Bastarde…"

„Sind wir."

„Und tun wir es? Direkt hier am Ufer?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich denke, ich dreh mich jetzt um und lass dich auch meinen Rücken einreiben, dann reden wir weiter über Sex und Liebe und all diese Liebe wird dann auf die Familie übergehen, wenn wir heute Abend mit ihr essen. Und dann heute Nacht, wenn wir im Bett sind und uns in den Armen halten, dann ficke ich dich besinnungslos, was hältst du davon?"

„Das hört sich gut an. Also, dann lass mich deinen Rücken einreiben." Jack stand auf und umrundete Ennis, dann setzte er sich so hin, dass Ennis zwischen seinen Beinen saß, nahm die Sonnencreme und begann mit derselben langsamen Massage. „Wo wir grad von der Familie reden, erklär mir mal was… was war denn da los, du hast KE eingeladen, mit dir die Jury zu machen?"

Ennis hob die Schultern. „Ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Das kam einfach so, ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Möglichkeit, ihn mit einzubinden."

„Hast du mit ihm geredet?"

Ennis nickte. „Woher weißt du das?"

Jack lehnte sich nahe an Ennis' Ohr. „Versteh das nicht falsch, Babe, aber nach all den Jahren bist du ein offenes Buch für mich."

Ennis kicherte. „Nun, ja, das wusste ich schon. Und ich hab mit KE geredet, ja. Keine Ahnung, ob das was geändert hat, wir werden sehen."

Jack war fertig und legte die Tube in die Tasche zurück. Dabei nahm er eine Flasche in die Hand. „Willst du ein Bier?"

„Klar.", sagte Ennis und nahm die Flasche von Jack entgegen. Sie legten sich bequemer hin, Ennis lehnte sich gegen einen Sattel und Jack legte sich quer zu ihm, wobei sein Kopf auf Ennis' Bauch ruhte.

„Also dieser Chili Wettbewerb… hast du mal drüber nachgedacht?"

„Ja, hab ich. Ich weiß, dass wir vorhatten, einen großen Gewinner zu küren, aber jetzt bin ich nicht mehr sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Was meinst du?"

„Das sind alles Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Es ist nicht schön, sie gegeneinander aufzuhetzen… das erscheint mir nicht fair."

„Ja, gut, aber wir haben allen gesagt, dass es einen Wettbewerb geben wird, also was willst du dagegen unternehmen?"

„Ich dachte, ich könnte noch ein paar zusätzliche Kategorien einbringen… ich hatte da so ein paar Ideen. „Bestes Chili von einem Texaner" und dann „Bestes Chili von außerhalb."

„Du hast zwei Leute von außerhalb…"

„Ja, und drei aus Texas. Ich könnte so viele Kategorien machen, dass jeder am Ende irgendwas gewinnt."

Jack nickte. „Wie wäre es mit dieser Kategorie: „Das beste Chili mit Bohnen" und „Das beste Chili ohne Bohnen"?"

„Ja, genau sowas. Wir haben keinen Zettel hier, oder? Sodass wir alles mal aufschreiben könnten, damit wir's nicht vergessen?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „So sehr ich es auch mag, Listen zu schreiben, hab ich nicht gedacht, dass wir sie hier unten am Fluss brauchen, also sorry, Cowboy, keine Zettel."

„Okay, dann müssen wir es uns einfach behalten. Aus Texas, von außerhalb, Bohnen, keine Bohnen…" Ennis zählte alles an seinen Fingern auf, dann erschien ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir könnten eine Kategorie machen: „Bestes Chili von jemandem der homosexuell ist"."

Jack wandte den Kopf und sah Ennis an. „Meinst du das etwa ernst?"

„Warum denn nicht? Wir haben immerhin drei Kandidaten: dich, Kelly und Billy und Scott."

Jack schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du bist echt zu viel. Willst du wirklich schwule Chiliköche auf deinen Bruder loslassen?"

„Ich lass euch nicht auf ihn los, ich erfinde bloß eine neue Kategorie." Eine Weile lachten sie beide gemeinsam und sponnen den Gedanken weiter, wie KE Del Mar „Das beste Chili eines schwulen Mannes oder einer lesbischen Frau" bewertete. Dann setzte sich Ennis ruckartig auf. „Scheiße!", rief er aus.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Jack alarmiert.

„Mir ist grad eingefallen, dass ich nur die eine Trophäe hab, die wir im Partyladen gekauft haben. Wenn wir all diese Kategorien haben, dann brauchen wir mehr Preise. Und ich hab grad gar keine Lust, heute noch in die Stadt zu gehen."

„Wir können Jenny fragen, ob sie was am Computer entwirft.", antwortete Jack schlicht. „Sie kann Zertifikate schreiben. Und weißt du was?"

"Was?"

"Wir können eine Kategorie machen, wo die Leute abstimmen. Jeder darf wählen. Und der Gewinner bekommt dann die Trophäe."

Ennis nickte. "Perfekt. Und hilfst du mir auch, mich an all das zu erinnern?"

Jack grinste ihn an. „Sicher. Du kennst mich, ich bin Mr. Memory."

„Mr. Memory, wenn du ein Stück Papier hast, um dir alles aufzuschreiben.", sagte Ennis zwinkernd.

Jack rollte hinüber und stieß Ennis in die Seite. „Hör auf mich zu verarschen.", sagte er ehrlich beleidigt."

„Das mach ich nur, weil ich dich liebe.", wiederholte Ennis Jacks Worte und grinste ihn an.

Jack grinste zurück. „Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte er sanft. Er ließ seine Augen über Ennis' Körper wandern und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über sein Tattoo. „Es wundert mich immer noch, dass du es dir hierhin hast machen lassen."

Ennis kicherte. „Wenn ich jedes Mal einen Nickel bekäme, wenn du das sagst, wäre ich bald reich."

"Ja...nun..." Jack hielt inne.

„Ja, nun, du wunderst dich, weil du mich für einen altmodischen Kerl hältst und ich dann sowas tue."

„Schätze deswegen, ja."

„Vielleicht ist das meine Art, schwul zu sein… es macht mir nichts aus, weißt du."

„Was macht dir nichts aus?"

„Dass ich schwul bin. Aber ich renne nicht in Kleidern und Perücken und so einem Mist herum."

Jack sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen, En.", sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Ich sage nur, dass schwul sein… und zu akzeptieren, dass man schwul ist, einem eine Menge verschiedener Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Und das ist KEs Problem. Er denkt nicht offen. Das hab ich lange Zeit auch nicht, wie du weißt."

Jack nickte zur Antwort.

„Vielleicht war das Tattoo ein Schritt hin zu mehr Offenheit… aber trotzdem muss ich es verstecken."

„Es verstecken? Ich dachte, du hast es gemacht, weil du es sexy findest."

„Ich verstecke es und du findest es sexy. So haben wir beide was davon."

Jack rieb erneut darüber, dann beugte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und küsste es. „Das ist eine meiner schönsten Erinnerungen.", sagte er sanft.

„Scheiße, was?? Sich ein Tattoo stechen lassen? Also ich kann gut ohne die Erinnerung daran leben."

Jack schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, nicht das stechen lassen, sondern das, wofür es steht. Zu heiraten…"

„Ah.", erwiderte Ennis. „Das meinst du. Ja, da hast du Recht, das ist auch eine meiner schönsten Erinnerungen."

„Ich hätte das nie erwartet, Ennis."

„Was erwartet?"

„Dass du den Ring an dem Tag ansteckst und nie wieder abnimmst."

Ennis lächelte zu ihm herab. „Als ich ihn angezogen hab, wusste ich, dass ich ihn nie mehr abnehmen würde. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass es so läuft."

Jack stellte seine Bierflasche ab und rutschte die Decke hinauf, wo er sich nahe an Ennis' Gesicht legte. „Küss mich.

Ennis nahm Jacks Gesicht in seine Hände und beugte sich zu ihm. Sein Atem war heiß. Ihre Münder trafen zusammen, zuerst berührten sich ihre Lippen sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher, als Ennis begann, mit seinen Zähnen an Jacks Unterlippe zu knabbern. Sie lösten sich voneinander. Ennis sagte mit heiserer Stimme zu Jack: „Erzähl mir noch eine."

„Eine was?"

„Eine schöne Erinnerung."

Jack lehnte sich zurück und seine Augen huschten über Ennis' Gesicht, während er nachdachte. Dann, nach einer Pause, sagte er. „Als ich mit dir auf Jennys Hochzeit getanzt habe."

Ennis grunzte. "Oh Jesus, Jack, warum fängst du davon an, ich hasse es zu tanzen."

„Das weiß ich, aber ich mag es zu tanzen und das war das einzige Mal, wo wir auf einer Party oder so zusammen getanzt haben."

„Also, wenn du tanzen magst, dann hast du wohl den falschen Kerl geheiratet."

Jack grinste. „Also ich tausche eine Million Tänze gegen ein Leben mit dir, Babe. Aber ich sage ja nur, warum es eine schöne Erinnerung ist."

Sie lächelten einander zu, dann fuhr Jack mit seinen Fingern Ennis' Kiefer entlang. „Na los, erzähl du mir eine… eine schöne Erinnerung."

Ennis sah Jack an und bemerkte die Liebe, die in seinen Augen stand. „Eine Erinnerung…", sagte er. „Wie wäre es hiermit, gerade jetzt?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Wir schaffen eine Erinnerung, Jack... ich brauch nicht an alte Dinge zurückzudenken, denn ich habe etwas hier, das genau vor meinen Augen Gestalt annimmt. So war mein Leben mit dir nämlich bis jetzt, eine Reihe voller schöner Erinnerungen, eine schöner als die andere."

„Was ist mit den alten Tagen?", fragte Jack flüsternd.

„Du meinst, bevor wir hier gelebt haben?" Jack nickte und Ennis sah ihn an. „Die Zeiten mit dir waren glücklich.", sagte er. „Nur dann, wenn du weg warst, daran mag ich mich kaum erinnern."

„Ach Ennis…"

Ennis richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf. „Ach komm, Jack, wir werden sentimental."

„Ja nun, du warst schon immer sentimental.", erwiderte Jack lächelnd.

Ennis lachte. „Stimmt. Okay, weißt du, was auch eine schöne Erinnerung ist?"

„Nein, was?"

„Der Tag, an dem du diese Badehosen weggeschmissen hast. Ich mag es, mit dir nackt baden zu gehen." Er stand auf und zog Jack auf die Füße. „Wir sollten uns abkühlen, es wird ein wenig heiß hier."

Jack sah Ennis an, gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und lief dann in Richtung Fluss. „Klar doch, Cowboy.", rief er, während er rannte. „Und der Letzte ist ein verfaultes Ei!"


	25. Flüstern

Kapitel 25

Flüstern

Jack erwachte vom Geräusch des Regens, der auf das Dach und gegen das Fensterglas prasselte. „Ach Scheiße.", sagte er und stieß das schlafende Etwas neben sich mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Ennis, verdammt es regnet."

„Häh?", fragte Ennis mit schwerer verschlafener Stimme.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass es regnet, verdammt."

„Macht doch nichts, das hört auf, leg dich hin.", antwortete Ennis, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und bearbeitete das Kissen unter seinem Kopf.

Jack aber ließ sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln. Er stand auf und ging ans Fenster, wo er selbst in der Dunkelheit den ständigen Regen sehen konnte. Er kam zum Bett zurück. „Ennis, es gießt wie aus Eimern."

Ennis streckte eine Hand aus und rieb sich die Augen, dann zog er die Decke bis unters Kinn. „Ich versuche, hier zu schlafen.", sagte er. „Und es ist eh schon schwer genug, wenn es so schüttet. Also leg dich schlafen, Jack, es hört schon wieder auf."

„Aber es werden dreißig Leute herkommen, um Chili zu kochen. Wie zur Hölle sollen wir das im strömenden Regen machen? Scheiße, wir hätten ein Zelt mieten sollen. Ich hab nie über Regen nachgedacht."

Ennis seufzte, dann drehte er sich im Bett wieder herum und sah Jack an. „Wir haben die Scheune und einen Stall und auch eine Küche mit einem Herd. Wir schaffen das schon, geh schlafen."

„Ich lass unsere Gäste doch nicht in einer Scheune kochen!", rief Jack aus.

„Jesus Christus, Jack, könntest du dich entspannen? Es ist vier Uhr morgens. Ich schwöre dir, um neun regnet es nicht mehr. Kannst du dich an einen vierten Juli erinnern, an dem es geregnet hat? Häh? Kannst du das?"

"Ach Ennis, fick dich.", sagte Jack, schmiss sich aufs Kissen und drehte sich um.

„Gottverdammt, Jack, fang doch keinen Streit mit mir an wegen dem blöden Wetter. Das können wir eh nicht beeinflussen und nichts dran ändern. Vielleicht hätten wir ein Zelt mieten sollen aber das haben wir nicht, also müssen wir es eben irgendwie hinkriegen. Außerdem würde ich ein Vermögen darauf setzen, dass die Sonne scheint und es heiß sein wird, wenn unsere Gäste kommen."

Jack antwortete nicht, er lag still da und sagte gar nichts.

Ennis lag eine Weile einfach da und sah ihn an. Er konnte die Anspannung in seinem Körper sehen. Er focht einen Kampf in sich aus, ob er sich nicht wieder herumdrehen und versuchen sollte zu schlafen. Stattdessen aber streckte er eine Hand aus und strich über Jacks Schulter und seine Seite hinab, wobei er die weiche Haut mit seinem rauen Handrücken streichelte. „Los, komm her.", sagte er sanft und schließlich gab Jack nach, drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu Ennis hin.

Ennis setzte sich auf und brachte seinen Körper in die gewohnte Position über Jack, die sie beide so sehr liebten. „Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen wegen der Party machst.", begann er sanft. „Aber es wird alles gut werden. Mach dich nicht verrückt wegen dem Wetter."

"Es ist ja nicht nur das Wetter...", sagte Jack.

Ennis nickte. „Ja schon klar. Aber sieh mal, wir haben schon zwei Abendessen mit der Familie und ein großes Frühstück überstanden. Alle fanden es toll. Heute wird es genauso sein."

Jack lächelte Ennis zu. Er ließ die Worte auf sich wirken aber sagte nichts.

„Erinnere dich einfach an gestern, als wir am Fluss waren.", sagte er. „Und an schöne Erinnerungen gedacht haben. Heute erschaffen wir eine neue schöne Erinnerung."

"Ja, aber wenn es regnet..."

„Wenn es regnet, werden wir uns noch besser daran erinnern. „Als Jack und Ennis einen großen Chiliwettbewerb veranstalteten, alle aus dem ganzen Land herkamen und es zum ersten Mal seit fünfzig Jahren an einem vierten Juli in Quanah, Texas, regnete." Ist das keine tolle Erinnerung?"

Jack grinste, dann lachte er leicht. „Ach Ennis, du weißt, wie du mich aufmuntern kannst."

Ennis ließ seine Hand an Jacks Körper hinabwandern, ergriff seinen Penis und seine Hoden und drückte sie leicht. „Ich weiß noch einen besseren Weg, um dich aufzumuntern…", flüsterte er.

„Jap, das tust du…"

„Willst du was von meiner Liebe, Cowboy?", fragte Ennis, beugte sich hinab und verteilte zärtliche Küsse auf Jacks Schlüsselbein.

„Hast du gestern Abend nicht genug bekommen?", fragte Jack mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich krieg doch nie genug von dir. Außerdem war das gestern Abend. Jetzt ist es der Morgen des vierten Julis. Einen fröhlichen Jahrestag." Ennis lehnte sich zurück und sah Jack ins Gesicht, der ihm zulächelte.

„Dir auch einen fröhlichen Jahrestag.", sagte er. „Dreißig verdammte Jahre…"

„Kaum zu glauben…", erwiderte Ennis und bearbeitete Jacks Glied in einem regelmäßigeren Rhythmus. „Hast du ein Geschenk für mich? Oder willst du eines?"

Jack legte sich auf die Seite und fuhr mit seinen Fingern Ennis' Gesicht hinab. „Leg dich hin.", sagte er. „Ich übernehme das."

"Was du nicht sagst, Cowboy.", grinste Ennis.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Kelly drehte sich auf die Seite. Dabei drückte ihr Unterleib auf ihre Blase und sie wachte auf. „Verdammt.", dachte sie und setzte sich leise hin, um Jenny nicht zu stören. „Wenn ich jetzt schon dreimal in der Nacht pinkeln gehen muss, wie wird das erst im Dezember sein?"

Sie nahm ihren Morgenmantel und schlüpfte hinein, dann tappte sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Als sie den Flur in Richtung Badezimmer hinab ging, verwunderte es sie, Stimmen zu hören. Sie sah sich um, dann erkannte sie, dass sie aus dem großen Schlafzimmer kamen, dessen Tür geschlossen war. „Fick mich, Babe, oh fick mich.", hörte sie Ennis' Stimme klar und deutlich in dem stillen Korridor.

Kelly spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, dann grinste sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand und eilte ins Bad. Sie benutzte die Toilette und wusch sie erst die Hände, dann das Gesicht. Sie erkannte, dass sie Zeit schindete. Aus ihrem Kulturbeutel ragte ihre Zahnbürste hervor, so begann sie, langsam ihre Zähen zu putzen und die Bürstenstriche zu zählen.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie in den Flur und wollte rasch in ihr Zimmer zurück eilen. Dann aber ergriff die Neugier Besitz von ihr. Sie blieb vor Jack und Ennis' Zimmertür stehen. Es waren zwar keine hitzigen Schreie mehr zu hören, aber sie vernahm murmelnde Stimmen.

„Oh Gott, ich bin so vorwitzig.", dachte sie, dann lief sie rasch die Treppen hinab, um nach Evan zu sehen, der auf einem Klappbett im Wohnzimmer lag. Er schlief tief und fest, ein Arm lag über seinem Kopf, den Mund hatte er geöffnet und er atmete geräuschvoll. „Nacht, Baby.", flüsterte sie, wickelte die Decke fester um ihn und ging die Treppe hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück.

„Alles klar?", fragte Jenny verschlafen, als sie neben ihr ins Bett glitt.

„Ja, mir geht's gut, Süße, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, schlaf weiter."

„Wo warst du denn?"

„Nur im Bad und dann hab ich noch nach Evan gesehen. Shhh, schlaf weiter."

„Du warst aber lang weg.", sagte Jenny und wurde mit jeder Sekunde wacher.

„Ich… hab im Bad eben meine Zeit gebraucht.", sagte Kelly. „Und jetzt los, schlaf."

Jenny setzte sich auf und sah besorgt aus. „Dir war doch nicht schlecht oder?" Jenny selbst hatte sich fast ihre halbe Schwangerschaft mit morgendlicher Übelkeit herumschlagen müssen, sodass sie überzeugt war, dass Kelly auch jeden Moment damit anfangen würde, auch wenn sie keinen einzigen Tag gehabt hatte, an dem es ihr schlecht gegangen war, seit der Arzt ihre Schwangerschaft bestätigt hatte.

„Nein, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es mir gut geht. Ich hab nur im Bad gewartet bis…"

„Bis was?"

„Naja, ich glaube, dein Dad und Jack hatten ein bisschen Spaß. Ich hab so lange gewartet, bis ich glaubte, dass sie fertig waren, damit ich sie nicht… hören musste."

„Wie meinst du das… hören?"

„Naja, sie waren ein wenig laut, ich wollte sie erst fertig werden lassen."

Jenny sah ihre Partnerin an. „Kelly Hibbard, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du da redest. Was versuchst du mir zu sagen?"

Kelly grinste leicht und unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Ich versuche zu sagen, dass ich, als ich an ihrem Zimmer vorbei ging, hörte, wie dein Vater „Fick mich, oh Gott, fick mich" rief, klar und deutlich. Ich wollte sie nicht stören."

Jenny ließ sich auf ihr Kissen fallen und presste die Hände auf die Augen. „Oh Gott, das wollte ich nicht hören."

Kelly lachte. „Du hast ja nicht locker gelassen."

"Aber nur weil ich immer weiter gefragt hab, musstest du es mir doch nicht sagen!"

„Sorry, ich kann nicht Gedanken lesen, besonders nicht mitten in der Nacht. Außerdem", Kelly hielt inne. „War es irgendwie... ich weiß auch nicht... heiß? Süß? Ich mag die Idee, dass sie sich so sehr lieben, dass sie um vier Uhr morgens Sex haben."

„Kelly bitte…"

„Was denn?"

„Du redest da grade von meinem Vater.

„Ja und?"

„Ich will wirklich nicht über das Sexleben meines Vaters sprechen!"

„Ach, komm schon, Jen, wir sind doch erwachsen."

„Wir sind vielleicht erwachsen, aber es gibt gewisse Dinge, aus denen man nicht herauswächst."

Kelly lachte. „Jetzt bist du aber albern."

"Albern? Wenn ich so albern bin, dann lass uns doch mal über das Sexleben von Roger und Gwen reden, sollen wir?"

Kelly lachte wieder. „Über meine Eltern? Die haben kein Sexleben. Sie schlafen in getrennten Schlafzimmern, um Himmels Willen. Manchmal frage ich mich, woher ich überhaupt komme."

„Hmmmph.", machte Jenny, ließ sich auf ihr Kissen fallen und drehte sich um. „Gute Nacht, Kel."

Kelly streckte einen Arm aus und streichelte Jennys Arm. „Ach komm, leg dich nicht sauer ins Bett. Außerdem finde ich es süß."

Jenny wandte sich wieder um und sah Kelly an. „Was ist süß?"

„Ennis und Jack. Dass sie so verrückt nacheinander sind. Sieh dir doch mal an, wie sie einander anschauen, diese Bewunderung in den Augen."

Jenny lächelte Kelly zu, entspannte sich und genoss ihre Berührung. „Diesen Blick hatten sie schon immer.", sagte sie. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken zurückwandern und die verschiedenen Etappen ihres Lebens vorbei ziehen. „Du hast ja Recht, es ist nett."

„Das ist der Hauptgrund dafür, dass ich den Besuch hier so genieße.", sagte Kelly. „Das zeigt mir, was Liebe ist. Ich hoffe", sagte sie, beugte sich vor und küsste Jenny sanft hinters Ohr, „dass ich dich genauso ansehen werde, wenn ich sechzig bin."

Ihr Mund wanderte an Jennys Wange hinab, suchte ihren Mund. Ihre Lippen fanden einander, erst sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher. Jennys Hand strich über Kellys Körper, glitt ihren Rücken hinab, über ihre Brüste und blieb dann auf ihrem leicht angeschwollenen Unterleib liegen.

„Fühlst du schon was?", fragte sie leise. „Bewegt sich das Baby schon?"

Kelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist noch zu früh. Das erwarte ich erst in ein paar Wochen."

„Es ist cool, wenn das das erste Mal passiert. Du wirst es mögen."

„Ich weiß. Das hast du mir etwa neun Millionen mal gesagt."

Jenny lachte leicht. "Ja, aber es ist wirklich wundervoll. Ich bin ein bisschen eifersüchtig, weißt du."

„Eifersüchtig? Worauf?"

"Dass du schwanger bist. Und nicht mehr ich..."

„Ach, komm schon, Babe, sei nicht albern.", sagte Kelly und zog Jenny an sich. „Wir genießen es doch zusammen."

Eine Weile lagen sie gemeinsam da und atmeten im selben Rhythmus, dann sah Jenny Kelly an. „Hast du wirklich meinen Vater gehört? Ich meine, hat er „fick mich" gesagt?"

Kelly nickte. "Oh ja, das war eindeutig seine Stimme. Warum?"

"Ich dachte nur immer... oder habe angenommen... naja, dass er der Aktive der beiden wäre… Ich bin wohl etwas überrascht."

„Wahrscheinlich wechseln sie sich ab. Ich meine, nach dieser langen Zeit… ich bin sicher, sie haben schon alles ausprobiert, was du dir vorstellen kannst…nicht wahr?"

„Du hast sicher Recht…"

Kelly kicherte leise, dann sagte sie in der besten Imitation von Steve Martin, die sie zustande brachte: „Sie sind zwei wilde, verrückte Kerle!"

Jenny lachte. „Ah, hör auf!" Dann versuchte sie ihre eigene Imitation und sagte: "Sind sie nicht, dann sie mögen keine Frauen mit großen amerikanischen Brüsten!"

Die beiden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, dann flüsterte Jenny: „Wir sollten die Klappe halten, sonst wecken wir noch alle im Haus auf."

Kelly hustete und lachte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du dieses Gen geerbt hast."

"Welches? Das, das auf große amerikanische Brüste steht?"

„Verdammt, nein, ich weiß ja, dass du das hast! Nein ich meine, das Gen, das Sex mag. Ich hoffe, das hast du auch."

„Oh, Kelly, hör auf! Sag sowas nicht."

"Warum nicht? Du bist eine Del Mar, er ist dein Vater. Ich hoffe, dass du mich genauso sehr lieben willst, wie er Jack liebt, wenn du in seinem Alter bist."

„Oh Gott, wir machen es schon wieder! Wir reden über sein Sexleben!"

Kelly lachte. „Ich finde es toll, dass er ein Sexleben hat. War er schon immer so?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine, ehe er mit Jack zusammen kam. Als er mit deiner Mutter verheiratet war?"

„Kelly, ich erinnere mich kaum. Ich war zehn, als er hierher zog und acht, als er aus dem Haus ging." Sie hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Aber nein, ich erinnere mich nicht, dass er sonderlich leidenschaftlich war. Er war launisch und aggressiv. So war er… entweder meckerte er in der Wohnung herum oder er gab sich die Kante… dazwischen gab es nichts."

„Das hört sich nicht nach dem Ennis an, den ich kenne."

„Oh, er war ein komplett anderer Mensch. Verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Ich hab dir vom Brown Palace erzählt, oder?"

„Erzähl's mir nochmal."

„Nun, er kam, um mich und Junior zu unserem ersten Besuch hier abzuholen. Als er seit, ich schätze mal, zwei Monaten mit Jack zusammen lebte. Und dann trat er in die Hotellobby und meine Mutter wäre fast gestorben."

„Warum?"

„Er sah so gut aus. Und er machte so ein glückliches Gesicht! Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns ihn je so hatte lächeln sehen. Er strahlte einfach. Es kam von Herzen. Und Mom erkannte… naja, ich denke zumindest, dass sie es gesehen hat… dass er sie wahrscheinlich nie geliebt hat. Ich bin sicher, das hat ihr wehgetan."

„Also war alles wegen Jack. Er war schon immer schwul, von Anfang an."

Jenny nickte. „Jap, alles wegen ihm, er war es, den er liebte."

"Er musste nur seinen wilden, verrückten Kerl finden."

Jenny grinste weise. „Er hat ihn schon recht früh gefunden. Er musste nur mit ihm zusammen kommen, das war das Schwere."

Kelly fuhr mit ihren Fingern an Jennys Gesicht hinab und strich ihr eine Locke hinters Ohr. „Ich schätze, das ist etwas, was sich zwischen 1963 und 1993 verbessert hat… wir mussten uns nicht mit all diesen Problemen herumschlagen, so wie sie."

Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das stimmt. Ich hatte nur innerlich zu kämpfen und als ich dich dann getroffen hab, war mir alles klar."

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Kelly sanft.

Jenny lächelte. „Komm her.", sagte sie und bewegte ihren Körper im Bett. „Leg dich zu mir." Und sie zog ihre Partnerin an sich, um zärtlich ihre Hände auf ihren angeschwollenen Bauch zu legen. „Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte sie und langsam schliefen beide wieder ein.

x x x x x x x x x

KE erwachte, weil der Regen gegen das Fenster prasselte und langsam von der Fensterbank tropfte… plop, plop, plop. „Es regnet, verdammt.", dachte er. „Ich hab gedacht, es regnet in Texas nicht, zumindest nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit."

Er wälzte sich im Bett und setzte sich auf, dann ging er zu dem kleinen Stuhl am Fenster. Er zog den Vorhang beiseite und schaute über die Farm hinweg. Die Notbeleuchtung im Stall und in der Scheune brannte und warf Lichtkegel auf das Gras. „Ich hoffe, dass das nicht ihre Party ruiniert.", dachte er, dann war er überrascht über seine eigenen Gedanken. Vor zwei Wochen, ach, vor zwei Tagen noch wäre er froh gewesen, wenn der Regen ihre Party ruiniert hätte… aber jetzt…

KE dachte an die vergangen Tage. Es war klar, dass Jack und Ennis viel Zeit in die Planung der Party investiert hatten. Er hatte Tüten voller Lebensmittel und Dekoration gesehen, unzählige gemietete Tische und Stühle in der Scheune. Immer, wenn Jack in der Küche verschwand, tauchte Essen auf: Snacks, Getränke, Menus. KE war ehrlich erstaunt von ihrer Gastfreundlichkeit und großzügiger Offenheit. Aber… was hatte er Anderes erwartet?

Er dachte über die vergangenen Wochen nach, in denen er sich auf die Reise vorbereitet hatte und darauf, seinen Bruder nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren wieder zu sehen. Er hatte kein Bild von ihm, keine Vorstellung und nun erlebte er ihn in Fleisch und Blut…

Als er darüber nachdachte, erkannte KE, dass der Ennis seiner Vorstellung noch ein neunzehnjähriger Junge gewesen war, der ihm an einem Morgen im May 1963 die Hand geschüttelt hatte, eine Tasse Kaffee hinunter gekippt hatte und zur Tür hinausmarschiert war – um nach Signal zu trampen, für einen Sommerjob beim Farm and Ranch Employment Service. „Sie haben ihn auf diesen Berg beordert, wo er Jack getroffen hat…

…Obwohl ich da noch nicht wusste, dass er Jack getroffen hatte…" KE erinnerte sich an Ennis bei seiner Hochzeit: „Still, verklemmt und fast schmerzhaft schüchtern… nicht viel anders als jetzt. Nichts hatte sich geändert… und doch hatte sich alles geändert.

KE überlegte weiter. Er erkannte, dass er Ennis bei seiner Hochzeit das letzte Mal gesehen hatte… bis? Bis er ihn auf einem Familienpicknick wieder sah, welches Cecilia arrangiert hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er seine beiden Nichten getroffen hatte und sie waren gar nicht mehr so klein gewesen. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern. „Die kleine Alma war sechs und Jenny war vier. Was war nochmal der Anlass, verdammt?" Er überlegte und überlegte, dann fiel es ihm ein... es war 1970 gewesen, der 80ste Jahrestag, seit Wyoming ein unabhängiger Staat geworden war. „Welch blöde Ausrede, um eine Party zu geben…" Aber war es wirklich so blöd? Niemand sonst hatte versucht, die Familie zusammen zu bringen, also konnte er es Cecilia übel nehmen?

KE dachte an die Worte, die Ennis ihm am Tag zuvor gesagt hatte. „Für den Fall, dass du es nicht gemerkt hast, die Familie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Nun, nein Ennis, das hatte ich nicht gemerkt. Du hast geheiratet und ich hab dich sechs oder sieben Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Aber auf der anderen Seite hast du Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, nur, um wenigstens ein bisschen was auf den Teller zu kriegen und die Miete zahlen zu können, wer hat da Zeit für Familienpicknicks, für Geschenke oder für Erinnerungen?"

KE sah erneut aus dem Fenster und seine Augen schweiften über die Ländereien, die zur Farm gehörten. Es war ein schöner Ort, weitläufig, und offensichtlich kamen Jack und Ennis gut klar. Als er mit Alma verheiratet gewesen war, das wusste KE, hatte Ennis in einem Haufen perspektivloser Jobs festgesteckt und keine Aussichten auf Erfolg gehabt. KE kannte dieses Gefühl – schließlich war er in derselben, verdammten Situation gewesen. Lewis, der auf Ölfeldern arbeitete, hatte wohl mehr Glück gehabt, er machte etwas Geld und konnte einen Teil beiseite legen.

Aber was war dann passiert? Ennis wurde geschieden, fand einen Mann und fand ein Leben. Und wenn man es so betrachtete, war es ein ziemlich gutes Leben. Es war klar, dass er glücklich war, gesund… und schwul.

„Jap, er ist schwul. Stockschwul und hat kein Problem damit, es zuzugeben, hat kein Problem damit, zu sagen, dass er ein schwules Leben lebt." Aber wenn ein solches Leben ihm dies hier gegeben hatte… diese Farm, eine Familie und ein langes, glückliches Leben, wer konnte dann sagen, dass es falsch war?

„Aber es ist falsch!", stritt KE mit sich selbst. „Was daran falsch ist? Einen Kerl zu ficken, das ist falsch! Und warum? Weil es eben so ist! Sagt wer? Sagt mein Daddy!... Aber Daddy ist nicht mehr da und Ennis schon..."

KE seufzte, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und legte sich ins Bett zurück. „Es ist so verdammt kompliziert.", dachte er und erinnerte sich an Ennis' Worte. „Mach alles auf einmal… gewöhn dich erst an mich… dann an Jack."

Er zog die Decke bis unters Kinn und in der Dunkelheit, als der Regen gegen das Fenster prasselte, gestand er sich selbst etwas zu. „Ich werde mich an dich gewöhnen, Ennis… an dich und an Jack. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich auch andere Homos mag, aber euch… ja… weil… nun, du bist mein Bruder und am Ende ist das wichtiger als alles Andere."

Er holte tief Luft und spürte, dass dies ihn irgendwie beruhigte. Er fühlte eine Zufriedenheit, einen Frieden, den er so eine lange, lange Zeit lang nicht gefühlt hatte. Und innerhalb weniger Minuten war er fest eingeschlafen.

x x x x x x x x x

Am vierten Juli 2006 ging in Quanah, Texas um 5.32 Uhr die Sonne auf.

Und es regnete nicht mehr.


	26. Beziehungen kitten

Kapitel 26

Beziehungen kitten

"Morgen, Daddy, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier sitzen zu sehen."

Ennis wandte sich um und sah Jenny durch die Vordertür kommen. „Was, darf ein Mann auf seiner eigenen Veranda keinen Kaffee trinken?"

„Nein, das schon. Ich hab nur gedacht, du wärst im Stall."

Ennis grinste. "Bobby Jarrett arbeitet hart, um mich zu beeindrucken und er lässt mir nicht viel Arbeit übrig."

„Und schafft er es? Dich zu beeindrucken, meine ich?"

Ennis nickte. "Klar. Er will sich den Job seines Bruders unter den Nagel reißen." Er lehnte sich Jenny entgegen und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Unter uns, er hat den Job, aber ich sag's ihm noch nicht… Nicht, wenn er weiter so hart arbeitet."

Jenny lachte. „Ach Daddy, du bist zu viel für mich." Dann zwinkerte sie ihrem Vater ebenfalls bedeutungsschwer zu und sagte: "Glaubst du, er arbeitet auch noch so hart, wenn Chrissie die zwei Wochen hier ist?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, wenn man auf Junior hört… habt ihr beiden wohl eine kleine Romanze am Hals…"

„Oje, Jack hat gestern dasselbe zu mir gesagt und ich hab nicht verstanden, wovon zur Hölle er da redet!"

Jenny lachte. „Gestern, als wir im Motelpool geschwommen sind, hat Chrissie ständig versucht, seinen Namen einzubringen. „Habt ihr Bobby in der Scheune gesehen?" oder „Habt ihr gesehen, wie Bobby zu den Pferden hingegangen ist?""

„Ach ja?", fragte Ennis skeptisch und fragte sich, worauf sie hinauswollte."

„Hattest du sowas noch nie, Daddy? Dass du so sehr in jemanden verliebt warst, dass du ständig nur von dieser Person sprechen und ihren Namen in ein Gespräch einfließen lassen wolltest?"

Ennis lächelte ihr traurig zu. „Liebes, als ich so alt war wie Chrissie, hab ich nicht an Mädchen gedacht…oder an Jungs, wenn du es so willst. Ich hab mir die meiste Zeit Gedanken darüber gemacht, woher ich meine nächste Mahlzeit bekomme. Und als ich dann jemanden traf, dessen Namen ich gerne sagen wollte… konnte ich es nicht. Du weißt, wie es war."

„Ach Daddy.", sagte Jenny, stand auf und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich davon angefangen habe. Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist, besonders nicht heute."

"Das macht mich nicht mehr traurig, Liebes, so war es nun einmal."

„Ich weiß, aber es zeigt mir immer wieder, wie hart es für dich war."

Ennis lächelte und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Nun, dann lass mich dir ein kleines Geheimnis verraten… ich werde dir von meiner besonderen Zählweise erzählen."

„Deiner Zählweise?"

Ennis nickte. „Jap, sieh mal, als Jack und ich zusammen kamen, kannten wir uns dreizehn Jahre lang. Ich hab angefangen, unsere gemeinsame Zeit zu zählen und die Zeit, in der wir uns kannten, als Maß dafür zu nehmen."

Jenny sah verwirrt aus, aber sie sagte nichts und ließ ihren Vater fortfahren.

„Als wir dreizehn Jahre lang zusammen waren, war das genauso lang, wie wir uns vorher gekannt hatten… in diesem Jahr haben wir besonders gefeiert. Und nach sechsundzwanzig Jahren waren wir dann also doppelt so lange zusammen wie wir uns kannten."

„Und das nächste Fest ist dann bei eurem neununddreißigjährigen, oder?"

Ennis nickte. „Jap, dreimal so lang…"

"Ich mag diese Zählweise, Daddy."

„Nun, es hilft mir, damit ich nicht traurig über die vergangenen Jahre bin, oder über die Jahre, in denen ich Jacks Namen nicht sagen konnte."

„Wann konntest du meinen Namen nicht sagen?", fragte Jack, der wie auf Kommando durch die Vordertür kam. Er ging herüber, umarmte Jenny kurz und küsste sie auf die Wange, dann wiederholte er dasselbe bei Ennis.

„Ach, ich teile nur ein paar Geheimnisse mit meiner Tochter… nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst.", sagte Ennis verschmitzt.

Jack lachte. „Du erzählst ihr von deiner besonderen Zählweise, ich konnte es hören." Er wandte sich an Jenny. „Manchmal glaube ich, wir hätten die Party zum dreißigjährigen Jubiläum ausfallen lassen und bis neununddreißig warten sollen… das Jahr würde ihm wirklich was bedeuten."

Ennis grinste Jack an. „Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du… aber glaub, was du glauben willst." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Tochter zu. „Kommst du heute mit uns zur Parade?"

„Natürlich, Daddy!", sagte Jenny ohne zu zögern. „Das ist doch der einzige Grund warum wir hier sind!"

„Naja, Jack und ich gehen hin aber wir zwingen ja keinen, mitzukommen."

Jenny sah ihn schief an. „Sei nicht albern. Außerdem ist Evan im richtigen Alter für Paraden… eher als ihr beide."

Jack und Ennis lachten über ihren Kommentar. Jenny sah sie beide an. „Wird da auch ein Jahrmarkt sein? Ich würde gerne was kaufen…"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Schatz, kein Jahrmarkt. Es gab keinen mehr, seit dem ersten Mal. Das macht es noch besonderer, finde ich."

„Es gab nie wieder einen?"

„Nein, das war zur Zweihundertjahrfeier… und weil der Bürgermeister sich politische Vorteile verschaffen wollte."

Jenny lachte. „Politische Vorteile?"

"Oh ja.", sagte Jack. "Er hatte den Traum, Präsident zu werden. Schade, dass ein Texaner aus der anderen Ecke des Staates ihn geschlagen hat..."

„Onkel Jack, wenn das okay für dich ist, würde ich meine Tag ungern ruinieren, indem ich über den Präsidenten rede… es ist noch früh am Morgen…" Sie hatte einen ernsthaft trotzigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, aber sie lächelte.

„Ja, das versteh ich gut. Wir sind zur Party und für die Parade hier… und die Parade fängt in rund zwei Stunden an. Ich glaube, ich sollte der Meute was zu essen machen…"

„Oh, mach nicht schon wieder so viel zu essen für uns alle.", sagte Jenny. „Cornflakes reichen… oder Toast und Kaffee… normalerweise esse ich morgens nicht viel."

„Nun, selbst wenn es nur Toast gibt muss ich erst mal das Brot suchen. Ennis, hast du schon gegessen?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nur diese Tasse Kaffee getrunken.", sagte er und hielt sie in die Höhe.

„Okay, dann seh ich mal nach, was ich finden kann. Ich glaube, da waren auch noch ein paar Zuckerdonuts im Brotkorb…"

Er drehte sich um und öffnete die Vordertür. Jenny sah zu, wie er ins Haus ging. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm helfen…?", fragte sie, aber machte keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen.

„Wenn er bloß Donuts und Cornflakes holt, wird er das noch alleine hinkriegen.", sagte Ennis. „Außerdem hab ich das Gefühl, dass du was auf dem Herzen hast."

Jenny sah ihn verwirrt an. „ Ja, Daddy?", sagte sie fragend.

„Los, spuck's aus. Ich seh's dir genau an, kleines Fräulein."

Jenny seufzte und schaute auf die Hände in ihrem Schoß hinab. „Es geht um Mama.", sagte sie. „Junior hat mir gestern erzählt, dass Tad und seine Frau ein Kind kriegen."

„Tad?"

„Mein Stiefbruder. Der Älteste."

Ennis nickte. "Und er ist wie alt...?"

„29. Er lebt noch immer in Riverton und arbeitet bei Albertsons. Es ist ihr erstes Kind… es wird im Dezember auf die Welt kommen."

„Und wo ist das Problem?"

„Naja, Junior sagte, dass Mama sich total auf das Baby freut, so als wäre es ihr erstes Enkelkind. Sie geht mit Emily in den Laden, um Möbel und Kleidung zu kaufen…regelt schon alles für die spätere Betreuung… Sogar Junior geht das etwas gegen den Strich. Mama hat sich nie so verhalten bei einem ihrer drei Kinder."

„Naja, Tad ist eben in Riverton näher dran… es ist ein wenig anders als bei Junior, die in Laramie wohnt… oder bei dir in Massachusetts."

Jenny sah ihren Vater an. „Daddy, das hat nichts mit Geographie zu tun und das weißt du. Es hat damit zu tun, weil du unser Vater bist. Bei mir kommt noch dazu, dass ich lesbisch bin. Ach, das regt mich so auf!"

Er wandte sich an Jenny und seine klaren braunen Augen trafen ihre Augen, welche ihn an sich selbst erinnerten. „Jenny, ich verstehe, was du sagen willst. Ich bin der Exmann, der der sie nicht versorgen konnte, eine Schande unter den Vätern. Sie ist mit Monroe zusammen, schon seit dreißig Jahren. Wahrscheinlich hat sie zu diesen Kindern eine engere Beziehung und das ist alles meine Schuld."

„Ach Daddy, sag sowas nicht! Du warst keine Schande unter den Vätern und eigentlich bist du sogar ein verdammt viel besserer Vater geworden, seit du weg von Mama warst. Gib dir nicht die Schuld!"

„Ich gebe mir nicht die Schuld, Süße, ich sage nur, warum ich verstehen kann, dass deine Mutter diese Einstellung hat."

„Aber es tut weh. Nicht so sehr mir, darüber bin ich hinweg. Es geht mehr um Evan. Wie soll ich ihm erklären, dass er eine Großmutter hat, die seine Existenz verleugnet? Ich werde ihn nicht anlügen und ihm sagen, dass sie tot ist oder so…"

Ennis musterte sie und dachte über seine nächsten Worte nach, legte sie sich zurecht. „Wenn dir das so wichtig ist, solltest du vielleicht versuchen, das wieder hinzubekommen."

Jenny klappte der Mund auf. „Hinzubekommen? Also in dieser Hinsicht tutest du nun aber echt in ein anderes Horn. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hast du mir gesagt, dass Mama eine Nuss ist, die ich nie knacken könnte."

Ennis nickte. „Du hast Recht. Und vor ein paar Wochen dachte ich auch, dass ich nie mehr mit meinem Bruder rede. Und jetzt sieh dich um, er schläft hier in meinem Haus. Ich glaube, wenn er und ich einen Weg finden, könnt ihr das auch."

Sie sah auf ihre Hände hinab, die sie noch immer in ihrem Schoß verschränkt hatte. „Das war ein Grund dafür, dass wir die Reise so geplant haben.", sagte sie. „Dass wir nach Denver geflogen sind und dort ein Auto gemietet haben, meine ich… ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir nach Riverton hinfahren."

Ennis musterte seine Tochter genau. „Also geht es gar nicht nur um Tad und Emily und das neue Baby oder?", fragte er.

Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber das hat wohl den Anstoß gegeben. Das macht mir schon länger zu schaffen... es geht darum, dass Kelly schwanger ist. Ich kann einfach den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass meine Kinder nie ihre Großmutter kennen lernen werden. Das erscheint mir so vollkommen falsch."

„Und wie sind nun deine Reisepläne?"

„Offen. Kelly kann sich jetzt entspannen. Nach diesen ganzen Weihnachtslayouts braucht sie eine Pause. Und ich habe nicht viel zu tun, deswegen dachte ich, dass wir nach Riverton fahren könnten, Mama treffen… sehen, was wir tun können."

„Weiß Alma davon?"

Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer, wenn ich am Telefon mit ihr reden will, legt sie entweder auf oder verwickelt mich in sinnlose Gespräche über das Wetter oder so…"

„Also willst du einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen?"

Jenny nickte.

"Das ist keine gute Idee, Schatz. Ich habe Alma lange nicht gesehen, aber ich vermute, dass sich eine Sache nicht geändert hat. Sie hasst Überraschungen… und unerwartete Gäste."

„Ja, aber wir würden nicht in ihrem Haus wohnen. Es gibt ein Holiday Inn am Nordrand der Stadt."

„Trotzdem wärt ihr Gäste. Sie würde euch bekochen wollen und bei sich haben wollen… ja vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass sie euch rein lässt. Ich denke, du solltest sie anrufen."

„Aber Daddy, ich hab doch grade gesagt…"

„Bittest du gerade mich darum, für dich anzurufen?"

Jenny sah ihn unschuldig an. „Vielleicht ja.", sagte sie sanft. „Aber das hatte ich nicht vor."

Ennis grinste. „Ich werde mit ihr reden, Süße."

"Das macht dir nichts aus?"

„Nein, dafür sind Daddys da.", sagte er, streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre. „Um einem manchmal aus der Klemme zu helfen." Er stand auf. „Ich werde heute irgendwann versuchen, sie zu erreichen… vor der Party. Und nun…" Er wies auf die Vordertür. „Lass uns die anderen Faulpelze aus dem Bett holen und nachsehen, ob wir Jack beim Frühstück helfen können."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eine Stunde später stand Ennis an der Koppel und beobachtete Twister, dann nahm er sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er schaltete es an und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Es überraschte ihn selbst, dass er nach all den Jahren Almas Nummer noch immer auswendig kannte. Nach dreimaligem Tuten, klickte es und er erkannte Almas ruhige Stimme. „Hallo?"

„Alma, hier ist Ennis. Hi."

„Oh Gott! Ennis, bist du okay? Ist Jack okay?"

Es verblüffte ihn sehr, dass ihre erste Reaktion darin bestand, sich nach Jacks Befinden zu erkundigen. „Ja, uns geht's beiden gut." Er sah auf seine Uhr und erkannte, wie früh er eigentlich angerufen hatte… in Wyoming war es gerade 8 Uhr. „Oh, das tut mir Leid, Alma, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Ich war schon auf, Ennis, schon früh. Es hat mich nur überrascht, deine Stimme zu hören."

„Ja.", erwiderte er. „Es ist lange her." Er hielt inne. „Hör mal, Alma, wir haben dieses Wochenende eine kleine Party und die Familie ist zu Besuch."

„Junior hat erwähnt, dass sie nach Texas fährt. Euer Jubiläum, richtig? Und ein Kochwettbewerb oder so?"

„Das stimmt."

„Nun, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Dir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch… in ein paar Wochen habt ihr ja auch dreißigjähriges Jubiläum…"

„Stimmt, Ennis, nett, dass du dran denkst."

„Jenny sagte, dass dein Sohn bald Vater wird."

„Meine Güte, sowas spricht sich schnell herum. Ja, Tad und Emily erwarten ihr erstes Kind… Ende November oder so."

Jenny und Kelly erwarten auch ihr zweites Kind. Der Termin ist derselbe, so gegen Weihnachten."

„Hab ich gehört.", sagte Alma mit kühler, neutraler Stimme.

„Hör mal, Alma, ich red hier nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum. Jenny ist furchtbar aufgewühlt, weil du Evan nicht kennen lernen willst… oder anerkennst, dass du einen Enkelsohn hast und dass jetzt ein weiteres Kind unterwegs ist."

„Nun Ennis…" sagte sie und wurde leiser.

„Sie sind hier in Texas und haben einen Mietwagen. Jenny möchte nach Wyoming fahren, weil sie hofft, dass sie sich mit dir treffen kann, um die Dinge zu klären." Ennis merkte, dass er einfach alles ausplauderte, ohne auch nur das geringste Einfühlungsvermögen zu zeigen, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Worte zurückzunehmen oder herunterzuspielen, was er gesagt hatte, deshalb schwieg er einfach.

Alma hielt inne und Ennis hörte der Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung zu, ohne etwas zu sagen. Schließlich, nach längerer Zeit, erhob sie das Wort. „Und warum spielst du den Vermittler?"

„Weil ich ihr Vater bin und gesagt hab, dass ich helfe."

„Ennis, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber du hast seit sechzehn Jahren nicht mit mir gesprochen. Woher dieser Sinneswandel?"

Ennis holte tief Luft. „Mein Bruder ist zur Party hier. Wir versuchen, uns zu versöhnen. Ich dachte, wenn ich das mit ihm kann, kannst du das auch mit Jenny."

„KE ist da?"

„Jap."

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er hat Krebs und sieht furchtbar aus. Er sagt, ihm bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit auf dieser Welt und das glaube ich ihm. Und wo wir davon reden, ich hab erkannt, was für ein blöder Arsch ich war, weil ich all die Jahre noch böse auf ihn gewesen bin."

„Ähmm…."

„Und wenn sowas Schönes wie ein Baby euch zusammenführt, ist das besser als etwas so Schlimmes, wie krank zu sein und zu sterben. Naja, ich dachte einfach, es wäre das Beste für Jenny… und dich."

Alma hielt inne. „Hör mal, Ennis, das muss ich erstmal verkraften und es ist noch früh. Wir werden nach der Parade ein Picknick haben wie immer und ich muss anfangen, dass Essen vorzubereiten. Glaubst du, dass Jenny mich später zurückrufen könnte… vielleicht Morgen… sodass wir planen können?"

„Also heißt das, dass sie dich besuchen darf?"

„Ja, Ennis, ich denke, das heißt es. Aber ich brauche etwas Zeit… lass mich drüber nachdenken und ich werde auch mit Monroe sprechen. Sag ihr, dass sie mich Morgen anrufen kann."

„Na gut, Alma, ich werde es ihr ausrichten. Machs gut und viel Spaß beim Picknick."

„Danke, Ennis. Dir auch viel Spaß. Habt eine schöne Party. Und... sag Jack schöne Grüße."

Ennis starrte überrascht das Telefon an, dann sagte er leise. „Danke, Alma, das werde ich."


	27. Überraschung!

Kapitel 27

Überraschung!

x x x x x x x x x x

krokomaus: Du hast Recht, es ist schon sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen… und ich muss dich enttäuschen, es geht kitschig weiter Aber dafür hab ich Mainewriter mit diesem Kapitel endlich eingeholt… jetzt muss ich erst warten, bis sie weiter geschrieben hat.

x x x x x x x x x x

Die Party begann um zwei Uhr und etwa gegen drei Uhr war sie in vollem Gange. Die Gäste waren auf dem Rasen verteilt, unterhielten sich in Gruppen oder hingen mit den Chili-Köchen herum, die schon mitten in der Arbeit steckten. Jack, der zwar vergessen hatte, ein Zelt zu bestellen, hatte dafür Tische und Stühle gemietet, sowie Schirme, die kleine Schattenoasen in der heißen Texassonne schufen. Der Regen der vergangenen Nacht schien jedoch einen reinigenden Einfluss gehabt zu haben, sodass die Luft nun, abgesehen von der Hitze, angenehm frisch war.

Jack war früh ans Werk gegangen. Sein Rezept, das Chili im Cincinnati Style, welches sich über die Jahre hinweg aus seinem alten Rezept aus „Freude am Kochen" gemausert hatte, köchelte auf dem Gaskocher. Er wanderte zwischen den anderen Tischen hindurch und traf zu seiner Überraschung auf seine Enkel Chrissie und Luke, die geschäftig braunes Rindfleisch in einer großen Pfanne brieten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr auch am Wettbewerb teilnehmen wolltet.", sagte Jack.

„Mama hat beschlossen, dass sie nicht kochen will.", sagte Chrissie. „Und Daddy sagt, er hat keinen blassen Schimmer von Chili."

Jack lachte. „So viel gibt's dazu nicht zu wissen, es ist recht einfach. Nach Bohnen war es eines der ersten Dinge, die ich kochen konnte."

Luke nickte. „Ich weiß, Opa. Chrissie und ich kochen abends, wenn sie auf mich und Joe aufpasst. Deswegen dachte ich, dass wir mitmachen sollten."

„Aber wir schummeln ein wenig.", erklärte Chrissie und hielt mit unschuldigem Grinsen eine Packung McCormick's Chili-O Mix hoch.

„Das würde ich nicht schummeln nennen.", erwiderte Jack. „Ich benutze das Zeug auch, wenn mir mal nicht danach ist, selber Chili zu kochen." Er beugte sich zu ihnen hinab und flüsterte ihnen zu: „Aber sagt das nicht eurem Großvater Ennis. Das bleibt unser Geheimnis."

Chrissie grinste ihn breit an und Luke gab ihm fünf. Jack ging weiter zum nächsten Chilikoch (Cecilia, die eifrig in einem großen Topf ihr „Scharfes aus Wyoming" kochte), als Ennis neben ihn trat. „Na, schaust du dir die Konkurrenz an, Cowboy?", fragte er sanft.

„Ach, nein.", erwiderte Jack unschuldig. „Ich unterhalte mich nur mit meinen Gästen."

Ennis lachte. „Sieht aus, als wärst du aber nicht der einzige Teilnehmer, der die Juroren beschwatzt." Er nickte zu der großen Eiche hinüber, in deren Schatten KE saß. Sie sahen zu, wie Lureen zu ihm trat, auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihm wies und sich dann setzte.

„KE und Lureen?", fragte Jack. „Also bei diesem Gespräch würde ich gern mal Mäuschen spielen."

x x x x x x x x x

Als KE aufsah, bemerkte er eine attraktive Frau, die ihr dunkles Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte und neben ihm stand. „Ist da frei?", fragte sie und zeigte auf den leeren Plastikstuhl.

„Äh ja.", stammelte er. „Setzten Sie sich."

"Danke.", sagte sie. "Ich hab angefangen, Chili zu machen, aber jetzt kocht es, da kann ich mich kurz setzen."

„Welche Art Chili machen Sie denn?"

„Mein besonderes Rezept: „Lureens' Chili mit Huhn" Schmeckt wirklich gut."

„Ich kann nicht erwarten, es zu probieren. Ich helfe meinem Bruder in der Jury."

„Ihrem Bruder?"

„Ja, Ennis. Ich bin KE Del Mar.", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Oh! Schön, Sie zu treffen. Ich bin Lureen Donovan." Als KE ihre Hand schüttelte, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich wusste, dass Ennis einen Bruder hat, aber Sie waren noch nie hier, oder?"

KE schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun, dann heiße ich Sie willkommen im sonnigen Texas, und auf der Lazy L."

KE lächelte Lureen zu. „Danke Ma'am, das ist sehr nett."

Lureen kicherte. "Sagen Sie nicht Ma'am... das hab ich auch Ennis gesagt, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hab. Ich bin noch nicht alt genug, um eine Ma'am zu sein." Sie sah KE an. „Naja, gut, jetzt bin ich älter als damals, aber ich fühle mich noch immer nicht wie eine Ma'am. Sagen Sie Lureen."

„Geht klar.", erwiderte KE. „Woher kennen Sie Ennis denn?"

"Ach, das wissen Sie nicht? Ich bin Jacks erste Frau." Sie hielt inne und dachte über das nach, was sie soeben gesagt hatte. „Moment, das war nicht richtig, stimmt's? Ich bin Jacks einzige Frau. An Ennis ist nichts Frauliches." Sie lachte über ihren Witz und nickte in Richtung Party, wo Jack und Ennis zwischen den Gästen entlang gingen. Sein großer schlanker Körper überragte Jack um wenige Zentimeter. „Ich hab immer gesagt", sagte sie amüsiert beinahe zu sich selbst, „ich bin froh, dass mein Rivale keine größeren Titten hat als ich."

KE hustete mit vorgehaltener Hand und versuchte so zu verbergen, dass ihn Lureens derber Kommentar peinlich berührt hatte. „Sie waren mit Jack verheiratet?"

„Jap, zehn Jahre lang. Wir wurden in dem Sommer geschieden, als er und Ennis hierher auf die Lazy L zogen."

„Sie sind Freunde geblieben?"

„Nun, am Anfang war ich sauer auf ihn, klar. Aber dann dachte ich mir, was soll's? Bobby war da gerade erst neun und wir lebten in der Nähe, in Childress. Ich fand es wichtig, dass er eine Beziehung zu seinem Daddy hat und das war richtig." Sie wandte sich um und sah KE an. „Nach unserer Scheidung wurde er für Bobby ein besserer Vater und dafür danke ich vor allem Ennis."

„Er sagt, dass die Familie sehr wichtig für ihn ist."

„Nun, das stimmt, das war schon immer so. Ihr Bruder ist ein wirklich guter Mensch, KE, Sie sollten stolz auf ihn sein."

KE sah hinab auf die Bierflasche in seiner Hand und war nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Er hielt eine Weile inne, dann erwiderte er: „Ich glaube, er war schon immer ein guter Mensch, ich hab nur nie verstanden, warum er schwul ist…"

Lureen hob die Schultern. „Darüber denke ich nicht mehr nach. Als ich erstmal gesehen hab, wie glücklich Jack ist, hat es mich nicht mehr gestört, dass er schwul ist. Todsicher ist, dass ich ihn nie so glücklich gemacht hab."

KE hustete erneut. „Und leben Sie noch immer in Childress?"

Lureen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich wohne unten in Corpus Christi. 1995 hab ich wieder geheiratet. Ich mag es, am Wasser zu leben, aber ich vermisse Bobby und seine Familie."

„Ist Ihr Sohn hier? Welcher ist es denn?"

"Er ist noch nicht da, er hatte einen Notfall." Sie machte Gänsefüßchen mit ihren Fingern, als sie das sagte und zwinkerte KE zu.

KE sah verwirrt aus. „Einen Notfall?"

"Er ist Tierarzt und er kommt später, weil er noch nach einer kranken Kuh sehen muss. Das sagt er zumindest, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass er irgendeine Überraschung vorbereitet hat…sagen Sie aber nichts davon, ich will nichts verderben."

KE lachte. „Außer meiner Familie, sind Sie die einzige Person, die ich hier kenne. Ich könnte es gar keinem sagen."

Lureen gestikulierte in KEs Richtung. „Ihre Flasche ist ja leer, wollen Sie noch ein Bier?"

„Oh, ja. Schließlich ist das hier ja ne Party."

Als Sie aufstanden, um gemeinsam zum Buffett zu gehen, bemerkte Lureen einen großen schwarzen Cadillac, der die Einfahrt hinauf fuhr. „Boah, haben wie einen VIP zu Gast? Wer kann das sein?" Sie berührte KE am Ellenbogen. "Los, sehen wir nach, was los ist. Vielleicht kommt Willie Nelson, um einen Song zu singen…"

x x x x x x x x x x

Auch Jack und Ennis bemerkten den blanken, schwarzen Wagen. „Erwarten wir noch jemanden?", fragte Jack.

„Ich glaube nicht.", sagte Ennis. „Bobby ist bei diesem Notfall, aber er hat keinen Cadillac."

Sie gingen zum Auto hinüber, als ein Mann im Anzug heraussprang. Er hatte einen großen Strauß Ballons in der Hand. Aus der Beifahrerseite stieg eine ähnlich gekleidete Frau, die eine riesige Torte trug. Sie gingen zu Jack und Ennis. „Sind Sie die Gastgeber?", fragte der Fahrer.

"Äh, ja.", sagte Ennis unsicher. „Aber wir haben keine Ballons bestellt."

„Nein, aber jemand anders… Ihre Enkelkinder, glaube ich." Da bemerkten Jack und Ennis, dass sich alle ihre Enkel um sie versammelt hatten. „Ein frohes Jubiläum, Großvater, Opa.", sagte Joe, Juniors Jüngster. „Wir dachten, ihr braucht eine Torte und Ballons für eure Party."

„Danke, Joe.", sagte Jack, hockte sich hin und umarmte ihn. „Das ist süß von dir."

„Es ist von uns allen.", sagte er leise. Die meisten Gäste hatten sich um sie versammelt, sodass er schüchtern wurde.

Der Fahrer räusperte sich. „Ich werde ein Lied singen.", sagte er.

Ennis hob eine Hand. „Bitte nicht singen. Sprechen Sie es doch wie ein Gedicht."

„Aber Sir…"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ehrlich, nicht singen. Lesen Sie es einfach vor."

Der Fahrer hob die Schultern. „Sie sind der Gastgeber. Was immer Sie wollen." Er reichte Ennis die Ballons, welcher erst überrascht aussah und dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Nimm du die, Jack.", sagte er und hielt sie ihm hin.

„Klar, En, kein Problem.", sagte Jack und nahm ihm die Ballons ab. Er musterte Ennis, der knallrot geworden war und versuchte, nicht böse zu gucken, schließlich war es ein Geschenk ihrer Enkel… auch wenn er sich in den Boden schämte. Jack hätte am Liebsten seine Hand gedrückt doch er erkannte, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Also drückte er mit seiner linken Hand nur fester die Ballonschnur und steckte die rechte Hand in die Hosentasche.

„Sind Sie bereit?", fragte der Mann im Anzug und beide nickten. Er entfaltete das Papier und begann zu lesen:

Lieber Großvater, lieber Opa,

Frohes Jubiläum,

das Beste wünschen wir,

Frohes Jubiläum,

mit diesem Lied euch hier.

Ballons sollen schweben,

und steigen hoch genug,

sich in die Lüfte heben,

wie eurer Herzen Flug.

Eine Torte aus Gold,

die wie eure Ringe schimmert,

und uns damit,

an eure Liebe erinnert.

Großvater, Opa,

heut ist euer Tag,

wir lieben euch alle

was auch kommen mag.

Der Fahrer hielt inne. „Diese Ballons und die Torte senden euch: Chrissie, Luke, Joe, Andrew, Lauren, John und Evan mit viel Liebe, Umarmungen und Küssen."

Eine Weile standen sie alle unsicher da. Jack fand, dass dieses Gedicht das Kitschigste war, was er je gehört hatte, doch gleichzeitig berührte es ihn tief. Er glaubte, dass Ennis wohl dasselbe denken musste, deshalb drehte er sich um, sah ihn von der Seite an und lächelte.

Chrissie beugte sich zu Jack hin. „Ich weiß, dass eure Ringe nicht aus Gold sind Opa, aber so hat es besser gepasst. Wie der Kuchen, weißt du…"

„Ist schon gut, Süße.", sagte Jack grinsend. „Ich versteh schon, was gemeint war. Danke, das ist ein ganz besonderes Geschenk."

Chrissie grinste ihn breit an, offensichtlich mit sich selbst zufrieden. „Ich hab das geschrieben… mit Mamas Hilfe natürlich."

„Das war eine wundervolle Überraschung.", sagte Ennis, der endlich seine Stimme wieder fand. „Jack, ich glaube, wir sollten die Torte aus der Sonne schaffen und ins Haus bringen."

Jack nickte. „Eine gute Idee."

Sie gingen auf das Haus zu. Jack bahnte sich mit den Ballons einen Weg, gefolgt von der Frau mit der Torte, Ennis und einer Traube aus Enkeln. „Können wir etwas Kuchen haben?", fragte Joe und berührte Ennis an der Hand.

„Ich finde, wir sollten bis nach dem Chili warten… man isst nicht das Dessert zuerst."

„Aber Großvater, es ist eine Party! Da kann man doch die Regeln brechen."

„Naja, vielleicht. Lass uns erstmal reingehen, damit die Leute ihn bewundern können, bevor wir ihn anschneiden, okay?"

Joe nickte. „Okay, Großvater."

Sie stellten die Torte in die Mitte des Esszimmertisches und Jack band die Ballons an die Lehne eines Stuhles. „Jetzt sieht es hier aber festlich aus, nicht wahr?", sagte er.

„Ja klar.", rief Joe und sah ebenso wie sein Bruder gierig die Torte an.

Der Fahrer reichte Jack das Gedicht. „Behalten Sie das, man muss es einrahmen."

Jack widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen und legte das Gedicht neben den Kuchen. „Lassen wir es hier liegen, damit die Anderen es lesen können.", sagte er. „Wir können es später einrahmen."

Als sie aus dem Haus gingen, wies Ennis auf das Buffett. „Wollen Sie noch bleiben und ein Bier trinken?"

"Nein Danke, das ist sehr nett… aber wir müssen los. Sie sind zwar die einzige Jubiläumsparty heute, aber am vierten Juli haben wir eine Menge zu tun."

Ehe sie sich umdrehten und gingen, blieb die Frau stehen und schüttelte Ennis und Jack die Hand. „Haben Sie wirklich heute geheiratet?", fragte sie. „Am vierten Juli?"

"Ja, sicher.", sagte Jack. "Vor dreißig Jahren."

„Na dann alles Gute", sagte sie. „Ich wünsche Ihnen das Beste für die nächsten dreißig Jahre."

Sie stiegen in den Wagen, wendeten langsam und fuhren dann die Einfahrt hinauf und Richtung Quanah. Jack und Ennis, die von ihren Enkeln umringt waren, sahen zu, wie das Auto verschwand, dann wandte sich Ennis an Jack. „Das ist es, Cowboy.", sagte er sanft.

Jack lächelte ihm zu, nahm nun doch noch seine Hand und drückte sie. „Stimmt, Cowboy. Das ist es."

x x x x x x x x x x

Ich dachte mir, falls jemand das richtige Gedicht lesen will und nicht den holprig übersetzen Käse von mir, stelle ich es hier nochmal rein :

_To Grandpa and Poppa,_

_Happy anniversary,  
May all your dreams come true,  
Happy anniversary,  
A present for you two,_

_Balloons that float,  
On air so light,  
To remind us of,  
Your hearts in flight._

_A cake of gold,  
Like the rings you share,  
To remind us of,  
The love that's there._

_Grandpa and Poppa,  
It's your special day,  
And we all love you,  
In every way._


	28. Ein Truck von außerhalb

Kapitel 28

Ein Truck von außerhalb

Kelly starrte ihren Chilitopf an und probierte etwas davon. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie noch etwas mehr Gewürz oder Kümmel hinzugeben sollte, als sie von Jennys Stimme erschreckt wurde. Sie blickte auf und sah sie mit einer Dose Cola in der Hand vor sich stehen. „Ich dachte, du hast bestimmt Durst.", sagte sie und hielt Kelly die Dose hin. „Schmeckt das Chili?"

„Ich glaube schon.", sagte Kelly. „Allerdings hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich mit meinem „Vegetarischen Chili mit zwei Sorten Bohnen" keine großen Chancen habe. Ich hab ganz verdrängt, dass wir in Texas sind, dem Land des Rindfleisches."

Jenny grinste. „Es gibt verschiedene Kategorien… Daddy hat mich gestern Abend gefragt, ob ich nicht Zertifikate entwerfen könnte. Vielleicht kann ich ihn überzeugen, die Kategorie des besten vegetarischen Chilis hinzuzunehmen. Dann hast du sicher eine Chance…"

„Weil ich die Einzige bin, oder?", lachte Kelly. „Was machen die für eins?", fragte sie und nickte hinüber zu Billy und Scott am Nachbartisch.

„Chili mit roten, schwarzen und weißen Bohnen sowie Würstchen. Sieht gut aus."

„Hört sich auch lecker an."

„Scott hat mir erzählt, dass er eigentlich etwas mit chinesischer Note machen wollte, aber in der chinesischen Küche hat man von Chili wohl noch nie etwas gehört. Deshalb ist er zu einer eher patriotischen Variante übergegangen…"

Kelly grinste. „Er ist süß. Und sie sind ein süßes Paar."

„Ja, das sind sie. Billy sieht echt glücklich aus. Scott ist etwas schüchterner."

"Ich vermute, dass das alles ein bisschen erschlagend für ihn ist... wenn man sein Coming Out auf einer großen Familienfeier hat und es nicht einmal die eigene Familie ist…"

„Ja und es hört sich nicht so an, als würde seine Familie in nächster Zeit etwas Ähnliches veranstalten."

„Du meinst, sie sind nicht sonderlich angetan von der Situation?"

„Das wollte ich sagen, genau."

„Manchmal vergesse ich, was wir für ein Glück haben… naja, abgesehen von deiner Mom natürlich…"

„Wo wir davon reden, Daddy hat heute Morgen mit ihr gesprochen und ich werde sie Morgen anrufen…"

Kelly hob eine Augenbraue. „Ehrlich?"

"Ja, ehrlich. Wir fahren wohl nach Riverton, Süße."

„Naja, das hatten wir ja auch so vor. Ich hab nur nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich so kommt."

„Ich bin nun mal fürchterlich optimistisch…"

Kelly lachte. „Ja, das ist mein Mädchen, immer sieht sie die Welt durch ihre roserote Brille." Sie starrte wieder ihr Chili an und ließ Jenny probieren. „Sag mir, was du denkst. Mehr Kümmel? Mehr Koriander?"

Jenny schmeckte es ab und sagte: "Ich finde, es ist perfekt, muss nur noch kochen. Los, ich stelle dich Billy und Scott vor. Vielleicht kannst du mal bei der Konkurrenz kosten…"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ebenso wie Kelly, hantierte auch Jack mit seinem Chili herum, schmeckte es ab und fragte sich, ob er noch etwas Gewürz hinzugeben sollte. Dann nahm ihm Ennis den Löffel aus der Hand. „Jetzt hör schon auf damit, Jack, du verdirbst es noch."

„Wann hab ich je Chili verdorben?"

„Noch nie, aber du hast auch noch nie so darin herumgematscht. Schmeiß die Zutaten rein und lass es kochen. Los, wir holen uns ein Bier."

Jack wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab und deckte den Topf halb zu. „Na gut, Cowboy. Hört sich gut an."

Sie wollten gerade gemeinsam losgehen, als Jack aufsah und einen weiteren Wagen bemerkte – dieses Mal einen großen schwarzen Truck – der in die Einfahrt einbog. „Herrje, was denn jetzt? Wir erwarten doch keinen mehr, oder?"

„Ich glaube nicht.", sagte Ennis. „Nur Bobby. Aber das ist nicht sein Truck."

"Ich weiß, Ennis, es war auch nicht sein Cadillac."

Sie gingen über das Gras und erreichten den Truck, als dieser gerade anhielt. Jack beugte sich in das offene Fenster und sah einen großen, bulligen Mann mit langem grauen Haar, das er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, sowie einem Kopftuch. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer dieser Mann war.

„Sie müssen Jack sein.", begann der Mann, als er aus seinem Truck stieg. „Und Sie sind dann wohl Ennis." Er reichte Jack eine Hand, die dieser zögernd schüttelte.

„Bin ich.", sagte er. „Und wer sind Sie?"

"Ich bin Bad-Ass Bruce und das ist mein Partner Paul, der Chili King. Paul, komm raus, Mann!", rief er dem anderen Mann zu, der aus der Beifahrerseite stieg.

„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Bruce.", sagte Jack. „Aber das hier ist eine Privatveranstaltung…"

„Wir hörten, dass hier ein Chili-Kochwettbewerb stattfindet und sind hergekommen, um das Ding zu gewinnen.", erklärte Bruce. „Der Chili King und ich, wir reisen jeden Sommer durch ganz Texas und setzen den Leuten das beste verdammte Chili des ganzen Staates vor…"

„Also, das ist ja alles sehr interessant, Bruce.", sagte Jack. „Aber wie gesagt, das ist eine Privatveranstaltung, kein öffentlicher Kochwettbewerb."

Bruce redete einfach weiter, als habe er Jacks Worte überhört. „Ich hörte, Sie sammeln auch Geld für den Hospizservice bei dieser kleinen Zusammenkunft."

Jack sah ihn nun ehrlich verwirrt an. Er war absolut nicht erbaut über diesen Störenfried, der mehr über die Party wusste, als er eigentlich sollte. „Ja, aber nicht offiziell. Wir haben den Leuten gesagt, dass sie was geben können, wenn sie wollen… aber das ist nicht verlangt."

„Und Sie und Ennis sammeln die Spenden?"

Jack nickte.

„Gut dann hier.", sagte Bruce, zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es Jack. „Vielleicht zeigt Ihnen das, wie ernst es uns ist. Wir wollen für Sie Chili kochen."

Jack besah sich das Papier, welches Bruce ihm gegeben hatte und erkannte, dass es sich um einen Scheck handelte. Er entfaltete ihn und sah, dass er über 1000$ auf den Hospizservice des Hardman County ausgestellt war.

Er hielt inne, dann merkte er, dass sein Ärger stieg. „Hören Sie, ich weiß nicht, für wen Sie sich halten, dass Sie hier einfach in eine Privatparty platzen und sich mit einer Scheißspende einkaufen wollen, aber Kumpel, ich muss Ihnen sagen, so läuft das nicht!"

Bruce sah ihn wenig beeindruckt an und wartete scheinbar darauf, dass sein Ärger verflog.

Ennis legte Jack eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ist schon gut, Jack."

Jack wandte sich, immer noch wütend, zu ihm um. „Was redest du denn da, Ennis? Weißt du, was hier läuft?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, weiß ich. Schau dir den Scheck an, Jack, schau genau hin."

Jack sah sich erneut den Scheck an, dieses Mal aber achtete er auf Name und Adresse. „Bruce Roberts, Paul Prescott, 1832 Spruce Street, Austin, Texas…", las er mit leiser Stimme. „Austin? Sie sind den ganzen Weg von Austin hergekommen?"

Bruce nickte.

"Ennis, warum kommt mir diese Adresse so bekannt vor? Ich steh total auf dem Schlauch."

„Tom lebt in der Spruce Street. Tom Lawrence."

Jack ließ diese Informationen eine Weile auf sich wirken, dann dämmerte es ihm langsam. „Heilige Scheiße!", rief er aus. „Sie sind Toms Nachbar, Bruce, Bruce, der Kerl, von dem er dauernd redet!"

Bruce lachte. „Über mich redet er? Sicher nicht halb so viel, wie er über Sie beide redet."

„Ich muss sagen, Bruce, so hab ich mir Sie nicht vorgestellt. Sie sehen aus wie ein Biker.", grinste Ennis.

Bruce lachte dröhnend, so laut, dass man ihn quer über den Hof hören konnte. „Eigentlich bin ich Elektriker.", sagte er. „Aber wenn die Chili Saison vorbei ist, haben Paul und ich auch einige Bikes, die wir fahren können…

Jack hob eine Hand und hielt sie zwischen die beiden. „Also, ehe ihr zwei mir hier so gute Freunde werdet, muss ich erstmal wissen, Bruce, was zur Hölle Sie hier tun."

„Hab ich doch gesagt, Jack… Paul und ich wollen Ihnen unser preisgekröntes Chili kochen… vielleicht ein wenig Ihre Gastfreundschaft genießen, wenn wir Ihnen keine zu großen Partykiller sind… und dann, wenn wir fertig sind, fahren wir nach Lubbock und besuchen ein paar Freunde… wo wir dann nächstes Wochenende an deren jährlichen Wettbewerb teilnehmen."

„Okay… aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum zum Teufel Sie zu einer Party mit einem Haufen Fremder kommen wollen… selbst wenn wir hier Chili kochen…"

„Es ist unsere Religion, Jack…", begann Bruce, doch Paul trat hinzu und unterbrach ihn.

„Mein Partner hier, so sehr ich ihn auch liebe, schießt manchmal etwas übers Ziel hinaus." Er grinste Jack und Ennis breit an. „Tom sagt schon seit Jahren, dass er es schön fände, wenn wir uns mal besuchen… da dachte er, wir könnten ja herkommen."

Ennis nickte. „Das hat er mir gegenüber auch schon erwähnt…"

"Und er wollte echt gerne dieses Jahr zu eurer Party kommen und fragen, ob er uns mitbringen kann, dann kam ihm aber diese andere Familiensache dazwischen..."

„Er hat angerufen, Jack.", sagte Ennis. „Deswegen wusste ich, wer die beiden sind."

„Okay, aber Tom ist doch gar nicht hier.", erwiderte Jack.

„Jetzt kommt der Teil mit dem Hospizservice ins Spiel.", unterbrach Bruce ihn. „Wir wollten schon absagen, als Tom erwähnte, dass Sie Geld dafür sammeln… und naja, Hospizservice liegt mir sehr am Herzen und da wusste ich, dass ich einfach herkommen musste."

„Kennen Sie denn jemand, der vom Hospizservice betreut wird?", fragte Jack.

Bruce nickte. „Meine ehemaliger Partner vor Paul. Durch den Hospizservice konnte er zu Hause sterben mit mir an seiner Seite."

„Ich hatte noch nie davon gehört, bis Hal gestorben ist.", sagte Ennis. „Es war wirklich etwas Besonderes." Er sah Jack an und schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln, welches Jack auch erwiderte.

„Okay, versauen wir uns nicht die Stimmung, indem wir über Hospiz reden. Bruce, Paul, ich denke mal, sie haben Ihre Chilifertigkeiten schon unter Beweis gestellt… wenn Sie also wirklich eine Party mit einem Haufen Fremder feiern wollen, nun, dann sollten wir einen Tisch für Sie finden."

„Ich sag Ihnen was, Jack.", erwiderte Bruce. „Normalerweise bleiben die Leute nicht lange Fremde für mich."

Jack lachte. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?", sagte er.

Paul ging zur Ladefläche des Trucks und holte einen großen Topf. „Ich hoffe, Ihre Regeln sind nicht allzu streng…"

Ennis sah ihn an. „Ich bin der Juror und ich mache die Regeln… bis jetzt haben wir noch keine, außer, dass es Chili sein muss. Sie können auch Bohnen rein tun, ich mag Bohnen nämlich."

Paul lachte. "Nun, gut zu wissen. Aber trotzdem wird es in unserem Chili keine Scheißbohnen geben. Bei echten Kochwettbewerbe, den wirklich ernsthaften meine ich, darf man vorher nichts vorbereiten, aber ich hab schon zu Hause angefangen… es muss eine Weile köcheln und ich wusste, dass wir zu spät kommen würden. Wann findet denn die Bewertung statt?"

Ennis hob die Schultern und sah auf seine Uhr. „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht in einer Stunde. Halb fünf?"

Jack sah ihn an. "Ja, hört sich gut an. Dann haben die Leute sicher Hunger." Er wandte sich an Bruce. „Wenn Sie ein Profi sind, dann haben Sie doch sicher Ihre eigene Ausrüstung dabei."

„Aber sicher. Hier im Truck."

"Na, dann holen wir Ihr Zeug und ich stelle Sie überall vor. Wir haben viele Gäste, Familie und Freunde…"

Sie überquerten die Wiese und fanden einen freien Platz zwischen Cecilia und Lureen, die beide an ihre Tische zurückgekehrt waren und eifrig kochten. „Und Sie machen wirklich preisgekröntes Chili?", fragte Ennis.

Paul nickte. „Na klar. Dieses hier hat letzten November in Terlingua den ersten Platz geholt. Dieses Jahr hab ich's noch optimiert."

„Ich war noch nie bei einem echten Kochwettbewerb.", sagte Ennis. „Wir wollten auf der Party nur etwas Abwechslung reinbringen…"

„Und das war eine gute Idee. So kochen Ihre Gäste das Essen und haben auch noch Spaß dabei."

Ennis grinste. „Ja, das stimmt wohl." Er wies in eine Richtung. "Da ist das Buffett... soll ich Ihnen ein Bier holen?"

Bruce lachte. „Wir sind schon groß, Sie müssen uns nicht bedienen. Los, haben Sie nicht Gäste, mit denen Sie sich unterhalten können? Der King und ich müssen mit unserem Chili anfangen…"

„Eigentlich sollte ich auch mal nach meinem Chili sehen.", sagte Jack. „Kommst du mit, En?"

„Klar… Bruce, Paul, fühlen Sie sich wie Zuhause. Ich komme später wieder."

Als sie fort gingen, wandte sich Jack an Ennis. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich böse sein soll oder nicht. Es ist etwas seltsam, dass sie einfach so in die Party platzen… aber sie scheinen in Ordnung zu sein."

„Ach, Jack, reg dich nicht auf."

„Und du wusstest davon? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Ennis zuckte die Achseln. "Hätte ich fast ein paar Mal, aber Tom und Bruce wollten, dass es eine Überraschung wird..."

„Hmmph. Vielleicht mag ich keine Überraschungen."

Ennis kicherte. "Ich hab die Sache mit den Ballons, der Torte und dem peinlichen Gedicht überlebt, da kannst du auch Bad-Ass Bruce und den Chili King aushalten."

„Ich denke schon… aber ich hoffe, das war's dann für heute mit Überraschungen."

„Ja, ich auch.", sagte Ennis. „Aber du weißt ja, alle guten Dinge sind drei…"

Jack sah ihn scharf an. „Weißt du da vielleicht etwas, was ich nicht weiß?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich nicht, Jack… ich sag ja nur..."

Jack nahm seinen Löffel und rührte sein Chili, dann zwinkerte er Ennis zu. „Vielleicht besteht die letzte Überraschung des Tages ja darin, dass mein grandioses Chili den ersten Platz holt."

Ennis lachte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Jack… vielleicht hast du Recht."


	29. Und noch ein Truck von außerhalb

Kapitel 29

Und noch ein Truck von außerhalb...

Jack drehte den Zapfhahn in das Fass, dann sah er die Straße hinauf. "Jesus, Ennis, da ist schon wieder so ein komischer Truck. Ein neuer Störenfried?"

Ennis zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab's dir doch gesagt... alle guten Dinge sind drei. Erst die Ballons, dann der Chili King und jetzt... wer auch immer das da ist."

Sie sahen die lange Einfahrt hinauf, wo gerade ein dunkelgrüner Pickup um die Ecke gebogen kam. "Aber der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

Jack schirmte seine Augen mit seiner Handfläche ab. „Das auf jeden Fall.", sagte er. „Er sieht alt aus und glänzt trotzdem."

Eine Weile sahen sie schweigend zu, wie der Truck zu ihnen hinfuhr. Der Fahrer hielt dort, wo Jack und Ennis standen. Die beiden konnten hören, wie die Handbremse gezogen wurde, dann öffnete sich die Fahrertür. Zu Jacks absoluter Verwunderung stieg sein Sohn Bobby aus.

„Dad, Ennis.", sagte Bobby und ging zu den beiden Männern, um sie zu umarmen. „Sorry, dass ich zu spät bin. Einen fröhlichen Jahrestag. Sieht aus, als wäre die Party schon in vollem Gange.", fügte er hinzu und sah auf die Leute, die quer über den Rasen verteilt waren.

„Bob, was ist das denn? Hast du dir einen neuen Truck besorgt?"

„Frag ihn.", sagte Bobby und nickte in Ennis' Richtung. Ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Jack wandte sich mit verblüffter Miene an Ennis. „Wovon redet er denn?", fragte er.

„Sieh dir den Truck an, Jack.", sagte Ennis. „Ganz genau…"

Jack wandte sich wieder um und betrachtete den Truck, der nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm geparkt stand, genauer. Endlich fiel bei ihm der Groschen. „Das ist ja mein Truck… mein alter Truck... aber er ist neu hergerichtet!"

„Natürlich ist es nich das Original…", sagte Ennis. „Aber, jap, es ist ein 1950 GMC Half Ton Three on Three mit sechs Zylindern. Komplett restauriert, sogar die Fußmatten." Er beugte sich nach vorne und sagte etwas leiser: „Einen frohen Jahrestag, Babe."

„Ist der für mich?", fragte Jack noch immer verwirrt.

„Mh-hm… er ist ein Geschenk von mir an dich."

Jack hielt inne und sein Blick wanderte zwischen Ennis und dem Truck hin und her. „Das kann ich ja verdammt nochmal nicht glauben…", sagte er. „Du schenkst mir meinen alten Truck…"

„Klare Sache.", erwiderte Ennis. „Bobby und ich haben da schon eine ganze Weile dran gearbeitet. Gefällt er dir?"

„Ob er mir gefällt?? Ich... ich...ich, bin total überwältigt, das bin ich."

Ennis grinste ihn an. „Das nehm' ich mal als ja." Er nickte. „Los, setz dich mal rein."

Jack musterte Ennis, dann ging er zum Truck, fuhr mit den Fingern über den Türgriff und drückte ihn mit seinem Daumen herab. Er rutschte auf den Fahrersitz und besah sich die Kabine. Es sah alles so bequem und vertraut aus. Jack fuhr über das Armaturenbrett, dann fasste er vorsichtig das Lenkrad an. „Ich kann es verdammt nochmal nicht fassen.", wisperte er zu sich selbst. „Mein alter Truck ist wieder da."

Er sah nach rechts und bemerkte einen schwarzen Hut – in seiner Lieblingsmachart – der auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Er nahm ihn in die Hand, er war brandneu. Er wandte sich um und kurbelte das Fenster herunter, auch dieser Griff fühlte sich so vertraut in seiner Hand an. „Ennis.", rief er sanft und hielt den Hut hoch. „Was ist das denn?"

Ennis zwinkerte ihn mit einem weiteren breiten Grinsen an. „Ich dachte, wenn schon, denn schon. Der Truck… der Hut… das gehört zusammen."

Jack saß eine Weile in verblüfftem Schweigen da und strich mit seinen Fingern über die Krempe seines neuen Huts, während er sich das Innere des Trucks ansah. Es war so, als sei eine alte Erinnerung wieder zu neuem Leben erweckt worden. Die Knöpfe am Radio, die Messuhren am Armaturenbrett – alles genau, wie er sich erinnerte. Er warf einen Blick auf den Tacho: 87,650, las er. Jack kicherte. „Ob das nun 187,650 waren?", dachte er. "Oder gar 487,650?"

Er sah durch die Windschutzscheibe und bemerkte, dass einige Gäste herüber gekommen waren, die lächelten und mit dem Finger auf den Wagen zeigten. Ennis für seinen Teil hatte ein breites, zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht, offensichtlich begeistert, dass seine Überraschung – die dritte an diesem Tag – ein solcher Erfolg war.

Jack besah sich den Hut und hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Er öffnete die Tür und stieg aus der Kabine, seinen schwarzen Hut trug er in der linken Hand. Er schaute Ennis an, während er den Hut aufsetzte und die Krempe über seine Augen zog, ehe er die Tür mit seinem Hintern zuschlug.

Er ging ein paar Schritte am Truck entlang, wobei seine Hand über die Seite glitt, dann lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen das warme Metall.

Jack versuchte, sich an seine Jugend zu erinnern, als sein Körper sich noch lang, schlank und beweglich angefühlt hatte. „Ich hab mich fallen lassen.", dachte er. „Ich hab mich gegen die Seite des Trucks fallen lassen."

Er brachte sich sorgsam in Position, wobei er Ennis die ganze Zeit unter seinem Hut hervor anblickte. Er schob seine Hüften nach vorne und positionierte als letztes seinen rechten Fuß auf dem Rad, wobei er das linke Knie etwas durchbog.

Ennis beobachtete Jack und versuchte, herauszufinden, was vor sich ging. Er bewegte sich wie in Zeitlupe, vollführte eine Art Tanz, dessen Choreographie auch nur Jack selbst kannte. Wie er da gegen den Truck lehnte, den Hut über die Augen gezogen hatte und ihn trotzig, beinahe herausfordernd ansah, schien sein ganzer Körper zu sagen: „Los, komm und nimm mich, Cowboy."

Plötzlich dämmerte es Ennis. „Verflucht nochmal, Jack!", sagte Ennis atemlos. Er hoffte, dass keiner der Gäste, die neben ihm standen, ihn hörten. Er fühlte sich in der Zeit zurück versetzt und war wieder 19, stand vor Aguirres Wohnwagen in Signal und sah Jack zum ersten Mal im Leben. Er erinnerte sich an diese Pose, das glatte schwarze Haar, die glänzenden blauen Augen, die ihn unter der Krempe seines Hutes angeschaut hatten. Sein Haar war zwar nicht mehr schwarz aber alles andere stimmte genau.

Jack sah ihn unverwandt an, seine Augen schweiften nicht ab. Ennis spürte, wie Hitze in seine Lenden stieg. Er spähte an sich hinab, wie er hoffte unauffällig, und sah, dass eine Erektion den Schritt seiner Jeans ausfüllte. „Oh heilige Scheiße!", dachte er. „Ich kann doch nicht vor all diesen Leuten einen Ständer kriegen!"

Er trieb sich selbst nach vorne und überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit zwei großen Schritten. Er packte Jack bei der Hand und zog ihn ins Wageninnere, schob ihn unsanft hinein, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Los, Cowboy.", knurrte er. "Machen wir ne Probefahrt."

Jack grinste, erfreut über die Antwort, die er erhielt. „Wir lassen unsere Gäste einfach allein?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Scheiße, ja!", sagte Ennis, drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und startete den Truck mit Gewalt. Er bewegte sich nach vorne und Ennis drückte das Gaspedal durch.

„Hey, sei vorsichtig!", sagte Jack. „Das ist jetzt ein Oldtimer. Mach das Getriebe nich kaputt!"

„Scheiß drauf!", erwiderte Ennis. "Ich will allein mit dir sein. Was zum Teufel war das eben überhaupt?"

"Was meinst du?", fragte Jack lachend, als er auf dem Sitz hin und her geschaukelt wurde. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie es war, in einem Wagen ohne Sicherheitsgurt zu fahren.

„Diese Pose, die du gemacht hast. Du sahst genauso aus wie an dem Tag, an dem ich dich getroffen hab." Ennis bog in den Parkplatz am Fluss ein, wo sie normalerweise immer nackt baden gingen und würgte den Wagen ab. Er wandte sich an Jack und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Du hast mich heiß gemacht!"

Jack ließ sich in einen unsanften Kuss zerren. Ennis drückte seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge auseinander und presste seinen Körper gegen Jacks. „Gottverdammt!"

Jack lachte, als sie sich voneinander lösten und fuhr mit den Fingern Ennis' Wangenknochen hinab. „Heiß, ja?", fragte er. „Und daran ist diese kleine Pose von dem Tag, an dem ich mich in dich verliebt hab, Schuld?"

„Oh ja.", sagte Ennis. „Und du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich wieder ganz neu in dich verliebe." Seine Hände glitten an Jacks Hemd hinab und öffneten ungeduldig die Knöpfe. Ennis schob seine Finger unter den Stoff und rieb mit den Daumen über seine Brustwarzen, wobei er ihn in einen weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Seine Hände wanderten tiefer, hantierten mit der Gürtelschnalle herum und zogen dann rasch den Reißverschluss auf. Eine Hand umklammerte Jacks Glied. „Ich will dich.", sagte er mit leiser, heiserer Stimme, fast knurrend.

„Ennis.", sagte Jack, überrascht über diesen plötzlichen Überfall. Er musterte das Gesicht seines Lovers. Es war heiß in der Kabine des Trucks und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, wovon ein Tropfen seine Wange hinab lief. Seine Augen waren dunkel und erweitert, sein Blick verschleiert von Lust und Verlangen. „Woah, Cowboy, was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

„Ich brauch dich, Jack.", sagte Ennis. Seine Hände griffen nach dem Gummizug von Jacks Unterwäsche und versuchten, sie hinab zu ziehen. „Ich will dich auf der Stelle ficken." Er brachte sich so in Position, dass er auf dem Sitz kniete, eingeengt in dem wenigen, zur Verfügung stehenden Platz. Dann versuchte er, Jack unter sich zu zwängen, indem er ihn an den Achseln hochzog. Jacks Kopf stieß gegen die Armlehne an der Tür. Er wurde in eine unbequeme Position gequetscht und dort festgehalten durch Ennis' Knie, die gegen seine Hüften drückten, sowie seiner Hand, die seine Schultern unten hielt.

„Ennis…Ennis.", versuchte Jack es erneut und probierte, sich aus seiner eingeengten Lage zu befreien. Sein Hintern lag halb auf dem Sitz, halb rutschte er herunter. „Beruhig dich, Babe, mach mal langsam." Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme langsam und beschwichtigend klang. Ennis befand sich in einem Zustand, den Jack nicht oft gesehen hatte. Er war erotisch und aufregend, gleichzeitig aber alarmierend.

Ennis setzte sich auf, sah auf Jack hinab, der halb entkleidet war und dem die Haare zu Berge standen. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn auf Jacks Brust. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Er schluckte. „Ich, äh…ich, äh...", stammelte er und versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, suchte nach seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Dann, unerwartet, sagte er: „Tut mir Leid.", sein Kopf fiel nach unten und er wurde rot auf Nacken und Wangen.

„Schon gut.", flüsterte Jack zur Antwort, griff nach oben und wischte Ennis die Haare von seiner verschwitzten Stirn.

„Ich benehm' mich ja wie'n läufiger Hund. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.", sagte Ennis mit zittriger, beschämter Stimme.

„Du benimmst dich wie'n notgeiler Teenager.", kicherte Jack. „Das ist ja auch okay, aber nich jetzt und nich hier. Wir haben einen Haufen Gäste. Ich kann nich zur Party zurückkommen, durchgefickt und verschwitzt aussehen." Er wand sich erneut. „Ennis, könntest du von mir runter gehen? Verdammt, ich glaub ich brech mir grad das Genick."

Ennis sah wieder hinab und bemerkt, wie furchtbar Jack unter ihm eingeklemmt war. „Oh mein Gott, das tut mir Leid.", sagte er. Er setzte sich auf und half auch Jack, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen, dann ließ er sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz fallen. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wischte sein Gesicht trocken, noch immer ging sein Atem stoßweise. „Oh Jack, das tut mir so verdammt Leid, ich hab dich hier ja fast vergewaltigt und auch noch dein Geschenk ruiniert."

Jack knöpfte sein Hemd zu und zog seine Hosen hoch, dann beugte er sich vor und fuhr mit den Fingern Ennis' Wange hinab. „Du ruinierst gar nichts, du warst nur etwas übereifrig… aber du hast ja aufgehört, als ich dich drum gebeten hab, also ist nichts passiert. Und mal ehrlich, ich mag's doch, dich so geil zu sehen, es fühlt sich toll an, zu wissen, dass mein Mann noch immer scharf auf mich ist."

Ennis grinste Jack schief an. "Ich wusste auch nicht, dass du daran gezweifelt hast."

„Ja, aber diese angestaute Sehnsucht… das hab ich schon ne Weile nicht erlebt, Babe… dadurch fühl ich mich heiß und sexy. Und", fügte er nach einer Pause hinzu, „ich will, dass du mich auf dem Vordersitz dieses Trucks fickst, ich will, dass du mich in das weiche Leder presst…", sagte er und fuhr mit der Hand über den Sitz. „Aber irgendwann, wenn wir Zeit haben… und vielleicht auch etwas Gleitmittel."

Ennis lachte leise. „Schätze, wir sind langsam zu alt für die Tage, in denen es nur mit Spucke und Sperma ging, was?"

Jack zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich glaub, wir werden zu alt für diese Brokeback Spielchen… ich kann mich da sogar vage an eine Dose mit Schmierfett erinnern…", er wurde leiser, als er Ennis in die Rippen stieß.

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Oje, erinnre mich nicht daran. Wenn ich jetzt daran denke, war das richtig ekelhaft." Er holte tief Luft, wischte sich erneut die Stirn mit dem Taschentuch trocken und warf es weg. „Bereit, zur Party zurück zu fahren?"

„Warte mal.", sagte Jack, holte einen Kamm hervor und kämmte sich durch das Haar. Dann reichte er ihn Ennis. „Vielleicht willst du den benutzen."

Ennis grinste noch immer schief. „Danke."

Jack öffnete das Handschuhfach und wühlte darin herum, dann beugte er sich nach vorne und griff unter den Sitz. „Ah.", sagte er. „Das hab ich mir doch gedacht."

"Was machst du da?", fragte Ennis verwirrt.

„Du warst nicht der Einzige, der Bobby um Hilfe bei seinem Geschenk gefragt hat.", erwiderte er und holte ein eingepacktes Packet unter dem Sitz hervor. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass das hier ist." Er reichte es Ennis. „Einen fröhlichen Jahrestag, Babe.", sagte er. „Das ist von mir für dich."

"Ich hab gar nichts erwartet.", sagte Ennis und hielt das Geschenk vor seine Brust.

„Ich doch auch nicht.", antwortete Jack. „Und was hab ich jetzt? Einen Truck." Er wies mit seiner Hand darauf. „Los, mach's auf."

Ennis löste die Schleife, dann fuhr er mit einem Finger unter das Papier. Er holte etwas hervor, das hinter Glas und eingerahmt war und erkannte, dass es zwei Postkarten waren. Ein zeigte ein Bild vom Signal Mountain, die andere war an Jack in Childress adressiert. „Unsere Karten.", sagte er sanft.

„Ja.", erwiderte Jack. „Die ersten beiden. "Mein Freund, ich komme vorbei" und "Auf jeden Fall"."

Ennis grinste ihn an. „Das ist toll… aber so kann man sie gar nicht lesen."

Jack nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand und drehte es herum. „Ich hab es nur lose rahmen lassen. Wir können sie lesen, wann immer wir wollen… oder sie einfach da lassen."

Ennis grinste. „Eine verdammt gute Idee, Jack. Manchmal bist du echt so verdammt clever."

„Es gefällt dir?"

„Natürlich gefällt es mir. Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?"

"Durch unsere kleine Hochzeit von vor zwei Wochen... als ich die Karten in deinem Gebetbuch gesehen hab. Ich habe meine auch alle noch, da ist mir das eingefallen.", sagte er und wies auf die „Auf jeden Fall" Karte. „Eigentlich waren die Ringe ja als Geschenk gedacht, aber das hast du ja versaut."

Ennis grinste. „Wenn du nicht gewollt hättest, dass ich ihn anzieh', dann hättest du ihn mir nich vorher zeigen sollen."

„Schon gut. Mir hat unsere zweite Hochzeit gefallen und ich fand's auch gut, dass es mich an die Karten erinnert hat… jetzt können wir sie immer anschauen."

Ennis nickte, nahm Jack das Bild aus der Hand und legte es auf das Armaturenbrett. Er zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. „Danke, Babe.", sagte er sanft, küsste ihn wieder, diesmal allerdings liebevoll und zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Jack und lehnte den Kopf zurück, als Ennis mit seinen Lippen an seinem Ohr entlang fuhr, dann seinen Nacken hinab und schließlich zu seinem Halsansatz. „Jetzt mach dich nicht schon wieder heiß!"

„Mach ich nich.", erwiderte Ennis, lehnte sich zurück und setzte sich auf. „Aber ich werd mich später dran erinnern." Er rutschte hinter das Lenkrad und wollte den Schlüssel umdrehen, dann aber hielt er inne. „Warte, das ist doch dein Geschenk, warum fahre ich?"

Er öffnete die Tür und stieg aus, womit er Jack zeigte, dass er auf die Fahrerseite rutschen sollte. Jack grinste ihn an und tat dies. Ennis ging um den Truck herum, setzte sich auf die Beifahrerseite und rutschte nahe an Jack heran. Er küsste ihn erneut auf die Wange. „Einen fröhlichen Jahrestag, Babe. Jetzt lass uns zur Party zurückfahren, wir haben da sicher einen Haufen hungriger Gäste."

„Ganz sicher.", erwiderte Jack und startete den Truck. „Und das Chili bewertet sich auch nich von allein."

„Naja, wenn man Bad-Ass Bruce und dem Chili King glaubt, ist der Wettbewerb ja schon gelaufen."

„Das werden wir erstmal sehen.", sagte Jack und fuhr die Straße hinauf.

x x x x x x x

krokomaus: Naja, ich weiß im Voraus auch nicht, wie lang ich warten muss. Wenn Mainewriter fleißig ist, bin ich das auch. Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich jetzt immer auf ein neues Chapter warten muss…


	30. Zeit zur Bewertung

Kapitel 30

Zeit zur Bewertung

"Also, bist du bereit als Juror ein paar Entscheidungen zu treffen?" Ennis sah seinen Bruder an, als sie die vielen kleinen Schüsseln mit Chili vor sich begutachteten.

„Denke schon. Ich hab sie alle probiert, sind alle gut, aber verschieden…"

Ennis nickte. "Ich weiß, ich war richtig überrascht. Wusste gar nicht, dass es so viele unterschiedliche Arten von Chili gibt. Wahrscheinlich bin ich so an Jacks Variante gewöhnt."

„Lass uns mal über die Kategorien reden, die du vorgeschlagen hast.", sagte KE und nahm ein Blatt Papier vom Tisch. „Können wir da ein paar von ändern?"

„Klar.", erwiderte Ennis und zuckte die Schultern. „Es gibt eigentlich keine Regeln, ist ja nur so zum Spaß. Wir können es so machen, wie wir wollen."

„Nun, dann denke ich, wir sollten eine neue Kategorie aufstellen: „Das Chili mit den seltsamsten Zutaten, das trotzdem gut schmeckt" und den Preis Cecilia geben."

Ennis kicherte. „Hat sie denn seltsame Zutaten in ihrem?"

KE nahm die Schüssel und stocherte mit seiner Gabel darin herum. „Scheiße, ja. Sieh mal… grüne Oliven, Mandeln. Wer hat jemals dran gedacht, Oliven in ein Chili zu tun?"

„Cecilia anscheinend. Okay, dann kriegt sie den Preis für die seltsamsten Zutaten. Wer ist der Nächste?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem Preis für das hübscheste Chili?"

Ennis hob eine Augenbraue. „Das hübscheste Chili?"

KE nickte und nahm eine andere Schüssel. „Jap, das da, das mit dem Hühnchenfleisch. Ich mag sein Aussehen, weil es weiß ist. Außerdem ist die Köchin auch ein heißer Feger."

„Lureen?"

KE nickte wieder und Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „KE Del Mar, du bist echt die Härte. Hübsches Chili von einer hübschen Köchin…"

„Komm schon, findest du nich, dass sie gut aussieht?"

„Wahrscheinlich, aber ich denke so nicht über Jacks Ex nach. Ich betrachte sie eher als Freundin. Außerdem hat sie dir doch sicher erzählt, dass sie verheiratet ist."

KE schnaubte. „Klar hat sie. Aber jetzt hör schon auf... ich bin ein sterbender Mann, der in zwei Tagen wieder zu Hause in Wyoming ist. Ich will ihr nicht an die Wäsche, Ennis, ich genieße nur die Aussicht."

Ennis gluckste. „Na gut, du kriegst Zusatzpunkte, weil du so ehrlich warst. Und das wirst du dann vorlesen… hübschestes Chili von der hübschesten Köchin. Genau."

Ennis machte sich eine Notiz und sah wieder auf die Schüsseln. „Wir könnten noch die Kategorie des patriotischsten Chilis machen… dieses rot, weiß schwarze von Billy und Scott."

„Scott ist der Chinese, oder?" Ennis nickte. „Was ist das eigentlich mit den beiden?"

"Was meinst du?", fragte Ennis.

„Naja ich meine… sind sie schwul?"

„Jap, sind sie. Sie haben sich vor ein paar Monaten getroffen und es hört sich nach was Ernstem an. Billy zieht bald nach Lubbock."

„Von woher?"

„Von hier. Er ist aus Quanah. Seit über zehn Jahren arbeitet er für uns. Im Moment arbeitet sein Bruder im Stall, weil er hofft, Billys Job zu bekommen."

„Ist der auch schwul?"

„Das glaub ich kaum. Jeder erzählt mir, dass er und Chrissie sich schöne Augen machen." Ennis lachte leicht darüber.

KE sah von seinem Bruder hinüber zu seiner Großnichte, die auf dem Rasen stand. „Sie wird zwei Wochen hier sein, seid ihr bereit für sowas?"

„So bereit wie man wohl sein kann, schätze ich. Ich hab es überlebt, als meine eigenen Mädchen groß geworden sind, dann kann ich es auch ein paar Wochen mit meiner Enkelin aushalten."

„Ja, aber die haben nicht bei dir gelebt…"

„Sie waren jeden Sommer ein paar Monate hier. Ich glaub ich hab genug Erfahrung, um mich daran zu erinnern, wie es war."

KE nahm die Schüssel mit Scotts Chili und probierte es noch einmal. „Ja, patriotisch, das geht klar." Er hielt inne, als überlege er sich seine nächsten Worte genau, dann sagte er: „Findest du es nich ungewöhnlich, dass der Kerl, der für euch arbeitet, schwul ist?"

„Eigentlich gar nich. Das war einer der Hauptgründe, warum er hier ist."

KE sah verblüfft aus. "Wie meinst du das?"

„Er war achtzehn und wurde sich gerade über sich selbst klar. Er wohnt in einer Kleinstadt, wo es nich viele Leute gibt, die ihm sagen konnten, was es heißt, schwul zu sein. Billy war von Anfang an sehr offen zu uns. Ich vermute, er hat uns als eine Art…Rollenmodelle gesehen."

„Aber woher wusste er das?"

Ennis sah seinen Bruder an und musterte ihn leicht abschätzig. „KE, denk doch mal nach. Wir leben seit dreißig Jahren in dieser Stadt und haben ein Geschäft… wir haben zwar kein Schild an der Straße aufgestellt aber die Leute sind doch nich blöd."

„Hast du keine Angst?"

„Angst vor was? Dass jemand wie du herkommen könnte, um mich zusammenzuschlagen oder mein Haus nieder zu brennen?"

KE nickte leicht. „Sowas… ja."

"Ich hab lange Zeit mit solchen Ängsten gelebt, KE... diese Angst hat mich davon abgehalten, mit Jack zusammen zu ziehen. Und in jenem Sommer bin ich zur Besinnung gekommen. Ich wollte eine gesichtslose Angst nicht verhindern lassen, dass ich das Leben lebe, was ich will." Ennis hielt inne, nahm sein Glas und trank einen Schluck Bier. „Ich will ehrlich sein… ich denke, dass unser Leben auch einen entscheidenden Teil dazu beiträgt. Wir sind ruhig und halten uns privat. Wir suchen keinen Streit. Ich weiß, dass es einen Pfarrer in der Stadt gibt, der sagt, dass alle Schwulen in der Hölle schmoren werden, aber wir lassen uns nicht auf sein Niveau herab und alles läuft prima."

„Du hättest es einfacher haben können… du musstest dich ja nich für dieses Leben entscheiden."

Ennis fühlte, wie ein Hauch von Ärger in ihm aufstieg und umklammerte das Glas, das er in den Händen hielt. Aber die Freude des Tages, die Überraschungen und Geschenke sowie der aufheiternde Effekt einiger Gläser Bier an einem warmen Sommernachmittag ließen seine Anspannung schnell wieder verschwinden. Er musterte seinen Bruder und seufzte, er hatte das Gefühl, als erkläre er etwas zum hundertsten Male, wie bei einem kleinen Kind. „KE… das kannst du dir nich aussuchen, so bist du nun einmal. Und das wofür ich mich entschieden hab – mich zu verleugnen und Alma anzulügen – das hat mich fertig gemacht. Als ich mich dann entschlossen hab, endlich ehrlich zu mir zu sein, wurde alles viel leichter."

„Meinst du das wirklich, Ennis? Sagst du das nich nur so?"

„Was hätte ich denn jetzt noch davon zu lügen, KE... oder nicht ehrlich zu dir zu sein?"

KE nickte, dann lächelte er seinem Bruder schwach zu. „Schätze, wir wenden uns lieber wieder dem Chili zu." Er nahm eine Schüssel. „Das ist das vegetarische Chili von Kelly. Was denkst du darüber?"

"Ich mag Bohnen, deshalb find ich es toll. Und du?"

"Es ist wirklich gut, aber ich mag lieber Fleisch in meinem Chili." Er blätterte durch die Zertifikate, die Jenny erstellt hatte. „Wie wär's damit? Bestes Chili von außerhalb?"

Ennis nickte. „Das passt."

KE füllte die Urkunde aus, dann musterte er Ennis. „Sie sind beide hübsche Mädchen…", begann er aber ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Willst du jetzt einen Kommentar darüber machen, dass sie lesbisch sind?", fragte Ennis. Er versuchte, seine Stimme gleichgültig klingen zu lassen aber die unterschwellige Schärfe trat deutlich hervor.

KE schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Er hielt inne. "Weißt du, Ennis, ich versuch's ja..."

„Was versuchst du?"

„Ich versuche zu tun, was du gesagt hast… über Homosexuelle nicht als eine große Gruppe zu denken, die ich hasse, sondern über Individuen nachzudenken."

Ennis sah seinen Bruder an. „Okay… und?"

"Naja, ich hab ein paar Fragen, das ist alles. Ich versuche, es zu verstehen."

„Dann vermute ich, dass es wohl sinnvoll wäre, wenn du mir diese Fragen stellst."

„Nun, den großen Biker Typ werd ich sicher nich fragen!"

Ennis lachte. „Er ist ein Urgestein, nicht? Welchen Preis geben wir ihm?"

KE blätterte erneut durch die Zertifikate. „Bestes Chili aus Texas?" Beide nickten einander zu und KE schrieb den Namen auf die dafür vorgesehene Stelle. „Was ist denn seine Geschichte?"

„Ich hab ihn heute getroffen… woher soll ich seine Geschichte kennen?"

„Ich dachte er wäre ein Freund von einem Freund oder sowas…"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, das stimmt und ich weiß ein bisschen was von ihm. Der große Kerl, Bruce", sagte er und zeigte auf ihn, „er war verheiratet, dieselbe Quälerei wie bei mir, Frau, Kinder und nebenbei einen Mann. Schließlich hatte er den Mumm, um auszuziehen und sich scheiden zu lassen. Dann ist er neben unseren Freund Tom gezogen."

„Und wer ist Tom?"

"Der Neffe von dem Mann, dem diese Farm gehört hat. Tom war außer Jack die erste Person, die ich in Texas kannte."

„Okay… und ihr seid Freunde?"

„Seit dreißig Jahren. Jedenfalls… Bruce und sein Freund sind in Toms Straße gezogen und haben sich mit ihm angefreundet."

„Sein Freund? Der Mann, der bei ihm ist?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ein anderer Typ. Ich weiß nich, wie er hieß. Sie lebten dort zusammen… nicht sehr lange, ein Jahr oder zwei… dann ist der andere Mann gestorben. Deshalb wollte Bruce heute herkommen, weil er hörte, dass wir Geld für den Hospizservice sammeln."

"Woran ist er gestorben?"

Ennis sah seinen Bruder ernst an. „Rat mal."

„Oh. Diese Schwulenkrankheit?"

Ennis nickte. „Es ist zwar keine Schwulenkrankheit aber ja. AIDS."

KE sah auf seine Hände, unsicher, was er sagen sollte, dann musterte er Ennis. „Wann war das?"

„Warte mal.", erwiderte Ennis und zählte es an seinen Fingern ab. „Vor fünfzehn Jahren. Tom kam in diesem Jahr zu unserer Party und hat mir von seinem Nachbar erzählt, wie traurig es war und wir aufgewühlt er gewesen ist."

„Ah, verstehe. Und wie hat er diesen neuen Kerl getroffen? Den Chili King?"

„Weiß nich.", sagte Ennis. „Das musst du ihn fragen. Vielleicht bei einem Kochwettbewerb, würde mich nicht überraschen."

„Sind sie verheiratet?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht aber wenn man betrachtet, dass sie in Austin, Texas leben, würde ich nein sagen. Jenny und Kelly sind gesetzlich verheiratet, weil sie in Massachusetts leben. Auch Jack und ich sind nicht verheiratet… technisch gesehen."

„Das hat Jenny schon gesagt. Macht das denn was aus?"

"Was?"

„Dass ihr nicht verheiratet seid?"

Ennis hielt inne und musterte seinen Bruder, während er nach den passenden Worten suchte, dann sagte er: „Ich bin verheiratet, verheiratet in meinem Herzen und wenn man die Ehe als ein Band zwischen zwei Menschen betrachtet, dann sind wir hier wohl das verheirateteste Paar hier… außer vielleicht Cecilia und Lewis, die haben uns ein paar Jährchen voraus. Aber weißt du, was mich jedes Jahr wieder dran erinnert, dass es da eine gesetzliche Seite der Ehe gibt, die wir nicht haben?"

„Nein, was?"

„Die Einkommenssteuer. Jeden Frühling kriegen wir die Zettel vom Steuerberater, meine sind auf Ennis Del Mar ausgestellt und Jacks auf John C. Twist. Dann schau ich den Kasten an, in dem „verheiratet, gemeinsame Akte" steht, ich kann den Kasten nicht ankreuzen und es… regt mich einfach auf." Er rutschte in seinem Stuhl umher und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier. Dann sah er seinen Bruder über den Gläserrand an. „Dumm, oder?"

"Ich... ich hab nie drüber nachgedacht.", sagte KE.

„Das hast du sicher nicht. Und du hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass du der nächste Angehörige deiner Frau warst, als du sie geheiratet hast, oder dass du Entscheidungen für sie treffen konntest, wenn sie ins Krankenhaus gekommen wäre, weil sie krank war… aber all diese Dinge konntest du, weil du verheiratet warst. Jack und ich, wir mussten zu einem Anwalt gehen. Und jedes Jahr diese verdammte Einkommenssteuer… das ist mir immer ein kleiner Dorn im Auge, der mich dran erinnert, dass meine Regierung nicht glaubt, dass ich den Mann, den ich liebe, heiraten sollte." Ennis hielt inne, dann sagte er: „Sorry, ich wollte dir hier keinen Vortrag halten."

„Schon gut.", sagte KE. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich hab Fragen."

Ennis stellte sein Bier ab und besah sich die Urkunden. „Jetzt aber wieder zurück zum Chili. Haben wir noch wen vergessen?"

„Chrissie und Luke, und Jack… aber ich hab schon die Stimmen ausgezählt und Jack kriegt den Preis von den Gästen.„

"Ehrlich?" Ennis grinste breit. „Oh, da werd ich mir was anhören können. Seit Wochen schon sagt er, dass er gewinnen wird."

"Naja, da hatte er wohl Recht. Und was ist mit Chrissie und Luke?"

Ennis blätterte durch die Zertifikate. „Wie wärs denn damit? Bestes traditionelles Chili?"

KE lachte. "Sie haben es doch aus der Tüte gemacht."

Ennis nickte. „Ja, so als eine Art Gag. An diese Art Chili sind die meisten Leute gewöhnt. Jack macht es auch manchmal damit… er gibt vor, es selbst gemacht zu haben, aber das hat er nich."

KE grinste Ennis belustigt zu und Ennis musterte ihn. „Was ist denn?"

„Nichts.", sagte KE. „Du bist nur so…witzig. Du bringst mich zum Lachen." Ennis sah ihn verwirrt an, sodass KE fortfuhr. „Es ist nett, jemanden so fröhlich zu sehen. In meinem Leben gibt es nicht viel Freude, besonders nicht in letzter Zeit."

„Das tut mir Leid, KE."

KE schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen.", erwiderte er. „Dieser Trip ist gut für mich, auf mehr als eine Art." Er nickte hinüber zu Jacks neuem Truck, der jetzt auf einem Ehrenplatz auf dem Rasen geparkt war. „Das war ein echt schönes Geschenk, das du da für ihn besorgt hast."

„Ja, es hat ihm scheinbar sehr gefallen. Hat ein kleines Vermögen gekostet, aber das war's mir wert. Wir haben nur einen Truck, wir können einen zweiten gebrauchen… ich hab nur praktisch gedacht."

KE lachte laut auf. „Halte dich doch nich selbst zum Narren, Ennis, und mich gleich mit. Ein restaurierter antiker Truck soll praktisch sein? Das ist aber echt nich wahr. Doch es ist so ein nettes Geschenk und war für Jack wohl echt was Besonderes."

Ennis grinste seinen Bruder schief an. „Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Ich hab es gemacht, weil… naja, es ruft viele Erinnerungen wieder wach."

„Gute, nehm ich an.", sagte KE.

„Hauptsächlich gute, aber auch eine schlechte… den Tag, an dem er darin weggefahren ist." Ennis hielt inne und spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Er nahm sein Bier wieder in die Hand und trank einen Schluck. „Ach Scheiße.", sagte er. „Das ist doch bisher eine fröhliche Party gewesen, ich sollte nich an das traurige Zeug denken."

"Sieh es doch mal so, En, du hast es fertig gebracht, dass er den Truck zurück fahren kann in euer Leben. Leg die schlechten Erinnerungen ab."

Ennis sah seinen Bruder verblüfft an. „KE, wann zur Hölle bist du denn zum Philosophen geworden? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!"

KE grinste. „Vielleicht an dem Tag, als du großzügig geworden bist. So kannte ich dich auch nicht."

„Großzügig? Weil ich Jack den Truck gekauft hab?"

"Es ist nich nur der Truck, es ist alles.", erwiderte KE, hob einen Arm und wies über das Gelände. „Diese Party, deine Freunde, deine Gastfreundlichkeit…" Seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser und er grinste Ennis beschämt zu. „Du bist so nett zu mir… heißt mich einfach wieder in deinem Leben willkommen."

Ennis sah auf seine Hände hinab, ebenfalls beschämt. „Ach Mist, KE… ich glaube langsam, dass wir zuviel Bier getrunken haben und dass die Sonne unser Hirn erweicht… aber… danke." Er stand auf und reichte seinem Bruder eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. KEs Hand war kalt und pergamentartig. Ennis konnte die Knochen unter seiner Haut spüren. Er sah ihm in die Augen. „Danke, dass du hergekommen bist."

"Danke, dass du mich eingeladen hast..."

Einen Moment lang standen sie unsicher herum, dann nahm Ennis die Urkunden vom Tisch. „Los, teilen wir die aus. Ich wette, die Chili Köche werden ungeduldig."

KE nickte. "Da hast du sicher Recht. Und ich weiß, dass Jack diese Trophäe auf euren Kaminsims stellen will."

Ennis lachte. „Das wird er mir den Rest meines Lebens unter die Nase binden."

"Sieh's mal so... wenigstens wirst du den Rest deines Lebens preisgekröntes Chili von deinem Mann kriegen… nich so einen komischen Mist mit Oliven und Mandeln drin."

„Hat Cecilia die Rezepte im letzten Monat an dir ausprobiert?"

„Das hat sie allerdings… das hier ist noch richtig normal gegen den anderen Scheiß, den sie mir vorgesetzt hat."

„Das ist etwas, was Jack an sich hat… wenn er etwas findet, dass er mag, dann bleibt er dabei."

„Etwas oder jemanden, das sieht man ja."

Ennis lächelte seinem Bruder zu. „Das stimmt.", sagte er und gemeinsam gingen sie quer über den Rasen.


	31. Noch mehr Erinnerungen

Kapitel 31

Noch mehr Erinnerungen

"Und der letzte Preis, der über den die Gäste abgestimmt haben, dessen Gewinner diese wunderschöne goldene Plastik erhält...", KE wandte sich an Ennis und fragte: „Wie nennst du ihn, En? Pokal?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon."

"Gut, also dann geht dieser Pokal an unseren Gastgeber und meinen...", KE hielt inne und schluckte, dann holte er tief Luft, „meinen Schwager, Jack Twist."

Die versammelte Menschenmenge klatschte und applaudierte, während Jack herüber kam, um seine Trophäe entgegenzunehmen. „Danke, KE.", sagte er, lächelte ihm belustigt zu und nickte in stiller Anerkennung für den Namen, den er ihm gegeben hatte. Jack schüttelte KEs Hand, dann beugte er sich vor und umarmte ihn kurz. Er wandte sich an Ennis, gab diesem eine etwas intensivere Umarmung und sagte dann in einem lauten Wispern, das von jedem aber leicht gehört werden konnte: „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

„Hast du, aber du hast fair und ehrlich gewonnen. Die Leute haben abgestimmt, keiner kann dir vorwerfen, du hättest die Jury bestochen."

„Oder eher mit ihr geschlafen.", sagte Jack, diesmal aber in einem leisen Flüsterton direkt in Ennis' Ohr. Dieser wurde feuerrot bis an die Haarwurzeln, als er dies hörte.

„Ich hab gedacht, dass die Sonne und das Bier mein Hirn aufweichen aber vielleicht bist du ja derjenige, der verdorben ist, Jack Mistkerl Twist.", gab Ennis, ebenfalls flüsternd zurück. Dennoch schien es, als habe Bad-ass Bruce, der ganz vorne stand, das leise Gespräch mit angehört, denn er zwinkerte ihnen beiden verschmitzt zu. Diesmal errötete Jack.

„Ja, nun.", sagte er. „Also… dann fang ich mal so an, ich werde diese Trophäe auf einen Ehrenplatz im Haus stellen..."

„Ich dachte vielleicht an euren Kaminsims…", sagte KE.

„Ja vielleicht.", erwiderte Jack und wandte sich ihm zu. „Oder irgendwo in der Küche. Ich hab noch nie einen Kochpreis gewonnen."

„Und Sie haben auf Kosten des Chili Kings gewonnen!", rief Bruce aus. „Da können Sie echt stolz auf sich sein, gleich beim ersten Versuch!"

„Das bin ich auch.", grinste Jack und lachte Bruce und den anderen Gästen zu. Er hielt inne, dann räusperte er sich. „Ich möchte nur kurz noch etwas sagen… ich will euch allen für euer Kommen danken. Das ist ein wirklich besonderer Tag für Ennis und mich und es bedeutet uns viel, dass unsere Freunde und unsere Familie diesen Tag mit uns teilen möchten." Er hielt inne. „Zur Ehre unseres Jahrestages wollten wir eine gemeinnützige Veranstaltung geben für den Hospizservice… wir wollten es gerne freiwillig halten, sodass jeder spenden kann, der will… aber ich muss sagen, dass ihr alle sehr großzügig ward. Und Morgen werden wir einen Scheck über 4000$ an den Hospizservice von Hardman County übergeben. Also danke euch allen, dass ihr eure Herzen geöffnet habt, das ist wirklich, etwas ganz, ganz Besonderes."

Ennis lehnte sich hinüber und legte Jack einen Arm um die Schulter. Er umarmte ihn kurz und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, welches Jack auch erwiderte. Die gesamten Gäste applaudierten wieder.

„Die Party ist noch nicht vorbei.", fuhr Jack fort. „Wir haben Kekse und Kuchen und Eis im Esszimmer und eine große Kanne Kaffee in der Küche…"

„Mehr als nur eine Kanne.", kicherte Ennis. „Eher ne riesige Bütte."

Jack lachte. „Okay, dann haben wir eine Bütte Kaffee. Und gleich", er sah auf seine Uhr, "kommen ein paar Leute aus der Stadt und machen Musik. Ein Geigenspieler, einer mit einem Banjo und noch andere Instrumente… ihr könnt es euch einfach anhören oder wenn ihr tanzen wollt… wir haben genug Platz. Und dann, heute Abend um 9.30 Uhr, wenn jemand noch Energie hat, wird es in der Stadt ein Feuerwerk geben. In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr euch alle bei einem Haufen Bier und anderen Getränken wie zu Hause fühlen."

Damit begannen die Leute, sich zu verteilen, gingen zum Haus oder den Tischen mit Sonnenschirmen hinüber. Ennis wandte sich an Jack. „Ich hol mal einen Müllsack, dann fang ich schon mal mit dem Aufräumen an."

"Das wirst du nicht, Babe.", erwiderte Jack. „Es ist auch deine Party."

„Was, hast du etwa eine Dienstmagd engagiert? Es wird sich sicher nich von selbst aufräumen, Jack… es dauert ja nicht lange."

„Naja, ich bring meine Trophäe ins Haus und seh nach, ob ich den Leuten Kaffee und Kuchen servieren kann."

„Mach das, Cowboy. Wir sehn uns gleich."

x x x x x x x x x x

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Ennis in die Küche, um seine Hände zu waschen, und war überrascht, Jack an der Spüle stehen zu sehen, wo er Geschirr abwusch und in die Spülmaschine stellte. „Du hast mir doch gesagt, ich soll nich aufräumen!", rief er aus.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich eine Spüle voll dreckigem Geschirr hasse.", antwortete Jack. „Und wie gesagt, ich hab nun mal keine Dienstmagd."

Ennis lachte und schaute ins Esszimmer, wo Jacks Trophäe auf dem Tisch ausgestellt war. Die Kuchenreste lagen davor. „Der Kuchen war wohl ein Renner, was?"

"Aber klar, genau wie die Kekse." Er wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch an, dann packte er Ennis bei der Gürtelschnalle, als dieser in die Küche zurückkam. „Komm her, Cowboy.", sagte er sanft.

„Was denn?", fragte Ennis und ließ sich näher ziehen.

„Ich will nur eine Umarmung von meinem Mann.", erwiderte Jack. „All diese Aufregung… dich den ganzen Tag ansehen zu müssen…"

„Im Truck geil zu werden…", zwinkerte Ennis.

„Das auch…"

Ennis beugte sich zu ihm und küsste Jack sanft auf die Stelle unter seinem Ohr. „Ich liebe dich, Cowboy.", sagte er leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Jack. Seine Arme legten sich um Ennis' Hüfte, als er ihn erneut küsste.

Einen liebevollen Moment lang standen sie so da, genossen diese Zeit für sich nach der anstrengenden Party, dann lehnte Ennis sich zurück und sah Jack in die Augen. „Jetzt versuch hier nich, mich mit Umarmungen und Küssen weich zu kochen.", sagte er. „Ich werd nich mit dir tanzen, wenn die Band da ist."

„Ach, En…", seufzte Jack.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du das vorhattest."

„Nur ein kleiner Tanz?"

„Ich bin ein lausiger Tänzer, Jack, ich mag es nicht und außerdem… wenn ich dich in meinen Armen halte, dann will ich das hier tun." Er beugte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss nach vorne, seine Zunge zwängte sich zwischen Jacks Lippen, seine Hände legten sich beidseitig auf Jacks Gesicht und zogen es an sich. Einen langen Moment lang küssten sie sich, dann lösten sie sich voneinander. Ennis stand noch immer dicht an ihm und atmete schwer. „Willst du etwa, dass ich das vor all den Gästen mache?"

„Vielleicht wäre das etwas zu leidenschaftlich für die Welt da draußen.", erwiderte Jack sanft und küsste ihn erneut.

Als sie sich diesmal voneinander lösten, hörte Ennis ein leises Husten. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass sein Bruder im Türrahmen stand. Er nahm die Hände von Jacks Gesicht aber Jack hielt ihn noch immer an der Hüfte. Ennis machte keine Anstalten, sich ihm zu entziehen.

„Ähm…ja.", sagte KE, sah auf und nieder, nach rechts und links, überall dahin, wo er den Augenkontakt mit Ennis und Jack vermeiden konnte. „Sorry, dass ich störe.", sagte KE. „Ich wollte mir nur eine Tasse Kaffee holen."

"Wir teilen nur einen kleinen, ruhigen Moment.", sagte Jack und lächelte KE zu. Er lockerte seinen Griff um Ennis' Hüfte, der im Gegenzug zurücktrat, zum Regal herüber langte und dieses öffnete.

„Ich geb dir eine richtige Tasse.", sagte er. „Ich hasse diese Styropor Dinger." Er füllte die Tasse auf und ging zum Türrahmen, um sie seinem Bruder zu geben.

KE hielt inne, sah sie eine Weile unsicher an und sagte dann: „Jack, ich hab's Ennis eben schon gesagt, das war wirklich ein schöner Besuch. Danke, dass ich hier sein darf."

„Gern geschehen.", sagte Jack. „Ich bin froh, dass ich die Chance habe, dich nach all den Jahren endlich kennen zu lernen."

„Ja.", erwiderte KE leicht lächelnd. „Die erste haben wir ziemlich versaut, nicht?" Er hielt inne und sah seinen Bruder an. „En, Cecilia will ein Bild von uns Dreien… sie hat keins, nicht mal aus alten Zeiten."

„Klar.", sagte Ennis. „Aber nur wir drei? Ohne Ehemänner?"

Jack lächelte in sich hinein. „Zuerst bin ich der Schwager, dann der Ehemann.", dachte er. „Heut hält sich wohl keiner zurück."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie Bilder von allen machen wird, wenn sie damit fertig ist.", antwortete KE. „Aber sie sprach besonders von uns Dreien… das ist wichtig, weil… naja du weißt schon…" Er brach ab und ließ den Gedanken unvollendet zwischen ihnen in der Luft hängen.

„Ja, sicher.", sagte Ennis rasch. „Wir sind doch fertig hier, oder Jack?"

Jack schloss die Klappe der Spülmaschine. „Ja, klar. Lass uns lächeln und „Cheese" sagen gehen."

x x x x x x x x

Wie KE gesagt hatte, wurde aus der Fotosession eine Familienangelegenheit. Sie begannen mit KE, Cecilia und Ennis, dann kamen die Ehemänner dazu, dann die Kinder und schließlich auch die Enkel. Kelly hatte eine „echte" Kamera, eine mit Film, und als das ganze Fotoschießen begann, holte sie diese aus dem Kofferraum ihres Mietwagens.

„Das bringt mich auf eine Idee.", sagte sie leise zu Jenny.

„Und die wäre?"

„Vielleicht können wir schon mal für ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke sorgen, gleich hier und jetzt. Das Bild von den Dreien zusammen können wir vergrößern und für deinen Vater einrahmen lassen." Sie sah über den Hof. „Vielleicht können alle Enkel auf Jacks neuem Truck posieren.", sponn sie den Gedanken weiter. „Das würde Jack sicher gefallen."

Jenny nickte. „Oh, eine gute Idee. Oh, und sieh mal, die Kleinen tragen rote T-Shirts... stell sie neben den grünen Truck, dann haben wir eine echte Weihnachtsatmosphäre."

Kelly brachte die Kinder schnell dazu, sich zu einer hübschen Gruppe aufzustellen. Sie mischte Große und Kleine, Blonde und Dunkelhaarige, dann trat sie zurück und schoss einige Fotos. Jack sah dem interessiert zu und kommentierte Jenny gegenüber: „Darin ist sie wirklich gut. Sieh mal, wie schön sie sie in eine Reihe gestellt hat."

Jenny lachte. „Sie stellt für ihr Leben gern Dinge auf.", sagte sie. „Da sind Kinder wohl nicht viel anders als Kekse."

Jack sah sie belustigt an. „Na, wenn du das sagst."

Eine Weile sahen sie noch zu, dann rief Jenny aus: „Oh! Ich hab da noch eine Idee, Onkel Jack, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Klar, Liebes, was denn?"

„Ich will, dass du und Daddy mir für ein Foto posiert." Sie winkte ihren Vater herbei und wies auf die Verandatreppe. „Du setzt dich dahin, Daddy.", sagte sie. „Und Onkel Jack, du sitzt auf dieser Stufe…"

Jack sah sie an und es dämmerte ihm. „Ah, Liebes.", sagte er. „Das ist unser Schnappschuss. Du stellst das Foto nach, das wir oben stehen haben."

„Das stimmt." Sie lächelte. "Tut ihr das für mich?"

Sie positionierten sich auf der Treppe, Ennis legte seinen Arm um Jacks Schultern und Jack sah ihn an, wobei das offene Lächeln ganz natürlich auf sein Gesicht kam. Kelly stellte die Linse ein und drückte den Auslöser. Sie nahm eine Reihe von Bildern in rascher Abfolge auf. Dann, in einer Bewegung, die niemand erwartet hatte, beugte sich Ennis hinunter und küsste Jack sanft. Kellys Finger war bereit und als Jack den Klick hörte, sah er zu Ennis auf.

„Nun, Cowboy.", flüsterte er leise. „Ich glaube, jetzt hast du endlich das Foto, das du immer wolltest… das, auf dem wir uns küssen…"

Ennis nickte. „Deswegen hab ich es gemacht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Jack... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es vor einer Menschenmenge wie hier kriege."

Jack sah sich um und erkannte, dass niemand wirklich auf sie achtete, außer Kelly, die immer noch ihre Kamera hielt und Jenny, die neben ihr stand. Jack lachte leicht. „Schätze, wir sind nur zwei alte verheiratete Böcke… keinen juckt es, wenn wir uns küssen."

„Naja, KE sah aus, als würde er in Ohnmacht fallen, als er uns in der Küche gesehen hat, aber da ist er wohl der Einzige."

„Daddy, Onkel Jack, noch einen?", rief Jenny.

„Noch einen was?", fragte Ennis.

„Noch einen Kuss? Damit wir auch sicher sind, dass das Foto im Kasten ist?"

Ennis zwinkerte ihr zu. "Aber nur für dich, Schatz." Er wandte sich an Jack. „Ich liebe dich, Cowboy.", sagte er, während er sich nach vorne beugte und Jack diesmal näher an sich zog und ihm einen Kuss gab, der etwas länger andauerte.


	32. Das Ende des Tages

Kapitel 32

Das Ende des Tages

Achtung: heiß ;)

Als der lange und geschäftige Tag auf sein Ende zusteuerte, saßen Jack und Ennis auf der Veranda, genossen einen Drink und lauschten den Geräuschen des Abends.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Ennis und rieb seine Augen.

„So gegen Mitternacht, denke ich.", erwiderte Jack.

„Das war vielleicht ein Tag.", sagte Ennis. „Bist du glücklich?"

„Ja, bin ich. Die Party ist echt gut gelaufen."

„Ist sie, Jack. All deine harte Arbeit und deine Planerei hat sich gelohnt." Er wandte sich um und grinste Jack an. Ein Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht, der von dem Licht der Veranda erzeugt wurde, auf der sie saßen.

Jack hob sein kleines Glas. „Auf uns und darauf, dass wir so erfolgreiche Gastgeber waren."

Ennis lachte und erhob sein Glas ebenfalls. „Auf uns zwei verrückte Kerle."

Jack sah über den Hof und wandte sich dann an Ennis. „Das passiert mir nicht sehr oft, aber jetzt hab ich Lust auf eine Zigarette."

„Echt?", fragte Ennis und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nicht für mich. Wenn ich meinen Bruder so ansehe, bin ich richtig froh, dass ich aufgehört habe. Ich werde nie wieder eine Zigarette anfassen."

„Ja, das stimmt." Er hielt inne. "Du scheinst ganz gut mit ihm auszukommen... du hast doch sicher was gesagt, damit er mich seinen Schwager nennt."

Ennis nickte. „Das war eine Überraschung, nich wahr? Hätte nicht erwartet, sowas aus seinem Mund zu hören." Er hielt kurz inne, dann sagte er. „Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Was war für dich das Schönste am Tag?"

"Das Schönste? Das ist einfach. Als du mir den Truck geschenkt hast. In meinem ganzen Leben hat mich noch nie etwas so überrascht."

„Du magst ihn?"

„Ob ich ihn mag? Ich liebe ihn. Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?"

Ennis zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nich. Ich hab mir im Internet Bilder von alten Autos angesehen, da kam mir so der Gedanke, dass es lustig wäre, deinen alten Truck ausfindig zu machen."

„Du hast gewusst, dass ich diesen Truck geliebt habe."

„Das wusste ich. Und das Lustige daran ist… heute habe ich KE gesagt, dass dein Truck viele Erinnerungen wieder hochgebracht hat... und als ich das gesagt hab, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich selbst nur sehr wenig Erinnerungen an ihn hab. Nur der erste Abend, an dem ich ihn gesehen hab, die Nacht, als ich hinten geschlafen hab… und dann der Tag, an dem du weggefahren bist. Und diese letzte war eine schlechte Erinnerung, keine gute."

„Ja, ich hatte diesen Truck so lange Zeit lang, also gibt es viele Dinge, an die ich mich erinnere… aber als ich an diesem Tag weggefahren bin, hat es mich beinahe umgebracht."

„Das hab ich KE erzählt und weißt du, was er gesagt hat? ‚Naja, En, du hast es geschafft, dass Jack in dem Truck in euer Leben zurück fahren kann und die schlechten Erinnerungen los ist…'"

„Ehrlich?", fragte Jack und drehte sich zu Ennis um. „Das ist echt… nett. Ein echt netter Gedanke."

"Ich weiß und ich war überrascht. Ich hab nie gedacht, dass mein Bruder so ein Denker ist." Er atmete tief ein. „Ich erkenne irgendwie, dass mein Daddy Schuld ist, dass wir uns zerstritten haben. Nicht nur wegen der Leiche, sondern auch wegen anderer Scheiße… er hat mir gesagt, ich soll ihn schlagen… solchen Mist eben. Kein Wunder, dass wir dachten, wir würden uns hassen. Und Daddy ist lange tot. Wir sind immer noch hier und weißt du was? Wir kennen uns kaum."

"Du lernst ihn ja jetzt kennen...", sagte Jack und hielt inne.

„Das tue ich." Ennis nickte. "Und weißt du was? Das macht mich irgendwie fertig."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, er war nie ein Teil meines Lebens und jetzt ist er ein paar Tage lang hier und dann geht er wieder… und wenn man die Wahrheit sagt… ich werde ihn wohl nie mehr wieder sehen. Es ist irgendwie schwer, ihn in so rascher Folge kommen und gehen zu sehen."

Jack nippte kurz an seinem Drink, dann stellte er langsam das Glas ab. „Er muss ja nicht mit deiner Schwester wegfahren.", sagte er sanft.

Ennis schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Chrissie wird doch noch zwei Wochen hier sein und sie muss ja wieder nach Wyoming, früher oder später. Vielleicht könnte KE auch bleiben und dann mit ihr zurückfahren."

„Meinst du das ernst, Jack?"

„Klar, warum nicht? Wir haben eine zusätzliche Person hier, da macht es auch nichts aus, wenn es zwei mehr sind."

„Nun, lass mich drüber nachdenken, ja?"

„Ja, sicher. Der Gedanke kam mir nur gerade und ich hab ihn ausgesprochen." Er nahm noch einen Schluck, dann sah er Ennis an. „Mir ist da was aufgefallen.", sagte er. „Er nennt dich „En", genau wie ich."

Ennis kicherte. "Ja, das tut er. Als wir klein waren, hab ich das gehasst. Ich hab zu ihm gesagt: ‚Mein Name ist Ennis!' Ich mochte seine Spitznamen nich…"

„Du hast es gehasst? Das hast du mir nie gesagt."

"Naja, es hat mir nie was ausgemacht, wenn du es gesagt hast... Es ist…" Ennis fühlte, dass er rot wurde und war froh, dass es dunkel war. „Besonders, wenn du es sagst. So wie Babe oder Liebling oder die anderen Namen, die du mir gibst. Aber En kannst du auch sagen, wenn Leute da sind… das ist was Besonderes für mich und es ist mir nich peinlich."

„Nach all den Jahren sind dir immer noch Dinge peinlich?"

Ennis kicherte. „Naja, immer weniger und jetzt küsse ich dich vor all den Leuten und lass unser Foto machen… das war wohl die letzte Hürde."

„Aber tanzen tust du immer noch nicht mit mir.", sagte Jack und tat beleidigt.

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass es mit peinlich ist.", konterte Ennis. „Das ist nur, weil ich ein lausiger Tänzer bin. Außerdem hast du dich doch heute mit Junior amüsiert."

„Ich habe mich heute in jeder Minute amüsiert.", lächelte Jack. „Ich würde nicht eine Kleinigkeit ändern."

„Es war ein perfekter Tag?"

„Ja, das finde ich schon… perfekt."

„Der beste Tag deines Lebens?"

Jack wandte sich zu Ennis um und grinste in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Einer der Schönsten…. lustig, dass sie immer wieder auf den vierten Juli fallen."

Ennis nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Drink, dann lachte er laut. „Mit dem vierten Juli hatte ich nie viel am Hut… irgendwie schön, dass wir einen Feiertag daraus gemacht haben."

„Bist du nie das Feuerwerk oder die Parade anschauen gegangen?"

„Nicht in Sage. Die Stadt war zu klein für sowas. Und in Riverton… naja, einmal waren wir da, als die Mädchen noch Babys waren. Da waren ein paar hässliche Biker, die frech geworden sind. Ich hab's denen gezeigt, meine Fäuste eingesetzt… danach wollte Alma nie wieder hingehen."

„Weißt du, Ennis, diese Seite an dir sehe ich nich oft… vielleicht sogar gar nicht mehr."

„Was meinst du?"

„Den Ennis, der alles mit den Fäusten regelt. Du erzählt mir all diese Geschichten über Prügeleien und all das, aber außer dem einen Mal, wo du mich geschlagen hast und dem anderen Mal mit Roger Grindell, hab ich diese Seite an dir nie gesehen."

Ennis schwieg eine Weile und dachte über Jacks Worte nach, dann sagte er: „Nun, Jack, dafür gibt es einen Grund."

„Gibt es?"

Ennis nickte. "In dieser Nacht in Don Wroes Hütte... als ich nachgedacht habe… da hab ich einfach beschlossen, dass ich mein gesamtes Leben ändern muss. Das ist dir bestimmt aufgefallen, Jack… ich hab nie mehr mit dir gekämpft…"

„Naja, wir kabbeln uns manchmal…"

„Ja, wir kabbeln und knuffen uns und meckern aneinander herum… aber wir haben uns nie wütend ins Bett gelegt und ich hab dich auch nie mehr geschlagen."

Jack wandte sich um und sah Ennis nüchtern an. „Natürlich ist mir das aufgefallen."

„Naja, diese Entscheidung habe ich getroffen. Dass ich aufhöre, alles mit den Fäusten zu regeln, so wie du gesagt hast. Dass ich aufhöre zu kämpfen, besonders mit dir. Ich habe erkannt, dass nach all dem, was wir durchmachen mussten, um zusammen zu kommen, jede Minute, in der wir uns streiten, verschwendete Zeit ist… und ich denke, dieses Versprechen hab ich gehalten."

„Das hast du. Und danke, dass du's mir erzählt hast."

Ennis kicherte. "Du erfährst meine Geheimnisse Schritt für Schritt. Wenn wir alt und grau sind, dann kennst du sie alle." Er hob sein Glas und sah es an. „Leer. Willst du noch was?"

Jack trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Nein, ich bin reif für's Bett."

„Bett-Bett oder Schlaf-Bett?"

„Ich denke, ich könnte mich für das Bett-Bett erwärmen…"

Ennis kicherte. „Okay, dann Cowboy… ich gehe kurz duschen, denn ich fühl mich so schmuddelig vom Tag. Gib mir fünf Minuten, wir sehen uns oben."

Jack nahm sein leeres Glas. „Ich schließ' ab.", sagte er und betrat das Haus durch die Vordertür.

Ennis betrat das Schlafzimmer. Er hatte ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte gebunden und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein feuchtes Haar. Er schloss die Tür und sah Jack an, der gerade seine Jeans auszog und auf die Truhe am Bettende legte. „Du bist eine Augenweide, Cowboy.", sagte er sanft.

„Du bist auch nich so übel.", erwiderte Jack kichernd. Er ging zu Ennis hinüber und nahm das Handtuch von seinen Hüften, dann trocknete er sein Haar damit. Er holte einen Kamm und fuhr damit über Ennis' Kopfhaut, doch dieser nahm ihn ihm aus der Hand. „Ich kann meine Haare schon alleine kämmen."

„Ich mag es aber, damit zu spielen.", sagte Jack. Er ließ das Handtuch fallen, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog Ennis neben sich. „Also… bist du bereit für etwas Spaß?"

Ennis nickte und fuhr mit seiner Hand an Jacks Hüfte entlang. „Klar… ich hab da noch etwas Energie übrig."

„Noch bin ich nich fertig mit Geschenken.", sagte Jack und zog die mittlere Kommodenschublade auf.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Ennis.

Jack nahm eine relativ große Kiste aus der Schublade und legte sie in Ennis' Hände. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du das nicht vor all den Leuten aufmachen willst, deswegen hab ich's für jetzt verwahrt."

Ennis besah sich die Kiste. In silbernen Buchstaben stand „Njoy" auf der unteren linken Ecke. Der Deckel ließ sich leicht öffnen und gab den Blick auf ein rotes Satin-Material frei. Eingebettet darin lag ein langes, gebogenes Metallobjekt, welches an jedem Ende eine Art Kugel besaß, eine etwas größer als die andere. „Was ist das denn?"

„Man nennt es „Echter Zauberstab"."

„Echter Zauberstab, hm?", fragte Ennis und nahm es aus der Kiste. Er wog es in seiner Hand. „Das wiegt aber was."

"Vierundzwanzig Unzen medizinischen Edelstahls.", erwiderte Jack.

„Medizinischen Edelstahls.", wiederholte Ennis. „Das hört sich so klinisch an."

"Ich denke, das Problem können wir lösen."

„Das ist wohl nicht dazu da, dass ich dir damit auf die Nuss haue."

Jack kicherte. „Ähm nein… ist es nicht."

Ennis fuhr mit seinen Fingern über das glatte Metall und spürte trotz der Härte eine gewisse Weiche. „Fühlt sich gut an.", sagte er. „Keine Kanten oder so."

"Wenn man bedenkt, wozu es gut ist, wäre eine Kante wohl auch ein Grund, mein Geld zurück zu verlangen.", sagte Jack sanft.

„Warum sind die Kugeln unterschiedlich groß?"

„Das ist so eine Art Einheitsding… das Große ist wohl für Frauen oder für Männer, die… ähm… etwas erfahrener sind…"

„Das sind wir doch, oder?", fragte Ennis und zwinkerte kurz.

„Ja, nach all diesen Jahren, würde ich uns wahrscheinlich schon als fortgeschritten einstufen."

„Wo hast du das überhaupt gefunden?"

„In diesem Internet-Shop… Blowfish. Es war auf der Favouritenliste und sah interessant aus."

Ennis kicherte leise, schloss die Kiste und legte sie in die Schublade zurück. Den metallenen Zauberstab aber behielt er in der Hand. „Und Jack, hast du ihn schon ausprobiert?"

„Nein."

Ennis hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich nich? Ich weiß, wie ungeduldig du manchmal werden kannst..."

Jack fuhr mit den Fingern über das Metall, dann nahm er ihn Ennis ab und legte ihn in seine eigene Hand. „Du kennst mich so gut.", sagte er lachend. „Aber in der letzten Woche hatte ich nicht viel Zeit, um mit mir selbst zu spielen also… nein, heute Nacht werden wir dieses Ding hier entjungfern. Das heißt", fügte er hinzu, „wenn du in der Stimmung bist."

Ennis sah auf sein Glied hinab, welches schon steif wurde, wenn er das Erotikspielzeug nur in der Hand hielt. „Ich glaube, da brauche ich nich viel Überzeugungskraft.", sagte er. „Außerdem ist unser Jubiläum."

Jack sah auf die Uhr. „Nun, technisch gesehen, ist unser Jubiläum vorbei… aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir aufhören müssen zu feiern." Er drückte den Lichtschalter, dann drückte er ihn erneut und die Birne wurde herunter gedimmt. „Das Klügste, was ich je gemacht habe, war diesen Dreistufenregler in das Ding einzubauen."

Ennis lachte. „Das sagst du jedes verdammte Mal, wenn du das Licht dimmst."

"Du magst es doch, wenn ich hartnäckig bin. Also, Cowboy, komm und leg dich hin.". sagte Jack und drückte Ennis' Rücken leicht auf das Bett, während er ein Kissen darunter schob. „Wir werden etwas Spaß haben…"

Ennis sah Jack unter schweren Lidern an. „Willst du mich mit dem Ding verwöhnen?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Das hatte ich vor.", antwortete Jack. Er legte sich auf die Seite und fuhr mit der linken Hand an Ennis' Körper hinab, spürte die vertrauten Konturen und die Muskeln über den Rippen. Er drückte den rechten Nippel mit seinen Fingern, dann beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste leicht den Linken, wobei er an dem Ring, der darin steckte, leicht mit den Zähnen zog. „Jetzt ist es ganz verheilt…", sagte er sanft.

„Jap.", erwiderte Ennis. „Es tut nich mehr weh, verursacht nur ein schönes Gefühl, so ein leichtes Zwicken, wenn du das tust."

Jack antwortete nicht, sondern bewegte seine Lippen, um Ennis' Schlüsselbein zu küssen, dann die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr. Schließlich nahm er sein Ohrläppchen in den Mund und leckte sanft darüber. Ennis drehte seinen Kopf und hielt Jacks Gesicht, dann beugte er sich nach vorne für einen Kuss, weich am Anfang, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, als sich seine Zunge in Jacks Mund schob.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Jacks Hand fuhr wieder an Ennis' Seite hinab. Diesmal umschlossen seine Finger den metallenen Zauberstab auf dem Bett. „Bereit für das her?", fragte er und Ennis nickte, während er sich auf die Knie bewegte. Jack griff nach der violetten Tube „Astroglide" und gab eine großzügige Portion auf seine Finger, dann langte er hinab und rieb es auf den „Echten Zauberstab". „Fangen wir mit dem kleineren Ende an.", sagte er sanft und Ennis nickte. Er entspannte sich willig auf den Kissen.

Jack hielt die Metallspitze an Ennis' Öffnung, wartete kurz, ehe der Muskel sich entspannt hatte und drückte dann leicht zu. „Oh!", stöhnte Ennis, dann schnellten ungewollt seine Hüften nach oben und er spürte, wie der Metallstab in ihn glitt.

„Fühlt sich das gut an?", fragte Jack.

„Ja. Es ist kalt aber wird schnell warm."

Jack kicherte. „Fühlt er sich besser an als ich?"

"Anders als du.", erwiderte Ennis, seine Stimme zitterte erneut, als seine Hüften sich wieder hoben. „Aber es ist besser als Finger."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja… glatter… fühlt sich gut an…", sagte er und fiel auf das Kissen zurück. „Fühlt sich wirklich gut an." Dann stieß er ein weiteres „Oh!" aus und stöhnte: „Das ist es… das ist die Stelle…"

„Okay, dann…", sagte Jack. „Zeit für einen kleinen Ritt, Cowboy." Er legte sich selbst auf das Bett, bewegte langsam den metallenen Zauberstab, schob ihn hinein und hinaus und jedes Mal streifte er die Prostata, sodass Ennis nach Luft rang und keuchte. Seine Hüften bewegten sich im Einklang mit Jacks Bewegungen. „Es ist die Krümmung, glaube ich.", sagte er sanft. „Das macht ihn besser als meine Finger."

„Die Krümmung und das…oh!" Er keuchte wieder. „Das Gewicht… das Gewicht fühlt sich gut an... richtig ausgefüllt."

Jack bewegte den Zauberstab weiterhin mit seiner linken Hand, während er Ennis' Glied mit seiner rechten rieb.

Ennis stöhnte. „Oh… Jack...", murmelte er und Jack sah zu ihm auf.

Jack hielt kurz inne. „Willst du das andere Ende ausprobieren?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Das fühlt sich wirklich gut an. Genau so."

„Na gut, dann…", sagte Jack und fuhr mit seinen Stößen fort. Er lockerte den Griff um Ennis' Glied, dann beugte er sich nach vorne und leckte über den Schaft vom Ansatz bis zur Spitze, über die Eichel und presste seine Zunge darauf, dann nahm er es vollends in seinen Mund.

Ennis keuchte wieder, diesmal lauter. Jack sah auf. „Magst du das?"

"Ja.", sagte Ennis und brach ab.

„Ich sag dir was, Cowboy.", erwiderte Jack, nahm Ennis' linke Hand und führte sie an den metallenen Zauberstab. „Mach du hier weiter und ich kümmer' mich um deinen Schwanz. Kriegst du das hin?"

Ennis nickte. Sein Kopf lag auf dem Kissen, sein Mund stand weit offen und die Augen waren geschlossen. Seine Hand ergriff den Metallstab und führte die Stöße fort, bewegte sich ihm jedes Mal entgegen, wenn er ihn vollends ausfüllte.

Jack sah ihm eine Weile zu und genoss den Anblick von Ennis, der sich selbst befriedigte, dann nahm er Ennis' Hoden in seine nun freie, linke Hand und massierte sie leicht. Er mochte das weiche Gefühl seiner Haut und wie seine Hoden leicht in seiner Hand lagen. Er beugte sich erneut nach vorne und nahm Ennis' Glied diesmal ganz in seinem Mund auf, entspannte seinen Rachen, als er es in seiner gesamten Länge saugte.

Ennis stöhnte und kam an diesen Punkt, an dem Worte unnötig wurden und es beinahe unmöglich war, sie heraus zu zwingen. Während Jack saugte und ihn massierte, steigerte Ennis das Tempo mit dem Zauberstab und stieß tiefer in Jacks Mund.

Jack wusste, jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern. Er spürte die Intensität in Ennis' Körper und wusste, dass er bald seinen Orgasmus erreichen würde. Jack behielt Recht und nach drei weiteren, harten Saugbewegungen, etwas Druck auf seine Hoden und nachdem der Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal tief in Ennis eingedrungen war, kam Ennis. Jack lockerte seinen Mund nicht, als die salzige, heiße Flüssigkeit in seinen Rachen spritzte. Er schluckte sie und leckte ein letztes Mal ganz über Ennis' Glied, als es in seinem Mund schlaff wurde.

Ennis zog den Zauberstab heraus, dann legte er sich auf die Seite und zog Jack an den Schultern zurück. „Du bist dran, Cowboy.", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Er presste seinen Mund auf Jacks und schmeckte sein eigenes, salziges Sperma, während er mit seiner Zunge an Jacks Zähnen entlang fuhr. Mit der rechten Hand umfasste er Jacks Glied und rieb es unsanft. „Willst du meinen Mund?", fragte er und Jack krächzte ein Nein. Stattdessen langte er mit seiner eigenen Hand hinab und umfasste Ennis'.

Beide rieben Jacks Glied und Ennis griff um ihn herum und knetete Jacks Hintern. Er spürte die weiche Haut und die harten Muskeln. Beide wussten, es würde schnell gehen und die angestauten Emotionen würden sich rasch entladen. Jack kam in Ennis' Hand und seiner eigenen. Ennis massierte das klebrige Sperma in Jacks Schamhaar und kitzelte ihn dabei. Jack presste sich selbst auf das Kissen und stöhnte. Ennis beugte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn und leckte an seinem Schlüsselbein, seinem Ohr und seinem Hals entlang. „Das war verdammt großartig.", murmelte er. „Ich mag diesen Zauberstab."

Jack nickte, im Augenblick war er stumm, dann fand er mit einem langsamen Grinsen in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Ich bin froh, dass es ein Erfolg war. Nächstes Mal bin ich dran…"

"Ja.", sagte Ennis, zog Jack in seine Arme und hielt ihn nahe an sich gedrückt. Er fühlte ihre beiden Herzen in ihrer Brust schlagen und wartete eine Weile, ehe ihr rasender Atem wieder normal geworden war. „Ich schulde dir auch noch einen Fick im Truck…"

Jack kicherte sanft. „Den Fick im Truck, den Jubiläumsfick, den Fick für den „Ich-vögel-dir-das-Hirn-raus-Tag… wir haben genug Ausreden, um Sex zu haben, dass wir den Rest unseres Lebens beschäftigt sind..."

Ennis musterte Jack und strich ihm mit seinem Daumen das Haar aus der Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt die Energie dafür habe… vielleicht in ein paar Stunden…"

„Ich bitte dich auch nich drum, Babe. Ich bin abgegangen wie eine Rakete… ich fühl mich einfach nur gut."

„Weißt du, du bläst wirklich gut. Das hast du schon immer."

Jack grinste Ennis belustigt an. „Nun… danke Babe. Erinnerst du dich noch an das erste Mal?"

"Oben in Brokeback? Klar, das vergesse ich nie."

„Ich kam in das Zelt und du saßt da völlig nackt… du sahst so jung aus."

„Wir waren auch jung… nur zwei Kids… die gezwungen wurden, schnell erwachsen zu werden."

Jack fuhr mit der Hand an Ennis' Kiefer hinab und ließ sie seine Schulter hinab gleiten. „Ich wollte dir schon seit Tagen einen blasen und war viel zu ängstlich, um dich zu fragen… und dann… hast du's mir mit den Augen gesagt."

„Unsere Augen haben uns damals oft das Reden abgenommen…"

„Machen sie immer noch. Ich sehe es gerade in diesem Moment… das gute alte "Ich liebe dich"."

Ennis kicherte. „Ich liebe dich ja auch, Jack. Ich liebe dich für immer." Er drehte sich im Bett, richtete die Laken und spürte den Metallstab an seiner Hüfte. „Schätze, den waschen wir lieber, ehe wir ihn in seine kitschige Kiste zurücklegen.", sagte er und hielt ihn hoch.

Jack nahm ihn ihm aus der Hand und legte ihn auf den Nachtschrank. „Das können wir Morgen machen. Ich bin bereit, meine Augen zu schließen…"

"Ja, ich auch.", sagte Ennis, drehte sich zu Jack um und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken. „Glaubst du, wir haben viel Krach gemacht?", fragte er nun flüsternd.

„Ja, wie immer."

„Glaubst du, es ist einer wach geworden?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Macht's dir was aus?"

„Nein, dir?"

„Nein. Nacht, Cowboy. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch." Und innerhalb weniger Minuten schliefen beide tief.


	33. Drei Briefe und ein Todesfall

Kapitel 33

Drei Briefe und ein Todesfall

Jack schaltete seinen Jubiläums-Truck in den zweiten Gang und fuhr langsam an den Briefkasten heran. „Ich liebe es, diesen Truck zu fahren.", sagte er. „Da fühl ich mich wie ein Gentleman-Farmer oder sowas."

Ennis grunzte, griff zum Briefkasten und holte einen Packen Briefe und Magazine heraus. „Was, du und ein Gentleman? Das will ich aber sehen."

"Naja, das einzige, was mich davon abhält einer zu sein, ist das Herumhängen mit Gesindel wie dir.", konterte Jack sofort. Er schaute auf die Post, die Ennis in den Händen hielt. „Heute ist aber viel Zeug dabei, was?", kommentierte er.

"Wir haben einen Weihnachtskatalog bekommen!", rief Ennis aus und hielt das bunte Magazin in die Höhe. „Es ist verdammt nochmal Mitte August und die senden uns Weihnachtsmist?"

„Oh, das ist von LL. Bean… ich mag diesen Laden."

„Ja… ich mag ihn auch aber ich will deren blöde Weihnachtskataloge nicht im August kriegen, herrje…" Er blätterte durch die Briefe und hielt einen hoch. „Hier ist ein Brief für Bobby."

"Bobby Twist?"

"Nein, Bobby Jarrett." Ennis warf einen Blick auf den Absender. "Der ist von Chrissie. Wahrscheinlich kennt sie seine Adresse nicht."

„Ich frag mich, warum sie einen Brief schreibt.", sagte Jack. „Ich dachte, dass die Kids von heute per E-Mail und Handy kommunizieren."

„Sie ist doch im Camp, erinnerst du dich? Da gibt's keine Computer und Handys."

„Ach ja." Jack schaltete und fuhr den Truck die Straße hinunter in Richtung Stall. "Da können wir ihn ja gleich bei ihm abliefern. Was haben wir noch?"

„Noch zwei Briefe. Einer von Jenny und einer von KE.", erwiderte Ennis mit ruhiger Stimme. Er steckte die Briefe in seine Tasche. „Ich lese sie nachher im Haus.", sagte er. "Lass uns erst Bobby suchen."

Jack parkte den Truck, sie stiegen aus und betraten die dunkle Kühle des Stalles. Bobby stand in einer Box, verteilte einen großen Heuballen und pfiff vor sich hin. Er sah auf. „Jack! Ennis! Hab nich erwartet, Sie heut Morgen zu sehen."

"Wir sind hier, um dich zum Mittagessen einzuladen... wir haben einen netten Truthahn und machen Sandwichs."

„Sie müssen mich nicht durchfüttern. Ich hab ein Lunchpaket."

Ennis kicherte. „Deinen Bruder haben wir zehn Jahre lang durchgefüttert, wir sollten die Tradition bewahren." Er hielt ihm den Umschlag hin. „Du hast einen Brief gekriegt."

Bobby wischte sich die Hände an seiner Jeans ab und nahm Ennis den Umschlag ab. „Einen Brief? Ich?" Er riss ihn auf und begann zu lesen, während Jack und Ennis zurück zum Truck gehen wollten. Ehe sie aber die Tür geöffnet hatten, stand Bobby neben ihnen und schwenkte ein hellblaues Blatt Papier. „Ist von Chrissie… ähm… sie sagt Hi."

„Oh.", sagte Ennis. „Noch was?"

"Nur, dass sie hier sehr viel Spaß hatte, und das Camp im Vergleich ziemlich öde ist… und ähm… sie lädt mich ein, sie am Labor Day Wochenende zu besuchen."

Jack und Ennis hoben beide ihre Augenbrauen. „Ein Besuch? In Laramie? Das ist ja eine Überraschung.", sagte Jack.

„Ja, das fand ich auch."

Ennis musterte Bobby. „Mochtest du sie denn so sehr? Mochte sie dich?"

„Ja, wir sind super klar gekommen, sie ist ein echt nettes Mädel, aber ich hab das eher für so ein Sommerding gehalten, wissen Sie… ich dachte, sie würde nach Laramie zurückgehen und mich vergessen."

„Gibt's denn einen Grund für den Besuch?"

„Eine Band, die wir beide mögen, spielt an der Universität. Sie dachte, wir könnten gemeinsam hingehen."

Ennis hielt inne und ordnete seine Gedanken, dann sagte er: „Ähm, Bobby… weiß ihre Mutter davon? Oder hat Chrissie diese verrückte Idee im Camp bekommen?"

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sagt, sie hat ihrer Mama geschrieben und Mr. Curtis wird meine Eltern anrufen und es mit ihnen bereden. Wie weit ist Laramie eigentlich weg?"

„Es ist eine zehn- oder elfstündige Fahrt. Etwas mehr als siebenhundert Meilen."

„Hm.", machte Bobby und besah sich wieder ihren Brief. „Ich bezweifle, dass Mom und Daddy mich alleine so weit fahren lassen. Ich werd wohl den Bus oder so nehmen müssen."

Ennis nickte. „Ja, es ist eine lange Fahrt. Du hast deinen Führerschein noch kein Jahr, richtig?"

Bobby nickte.

„Hör mal, Bobby, haben deine Eltern Chrissie getroffen, als sie hier war?"

Er nickte wieder. „Erinnern Sie sich an den Abend, als wir im Kino waren? Wir haben da bei ihnen vorbeigeschaut und sie kurz besucht. Mama hat sie sich angesehen und Daddy war wie immer eher still."

Ennis hielt wieder inne und räusperte sich dann. „Bobby, ich ähm… ich muss dich das jetzt fragen, weil Junior mich wahrscheinlich fragen wird… ihr…ähm, habt doch nichts gemacht…du weißt schon… ihr hattet kein Techtelmechtel oder so?"

Bobby stutzte kurz, als versuche er zu verstehen, was Ennis wissen wollte, dann aber verstand er die Frage und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, NEIN, nein, Sir! Nichts dergleichen! Naja, ähm… wissen Sie, wir haben im Kino ein bisschen rumgemacht und hatten ein paar lange Abschiedsküsse in der Nacht, bevor sie gefahren ist aber das war's, das schwöre ich bei Gott!"

Ennis nickte. „Gut… ich hab's auch nich geglaubt aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass wir unsere Job als Anstandswauwaus auch gut gemacht haben… das haben wir offensichtlich."

„Ennis, glauben Sie mir, sie ist ein wirklich süßes Mädchen und ich mag sie sehr aber ich bin nich bereit für sowas… nich mit Chrissie und auch nich mit ner anderen."

„Nun, du bist siebzehn, Bobby, und hast deine Hormone…", unterbrach Jack ihn. „Der Gedanke ist ja nich völlig lächerlich."

Bobby sah sie beide an und seine Miene war aufrichtig und ernst. „Ich sag Ihnen war, ich hoffe, dass ich aus Quanah raus komme und vielleicht aufs College gehen kann. Als ich Billy und Scott gesehen hab, ist mir klar geworden, dass es da draußen noch mehr gibt als diese verschlafene Stadt, mehr als das einzige Zuhause, was ich je gekannt hab. Aber da ist es sicher nich der richtige Weg, ein Mädchen in die Familie zu bringen, besonders nich die Enkelin des Bosses."

Ennis kicherte leise, dann legte er Bobby eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Schon okay, du musst nichts weiter erklären. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Jetzt mal zu deiner Einladung… gehst du nach Laramie?"

Bobby sah sie erneut mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Naja, es wäre sicher nett sie zu sehen… und die Universität ansehen zu können…ich hab ja grade gesagt, dass ich gerne das College besuchen würde…" Er hielt inne.

„Nun, denk drüber nach. Ich denke, wir sollten mir Junior reden, ehe sie mit deinen Eltern spricht. Wenn es da was gibt, was du wissen solltest, halten wir dich auf dem Laufenden."

Bobby lächelte. „Nun, ja… danke."

Jack sah auf die Uhr. „En, lass uns zurück fahren. Bob, komm in etwa einer Stunde zum Essen hoch."

„Klar, und danke nochmal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ennis nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, schraubte den Deckel ab und besah sich die Flasche in seiner Hand.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir noch einen Flaschenöffner dafür gebraucht haben?", fragte er amüsiert. „Das scheint so lange her zu sein."

„Es ist lange her, Cowboy, und wir werden alt, so sehr wir es auch hassen, es zuzugeben."

„Ich fühl mich nich alt und ich denke, dass das Alter hauptsächlich eine Kopfsache ist." Er sah zu, wie Jack ein paar Sandwichs auf der Ablage vorbereitete. „Brauchst du Hilfe beim Essen?"

„Nee, ich komm schon klar. Geh und lies den Brief von deinem Bruder, ich bin neugierig, was er zu sagen hat."

Ennis nickte und ging auf die Veranda, wo er sich in einen der gemütlichen Adirondack Stühle setzte. Er nahm einige Blätter an liniertem Papier aus dem Umschlag und besah sich die große, kindliche Handschrift. „Er schreibt wie ich.", dachte Ennis. „Wie ein Mann, der nie die Schule beendet hat." Er seufzte und begann zu lesen.

_Sonntag, der 13. August 2006_

_Lieber Ennis,_

_ich wollte dir schon ein angemessenes Dankeschön schreiben, seit ich wieder zu Hause bin, aber es war so viel los hier und das hat meine ganze Zeit beansprucht. Jetzt endlich ist es ein ruhiger Sonntag, Cecilia ist in der Kirche und ich hab ein paar Minuten für mich._

_Danke nochmal für eure große Gastfreundlichkeit letzten Monat – für beides, die Party und den verlängerten, zweiwöchigen Besuch. Es war wirklich toll, die Zeit zu haben, dort zu sein und euch zu besuchen. Jack ist ein toller Kerl und ich kann verstehen, warum er dir so viel bedeutet._

_Ihr habt einen wirklich schönen Ort gefunden mit der Farm und dem Haus. Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Wir Del Mars haben scheinbar manchmal eine harte Zeit, wenn wir etwas aus unserem Leben machen wollen, du aber hast es geschafft und ich freue mich für dich. Das einzige, was es vielleicht noch schöner machen könnte, wäre, wenn ihr in Wyoming wärt, aber das ist scheinbar eine Region in Texas, die ganz okay ist. Auch die Leute waren freundlich._

_Seit ich wieder zu Hause bin, habe ich einige Dinge entschieden und verändert. Ich hab beschlossen, mit der Chemo aufzuhören. Das hat offensichtlich nicht geholfen und macht mich nur noch kränker. Der Doktor stimmt scheinbar zu. Er hat natürlich nichts gesagt, aber ich hab gesehen, dass er weiß, dass es an der Zeit ist, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen._

_Dazu haben wir jetzt auch eine Hospize, die zu uns nach Hause kommt. Ennis, ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr dankbar, dass du mir davon erzählt hast. Ich wusste gar nicht, was das ist und als der Doktor das vor ein paar Monaten zum ersten Mal angesprochen hat, dachte ich, es wäre wie ein Todesurteil oder so. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es nicht so ist. Ich habe eine wunderbare Pflegerin namens Marie, die fast jeden Tag vorbeikommt. Sie ist eine liebe Frau und erinnert mich an Mama. Das Lustige ist, und ich glaube, dass du das auch gesagt hast, dass ich mich mit der Hospize sogar besser fühle! Sie hat gute Schmerzmittel und all das, deswegen geht's mir ganz gut im Moment._

_Ich hab mich auch entschieden, mein Haus zu verkaufen und bin bei Cecilia und Lewis eingezogen. Es war schwer für mich zu kochen und so ist es einfach besser. Außerdem ist es sicher leichter für alle, wenn das Haus verkauft ist, ehe ich weg bin. Der Immobilienmarkt ist zurzeit echt am Ende, auch wenn sie mir gesagt haben, dass es eine Nachfrage nach „gemütlichen Bungalows" gibt. Wir werden sehen. Wenn ich etwas Geld dafür kriege, kann ich wenigstens meinen Jungs was geben. Wahrscheinlich werden sie dieses letzte Geschenk ihres alten Vaters zu schätzen wissen._

_Wo ich gerade von Geschenken spreche… Ennis, erinnerst du dich an die Familienuhr? Das war diese Taschenuhr, die unser Ur-Ur-Ur-Großvater gekauft hat, als er von Illinois nach Wyoming gezogen ist. Sie wurde immer an den ältesten Sohn weitergegeben, deshalb hab ich sie bekommen, als Daddy getötet wurde. Ich wollte sie Rory geben, aber in den letzten Wochen hab ich beschlossen, dass du sie haben sollst. Das ist eine Änderung der Traditionen aber man kann auch neue Traditionen schaffen, nicht wahr? Der Anlass für meine Entscheidung war, dein Haus und deine Familie zu sehen. Dadurch habe ich gemerkt, wie wichtig dir Wurzeln und Familie sind – etwas, was ich nie vorher wusste. Du hast das zu mir an diesem einen Tag im Schlafzimmer gesagt: falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, die Familie ist mir wichtig. Und du hast Recht, die Familie ist wichtig. Also will ich, dass du die Familienuhr der Del Mars bekommst. Sie ist der einzige Wertgegenstand, den ich je besessen habe und ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob er wirklich was wert ist. Es geht eher um den ideellen Wert aber sie ist was Besonders und sie ist alt._

_Werden du und Jack dieses Jahr im November zu eurem üblichen Jagdausflug nach Wyoming kommen? Ich würde dir die Uhr gerne persönlich geben und das könnte die richtige Zeit dafür sein. Ich weiß, was du wahrscheinlich denkst, werde ich dann noch da sein? Ich denke, das werde ich. Wie gesagt, der Hospizservice hilft mir und auch die Gespräche mit Marie (meiner Pflegerin)… naja, ich habe immer noch einige Dinge zu erledigen und ich denke, ich werde auch noch Zeit dazu haben. Ich weiß, dass sich das vielleicht etwas seltsam anhört, Ennis, aber wenn das einer versteht, dann du. Du hast mir von diesem alten Mann erzählt, von dem Regenbogen und so… Marie redet ebenso! Also wie auch immer… ich hoffe, wir sehen uns im November. Das wollte ich damit sagen._

_Okay, nun, ich denke, ich hab genug gequatscht. Du bist wahrscheinlich so wie ich und schreibst nicht gerne Briefe, aber wenn du etwas Zeit hast, ich würde mich freuen, von dir zu hören. Oder vielleicht können wir am Telefon reden. Ich weiß, du hast einen Computer, um E-Mails zu schreiben aber ich halte nichts von diesem neumodischen Zeug._

_Pass gut auf dich auf und bestell Jack schöne Grüße. Ich hoffe, dich im November zu sehen und vorher von dir zu hören._

_Dein Bruder,_

_KE_

Er las den Brief erneut, dann faltete er ihn und steckte ihn in den Umschlag zurück, als Jack gerade aus der Tür trat. Er spürte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten und wischte sie mit seinem Handrücken fort. „Hey.", sagte er leise, als Jack sich in dem anderen Stuhl niederließ.

„Und, hatte er viel zu sagen?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, er verkauft sein Haus, hat mit der Chemo aufgehört, lebt jetzt bei Cecilia… wird vom Hospizservice betreut..."

„Alles innerhalb von drei Wochen? Wow."

„Ich weiß. Er sagt, er hat Dinge zu erledigen." Er hielt inne und sagte dann: "Er will mir die Taschenuhr meines Vaters geben."

„Dein Vater hatte eine Taschenuhr? Das hast du mir nie erzählt."

„Ich hab nich oft dran gedacht. Es ist eher so eine Familiensache, sie hat meinem Ur-Ur-Ur-Großvater gehört. Und immer wurde sie an den ältesten Sohn weiter gegeben."

„KE hat doch aber einen Sohn, oder nicht?"

Ennis nickte. „Hat er. Aber er sagt, er will sie mir geben, weil ich weiß, dass die Familie etwas Besonderes ist."

„Nun, das ist sehr nett von ihm."

„Ja, aber irgendwie ist es auch… wie heißt das noch… weißt du, weil ich ja nie eine Uhr trage."

Jack sah verwirrt aus, dann erhellte sich seine Miene. „Ironisch?"

„Ja, das ist es. Es ist ironisch, dass er mir die historische Familienuhr gibt und ich noch nie im Leben eine Uhr getragen habe."

Jack kicherte. „Erinnerst du dich an Aguirre? Als er die Uhr nach dir geworfen hat?"

Ennis nickte. „Und weißt du noch, was ich gemacht hab? Ich hab sie in die Tasche gesteckt."

„Ich finde trotzdem, dass es eine nette Geste von deinem Bruder ist, dass er sie dir gibt."

„Ist es. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, einen Ausgleich dafür zu schaffen. Sie ist wirklich schön, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Aus Gold und mit Gravur. Daddy hat sie an Weihnachten immer herausgeholt und uns gezeigt."

„Schickt er sie dir per Post?"

„Er hofft, dass er sie mir im November geben kann, wenn wir zum Jagen hin fahren."

Jack hob seine Augenbrauen und Ennis zuckte die Achseln. „Er sagt, dass der Hospizservice ihm hilft und er hat vor, noch eine Weile am Leben zu bleiben."

„Okay, dann… schätze, im November gehen wir Jagen."

„Ja, ich denke auch. Ist das Essen fertig?"

"Ist es, aber willst du nicht noch Jennys Brief lesen?"

„Wenn das für dich okay ist, warte ich bis nach dem Essen… gib mir die Chance drüber nachzudenken, was KE gesagt hat."

„Na gut, das ist auch ein gutes Timing, denn da kommt Bobby." Er winkte ihm von der Veranda aus zu. „Sieht aus, als wäre dir heiß, Junge. Komm rein, ich hab hier ein schönes kühles Glas Limonade."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby legte die Gabel hin und die Serviette neben den Teller. „Danke nochmal.", sagte er. „Das war super. Sehr viel besser, als das Eiersalatsandwich, was mir Mama eingepackt hat."

Jack grinste ihm zu. „Ich mag es, Gesellschaft beim Essen zu haben. Wenn nur wir beide hier sind, fangen wir an, etwas launisch zu werden, nicht war, En?"

„So nennst man das?", erwiderte Ennis, stand auf und räumte die Teller ab. Dann sah er Bobby an und sagte: „Heue Nachmittag stehen noch einige Reitstunden an, stimmt's?"

Bobby nickte. „Ricky Phillips und diese Zwillinge, Shannon und Mackenzie."

Ennis grunzte. "Dieses Phillipskind, dieser widerliche kleine Hund."

Jack kicherte. „Du magst ihn wirklich nicht, hm?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat so was an sich, was ich nich leiden kann... aber Kids wie er bringen unser Brot auf den Tisch, deswegen muss ich ihn ertragen. Bob, sattle die netten Pferde auf – Miss Ellie, Dancer und Blaze. Ich komm gleich runter."

„Klar.", sagte Bobby und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Sie stellten das Geschirr in die Spüle und Ennis drehte den Hahn auf, dann aber hielt er inne. Er zog Jennys Brief aus der Tasche. „Warum liest du ihn nicht?", sagte er. "Und ich räum hier auf."

„Aber, En…"

„Er ist an uns beide adressiert und ich glaube es ist eine gute Idee, wenn du ihn zuerst liest. KEs Brief hat mich etwas aus der Bahn geworfen."

„Na gut, okay.", sagte Jack, nahm den Brief und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich in den bequemen Ledersessel setzte.

_12. August 2006_

_Lieber Daddy, lieber Onkel Jack,_

_Ich weiß, dass wir schon telefoniert haben und ich euch gedankt habe, aber manchmal muss ich einfach auf die gute alte Art einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier zur Hand nehmen. Jetzt ist so ein Moment._

_Danke nochmal für den wunderschönen Besuch. Es macht mich immer froh, euch beide zu sehen und lädt meine Batterien wieder auf. Während Kelly der Anker in meinem Leben ist, seid ihr mein Kompass. Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid. Tatsächlich ist es euer stetiger Einfluss, der mir auf dem Rest der Reise geholfen hat. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt je versucht hätte, mich mit Mama auszusprechen, wenn ich nicht die fünf Tage bei euch gehabt hätte._

_Wie ihr wisst, sind wir zwei Tage bei Junior gewesen und dann nach Riverton gefahren. Mom war freundlich aber distanziert. Die erste Stunde war hart und ich hab angefangen zu zweifeln, ob ich nicht einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, dann aber ist Kelly eingesprungen. Und wisst ihr, was sie gemacht hat? Sie hat sich ganz so wie eine Schwiegertochter verhalten. Ihr ist aufgefallen, wie gerne Mom kocht und sie hat mir ihr über Essen und Rezepte gesprochen. Sie haben zusammen gekocht, dann sind sie einkaufen gegangen. Dann haben sie über Babys und Schwangerschaften geredet. So sind die nächsten zwei Tage vergangen. Ich hab mich schon etwas wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen gefühlt, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll! Aber Kelly hat einen guten Weg der Kommunikation gefunden und einen Großteil der Barrieren abgebaut, die zwischen uns bestanden. Ich hab wieder mal erkannt, wie viel Glück ich habe, dass sie ein Teil meines Lebens ist._

_Mom hat eine interessante Sache gesagt, die mir ein wenig die Augen geöffnet hat: sie sagte, ich erinnere sie so sehr an dich, Daddy. Das Aussehen, das Temperament, sogar das Verhalten. Ich hab erkannt, dass es da einen Teil von ihr gibt, der nie aufgehört hat, dich zu lieben. Ich weiß, dass du das wahrscheinlich nicht hören willst, Daddy, aber es ist wahr. Es ist kein Wunder, dass es all die Jahre so hart für uns alle war._

_Wir haben alle ein paar Tränen vergossen, und als wir gefahren sind, hatte ich das Gefühl, als stünde ihre Tür zumindest einen Spalt breit für uns offen. Nicht ganz, aber das ist ein langer Prozess, der seine Zeit braucht. Ich bin nicht sicher, wann wir uns wieder sehen werden. Mom will nicht nach Massachusetts kommen (sie sagt, es ist zu weit weg) und wenn ich schon mal den Weg nach Westen mache, würde ich lieber euch beide sehen! Aber wir haben beschlossen, monatlich zu telefonieren und per E-Mail in Kontakt zu bleiben. Wie du weißt, sendet Kelly sehr gerne Bilder und wir haben Mom auf der Freundesliste geadded._

_Ich habe immer noch einen innerlichen Konflikt mit all dem. Ich schätze, es war etwas unrealistisch von mir, zu glauben, sie würde uns mit offenen Armen empfangen und dass all die Verletzungen der Vergangenheit verschwinden würden. Sie mochte Kelly, was schön war, und natürlich war sie ganz verrückt nach Evan._

_Das war's jetzt erst mal. Ich hab viel mit der Arbeit zu tun und Kelly ersäuft in ihren Layouts für Valentinstagsessen. Evan fängt im Herbst mit dem Kindergarten an (drei Tage die Woche, halbtags), also müssen wir ihn noch darauf vorbereiten. Ich weiß, dass es früh ist, aber habt ihr schon eine Idee, was ihr an den Feiertagen macht? Ich vermisse euch schon._

_Ich habe vor, euch nächste Woche oder so mal anzurufen und Kelly schickt euch per Mail ein paar Fotos. Passt auf euch auf._

_Ich liebe euch,_

_Jenny._

Jack sah auf, als Ennis ins Zimmer kam und seine Hände an einem Handtuch abwischte. „Und, wie schlimm war es?"

„Nicht so schlimm… aber es scheint, dass Alma dich noch immer ein wenig liebt…"

Ennis seufzte. „Das hab ich immer vermutet und ich wünschte, ich könnte es ändern." Er ergriff den Brief und sank auf die Couch, wo er still las. Als er fertig war, sah er auf. „Weißt du was, Jack?"

"Was?"

"Ich bin froh, dass wir einen großen Teil von diesem Mist hinter uns haben. Wir haben vor dreißig Jahren die notwenige Arbeit erledigt. Wir sind sicher in Gedanken und in unserem Leben und können es einfach genießen."

„Nun ja.", sagte Jack zweifelnd. „Es war nicht immer nur schön."

„Hab ich auch nicht gesagt, ich meine nur… wir sind dreizehn Jahre durch die Hölle gegangen und dann haben wir es erkannt. Und das hat uns die Stärke gegeben, mit allem fertig zu werden, was das Leben uns zu bieten hat. Sieh dir das hier an.", sagte er und wies auf den Brief. „Sie nennt uns ihren Kompass. Das ist ein echt nettes Kompliment, wenn du mich fragst."

"Ist es sicher.

"Und mein Bruder gibt mir seine Uhr... das ist seine Art, uns etwas ganz Besonders mitzuteilen."

Jack nickte. „Das finde ich auch."

"Manchmal ist einfach alles so verdammt kompliziert."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, En, glaube ich nicht, dass es noch kompliziert ist."

Ennis sah ihn mit sanftem Blick an. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht." Er stand auf. „Ich hab auf den Kalender in der Küche gesehen… weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der sechzehnte August… der Tag, an dem ich aus Riverton zurück kam, nachdem ich Jenny und Junior weggebracht habe. Du weißt schon, der „ich-bin-geil-wie-die-Hölle-Tag"."

Jack lachte. „Und, bist du das?"

"Du weißt, dass ich das bin."

„Also gehen wir nach oben?"

„Nein.", erwiderte Ennis und ging zu dem Sessel herüber, in dem Jack saß. Er fasste ihn an den Armen und zog ihn hoch, dann drückte er ihn an sich. „Ich muss mich um dieses Phillipskind kümmern und dann um die Corona Zwillinge. Das muss für jetzt reichen." Er nahm Jacks Gesicht in die Hände und beugte sich vor für einen rauen Kuss. Seine Zunge zwang Jacks Mund auf, Jacks Hände glitten Ennis' Rücken hinab und kneten seinen Hintern durch die Jeans hindurch. Dann lösten sie sich, Jacks Gesicht war rot und Ennis' Puls raste. „Mehr davon später., sagte er heiser.

"Ist das ein Versprechen?"

Ennis nickte. Er küsste ihn noch einmal, dann sagte er: "Ich liebe dich, Cowboy."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Ich hab's zuerst gesagt."

„Ich hab's ernster gemeint."

Ennis zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich denke, ich gewinne noch immer den ersten Preis im Spiel der Liebe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am 23. Februar 2007 wurde gleichzeitig in der Casper Star-Tribune und der Quanah Bulletin folgende Anzeige veröffentlicht.

_Keith Edward Del Mar, Jr._

CASPER – Keith Edward (KE) Del Mar, Jr. starb am 20. Februar im Alter von 65 Jahren in seinem Heim, nach einem langen Kampf gegen den Lungenkrebs. Seine Schwester und seine Kinder waren an seiner Seite.

Mr. Del Mar wurde am 22. April 1941 in Sage geboren, als Sohn von Keith Edward Sr. und Eleanor (Truitt) Del Mar. Er besuchte die Schule in Sage und arbeitete seit seinem 16. Lebensjahr als Rancher. Er heiratete Laurie Gillette im Jahre 1963 und hat zwei Söhne, Rory und Michael. 1982 wurde er geschieden.

Mr. Del Mar war stolz auf seine Wurzeln aus Wyoming, die auf 1868 zurückgehen, als sein Ur-Ur-Ur-Großvater Silas Del Mar aus Illinois herkam, um sich im Westen nieder zu lassen. Das Farmerdasein ist eine Familientradition und Mr. Del Mar führte sein Leben auf verschiedenen Ranchs in Sage, Worland und schließlich Casper. Er war aktives Mitglied der 4-H, der Vereinigung von Farmen in Wyoming, liebte Pferde und Vieh und genoss die freie Natur. Mr. Del Mar war ein begeisterter Jäger und fischte gerne.

Seine Hinterbliebenen sind seine Schwester Cecilia und ihr Mann Lewis Underwood aus Casper, sein Bruder Ennis und sein Mann Jack Twist aus Quanah, Texas, sein Sohn Rory und seine Frau Lisa aus Sheridan, sein Sohn Michael von der Rafter J. Ranch, seine zwei Enkel und die erweiterte Familie von Neffen und Nichten. Seine Eltern starben 1957.

Eine Gedenkwache ist für den Frühling geplant, nebst einer privaten Beerdingung auf dem Friedhof der Gemeinde von Sage. Anstatt Blumen, wollte Mr. Del Mar lieber, dass Spenden für den Hospizservice in Casper gesammelt werden, den Hospizservice des Hardeman County in Quanah, Texas, oder für die amerikanische Krebshilfe.

**The End**

Das war's also mit Mainewriters toller Story. Danke für die lieben Reviews, ich hoffe, euch hat meine Übersetzunge gefallen.

Mainewriter sagt, sie wird noch einige Drabbles veröffentlichen, die ich auch übersetzen werde.

Des weiteren plant sie einen Trip nach Europa, unter anderem auch Deutschland, danach wird sie eine weitere Geschichte schreiben, in dieser allerdings werden nicht mehr Jack und Ennis die Hauptcharaktere sein, sondern ein OC, der in dieser Story bereits vorgekommen ist.

Macht's gut und vielen Dank, dass ihr mitgelesen habt!

Katze


	34. Drabbles

Drabbles 

Anmerkung: Ich hab mich diesmal nicht an Mainewriters Wörteranzahl gehalten. Ich fand, das wäre Blödsinn, da sie sich sowieso nicht an die 100-Wörter Marke hält. Alle sind aus Anregungen (oder eben Aufträgen ) von Fans entstanden.

Auftrag, bitterkalt

Lazy L Farm

Quanah, Texas

„Verdammt, ich hasse es, krank zu sein." Jack nahm sein Taschentuch und putzte sich erneut die Nase. Seine Augen hatten rote Ränder und waren geschwollen.

„Soll ich dir was holen, vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?", fragte Ennis.

„Nein, setz dich hier zu mir und leiste mir Gesellschaft.", erwiderte Jack und klopfte auf den Couchplatz neben sich.

Ennis nahm Jack fest in die Arme und legte ihm eine Decke um die Beine. „Komm her, Babe.", sagte er sanft und spürte, dass Jack sich an seinen Körper schmiegte wie eine Katze.

„Ich friere verdammt und werde einfach nich warm."

Ennis fühlte, dass Jack zitterte und rieb seine Arme, um ihn mit seiner eigenen Körperwärme zu wärmen. Dann sagte er plötzlich: „Tut mir Leid, Jack, sorry wegen allem."

„Sorry wofür?", murmelte Jack, der einen Kopf an Ennis' Brust gelegt hatte.

„Dafür, dass ich dich all die Jahre zum Campen überredet hab in der verdammten Kälte. Da hast du auch immer so gezittert und dir wurde nich warm."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, En. Das ist lange her."

„Ja, aber wenn du eine Erkältung bekommen hättest, hätten dir alle Muskeln wehgetan. Ich hab's immer gehasst, wie ramponiert du vom Rodeo warst, bis wir hier in Quanah waren. Und ich hab dich auch noch dazu gezwungen auf dem Boden bei Schnee und Regen zu liegen… was war ich bloß für ein Idiot."

„Das ist alles Vergangenheit, En. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Jetzt bist du hier und hältst mich warm."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich genug Wärme in mir hab, um die kalten Tage von damals wettzumachen."

„Das hast du, Babe, glaub mir. Ich fühle es schon."

„Tust du?"

„Tue ich."

„Ich liebe dich, Jack."

„Ich weiß."

(280 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Narzissen

Riverton, Wyoming

April, 1975

Ennis reichte Alma die Blumen und das grüne Papier fiel von ihnen ab. „Hier, ich hab da was für dich.", sagte er fast grunzend.

Sie besah sich die zehn Narzissen, die mit einem grünen Band zusammen gehalten wurden. „Wofür sind die?"

„Ich fand sie schön und dachte, du würdest sie mögen."

„Du hast mir noch nie Blumen geschenkt, Ennis, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Sie haben sie im Supermarkt verkauft… für einen guten Zweck. Die Pfadfinderinnen glaube ich."

Alma nahm ein Glas aus dem Regal und füllte es mit Wasser, ehe sie sich wieder an Ennis wandte. „Wir können uns kaum das Essen auf dem Tisch leisten und du wirst Geld für Narzissen aus dem Fenster? Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Ennis?"

„Ach verdammt! Ich hab nur versucht, was Nettes zu tun.", sagte er und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Als die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an.

„Scheiße, einfach nur was Nettes für dich, Alma.", dachte er, dann aber hielt er inne. „Nein, nicht Alma. Es bist du, Jack. Die Blumen erinnern mich an dich und an den Berg und an den Frühling und die gelben Kolumbinen, die überall auf dem Fels wachsen und auch am Berghang…"

Er stieg die Treppe hinab und warf sich in den Truck, dann hielt er inne und sein Kopf fiel auf das Lenkrad. „Warum zur Hölle kann ich nie was richtig machen… bei keinem?", fragte er sich selbst.

(242 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Zeitung oder Magazin

Lazy L Farm

Quanah, Texas

Irgendwann am späten Abend, meistens wenn Jack schon ins Bett gegangen war, nahm Ennis eines von Hals alten „physischen" Heften. Er fand die Bilder nicht wirklich erotisch, aber sie stellten eine Verbindung zu Hal dar, er dachte an ihn, saß im selben Wohnzimmer und schaute dieselben Bilder an, die Hal vor vielen Jahren angesehen hatte.

Ennis nahm eines aus dem Schrank und bemerkte das Darum, Oktober 1960. Eine Zeichnung von Tom aus Finnland war auf dem Cover. Er hatte Toms Typ schon erkannt… ein hübscher Mann mit frisiertem Haar, breiten Schultern, festem Hintern. „Das ist wohl sexy.", dachte Ennis, wirklich überzeugt war er aber nicht.

Er blätterte die Seite um und sah das Bild eines Mannes, der sich auf einem Motorrad räkelte. Dann fiel ihm ein Blatt Papier auf, das eng gefaltet in die Rille gesteckt war. Ennis zog es verwirrt heraus. Es war ein Brief, der mit einem Bleistift geschrieben war.

_17. Oktober 1963_

_Lieber Hal,_

_Heute reise ich ab. Letzte Nacht haben wir uns verabschiedet und das heißt wohl, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen und ich nächsten Sommer nicht wieder kommen werde. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir telefonieren werden, wir müssen einen klaren Schlussstrich ziehen._

_Aber ich will dir was sagen und ich leg es hier hin, weil ich weiß, dass du das Bild magst. Hoffentlich siehst du es. Wahrscheinlich nicht innerhalb der nächsten Wochen oder Monate aber das macht nichts. Jetzt hab ich wohl alle Zeit der Welt._

_Ich liebe dich, Hal, ich werde dich immer lieben, das weiß ich, bis an mein Lebensende. Ich breche mir selbst das Herz, weil ich nicht den Mut aufbringe, mit dir zu leben. Es tut mir Leid, Hal. Du bist ein besserer Mann als ich. Du verdienst besseres als mich. Ich hoffe du findest den Richtigen._

_Mein Herz gehört dir,_

_Pete_

Ennis faltete das Blatt wieder und legte es in die Zeitschrift zurück. „Da werde ich nie mehr reinschauen.", dachte er, während er nach oben zu seinem schlafenden Lover ging.

(331 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Lebensmittelladen oder Shopping-Center

Childress, Texas

Herbst 1966

Jack trotte Lureen hinterher, als sie ihren Einkaufswagen den Gang hinab schob. Er hasste es, einkaufen zu gehen aber vermutete, dass er das als frisch gebackener Ehemann wohl tun musste. Außerdem war sie im sechsten Monat schwanger und es war wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, wenn er ihr half, die Pakete zu heben und zu tragen.

„Welche Marmeladensorte magst du, Jack? Erdbeere oder Himbeere?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Ist beides gut, Schatz. Ich erkenne nich mal den Unterschied, ich will nur was Süßes auf meinem Toast."

„Erdnussbutter? Skippy oder Jif?"

"Was stimmt denn nicht mit dieser Marke?", fragte er und hob ein IGA Gas hoch. „Die hat meine Mama immer gekauft. Wir konnten uns das teure Zeug nich leisten."

„Ach, Jack!", sagte sie und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen dem da und den richtigen Marken! Mein Mama hat NUR Skippy gekauft, deswegen mach ich das auch."

Sie gingen weiter den Gang hinab, dann stoppte Lureen, um eine Dose Bush Bohnen in den Wagen zu legen.

„Nein, nicht die… kauf lieber die.", sagte Jack und gab ihr stattdessen eine Dose Bettermost Bohnen.

„Nein, die nicht! Ich hasse Bettermost! Sie sind immer so matschig und süß."

„Aber es sind meine Liebsten."

Lureen verzog das Gesicht. „Sie sind billig und ekelhaft, Jack. Wir können uns richtige Bohnen leisten. Meine Mama hat immer die von Bush gekauft."

Jack hob die Schultern. „Gut, wie auch immer."

(241 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Holzofen, Handschuhe oder Fäustlinge

Don Wroes Hütte

November 1970

Ennis legte ein weiteres Holzscheit auf den Ofen, als Jack in die Hütte kam. Sein Atem bildete Wölkchen. „Verdammt, Ennis, hier drin sind es ja mindestens 40 Grad! Was machst du denn da?" Er steckte seine Handschuhe in die Tasche und nahm den Mantel ab.

„Das war mein Plan.", grinste Ennis.

„Was war dein Plan?"

„Ich hab eine Hütte mit Bett und Ofen besorgt. Da fehlte mir in diesem Bild nur noch ein nackter Jack. Wenn es hier drin heiß genug ist, krieg ich auch das."

Jack lachte. „Ein nackter Jack? Was wenn ich schüchtern bin und hier nicht nackt rumsitzen will?"

„Du wirst nicht sitzen, Jack.", sagte Ennis zwinkernd.

„Nun, ich denke ich weiß, was meine Schüchternheit kuriert."

„Und was?"

„Ein nackter Ennis. Komm her, Cowboy.", sagte Jack und winkte mit dem Finger.

(134 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Dach

„Nun, ich danke, Morgen früh packen wir und dann fahre ich nach Lightning Flat.", sagte Jack und stocherte mit einem Stock in der Asche des Lagerfeuers herum. „Mein Daddy sagt, dass der letzte Sturm einige Dachziegel runtergeweht hat. Ich werde ihm ein paar Tage lang bei der Reparatur helfen."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir gehen.", sagte Ennis leise. „Zusammen wären wir im Nullkommanix fertig."

Jack sah ihn an und eine Milliarde Antworten schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

„_Ja, es wäre schön, wenn du mir hilfst… und mal meine Leute kennen lernst. Vielleicht wird dann die Beziehung endlich ernsthaft."_

„_Wenn du sowas sagst, Ennis, streust du nur Salz in die Wunde. Du weißt gar nich, wie weh das tut."_

„_Wahrscheinlich bist du besser mit Hammer und Nägeln als ich, Ennis. Du bräuchtest wohl nur halb soviel Zeit wie ich."_

„_Was hält dich auf? Steig in den Truck und los geht's."_

Aber alles, was Jack sagte, war: "Du hast deine Mädchen, Ennis, und deinen Job. Du weißt, dass du dir nicht länger frei nehmen kannst."

Ennis nickte. „Ja. Das stimmt."

(179 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Kerzen und Toaster 

Lazy L Farm

Quanah, Texas

Jack war in der Küche und drückte gerade den Schalter am Toaster herunter, als Ennis hereinkam. „Was machst du da?", fragte er.

„Ich mach mir einen Mitternachtsimbiss aus Toast und Erdnussbutter.", sagte Jack. Er spähte in den Toaster und wartete darauf, dass er fertig war, aber als dies soweit war, kamen keine Toasts heraus. „Ach verdammt.", meckerte er. „Schon wieder hängen geblieben. Wir müssen einen neuen Toaster kaufen, Ennis, das Ding hier ist am Arsch." Er griff zur Schublade und holte ein Messer heraus, womit er dann im Toaster herumstocherte, um das Brot heraus zu bekommen.

„Jack, lass das! Steck da kein Messer rein…!" Aber ehe die Worte aus Ennis' Mund gekommen waren, sprühten Funken und plötzlich waren alle Räume des Erdgeschosses in Dunkelheit gehüllt.

„Ach scheiße! Ich hab die Sicherungen rausgehauen."

Ennis wühlte in einer Schublade und holte eine Taschenlampe heraus. Er klickte auf den Schalter und… nichts passierte. „Verdammt, Jack, was ist denn mit der Taschenlampe? Warum sind die Batterien leer?"

„Keine Ahnung. Hier, ich nehm diese Kerze." Und nach einem Strich mit dem Streichholz erhellte ein kleiner Lichtkreis den Raum.

„Gib mir die, ich tausche die Sicherungen aus." Ennis ging die Kellertreppe hinab.

Jack wartete, aber die Lichter blieben aus. Er hörte Gefluche, dann erschien Ennis wieder an der Treppe. „Wir haben nicht die richtige Sicherung!", rief er. „Was ist das nur für ein Haus? Keine Batterien, keine Sicherungen?"

„Beruhig dich, Babe.", sagte Jack und nahm ihm die Kerze aus der Hand. „Wir gehen Morgen in die Stadt und holen das ganze Zeug… und den neuen Toaster. Lass uns jetzt ins Bett gehen."

„Ins Bett?"

„Ja, für das, was wir da tun, brauchen wir kein Licht."

„Wolltest du nicht einen Snack?"

„Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr.", sagte Jack zwinkernd.

(292 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Brille (Sonnenbrille)

Quanah Rexall Drogerie

Quanah, Texas

Ennis stand an dem Stand mit den Sonnenbrillen und drehte ihn langsam herum, während er wartete, bis Jack die Fotos geholt hatte, die sie zum Entwickeln weggebracht hatten. Er zog eine Sonnenbrille an, besah sich selbst im Spiegel und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mag die.", sagte Jack und wies auf eine andere, als er neben Ennis trat.

„Ich kauf keine Sonnebrillen. Ich hab noch nie eine angezogen. Warum nicht?"

„Du trägst einen Hut, Ennis."

„Häh?"

„Einen Hut.", sagte Jack und zeigte auf den, den Ennis in der Hand hielt. „Der wirft Schatten auf deine Augen."

Ennis sah langsam von den Sonnenbrillen auf seinen Hut und schließlich zu Jack. „Ach ja richtig.", sagte er.

(113 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Fajita, Freund

Ennis saß auf den Stufen seines Wohnwagens und rauchte eine Zigarette, als er Curts braunen Camaro die Straße hinab kommen sah. Er blinzelte und sah Junior am Lenkrad. Er ging hinüber, als sie in den Hof fuhr.

„Daddy, du brauchst wirklich ein Telefon.", sagte sie und stieg aus.

„Wie wär's mit Hallo?", fragte Ennis, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ja, sicher, hallo Daddy.", sagte sie, küsste ihn ebenfalls und umarmte ihn. „Ich bin hier, um zu fragen, ob du heute Abend mit mir und Curt Mexikanisch Essen gehen willst. Da gibt es ein neues Restaurant in der Stadt, das echt gute Fajitas hat."

„Ach, danke Schatz, aber ich mag nicht gerne Mexikanisches Essen."

Junior sah verwirrt aus. „Wie meinst du das, Daddy? Du hast immer Mexikanisches Essen gegessen, sowas wie Tacos und so..."

Ennis zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nich… ich, ich... vertrag's nich so gut in letzter Zeit. Ich mag einfach nicht, dass es… so schlechte Erinnerungen wachruft. Was meinst du, gehen wir stattdessen zu Knife und Fork?"

„Ach, das hab ich so satt und Curt liebt Mexikanisch."

„Nun, dann geht lieber ohne mich, Schatz. Ich hab sowieso noch was zu tun und du willst bestimmt nicht, dass ich eure schöne Zeit versaue." Er öffnete die Autotür und half Junior wieder auf den Fahrersitz. „Danke für die Einladung. Danke, dass du an mich denkst."

"Klar.", sagte Junior nickend. "Und, Daddy, du brauchst wirklich ein Telefon."

(240 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, exquisit

Oktober 1963

Ennis und Alma saßen auf dem Vordersitz seines Wagens, Ennis' Arm hing locker um Almas Schulter. Sie wandte den Kopf und lächelte ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann zu. „Weißt du, Ennis, ich dachte, da wir ja in drei Wochen heiraten, könnten wir vielleicht in den Juwelierladen gehen und Ringe kaufen."

Ennis sah sie an. „Ich hab nich viel Geld… Aguirre hat mich um einen Monatslohn betrogen. Ich kann mir nichts Teures leisten."

„Ich brauch keine Diamanten, Ennis. Nur einen einfachen Goldring, um zu zeigen, dass wir verheiratet sind."

Ennis wandte den Kopf und sah Alma nüchtern an. „Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?"

„Natürlich, ich liebe dich."

Ennis nickte, aber er antwortete nicht.

Oktober 1965

Lureen beugte sich über die Glasvitrine und wies auf einen großen, geschliffenen Diamantring. „Oh, sie mal, Jack, der da!", rief sie aus. „Der ist ja exquisit!"

„Und kostet wahrscheinlich ein Vermögen. Ich habe nicht soviel Geld.", sagte Jack und sah den Ring abschätzig an, als der Juwelier ihn herausnahm.

„Ach, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Daddy kann uns was leihen… zur Hölle, wahrscheinlich kauft er uns das Ding sogar, wenn du mich fragst." Sie sah den Juwelier an. „Was haben sie denn so an Herrenringen? Irgendetwas mit einem Diamanten."

"Einen Diamantring für mich?", stotterte Jack. „Das ist nicht richtig, ich will was Glattes und Einfaches. Zur Hölle, ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt einen Ring tragen will."

„Natürlich trägst du einen Ring und er wird einen Diamanten haben. Schließlich heiraten wir."

Jack nickte, aber er antwortete nicht.

(252 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Schnürsenkel

Riverton, Wyoming

Ennis sah seinen Töchtern zu, die mit ihren Puppen spielten, während der Fernseher im Hintergrund plärrte. Das Telefon in der Küche klingelte und er schälte sich aus dem Sofa, um dran zu gehen. „Hallo?", sagte er mehr fragend als grüßend.

„Ennis, hier ist Jack."

„Jack!"

„Ja, Jack. Ich bin im Siesta, kannst du herkommen?"

"Was zur Hölle...?"

"Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Lightning Flat, meine Mama ist krank, ich muss sie besuchen. Aber ich dachte, ich könnte ein paar Stunden Pause machen…" Er hielt inne, dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme: „Ich brauche dich, Kumpel."

„Gib mir zwanzig Minuten."

„Ich bin in Zimmer elf, dasselbe wie letztes Mal."

Ennis warf den Hörer auf die Gabel und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. „Hört mal, Mädels.", sagte er. „Das war mein Boss. Die jungen Kühe kalben, ich muss arbeiten."

Er holte Jennys kleine Sneakers und presste sie auf ihre Füße. Schnell band er die Schnürsenkel zu. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen, als er an Jack dachte, der am Stadtrand in einem Motel auf ihn wartete. „Junior, wo sind deine Schuhe, komm schon, wir müssen los."

„Aber Daddy, Mama ist arbeiten. Du musst auf uns aufpassen."

„Ich bring euch in den Laden rüber. Eurer Mama wird schon was einfallen. Ich muss los!" Er packte seine Töchter, jede unter einem Arm und rannte zur Tür hinaus, Puppen und der Fernseher waren vergessen, die Lüge mit der Arbeit hing in der Luft. Jack war alles, was zählte.

(242 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Kardinal

14. Februar 2007

Lazy L Farm

Quanah, Texas

„Morgen, Cowboy."

Ennis wandte sich vom Fenster ab, als er Jacks Stimme vernahm. „Dir auch Morgen. Fröhlichen Valentinstag."

"Valentinstag? Ach, scheiße, den hab ich vergessen."

„Also hast du mir keine Karte besorgt?"

„Ich hab gar nichts besorgt. Tut mir Leid. Ich vermute, dass du mir was besorgt hast…" Jack hielt inne.

"Wo wir davon reden.", erwiderte Ennis und winkte Jack mit dem Finger zu sich. „Komm her."

Er wies aus dem Fenster auf das Vogelhaus, welches an den Ästen einer großen Eiche in ihrem Vorgarten hing. Ein hellroter Kardinal hüpfte auf dem Boden herum und pickte die dort verteilten Körner auf.

„Ein Kardial!", sagte Jack. „Wie zur Hölle kommt denn ein Kardinal nach Quanah, Texas?"

"Weiß nich. Er ist letzte Woche aufgetaucht und ich hab Sonnenblumenkerne gekauft, um ihn hier zu halten. Sieh mal.", fügte er hinzu. „Da ist seine Partnerin." Er wies auf einen braunen Vogel mit einer orangen Brust, der auf dem Rand saß. „Das Männchen hat sie zuerst essen lassen und sie bewacht, jetzt passt sie auf ihn auf."

Sie beobachteten eine Weile schweigend die Vögel, dann grinste Jack. „Weißt du noch, diese Fanfiktion, die ich gelesen hab…?", sagte er.

„Welche, die lange?" Jack nickte. "Liest du immer noch daran?"

„Hin und wieder. Eigentlich warte ich nur auf die Sexszenen."

Ennis lachte. "Ja, das tust du. Also was ist damit?"

"Naja, in dieser Geschichte, hat sie es auch so geschrieben, dass du Vögel beobachtest."

„Hm. Naja, da hatte sie wohl Recht."

„Sie hat viel Richtiges über dich geschrieben, Ennis."

Ennis musterte Jack eine Weile. „Ich sag dir was…"

„Was?"

„Ich beobachte lieber hier mit dir in Quanah Vögel, als mit jemand anderem in Laramie."

Jack lachte. „Das darfst du nochmal sagen. Fröhlichen Valentinstag, Babe. Danke für den Vogel."

(291 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, ein schwerer Woll-Sweater

Don Wroes Hütte

Mai 1976

Ennis stellte die Teller vom Mittagessen in die Spüle. Er wollte sie später abwaschen, wenn sie etwas Wasser auf dem Ofen heiß gemacht hatten.

„Ich glaub, ich mach ein Nickerchen.", sagte Jack. „Ich bin immer noch müde."

„Klar.", erwiderte Ennis nickend und sah zu, wie Jack zum Bett hinüber ging. Er versuchte, ihn nicht anzustarren, als er seine Hose und das Shirt auszog und sich ins Bett legte, wo er sich zudeckte. Er trug noch immer sein T-Shirt und Boxer Shorts. „Ich sollte bei dir sein.", dachte er bei sich, noch immer verwirrt über Jacks Stimmung und Verschwiegenheit.

Innerhalb von Minuten hörte er ein leises Schnarchen und wusste, dass Jack schlief. Ennis, der tagsüber selten schlief, bemerkte, wie rastlos und nervös er war… er musste etwas tun. Er wühlte in dem Wandschrank herum und nahm Angelausrüstung hinaus, wobei er leise über die Ironie lachte. „Neun Jahre lang sind wir auf Angelausflügen gewesen und ich hab nie eigene Ausrüstung mitgebracht. Jetzt gehe ich also Fischen."

Er trat auf die Veranda und bemerkte, dass eine steife Brise aufgekommen war. Deshalb ging er ins Haus zurück, um sich eine Jacke zu holen, dann aber blieb er stehen. Jacks Rucksack lag offen auf dem Boden. Ennis griff leise hinein, schob die gefalteten Klamotten hin und hier, bis er fand, was er gesucht hatte… einen schweren Woll-Sweater in dunkelblau. Jack hatte den auf verschiedenen Angelausflügen dabei gehabt und Ennis hatte ihn immer bewundert… die dunkle Wolle, die zu Jacks blauen Augen passte und auch zu dem schimmernden Blau des Himmels. Eine Kombination, der Ennis nicht widerstehen konnte.

Er zog den Sweater über den Kopf und roch Jacks vertrauten Geruch nach Tabak und einem Hauch von Mottenkugeln. „Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus, Kumpel.", wisperte er leise. „Ich leih mir den heute Nachmittag mal aus."

Er nahm die Angel und ging zur Tür hinaus.

(309 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, blauer Himmel

April 1974

Ennis nahm den Sattel und legte ihn auf Banshees Rücken, zurrte die Riemen fest und richtete die Steigbügel. „Komm her, du fauler Hund.", rief er Jack zu, der den Kopf aus dem Zelt streckte.

„Was?", fragte Jack verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Komm raus und sattle Sioux auf. Ich mach nicht die ganze Arbeit allein."

Jack raffte sich auf und schloss seine Hose, während er zu den Pferden hinüber ging. „Warum gehen wir so früh reiten? Wir könnten im Zelt bleiben, noch etwas vögeln und dann später ausreiten."

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst schon immer der Faulere von uns beiden, Jack.", sagte er grinsend. „Ich bin schon seit Stunden wach und hab dir beim Schlafen zugesehen. Es ist ein herrlicher Frühlingsmorgen, lass uns ins die Berge gehen, einen schönen Ritt machen… dann…", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu, „können wir wieder zum Ficken zurück kommen."

„Ich bin faul und du ein Workaholic."

„Worka-was?"

„Workaholic… wie Alkoholic – Alkoholiker, nur dass du immer arbeiten willst."

„Hm.", schnaubte Ennis. „Das ist mein Urlaub, ich will mich amüsieren. Es ist keine Arbeit, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Keine Arbeit?"

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist diese Sache…" Er hielt inne und seine Stimme blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Er sah auf den Sattel hinab und hoffte, dass Jack die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die ihm in die Augenwinkel stiegen. „Es ist diese Sache, die mich von Tag zu Tag bringt, die mich am Atmen hält und mich davon abhält, den Kopf zu verlieren.", sagte er sanft.

Jack trat näher an Ennis und fuhr mit seinem Handrücken an dessen Wange entlang. „Bei mir ist es auch so, Cowboy.", erwiderte er mit gleichfalls sanfter Stimme. Dann richtete er sich auf und trat zurück, seine Stimme wurde wieder normal. „Ich hol den Sattel von Sioux. Wir verschwenden nur Zeit."

Ennis grinste Jack zu und wischte mit der Hand über seine Augen. „Ich hab was ins Auge bekommen.", sagte er mit unschuldiger Stimme.

„Sicher.", sagte Jack. „Lass uns reiten gehen."

(332 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Peinlichkeit

Anmerkung von Mainewriter: Ich habe das „vermisste Hochzeitsbild" von Ennis und Alma auf entdeckt und das hat mich zu zwei zusammenhängenden Drabbles inspiriert.

Riverton, Wyoming

15. Juli 1976

Alma zog die Kommodenschublade auf und seufzte in sich hinein. Sie hatte fast alles im Apartment eingepackt, die Kisten waren in Monroes Bungalow gebracht worden. Nur noch ihre Kleidung und ihre persönlichen Dinge waren übrig. Ihre Hand strich über die abgetragene Unterwäsche und sie dachte, dass sie sich ein paar neue Sachen für die Hochzeit und die Flitterwochen kaufen könnte. Monroe sagte ihr immer wieder, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um Geld machen sollte, nun war es anders. Aber alte Angewohnheiten verlernt man nicht so schnell und sie kannte es nicht anders, als arm zu sein, man gab kein Geld für Spitzenunterwäsche aus.

Als sie in die Schublade griff, ertasteten ihre Finger einen hölzernen Rahmen und unter ihren Slips und BHs zog sie ihr Hochzeitsfoto heraus. Sie seufzte wieder und dachte, dass sie es jetzt wohl loswerden müsse. Ein peinliches Bild wie dieses sollte nicht herum liegen, wenn sie ihr neues Leben mit ihrem neuen Mann begann.

Sie drehte das Bild in den Händen und bemerkte wieder einmal, wie grimmig Ennis darauf aussah. „Ich sehe entschlossen aus.", dachte sie. „Er sieht aus, als wolle sein Blick töten."

Eine Träne fiel auf das Glas und sie wischte sie mit dem Finger weg. „Ach, Ennis, warum konnten wir es nicht hinkriegen? Ich hab dich so geliebt…" Eine weitere Träne rann ihre Wange hinab und sie wischte sie fort. „Hast du mich je geliebt?", murmelte sie. „Oder immer schon Jack? War immer er es, dem dein Herz gehörte?"

Mit einem erneuten Seufzer nahm sie das Bild aus dem Rahmen, dann ging sie in die Küche und legte es in die Spüle. Sie nahm ein Streichholz aus der Schachtel von der Fensterbank, zündete es an und berührte die Ecke des Fotos. Dann sah sie zu wie die Flammen sie beide verschlangen, erst Ennis, dann Alma. „Das war's. Jetzt ist Monroe mein Leben."

Sie warf den billigen Holzrahmen in den Müll, dann ging sie in das Schlafzimmer zurück, um zu Ende zu packen.

(328 Wörter)

15. Juli 1976

Quanah, Texas

Ennis öffnete die Schublade, um ein sauberes T-Shirt heraus zu nehmen, dann hielt er inne und nahm einen Stapel Schnappschüsse, die oben auf der Kommode lagen. Dies waren die Bilder, die sie gemacht hatten, als sie mit dem Streichen fertig waren: eine Reihe an Bildern vom Haus, um sie Hal zu zeigen, Ennis in Shorts, ein grinsender Jack. Ganz unten im Stapel waren ein paar von ihnen beiden, die Tom Lawrence gemacht hatte – stehend, sitzend, Ennis, der seinen Arm um Jacks Schulter gelegt hatte.

Ennis nahm eines der Bilder von sich alleine und sah es genau an. Er erkannte, dass er sich nur selten auf einem Foto gesehen hatte. Er musterte es und versuchte, es objektiv zu betrachten, ganz so, als wäre es nicht er selbst, sondern ein anderer Mann. Er besah sich die langen Beine, das fröhliche Lächeln, das blonde Haar. Das Bild war zu klein, um die Augen zu erkennen, aber Ennis hob den Kopf und sah in den Spiegel, er betrachtete seine braunen Augen und dachte an Almas braune Augen, die so anders waren als Jacks.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Erinnerung an sein Hochzeitsbild, das während seiner Ehe im Wohnzimmer gehangen hatte. „Ich hab das Foto gehasst.", dachte er. „Es sah aus, als würde ich zu meiner Hinrichtung gehen." Er fragte sich, was damit wohl geschehen war... es war nach der Scheidung von der Wand verschwunden. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich… er wollte es nie wieder sehen.

Ennis blätterte durch die restlichen Bilder und verweilte bei einem von ihm und Jack auf den Treppen. Er sah das offene Lächeln, das sie einander schenkten, sein Arm lag um Jack. „Das ist ein passenderes Hochzeitfoto.", dachte er und schob es in den Rahmen des Spiegels.

(287 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Nest

Lazy L Farm  
Quanah Texas  
August 1986

Jenny lehnte über den Zaun und rieb die weiche Haut an Twisters Nüstern. „Ich werd dich vermissen, großer Junge.", sagte sie sanft.

"Und er wird dich auch vermissen.", sagte Jack, der hinter sie trat.

„Oh!", sagte sie erschrocken. "Onkel Jack! Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören."

Er wies auf das Haus. „Der Truck ist beladen, Schatz, und du musst los, wenn du rechtzeitig zum Flughafen kommen willst."

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß… ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich weggehe... ein Teil von mir, will nicht abreisen."

"Das verstehe ich, aber es ist Zeit, Liebes… Zeit, dass der kleine Vogel das Nest verlässt."

„Onkel Jack, weißt du, dass ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt? Du und Daddy. Ohne euch weiß ich nicht, wo ich heute wäre."

"Nun, dein Daddy hat mein Leben gerettet, also ist es wohl nur richtig, dass ich ihm den Gefallen zurückgebe."

„War das wirklich ernst gemeint?"

„Es war absolut ernst gemeint. Ich hatte eine Pistole und einen Plan. Es war dein Daddy, der… naja, du kennst die Story."

Jenny spürte, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. „Ach, Onkel Jack... der Gedanke, dass du nicht in meinem Leben wärst..."

Jack beugte sich nach vorne und wischte sanft mit dem Finger die Tränen von ihrer Wange. „Nun, ich bin in deinem Leben und geh auch nich weg… selbst wenn du ganz weit weg in Massachusetts auf dem College bist. Du kannst einfach das Telefon nehmen, wann auch immer du reden willst."

Sie legte ihre Hand in seine und wandte sich zum Haus um. „Danke, Onkel Jack. Das bedeutet mehr für mich, als du weißt." Sie raffte sich auf und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Und ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen."

„Das tun wir, denn du musst dein Flugzeug kriegen. Lass uns gehen, kleiner Vogel."(298 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Gebet

Lazy L Farm  
Quanah, Texas

Jack drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen. „Ennis, glaubst du an Gott?"

Ennis sah ihn an. „Ja, und du?"

Jack nickte. "Tue ich. Weißt du, wir gehen nie in die Kirche."

„Ich kann die Kirche nicht ausstehen. Diese Masse mit ihren Kerzen und dem Weihrauch? Ich muss mir auch nicht jede Woche eine Predigt halten lassen, die mir sagt, dass es unnatürlich ist, dich zu lieben."

„Meine Mama ging immer in die Kirche."

„Meine auch. Und Alma. Ich ging eine Weile hin, dann aber nich mehr."

„Wann?"

Ennis schenkte Jack ein schwaches Lächeln. „Nachdem ich dich '67 getroffen habe. Ich hab erkannt, dass es irgendwie… wie ist das Wort... für zwei Gesichter?"

„Heuchlerisch ist?"

„Ja, das. Außerdem hab ich gemerkt, dass ich keinen Vermittler brauche, um mit dem Big Boss zu reden."

Jack lachte leicht. „Du sprichst mit Gott?"

"Jeden Tag, jeden Tag danke ich ihm durch ein Gebet dafür, dass du ein Teil meines Lebens bist. Und durch ein weiteres bitte ich ihn, dich zu beschützen."

„Also beschützen du und Gott mich?", fragte Jack grinsend. „Ich hab nichts damit zu tun?"

„Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen, zum Beispiel wenn du dich anschnallst oder so. Aber meistens sind es Gott und ich, ja."

Jack rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah an die Decke. „Schön zu wissen, dass du so um mein Wohl besorgt bist und auch Gott mit einbeziehst."

Ennis lehnte sich zu ihm und fuhr mit dem Finger an Jacks Kiefer entlang. Er lächelte ihm zu und zwinkerte. „Irgendwer muss es ja machen, da kann ich das auch übernehmen."

(264 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Mandarine oder Orange

November 1975  
Pine Creek

Jack hob die Kiste mit Mandarinen von der Ladefläche seines Trucks. „Ich hab uns was Besonderes besorgt, Kumpel.", sagte er zu Ennis. „In ein paar Wochen ist Thanksgiving, da gibt es diese teuren Clementinen im Laden. Die kommen aus Spanien."

„Ich hab sie schon gesehen, aber noch nie gekauft, zu teuer.", sagte Ennis und sah mit großen Augen auf das Obst.

Jack zuckte die Achseln. „Du lässt ja nicht zu, dass ich dir ein Geschenk kaufe, das du behalten kannst, da dachte ich, dass ein Geschenk das Beste wäre, das wir essen können, während wir hier sind."

„Hör auf davon, Jack, ich weiß, du denkst da an die Pistole, die du mit gekauft hast."

Jack winkte ab. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist vorbei, ich hab sie verkauft und das Geld dafür gekriegt. Jetzt hab ich diese Mandarinen…guck dir mal den Namen an „mein Schatz Clementinen". Da musste ich an dich denken, denn so denke ich von dir."

„Als Clementine?"

Jack lachte, dann wurde seine Stimme ernst. „Nein, als meinen Schatz."

Ennis sah ihn verletzt an. „Zur Hölle, Jack, versuchst du den Trip zu ruinieren? Du erinnerst mich an das Geschenk, an die Namen, die du mir nicht geben kannst…"

„Vielleicht kann ich sie nicht sagen, aber ich kann sie denken… das hab ich gesagt."

„Jack, bitte…", sagte Ennis mit trauriger Stimme.

Jack richtete seine Augen auf die Kiste in seiner Hand. _„Ich dachte, ich könnte es schaffen, könnte es unterdrücken, aber das geht nicht, ich liebe ihn zu sehr…"_ Er nahm eine der hellorangen Früchte aus der Kiste und reichte sie Ennis. „Hier, Cowboy. Sie schmecken wirklich gut, ein bisschen nach Sommer-Sonnenschein an einem kalten Wintertag."

Ennis nahm die Frucht mit einem gemurmelten Danke, dann sah er Jack in die Augen und Jack sah alles, was er wissen musste.

(300 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Kreditkarte

Lazy L Farm  
Quanah, Texas  
November 1976

Jack öffnete den Umschlag mit einem Messer. Er nahm einen Stapel Papier heraus, dann nahm er die Plastikkarte ab, die mit Kleber auf der Rückseite befestigt war. „Hier, Cowboy.", sagte er und reichte die Karte Ennis. „Deine eigene MasterCharge."

Ennis fuhr mit den Fingern über die eingestanzten Buchstaben und Zahlen auf der Karte, sah sich genau die übereinander liegenden orangen und gelben Kreise auf der Vorderseite an. „Ich hatte noch nie eine Kreditkarte.", sagte er leise.

"Das hab ich vermutet. Du hattest auch noch nie ein Konto, ehe du herkamst."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich eine Kreditkarte brauche.", sagte Ennis und hielt sie eine Armlänge von sich weg, als wäre sie ein giftiges Insekt. „Was ist falsch an Bargeld?"

„Nichts, damit kannst du ja immer noch zahlen. Aber weißt du, manchmal, wenn man nicht genug Geld in der Brieftasche hat oder für ein Hotelzimmer bezahlen muss, ist es schön, wenn man eine Kreditkarte hat. Außerdem brauchst du eine, um ein Auto zu mieten."

„Und warum sollte ich mir ein Auto mieten? Wir haben draußen zwei perfekte Trucks."

„Einen perfekten Truck. Deiner ist eine Rostlaube, wenn du mich fragst."

"Mach meinen Truck nicht herunter."

„Ich sag ja nur. Jetzt unterschreib die Karte auf der Rückseite und steck sie in die Brieftasche."

Ennis musterte die Karte misstrauisch, auch noch, als er unterschrieb und sie wegsteckte. „Ich will nicht in Schulden geraten."

„Ennis!", sagte Jack entnervt. „Die Karte bringt dich nicht in Schulden. Nur, wenn du sie unvernünftig benutzt... und wo es sich jetzt ja nicht so anhört, als würdest du sie benutzen, glaube ich nicht, dass du in Schulden geraten wirst, oder?"

„Wenn ich sie nicht benutze, wofür brauche ich sie dann?"

„Weil du vielleicht mal ein Auto leihen musst."

„Und warum sollte ich das müssen?"

„Weil dein Truck liegen bleiben könnte."

„Du würdest mich nicht abholen?"

„Nur, wenn du lieb fragst."

„Bitte bitte?", fragte Ennis zwinkernd.

Jack grinste, dann zog er Ennis an sich und packte ihn an der Gürtelschnalle. „Du weißt, ich kann nie nein zu dir sagen, Cowboy.", sagte er und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen. „Na gut, ich würde dich abholen."

(357 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Flugzeug und Ticket

Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport  
April 2004

Ennis trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während die Schlange vor dem Sicherheitscheck vorwärts drängte. Er hielt sein Ticket und den Boarding Pass in der Hand, genau wie seinen Pass.

„Den Pass kannst du einstecken.", sagte Jack. „Den wollen sie nich mehr sehen."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir nich einfach fahren konnten.", sagte Ennis. „Das ist fürchterlich."

„Es ist eine furchtbar lange Fahrt nach Massachusetts, besonders wo wir doch nur für ein verlängertes Wochenende reisen. Fliegen ist sinnvoll und auf der Hochzeit bist du ausgeruht."

Ennis grunzte.

Als sie den Check erreichten, zog Jack seine Stiefel aus. „Was machst du da?", fragte Ennis.

„Du musst deine Stiefel ausziehen, los.", erwiderte Jack, während er seine in eine Kiste stellte.

„Aber meine Socken haben Löcher, glaube ich!"

„Das wird keiner merken, keinen interessiert es, zieh sie einfach aus."

„Das ist ja fürchterlich!"

„Ennis…", warnte Jack und lächelte dem uniformierten Sicherheitsbeamten zu. „Wir reisen nicht oft und sind nicht an diese Prozedur gewöhnt."

Der Beamte nickte und grinste Ennis breit zu. „Sir, könnten sie bitte Ihre Taschen leeren… Münzen, Schlüssel, nehmen sie Ihre Uhr ab…"

„Ich trage keine Uhr.", murrte Ennis. „Muss ich meinen Ring abnehmen?", fragte er und hielt die Hand hoch.

„Nein, Sir, das dürfte kein Problem sein. Aber Ihren Hut und Ihre Jacke müssen sie ablegen."

Ein zweiter, grinsender Sicherheitsbeamter winkte Ennis durch den Scanner und zwinkerte ihm zu, als er über die Gummimatte trat. „Herr Jesus, Jack!", wisperte Ennis, als er seine Stiefel aus der grauen Box zurückbekam. „Er hat mir verdammt nochmal zugezwinkert"

"Was soll ich sagen, du siehst gut aus."

„Ich bin alt genug, um sein Vater zu sein!"

„Vielleicht steht er auf ältere und erfahrenere Männer…"

„Oh, Mann, in Gottes Namen!", sagte Ennis und steckte seine Brieftasche in die Jeanstasche zurück. „Warum konnten wir nich einfach fahren?"  
(302 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, Tannenzapfen

Camp Nokomis  
Bear Island, New Hampshire  
31. Juli 2006

Lieber Großvater, lieber Opa,

Liebe Grüße aus dem Camp! Ich hab eine schöne Zeit hier, aber ich vermisse euch und die Lazy L. Danke nochmal für den schönen Besuch, ich hatte viel Spaß.

Hier im Camp gibt es eine Tradition, sie nennt sich Tannenzapfen-Zeremonie. Während des Tages musst du durch das Camp gehen und so viele Tannenzapfen sammeln, wie du Sommer hier warst. Für mich ist es das fünfte Jahr. Dann, Freitagnacht am Campfeuer, steht jeder auf und wirft seine Tannenzapfen ins Feuer. Sie fangen an mit denen, die einen haben, dann die mit zwei und so weiter. Der Direktor war schon immer hier, also wirft er 56 hinein!"

Ich hab drüber nachgedacht und hätte es schon gefunden, wenn es auch auf eurer Party eine Tannenzapfen-Zeremonie gegeben hätte… 30 Tannenzapfen für euch, 16 für Mom und Dad. Aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass es in Texas gar keine Tannenzapfen gibt!

Naja, es war schön, an euch zu denken und ich kann es nicht erwarten, euch wieder zu sehen.

In Liebe,

Chrissie

(171 Wörter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auftrag, braune Augen

Die Stelle im Fluss zum Nacktbaden  
Lazy L Ranch  
Quanah, Texas  
10. Juli 1976

„Du hast braune Augen…"

„Ich weiß, dass ich braune Augen hab. Glaubst du, du sagst mir da was, was ich nich weiß?"

„Ich rede nur so gerne über dich."

„Du redest die letzten zwei Monate über mich… sagst mir, dass ich schöne Augen, schöne Füße, schöne Hände, eine schöne Brust habe…"

„Beschwerst du dich?"

„Ich beschwere mich nicht, ich sag nur. Noch nie hab ich soviel überschwängliches Gerede gehört. Du bist wie ein neuer Mensch, Jack Mistkerl Twist."

„Naja, du aber auch, gottverdammter Ennis Del Mar… du sagst mir jede Minute, dass du mich liebst.

„Beschwerst du dich?"

„Ich beschwere mich nicht."

(102 Wörter)


End file.
